Surrender Unto Me
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: "Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a pretty woman?" Once those words left her mouth, I knew I either wanted to tear her to pieces and spread them to all four corners of the land or laugh. I decided on silence least she say anything else rude. (What is Sesshomaru to do when a smart-mouthed woman in the form of the last twin tailed wolf alive suddenly appears in his life?)
1. Chapter 1

**~ * ~ PLEASE READ! ~ * ~**

**So! Chapter one of Surrender Unto Me! Hope you guys enjoy it. I decided to go for more of a comedy angle this time, give you all some chuckles I hope you enjoy. Some pretty good zingers in there I might add too. Sonya has a bit of a sharp tongue too, so if you have any snappy comebacks or insults, give them to me! I'd love to use some of them!**

**Anyway, Hope you guys like this chapter. It's not as long as I would have liked it to be. but I decided to end it where it was. It seemed a good enough place to stop because the next chapter things get a bit confusing. Wanted you all to have a couple of laughs before you end up having your heads so twisted around you can't make out what's up or down. Ahhaha**

**Doubt I'll confuse anyone really, I mean, it all seems clear to me. But then again I am the one that wrote it. Ah well, we'll just have to wait and see!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**READ/REVIEW/FOLLOW!**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

A loud shout shattered the mid-afternoon air, sending the group of wandering travellers: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Chippou, Kirara and Inuyasha all on high alert. Up ahead of them, a single body sprinted in their direction at top speed, kicking up a cloud of dust behind them. "HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

A young woman blew past the group, sending a high wind along behind her that nearly knocked the humans over in the process. Then making a quick U-turn, the girl, now able to be identified as a female wolf with two white tales flicking in the air behind her, grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's haori and flung him in the direction of the rampaging bear demon that had been chasing her. "Here! Fresh dog-meat!" She shouted, earning a loud curse from the hanyo as he flew forward, his clawed hand already yanking the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath to slice at the demon in front of him before it managed to swipe him out of the air.

"Sonya, what on earth did you do this time?" Kagome's exasperated voice cut through the sounds of battle, earning a sheepish smile from the wolf girl, a hand reaching up to rub at the back of her short, white-gold air. "Well... I was looking for some honey to put in the tea you make, a little surprise and all. But... Well... I guess it was already claimed..?" She said hopefully, praying in her mind that Kagome would buy the excuse.

"Nice try."

"Damn." With a long-suffering sigh, Sonya blew her bangs out of her face and plopped herself onto the dirt road, arms and legs folded with a small pout on her face. "I was wandering around like usual, and ran into a demon like usual, he tried to take a swipe at me like usual and I managed to tick him off by landing a good blow then bolting... Like usual."

"You know, Sonya. It is a surprise you've managed to survive this long with your actions." Miroku finally broke in, similarly sitting on the ground across from her, his staff propped up against his shoulder, arms folded overtop of it while he flicked a glance over at Inuyasha fighting with the bear. "Yea yea, I'm not that bad." The female ookami waved a hand at him, a small tick appearing in her eyebrow at his words.

Kagome sighed quietly and sat beside her longtime friend, shaking her head at the antics she had been causing nearly all day. Really, the girl has changed so much from how she knew her nearly two years ago: A month before she fell into the well, the same Sonya she sat beside- 'well not the same.' She amended quietly, eyeing the demon characteristics that stood out. 'She vanished without a trace. I still have no idea how she ended up here. But it's good to see her all the same, she'll tell me when she's ready.'

-Rewind-

A pair of narrowed blue eyes watched the group with interest, one girl in it catching her attention in particular. 'That uniform... Why on earth would she be wearing that here?' Biting back the growl that usually accompanied her confusion, Sonya continued to follow carefully, her scent and youki masked so the hanyo and two demons wouldn't notice her easily.

"Something is following us, Inuyasha."

However she forgot about the monk. Cursing under her breath, Sonya sorted through the options of what she could do. And decided on the flashy entrance rather than the typical show up and greet.

A playful grin spread across her face before bolting out of the trees and racing forward to snatch the girl in the odd uniform to take off into the forest once more.

"Kagome!"

'Ah, ha. I knew it. Good thing too, because it would have been really awkward if I had been wrong...' Sonya snickered to herself, still running as fast as she could while trying to ignore the screaming and weak fists pounding on her back. A low sigh managed to slip past her lips as another fist came down between her shoulderblades, followed by yet another shrieked command to let her go.

"Alright then." With that short statement, she stopped and dropped her load into the small pond she had frequented for the past week, earning a very amusing show of Kagome floundering around and spluttering like a fish out of water. "Good to see you haven't changed a bit, Kags."

At the old nickname, Kagome froze. Her mind finally piecing together the familiar body to the voice. The final piece of the puzzle being that nickname spoken in such a mocking tone it couldn't be anyone else. "Sonya?" She squeaked out, turning slowly to face the two-tailed wolf in absolute astonishment, one hand reaching up to lift her wet bangs from her forehead and eyes in order to see her better. "Wh- Wh- How?"

"A very long story I really don't care to tell right now. However I would suggest you duck considering your puppy is about to tackle me from behind." Sonya said easily, her tone of voice at complete odds with the statement, making the wet miko frown in in confusion before realizing what she had said and let out another squeak of surprise as Sonya whirled around, clawed hand snapping out to grip the front of the hanyou's red haori to whirl him past her and into the middle of the pond with a large splash.

"Now that that's over with." She sighed in satisfaction, dusting her hands off on her baggy pants, causing Kagome's gaze to travel from her friend's face down to her clothes for the first time, noticing she wore a simple grey/blue t-shirt and grey cargo pants that tightened around her ankles with a cord. "I should have known you weren't normal. Look at your clothes."

"My clothe- What the hell is so wrong with my clothes? Everyone has said that every time I meet them I get stares and snide remarks. At least mine cover me!" Sonya retorted, pointing at the now soaked uniform Kagome wore with a scowl on her face.

"Kagome!"

Three voices broke through their conversation, making the two girls turn around and face the other members of her group as they burst through the trees. Sango already holding her hiraikotsu over her head, ready to attack. Seeing the image of Kagome standing knee deep in water, a two-tailed wolf with her hands on her hips and Inuyasha floundering in the middle of the pond pulled them up short, confusion obvious on their faces.

"Oh! Guys, don't worry. This is Sonya, she's a friend." Kagome splashed out of the water, ignoring the shouted threats coming from Inuyasha as he made his way towards the shore himself. "I know her from my time. Though I don't know how she got here."

"Nor will you." Sonya piped up, startling the group of friends as she popped up beside the miko with a wide grin on her face. "Well then, introductions. You know who I am. Who the hell are you?"

"Sonya!" Kagome gasped, slapping her friend on the back of the head. "That was rude!"

"Ow oww! Kagome!" The wolf whined, rubbing the sore spot with a pout on her face, making the three friends staring at the two of them laugh lightly, the tension quickly leaving their bodies at the antics of the two in front of them. "I am Sango. This is Miroku and Chippou." Sango explained with a smile, pointing at the respective people when she spoke their names.

"Oh, and this is Kirara." She added when the small cat jumped into her arms to get a better look at the new person, her head tipped to the side as the two studied each other closely. "Ah, well not much of a cat person..." Sonya murmured slightly, her blue eyes flashing up to look at Sango's face then let out an embarrassed laugh. "No offence! Just... Wolf, cat... Says clearly on the label: 'Do not mix'. Ya know?"

Blinking at the odd terminology, Miroku and Sango looked at each other in hopes the other had understood what the hell it was the wolf said only to hear Kagome giggle brightly. " 'Do not mix'? Really?"

"Better than 'Don't get wet'." Sonya muttered, earning another giggle from Kagome and another set of confused looks from the two in front of her.

"Hey, wolf!" An enraged shout from behind drew their attentions to a now soaking Inuyasha, sword out and transformed as it pointed at the wolf, mere inches from her face.

"What's the big idea, kidnapping Kagome!" He demanded, ignoring Kagome's irritated glare. Sonya eyed the sword curiously, her head tipping to the side to study it before pushing it's tip away from her face with two fingers, eyes locking onto the hanyou's with a mischievous sparkle in them. "Compensating for something there, puppy?" Her glance darted down then back up, watching as he figured out just what she was saying and a dark red color stained his cheeks.

Silence rang in the air, then was broken abruptly by Kagome's loud giggle/snort, prompting her friends to look over at her while she tried to cover her nose and mouth in an effort to keep the laughter from escaping. Tears pooled in her eyes from the effort, but a small twitching in the corner of Sonya's mouth undid her, making the poor miko collapse to the ground amid her howls of laughter.

"I am not!" Inuyasha's enraged howl climbed above the sound of his friend's laughter and tears, making Sonya snort, hands propping themselves on her hips while she eyed him up and down. "Yea... You keep believing that. You know what they say about men that carry big swords around right? No confidence."

The last statement earning another round of giggles from the collapsed miko once again.

Leaning over closer to Sango, Miroku never took his eyes off of the female wolf in front of them, amusement sparkling in his eyes while he whispered to her. "I do believe I like her."

"She certainly has a way with words." Sango agreed, her mouth twitching with the effort not to break into a smile at the flustered mess the woman had reduced Inuyasha to in just a few short moments. "I hope she decides to stick around. Someone needs to knock him down a peg or two now and again."

"It would do him a world of good, my dear Sango." Miroku agreed, making her smile up at him then freeze at the familiar feeling of a hand roaming over her backside.

"HENTAI!"

*Smack*

"I was merely expressing my happiness that we had found a new friend!" Miroku protested with a less-than-innocent look on his face, one hand rubbing the red cheek he had been graced with. "Right." Sango huffed, turning around to look over at Kagome breathing in deeply in an effort to calm herself down, tears still rolling down her cheeks from how hard she had been laughing. "Should we make camp here, Kagome? It's a good spot as any."

"Ye- Yeah." She managed to gasp out, casting a thankful smile over at the Demon Slayer before getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt to walk past a fuming Inuyasha as he slouched against a nearby tree and over to Sonya where she still stood beside the water. "Sonya, want to stay with us tonight?"

"Tonight? Are you kidding, I'm staying with you guys."

"The hell you are!" Inuyasha shot up from his spot once again, a pointed glare aimed at the female wolf who cast a wry glance over in his direction. "Kagome, he needs a shock collar if he keeps barking and interrupting the smarter people like that."

"Inuyasha, Sonya is my friend and if you don't like that, you can just go and sleep in a tree somewhere away from the fire... And food." Kagome threatened, eyes narrowing dangerously at the hanyo who slunk back at the look she gave him, knowing all too well if he denied the wolf again, he would be going without ramen for days, if not weeks to come. And to be honest, the wolf wasn't worth the pain.

With another scowl, he crossed his arms and returned to his seat, glaring at the ground in front of him as the others bustled around, setting up the camp like they had countless times before. Sango and Miroku collecting and starting the fire while Kagome set up the sleeping bags for herself and Sango then turning to her large, yellow back to sort through it for the pot and cups of instant ramen she always carried.

Throughout the night Sonya and Kagome talked, slowly telling some of the funnier things that had happened to them while younger much to the other's amusement. Not that Inuyasha was listening anyway, who cared if Sonya had flooded the 'school' 'hallways' and ended up making the 'students' all go home early because no one could learn in a soaked 'classroom'? It wasn't funny at all!

-Play-

And after a rather eventful first night, they all were treated to yet another antic caused by the new member, making Inuyasha fight yet another demon because the wolf had enraged it beyond reason.

With a final yell, the battle fell silent prompting the travelling group to look over at Inuyasha panting, eyes watching the figure of a demon bear disappear into the forest, pained whimpers and growls sounding frequently before fading away.

Sheathing his sword, he spun around and narrowed his eyes at the others sitting down, watching him with bored expressions on their faces. "Thanks for the help." He snapped, making the wolf demon roll her eyes at him. "Oh please, Inuyasha. That bear wasn't worth the effort you put into fighting it. Besides, you needed to blow off some steam. You've been irritable all morning."

"I've been irritable because you keep dragging demons back for me to fight!" Inuyasha shouted, eyes narrowed farther on the woman as she stretched her arms over her head, seemingly uncaring at all for what he had to say. "Well, what's done is done. Water under the bridge and all that jazz. Let's go."

At her prompting the others picked up their things before heading down the road once more, laughing and chatting with each other as they passed a very irritated Inuyasha.

Growling under his breath, he ignored the group until a fist knocked him on the head lightly, making him whirl around to face a pair of blue eyes matched with an easy smile. "Come on, or you'll fall behind." Sonya said softly then turned to follow the others with a quick step, catching up in just a few strides.

Closing his eyes and forcing a deep breath through his nose, Inuyasha felt the tension leak away from him and shook his head. Damn wolf, she'd end up getting him killed, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this one is short but I figured it would be a bit entertaining to show you the inner workings of Sonya's mind. Remarkably, she thinks a lot like I do. Then again... Well nevermind, this portion of the story isn't really that important to be honest. I just new it had been a while since I last posted a chapter and wanted to go ahead and give you all one. Sorry it took so long, to be honest, I couldn't think of what direction I wanted to go first, but I believe this way would be best.**

**Also: I LOVE reviews. The good, the bad, the ugly. I really don't mind when someone wants to point something out to me. It helps my writing skills. And another thing: I want to know what you think. How can I tell if you like this if you don't tell me? Come on people, I'm not a mind-reader.**

**Anyway, Love you all and whatnot jazz... Something like that**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW!**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

**Twitch**

Sonya schooled her face perfectly to ignore the laser like heat boring into the back of her head while they walked.

**Twitch**

Nearly an hour had passed since they broke camp for the day and Kagome had been decidedly... Miffed that she had refused to explain how she ended up here in the past and how exactly she ended up demon when she had been human when they last saw each other. Even after the miko had told the story about falling down the well in her shrine.

**Twitch**

Closing her eyes, Sonya crossed her arms over her chest and flicked her tails behind her in barely leashed agitation. Just how long could one person stare at someone like this? Honestly, if she kept it up, her eyes would end up falling out.

**Twitch Twitch**

Heaving a heavy sigh, she opened her eyes again and finally gave into the urge to glance over her shoulder to where her friend walked with the demon slayer and monk. "Something on my back? You seem to be staring at it pretty hard." She stated pointedly, causing Kagome's sharp brown eyes to lock onto her blue ones, one eyebrow raised in question at the miko's actions.

"I just don't see why you won't tell me." She finally muttered, tipping her nose up into the air and refusing to look at the wolf anymore. 'Oh yes, Kagome. Because that is so mature.' Sonya rolled her eyes and turned back around to resume walking once more.

**Twitch**

"Damn it, Kagome. I told you, i don't want to talk about it!" She snapped in sudden irritation. She really couldn't take much more of the accusation she could feel crawling over her skin every time Kagome glared.

"I just don't see why you won't tell me!" Kagome shouted back, her feet planted firmly on the ground with her hands on her hips in her usual 'angry' position. Sonya mimicked her stance and narrowed her eyes dangerously, making them glint in the light slightly. "Look, I figured being my friend, you _would_ respect my decision not to talk about it. Can't you tell it's a bit too painful to speak about right now!"

With that said, she spun around and walked off, her stride longer from her usual walk as she ached to put some space between her and the infuriating woman now fuming behind her.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have tagged along. Obviously the puppy over there can take care of her as long as there aren't any surprise attacks._' Sonya mused to herself, eyes locked onto the ground she walked on, steadily ignoring the small group that trailed along behind her, faint, soothing words reaching her ears as Sango attempted to calm Kagome.

_'I should just leave. Probably for the best.'_ She sighed and stopped suddenly, her eyes closed and arms crossed back over her chest as she tipped her head to the side in deep thought. _'Then again, it could prove useful. They are looking for jewel shards and could always use someone with a bit more experience under their belt...'_

Casting a quick slitted-eye glance back at the people walking towards her, she faced back forward, eyebrows pulling together during her internal debate._ 'Puppy over there knows how to fight, but he only knows one way to. He doesn't even bother to stop and study how his opponent acts before just diving in with that thick head of his. All those demons I brought back could have been taken care of easily if he just proved he was the dominant of the two. They'd have run off with their tails... Er, whatever it was they had, between their legs.'_

Tipping her head to the other side now, Sonya failed to notice the group now standing a few feet behind her as they watched her with slight amusement on their faces._ 'The boy obviously has a long way to go. But who the hell would teach him the right way to be an alpha?'_ Reaching up she rubbed irritatedly at the back of her head, messing up the hair so it stuck up slightly. _'Sure as hell not gonna be me! Nope! I refuse to teach a pup!'_ She growled at the thought, shaking her head furiously.

_'Ah! I know, what about that Koga guy I've run into now and again? He's the leader of a whole tribe of wolves. It would be simpler than cake for him to give the pup pointers!'_ A sudden "Hah!" Burst through her lips, making the others jump when she slammed a fist into her palm, a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "That is just perfect!"

"Er... Sonya?" Kagome's voice broke through her self-congratulations, making the wolf turn around and eye her curiously, taking in the faint scent of apprehension. "What is perfect?"

"Oh nothing! Just an idea is all!" Sonya waved both hands in front of herself nervously, wide, very unconvincing smile, plastered across her face. "Come on then, let's get going, it's not even noon yet!" With that, she spun back around and began walking once more, leaving the friends behind her with matching looks of worry on their faces.

"Kagome, are you certain your friend isn't a little out of her mind?" Miroku asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the twin-tailed wolf as she walked farther away from them. "Oh yea, she does that all the time." Kagome giggled slightly, her eyes bright in amusement. "It usually means she was just thinking really hard about something and figured it out. She'll tell us eventually."

With that said, she hefted her backpack higher onto her shoulders and started off after her friend, the earlier irritation at her forgotten in light of the amusing antics Sonya would do without even realising it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter three! Not much to say here besides a serious side of Sonya and a little bit of her human background. It's pretty important you read the part of her past with Kagome because it comes up A LOT during the series. It's gonna be something that will be explained in further detail when I can get around to finishing the exact story behind it all.**

**Anything else? Nope, don't think so. Anyway. REVIEW! I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

"Soo..." Kagome's voice broke through Sonya's concentration, making her glance up from the warm water of the onsin the three girls had found before making camp. "Care to explain what you were thinking so hard about earlier today?" Hearing the question, Sonya flashed them a quick, fanged grin, a small sparkle of excitement lighting in her blue eyes.

"I think Inuyasha could use 'Alpha lessons' if you ask me." She said simply, ignoring the worried look Kagome and Sango shared while she tipped her head back to wash out the soap in her hair. "Alpha lessons?" Sango ventured cautiously, trying to think of a way that would stop that train of thought without irritating the amusing, albit, temperamental wolf before them.

"Yeah, the pup obviously has no idea how to lead a pack properly. A true alpha should just ooze power and restraint." Sonya explained enthusiastically, her hands waving in the air slightly from her excitement. "If he could get a few pointers from a true Alpha, then he might be able to lead you guys more efficiently."

"You mean... He doesn't have any leadership qualities?" Kagome asked with a small frown on her face, thinking over all of the past battles they had been in and trying to figure out exactly what it was Sonya wanted him to change. "Exactly. The pup really doesn't have any idea how to direct anyone in the group in order to finish a battle properly with minimal damage. He just lets you all run amok without any care. There is no direction for your attacks, you all just dive in without a single thought as to how you're going to beat them besides your skill and pure strength." The wolf sighed slightly, her mind wandering to her past for the moment, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows while she thought.

"Look, I completely understand you guys, especially you and the monk, Sango. But in order to fight in a battle properly with a group rather than just yourselves, you all need to work in tandem rather than hoping the others will be able to see what your doing without saying anything about it." She paused and cupped her hands in the water, lifting it up and watching as it trickled from between her fingers thoughtfully. "A true pack would fight for each other rather than for themselves. Focus on the other members and follow their lead and in turn, they will follow yours. But most of all, the entire pack will follow the lead of their Alpha because he would know how to finish a fight with as little difficulty as possible."

Heaving a heavy sigh, she looked up at the two thoughtful women sitting across from her, their own minds going over what she just said. "Its hard to explain, for a long time, I've spent it in a 'pack' of sorts and it only comes natural to me. They raised me, they cared for me, and in turn, I cared for them. When they taught me how to fight with everyone, it was as easy as breathing. When I was alone, I flew on my own steam. But... Everyone else, when they were there. I had an overwhelming feeling of safety, comfort and protection."

Kagome shot a quick look over at Sonya, she knew what 'pack' it was that she spoke of. Ever since meeting while in school, all she knew Sonya had was a gang that raised her after finding the young girl of thirteen hiding in a dirty alley a few weeks after her parents had died in an accident. From that point, the group of rough men had raised her into the fighter she was today. They never treated her wrong or tried to use her for gain. They were the family she had lost. All of them were her big brothers and she their little sister they cared and doted on. For that reason alone, Kagome never complained about her friend's way of life. She was safe and happy, that was what mattered the most.

"Look. I know you guys have been at this for a few years now already. But I'm only worried about Kagome and her protection. I've spent a majority of my human life back in her time protecting her, I put a lot of effort into keeping her safe from the dangers of the world, and I'm not about to let some pup slip up and let her get hurt or killed because he has no idea how to lead a pack properly." Sonya murmured quietly as she stood and made her way out of the hot water and over to her clothes so she could dress. "If I'm sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong, if I'm overstepping my boundaries. I don't care, Kagome is precious to me and I will not allow her to be harmed because of an over inflated ego that refuses to be coaxed down."

With that hanging in the air, Sonya pulled a brush through her hair and tails quickly then cast a quick look at the two women still in the water with a small smile on her face and disappeared into the surrounding trees, heading back to the camp.

"Kagome, I get the feeling there's more to Sonya than meets the eye." Sango said curiously, looking over at her silent friend, taking in the small smile on her face when she turned to face her. "She always was overprotective of me. Ever since she found out some boys in school used to tease and torment me on my walk home. When I showed up with a bruise on my cheek one day from one of them pushing me down onto a rock. She nearly went crazy, vowing to tear them to pieces. Before I could stop her, she ran off in search of them." Breaking off, Kagome dropped her eyes to the steaming water, the same gentle smile on her face as she recalled the memory once more. "By the time I caught up with her, she had four of them knocked out cold with various bruises and broken bones and another in a headlock, attempting to make him pass out with lack of air. I managed to stop her, but the look in her eyes told me volumes of what she felt. I knew if I hadn't of shown up when I did. They all probably would have been in much worse condition if not dead."

Sango cast a glance in the direction her new friend had walked off in, surprise clearly written on her face at the revelation. "She was dangerous even as a human? A child no less... Are you certain that she wasn't a wolf before? I've heard of wolves claiming pack on people who were 'precious' to them and protecting them with their lives."

"Oh no, she was human for as long as I could remember!" Kagome waved her hands in front of herself with a wide grin on her face. "She always acted like that, I suppose if she had been a demon though, I can see her the way she is now. Proud, loyal and fierce when it came to protecting someone." With a small sigh, she sank into the water to soak her hair once more, a thoughtful look in her eyes as they finished their baths in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ * ~ * ~ IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! ~ * ~ * ~**

**This chapter was mostly me testing my abilities to write a battle sequence. Let me know if it turned out alright because I'm not all that happy with how it turned out myself. I went over it for at least two hours before (reluctantly) posting it on here. I still think I could have done better, but to be absolutely honest, I'm not used to writing battle scenes and could use a few pointers.**

**YET AGAIN I would love reviews. I've posted four chapters now and not a single one. Four followers too and nothing, come on people, if you like it, tell me what you liked about it! It's not that hard to type a few little words in the little box under each chapter to say 'hey, this is good.' or 'hey, you suck at writing and should stop now before you hurt yourself.' Something, please!**

**Anyway, that's all i got to say for now. **

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"Duck!" Sonya's voice burst through the night air, prompting all three humans of the group to hit the ground as she went flying past, a low grunt of pain slipping from her lips once she hit the ground and skid along it until she came to a rest at the base of a nearby tree. "You have to be kidding me! The one time it isn't my fault one of these creeps come around, it has to be the middle of the damn night!" She jumped to her feet and dove back into the fight, her blue eyes sparkling dangerously as the other members fanned out around the giant mantis demon that had interrupted their sleep.

"Inuyasha! Go for it's legs!" She shouted, ignoring the sharp glare the hanyo sent her direction. "Keh! As if I'd listen to you! I know how to kill a demon!" He snapped back, barely dodging one of the swinging arms aimed for his head. "Just shut up and do what I said!"

Sonya cast an infuriated glare in his direction, making Inuyasha pin his ears down to his head and dive in for the legs of the demon without another complaint. Once the first two were removed, she bounded up into a nearby tree to leap out of the top branches, a fist crushing into the top of the mantis's head, sending the beast to the ground. "Kagome!"

"It's in it's chest!" The Miko responded without question, eyes locked onto the struggling demon with intense focus. "Right, come on then!" Sonya cast a grin over at Inuyasha, making him grin back before realizing he did. "You go for the top this time?"

"Whatever, let's just get rid of this thing so we can get back to sleep." He grunted, shifting his hold on the Tetsusaiga as he leveled his glare onto the demon before them. "For once we agree on something." Sonya sniffed, wiping away a small trickle of blood dripping down from her hairline, a grimace on her face before they both darted forward, Inuyasha leaping up to take off it's head and Sonya diving in to rip into it's chest and retrieve the jewel.

With a thunderous crash, it fell to the ground, it's legs twitching slightly in it's last moments before falling completely limp. "Ah, well, that could have gone better." Sonya muttered, shaking blood from her hand and wrinkling her nose at the smell of it's blood that clung to her like a cloak. "Ew, that thing stinks. What the hell has it been rolling around in?"

"Probably been eating humans in a nearby village." Inuyasha muttered, sliding his sword into it's sheath, his eyes still locked onto the beast. "Yeah, you're probably right." The wolf agreed with a low sigh, shoulders slumping forward as she turned to toss the shard over at Kagome so she could take care of it. "Right... Well it's done and over with. But I'd suggest we move out somewhere else, this things gonna attract some scavengers."

"It would be in our best interests to find a secluded place a little farther away so we could bandage our wounds and sleep a few more hours." Miroku agreed, staff clutched tightly in his hand, the other tucking away his spare sutras from the battle.

Silently they all nodded and began gathering their things so they could move away. It was still quite a few hours before sunrise and they needed the extra sleep before it did.

* * *

"Sonya?"

Looking up, Sonya eyed Kagome standing nearby with an apprehensive look on her face, medical bag held in her hands. "Want me to take a look at the cut on your back?" She asked quietly, her eyes already caught sight of the dried blood caking the fabric and making it stick to her back as it dried.

"Hmm. I'll be fine. It'll heal on it's own." She replied in the same quiet voice, turning back around so she could poke at the weak flames in front of her, intent on making it burn brighter so the others weren't feeling their ways around the camp on their hands and feet in an effort to get everything set up for the short sleep they were getting ready for.

"Go lay down and get some rest, Kagome. I'll be fine." Sonya flashed her a wry smile then tossed a small branch into the flames, watching as the wood caught fire and began burning brightly. "Oh, alright." The Miko sighed quietly, walking away from her and laying herself down on the sleeping bag she used.

Glancing off to the side, Sonya caught sight of the small case full of medical supplies still sitting next to her and smiled gently. Kagome knew her better than anyone. Once everyone was settled down, she would tend her own wounds without any interruption. Tipping her head back, she eyed the stars above, her attention caught by the half moon hanging overhead as everyone settled down around her.

"Hey, aren't you going to get any sleep?" Inuyasha's voice drug her away from her stargazing and over to where he sat against a tree, his arms folded over his chest, holding his sword there firmly against his shoulder, amber eyes staring at her curiously.

"Nah, I got plenty earlier before our alarm clock decided to destroy our camp." Sonya quipped idly, making his brows furrow slightly then smooth out once he remembered what the hell an 'alarm clock' was. "Fine, just don't slow us down later when we're moving again." He snorted and leaned his head back, eyes closing as he resumed his nighttime vigil over the others.

Closing her eyes and smiling once again, Sonya stood up, a hand reaching out to grab the medical case and walking past him into the trees. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Keh, who said I was worrying."

"Of course." Chuckling lightly at his snappy reply, she headed deeper into the trees and came to a stop beside a fallen tree and sat down. "Ugh... Stupid bug." She grumbled, wincing slightly as she peeled the fabric from her back and shifting it up over her head so she could take stock of the situation.

The black undershirt she always wore had been sliced to ribbons as well, making her curse softly under her breath. That was the only thing she had to wear and it was ruined. Two years of living in this era and one battle with this group ruined her clothes beyond repair. Shaking her head, she slipped off the undershirt, the faint half-moon light catching on the scars standing out against her skin. Several overlapping and smooth, others large and ropey, standing out from her skin accompanied by smaller, oddly circular scars that littered her torso and continued down into the edge of her pants.

"Damn, this one is deep." She muttered to herself, gritting her teeth as she probed at the wound cautiously, trying to find the edge of the gash so she could clean it properly and growled when she couldn't discern loose flesh from the flaking blood still there. "Alright. So a bath then." Standing up, she made her way to a slow moving river nearby, the water in the middle only coming up to her waist, deep enough to submerge herself up to her neck so she could wipe away the blood.

Standing back up, she tried to look over her shoulder and scowled when she only caught sight of the very edge of the wound. From the looks of things it felt worse than it was because the edge she could see had already begun to heal. "Figures. I go through all this trouble only to have the damn thing take care of itself."

Shaking her head, she stepped from the water, wringing it out of her pants and sitting down next to the kit so she could dig through it for a needle and thread she knew Kagome used to patch up various outfits while here. Even if her undershirt was ruined beyond repair, she could bandage her chest in an effort to support her bust and stitch up the back of her shirt so it could be worn. With a long sigh, she threaded the needle and set to work. It felt like it would take forever for the sun to rise again.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AH HA! Finally chapter five! Well... This one isn't my best per-say, but it's better than nothing in my opinion. It's a bit dry, a bit boring and not really all that important other than to help point the direction the plot is taking. I really am excited for the next chapter though, that's where things start to get interesting and everyone gets to see a bit more of how Sonya really is underneath the goofy exterior they met.**

**Anyway, let me know if there's anything in here you liked, didn't like. whatnot, cuz I like to know what you think and all that jazz.**

**I am so tired right now, it's not even funny. It took me a total of three hours to write this, go over it and fix all of my random sentences or phrases I didn't mean to type in. (Yeah, when I'm typing and half asleep, I start typing whatever I'm dreaming at the moment, be it words or descriptions. It's a little weird to be honest. I ended up typing a full paragraph describing a bird's wing before I woke up and it was in explicit detail, down to how the colors blended from one into another. Not my type of writing. I like detail, but not that much thank you.)**

**So, that's it for my A/N any questions, feel free to shoot me a PM or leave a review so I can help you figure it out~**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"Ow! Would you knock it off!"

"Oh shut up and stop being a baby about it!"

"I'm not being a baby! You're the one hurting me!"

"It does not hurt, now get up off your ass and deal with it!"

"Feh! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'll have Kagome oswari you into the ground until you do listen!"

"Y-You wouldn't do that!"

"Wanna bet? I've known her longer, she knows full well why I'm doing this so shut up, grow up and pay attention!"

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Chippou all sat on the forest floor, bored looks on their faces while watching Sonya and Inuyasha fight again. In an effort to 'toughen the pup up', Sonya had taken it upon herself to teach him a few fighting techniques that weren't just brute force like he had been doing.

"Would you lift your damn elbow a bit? You drop it like that and you'll only end up breaking your wrist. Hanyo or not, your bone can only take so much pressure." Sonya snapped, slapping on the bottom of Inuyasha's elbow in order to make him raise it higher as he stood in what she called the 'ready' stance. "My elbow is just fine, wolf!" Inuyasha barked, ears laid flat against his head in irritation as she circled around him, smacking at whatever body part that wasn't in the right place until he either gave up and swung at her, or ended up in the right stance with a number of bruises.

"No, because if I were to kick you from here..." Sonya spun around suddenly, swinging her foot up to his face only to stop inches away, the heel just barely touching his exposed wrist. "I'll shatter your wrist. You need to pull your elbow up so you can stop something like this with your forearm. It can take more damage and heals faster than the bones in your wrist." She explained patiently, dropping her foot back down to the ground and slapping at the bottom of his elbow once again until he lifted it with a low grumble.

"There, much better. Now I want you to block me as long as you can without moving your feet at all." She stood in front of him, hands raised in front of her slightly as she eyed his form, ignoring the splutter of protest. "Be ready."

Launching herself forward suddenly, she cut off Inuyasha in the middle of his complaint and aimed for his head, only to have him stop her fist with his open palm and fling her away with a smirk. Flipping backwards, she landed on her feet lightly and studied him once again, eyes narrowing slightly.

Bolting off to his right, she waited for him to shift his attention in that direction and feinted to the left instead, aiming a kick to his exposed hip and sending him sprawling to the forest floor easily. "You have no talent for reading your opponent, do you?" She quipped lightly, brushing invisible dirt from her knees as she huffed in exasperation.

"I don't need to read them, I just need to swing my sword through their skulls!" Inuyasha snapped, jumping back to his feet with his hands balled into tight fists, obvious anger and irritation showing on his face. "Don't get mad at me because you can't fight proper hand-to hand combat. It isn't my fault you never bothered to learn and decided brute strength would be better than tactics." Waving a hand at him in dismissal, she turned to join the others on the ground and accepted the bottle of water Kagome offered her with a small smile of thanks.

"I believe she has a point, Inuyasha. You dive in without a single idea how the enemy is going to attack or anything, and then you end up with wounds or Kagome ends up being either kidnapped or hurt because you didn't pay attention." Miroku finally added, a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered over the problem at hand. "If you were to take the time to analyze your opponent, you might end up being victorious without much of a problem."

"I have to agree with Miroku, Inuyasha. He does have a point." Sango chipped in, ignoring the glare the hanyo sent in her direction as she polished her Hiraikotsu. "You don't even listen to us when we try to warn you then you get mad because you didn't know what it was. If you just stopped to pay attention instead of jumping in whenever, it wouldn't happen as often."

Sonya cast a smug look over in his direction, her tongue sticking out at him as she listened to the others. "Then again, Sonya isn't the best teacher. She is a bit too forceful when it comes to teaching someone with a temper like Inuyasha's." Miroku continued, making the wolf beside him flick her tails in agitation. "With someone like Inuyasha, you need to use the same teaching tactic as you do with a child. Slow and repetitive."

"You calling me slow, Monk?" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner with a glint shining in his eyes. "Of course not, Inuyasha. I am merely pointing out that you have a problem when it comes to being taught by someone else." Miroku smiled peacefully, hands raised in front of him as he spoke. "It still sounds like you're calling me stupid."

"Now, when have I ever called you that?"

"A lot of times." Sango deadpanned, not even looking up from her weapon as she continued to pass the cloth over it's surface dutifully.

"Gotta go with Sango on that one, Miroku." Kagome agreed, digging around in her bag for something while they all spoke.

"Let's face it, Miroku. You make fun of Inuyasha for being slow on the uptake. But you haven't even learned that you shouldn't go around feeling up women's behinds because you want to." Chippou added from where he sat coloring a picture, eyes not even leaving the paper in front of him.

"Why do I get the feeling you all were waiting to just say all of this?" Miroku sighed dramatically, leaning his head down as he slumped forward slightly.

Sango snorted slightly at his antics and finally glanced over at him with a wry smile on her face. "Because we have, Monk."

"And here I thought all of you were on my side..."

* * *

Raising her hand, Sonya shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun, her gaze sweeping across the open field of grass in front of them as they stepped from the trees hours later. "Good grief, not a tree, not a pond. Not even a little river in sight to cool off in." She groaned, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. "This is going to be a long couple of days."

"Keh. Couple of days? We'll cross this in one if we don't stop at all." Inuyasha butted in, his own eyes studying the land in front of them curiously.

"You can't be serious, Inuyasha. One, there are humans in this pack. In case you forgot. Two, if everyone is too hot and tired, how do you expect them to help fight off any demon that caught sight of us in the open and decided it would be perfect to snack on us... Hm?" Sonya raised an eyebrow at him, earning an annoyed grunt. "I doubt anyone would think about attacking us."

"Right, because you're oh-so-feared in the youkai community. Forgive me, I forgot about the All Powerful Inuyasha that swings his overcompensating sword like a club." Sonya rolled her eyes and turned to study the land once more. "You know... We're awful close to the cliffs... I might have something that could help with everything in my den."

"You have a den?" Kagome's interested voice drug her attention back over to the miko, a small smile finding it's way onto her face at the question. "Well yea. I am a wolf, two tails or not. In fact, I'm sure I have something tucked away in there you could find useful, Kagome." She added suddenly, remembering the small box she kept some things that had stayed in her pockets when she first arrived in the Feudal Era.

"Really? What is it?" Blinking back at her friend, Sonya flashed a fang-filled grin, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" With that, she shifted her attention to the south, blue eyes catching sight of the green haze that indicated trees not too far on the horizon. "I'd wager about three days worth of walk until we reach the woods. Then another day of walking in them until we reach it." She estimated outloud, ignoring the warning growl from Inuyasha as she plotted a difference course for them to take.

"We aren't going off just so you can go visit your den, Wolf!" Inuyasha snapped, making her turn to look at him in mild surprise as if shocked he still stood there. "Oh... I forgot you were even there. You really don't put off much of a threatening aura, do you, puppy?" She asked idly, not even realizing what she said was insulting as she turned back to the land in front of her.

"I'll show you threatening!"

Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of him stepping in her direction and shifted to the side in the last second, allowing him to tumble over the edge of the short cliff, making him sprawl on the cushioned grass about six feet below where the others stood. "Good show there, old sport. But I have yet to feel my knees knock together. Maybe next time." She teased with a wry smile on her face, earning a growl and rude hand gesture from the sprawled hanyou below.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. Whatever did I do to deserve that sort of treatment. That is no way to treat a lady." She admonished, ignoring the others as they stepped around her to peer over the edge of the cliff down at Inuyasha as he grumbled under his breath and climbed back to his feet. "Shut up, wolf!" He snapped, glaring up at the group above him furiously.

"You know... I might have to make this up to him. I really think I might have gotten on his nerves a bit too much today." Sonya murmured to Kagome, earning a quiet nod in reply. "Right... I'll think of something. Off we go!" She flashed the others a grin and jumped over the side of the cliff, making Inuyasha let out a pitiful yelp of pain when she landed on him.

"Would you get off of me?" He growled into the ground, making her look down at him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I didn't think I would land on you, just close enough to startle..." She mumbled under her breath and climbed to her feet as the others slid down the slope to join them.

Yeah... She definitely needed to make it up to him before the pup truly did snap.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here comes chapter six! This is the one I've been dying to do because it gives a deeper explanation behind Sonya's insistence on a 'proper pack'. I hope it helps clear some things up for the few of you that were confused by it, if it doesn't. Just message me and I'll give you a detailed explanation.**

**Also, I needed to add the little 'apology' for Inuyasha in there too. Might not be the best way to do it, but I like to think it would be the proper way to say sorry to him anyway.**

**Ummm not much else to say here other than the basics:**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"I thought you said it would take three days of walking to get there?" Kagome huffed from behind Sonya, her face coated in a fine sheen of sweat as they finally spotted the edge of the woods ahead of them. "Well... It would have taken three days if someone didn't think it was a good idea to go chasing after a Ox demon yesterday." Sonya huffed, shooting an accusatory glare in the direction of the red-clad hanyou walking ahead of everyone.

"Well he did have a jewel shard..."

Heaving a low sigh, Sonya nodded her head. "Yeah I know, it's more important and all that. But did he really have to go running seven miles in the opposite direction we were travelling in?" Turning to look at her travelling companions, she flashed them a weary smile as they passed under the welcome shade of the trees for the first time in four days. "Not like we could tell them to run in this direction." Sango sighed as well, a hand reaching up to wipe away the damp sweat from her forehead with a small grimace.

Sighing again, Sonya stretched her arms over her head with a low groan at the small ache in her muscles. "Here, let me carry that for you, Kags." She offered suddenly, spotting her friend as she struggled with the bag through the low hanging branches from some of the trees around them. "Oh, no it's ok. I'm fine!" She chirped brightly, flashing a wide, unconvincing smile at the wolf.

"Stop being so tough." With a small shake of her head, Sonya grabbed the handle on the gaudy yellow bag and neatly lifted it from the miko's shoulders to settle over one of her own. "Come on, it's not too much farther, if we keep going like this, we'll be there by nightfall." Tilting her head to the side, she sniffed the air for a moment then changed direction slightly to the right and headed off through the trees.

Sharing a shrug with Sango, Kagome hurried along over the uneven ground in an effort to catch up with Sonya and Inuyasha as they made their way through the dense underbrush, both of them carefully shoving some of the bushes to the side and opening a small path for the others to walk through in silence.

_'I think this is the first time I've seen them cooperate without arguing.'_ Kagome mused in amusement, watching them as she walked behind. _'It's almost like they're reading each others minds.'_ A small giggled made the two canines in front turn to look at her with similar questioning glances. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing nothing!" She flapped a hand in front of her with another held over her mouth in an effort to quell the second wave of giggles that threatened to spill over. "No, you're laughing. What is it this time?" Inuyasha argued, a frown marring his face as he tried to get through to her. "Oh calm down, puppy. She probably was watching your butt." Sonya scoffed and turned back around to keep moving, ignoring the fierce blush that now painted both of their faces.

"I was not!"

"Keep sayin' that, Kags. You and I both know you were watching his rear end."

With a low snort, Inuyasha resumed walking along, his hands folded into the sleeves of his haori as he struggled to wipe the blush from his face.

* * *

"Duck!"

Sonya's sudden shout sent the others to the ground without a thought, their eyes wide as they tried to find what it was that was attacking. A low yell and the splintering of a nearby tree made them close their eyes against the blast.

"You stupid idiot! You could have killed them!" Sonya's voice shouted above the noise of several pairs of feet running into the area, sending them to a quick stop. "Honestly! How on earth you thought you could do this job is beyond me. Did you not see that they were with me and not just stalking me?"

"But, Lady-"

"Don't 'Lady' me! How on earth could they have been stalking me if they were right by my side? Kinda hard to stay hidden that way, don't you think?"

Looking up, the others gaped at the sight before them. Eight rough men of various sizes all stood hunched over in shame before Sonya as she glared each one of them down, her hands planted on her hips. "Um... Sonya?"

At Kagome's soft question, the turned to look at the others still on the ground, covered in debris from the shattered tree one of the men in front of her hit. "Oh, it's alright now. You can get up." She said absent-mindedly, turning her attention back to the group of men in front of her with a scowl. "You don't just attack people because you see them. How many times do I have to tell you to study them first then decide if they're threatening?"

"Sorry..." The men all muttered together, their shoulders slumped further inward at the berating the small woman was giving them.

In retrospect, it was amusing to see a five foot six woman making them all cringe like that when the shortest man stood at least five eleven. They all towered over her smaller form but were almost afraid of her as she lectured the group.

Sharing a look with each other, they trailed up behind Sonya with curious looks on their faces. "Right, introductions. Boys, meet Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Chippou and Inuyasha." She waved her hand at each of them in turn as she said their names. "You guys, meet my Boys." She added, waving a hand at the men before turning to narrow her eyes at the men once more. "Well, don't just stand there, get moving! I have a job for the lot of you anyway, so the quicker we get to the den, the quicker we can get it over with."

Turning around the men shuffled their way back through the forest, the faint clanging of their weapons and small bits of armour muffled nearly instantly as they vanished into the trees. "Sonya..?"

"Oh, they all owe me a life debt." The wolf shrugged, her hands tucking themselves into her pockets as they trailed along behind the rag-tag group of men. "In all honesty, I just wanted someone to keep my den safe from others. And they just decided to follow me around after saving their sorry hides from a centipede demon." Trailing off, a small smile flashed across her face as she remembered what happened. "So, instead of dealing with a bunch of dirty men following me everywhere. I told them to stick around here and keep things safe for me."

"You found another gang, didn't you." Kagome sighed, earning a few questioning looks from the others. "A gang?"

Eyeing Sango out of the corner of her eyes, Sonya smiled wryly. "Yeah, it's a group of people that go around doing things that are less than lawful." She explained half-heartedly. "I suppose you'd call them rouges here? They were my family though."

A small sigh of longing slipped from her lips as a pained look flashed over her face. "I miss them sometimes. They were my brothers, and now I can't even see them anymore."

With a sympathetic expression, Kagome placed her hand on Sonya's shoulder, offering her silent comfort as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Right, anyway. It's all in the past right now." Flashing an unconvincing smile at them, she pushed ahead through a thick wall of bushes and came out into a small clearing up against a cliff face, the opening to a cave right in front of them.

Casting a look around, Sonya spotted three of the men standing off to the side around a small fire, talking to each other in low tones. "Hmmm... Sion, Goemon and Hankon, come over here would you?" She called, making the three look up quickly then walk over to stand in front of them with curious expressions.

"Inuyasha, you want to go blow off some steam? Go fight them for a bit." Sonya said idly over her shoulder at the surprised pup. "Wha-"

"I mean it, they're tougher than they look. Just don't kill them or break their bones is all I ask. A few bruises never hurt anyone." She flashed a wry smile over her shoulder at him, making a small smirk curl up on his lips, amber eyes flicking over to look at the three, now nervous, men in anticipation.

"You three, take him to the training field. Consider this punishment for attempting to take their heads off." She added sharply, making them nodd sullenly and turn to walk back through the trees off to the right with a smug Inuyasha trailing behind them.

"You really think that was necessary?" Sango asked quietly, eyes trained on the four figures disappearing into the trees. "Don't worry about it. It's my apology to him and they need to learn it's not ok to just attack whoever they see. If they don't learn, then they'll never figure it out. Let him rough them up a bit, they'll think twice about doing it again, I promise you."

With a wide smile, she gestured the rest of them to follow her into the cave entrance. A few feet in, it widened up into a decent sized cavern littered with pallets and a couple of burned down fires, the rest of the men were gathered around a pot, bowls in hand as they talked. "Hey, you lot, I need two outside when you finish stuffing your faces."

Glancing over at Sonya, they flashed wide smiles and nodded before eying the three standing behind her. "Stop being so suspicious and finish eating before I decide I need all of you to stand watch outside tonight... And it is going to rain later..." Sonya said idly, a hand reaching up to bush her hair from her face with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Forgive us, Lady. But we aren't used to seeing you cart people around. Who are they?" One man spoke up, his brown eyes slanted slightly as he studied the others with mute curiosity.

"They're friends of mine. Now stop asking questions." She snapped, obviously irritated with their distrust and spun around to head deeper into the cavern, leading the three into another opening that lead farther back into the cave system. "This is my personal area. A room for various valuables, another for bathing... And this is my room." She said cheerfully, pulling aside the rough blanket she had pinned over the opening for the others to walk in.

"Wow... Where did you get all of this?" Sango gasped quietly, taking in the various pillows and blankets tucked into the center of the room forming a small nest. "Ah, old habits die hard. It's difficult to ignore something so pretty when it's laying out in the open like that..." Sonya explained sheepishly, plopping herself down in the middle of the nest with a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Sonya..." Kagome sighed and turned to study the small, rough chest set off to the side. "Sion made that for me. Apparently his father was a carpenter before he died." Sonya said quietly, a soft expression stealing over her face as she eyed the chest fondly. "You really care for them, don't you?" Miroku asked suddenly, dragging her attention away from the wood and over to where he still stood beside the entrance. "Yes, I do. I may act rough with them and a bit too harsh, but men like that... They won't respond to anything other than that. If you aren't harsh or rude, then they'll either walk all over you or ignore you."

"I suppose that makes sense..." He nodded and stepped farther in, eyes turning to study the room closer as he walked around. "Oh, right, Kagome. Open up that chest and bring me the little box in there, would you?" Sitting up suddenly, Sonya practically bounced on the bed in anticipation as Kagome did what she asked.

"So, I told you before I had something that could help. What I didn't tell you was when I first got here, I had a few things in my pockets still. And from what I've seen, you seriously lack funds to keep buying everything. And don't lie either." She added before her friend could protest. Pulling out a small key from one of her pockets, she unlocked the box and lifted the lid with a grin on her face. "So... I'm going to give you my bank card." Reaching in, she fished out the small, black card with a flourish and handed it to Kagome with a wide smile.

"Wha-"

"Shut up, listen. It's not like I can use it anymore, and obviously you need to stock up on supplies. So you can have it. I had quite a bit of money in that account before vanishing, plus there was a high rate of interest piling on it for two years now." She waved a hand idly, closing and locking the box securely before flopping back onto her pillows. "So use it. Just make sure it all goes to a good use, not just random crap we really don't need."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Kagome studied her friend for a moment before flinging herself onto the wolf and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Ah, ha ha, yeah. No problem, Kags." Sonya patted her back awkwardly before shifting so she could sit up and push the miko away with an embarrassed look on her face. "Just don't go jumping on me like that all the time."

"Promise!"

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now chapter seven! To be honest, I'm surprised with how quickly I've been getting chapters out, one or two a day at least now when usually it takes me two days in order to come up with the proper wording in one chapter. I mean really, my mind runs too fast for me to catch up to whatever idea it is that takes place.**

**Anywayyyy, this one is a bit dry but I couldn't think of a better idea besides skipping directly until morning and I didn't wanna do that because it's lazy and pointless in my opinion (No offence to you writers that have done that. I mean for myself, not for any of you) So, sorry if it's not much. But I do have some news!**

**Sesshy will be making an appearance here in either the next chapter or the one after that! Wooooo, about damn time I might say... I mean, I didn't mean for it to take so long for him to appear, but I wanted to establish Sonya's character before throwing her from the frying pan into the fire. (Because let's face it. If she's that rude with Inuyasha, you can only imagine what she'll be saying to Sesshomaru when they meet... Well I have an idea, and to be honest. She would die if someone else wrote it, he wouldn't even think twice about it. Just... Death, blood splattering and Sonya would be diced into tiny little pieces.**

**Soooo Go read my boring chapter now, go on, just keep scrolling and read the pretty words!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_This feeling, I can't shake it. Like I've been brought here for some reason, but I have no idea what it is..._

_I feel as though I've been watched, the entire time I've been here, there's the feeling of eyes staring at me. And no matter where I look, how often I try to find them. I still cannot discover who it is._

_The path in front of me, it splits into two, one to the right, the other to the left. The one on the right is paved with smooth stone with flowers lining the sides. The air is clear and the sun shines brightly._

_The one on the left is narrow, uneven and dark with a light haze obscuring the path._

_They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions and beauty. Perhaps the darker path seems desolate and dangerous, but isn't anything in life when you truly work for a wonderful goal?_

_The weakest will always take the easy path, letting the light and flowers lull them into a sense of security until it is too late. Too late do they realize the flower's scent is poison and the sun has slowly burnt their skin. The deceptively smooth path only grows slick with the slightest moisture and impossible to walk upon._

_I have reached the split in my life, and I must choose a path. Should I brave the darker one, or take the easy way and only end up being hurt in the process?_

* * *

Jerking awake, Sonya gripped at her chest, heart thudding painfully under her hand as she gasped for breath._ 'That dream again...'_ Letting out a soft groan, she leaned forward into her hands and ran them through her hair and over her face in silent contemplation.

"Mmnmm, Sonya?" Kagome's sleepy voice drew her from her thoughts and gaze to the left where she slept on the large nest of blankets and pillows, Sango sleeping on the other side of Kagome. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Sonya murmured, reaching over to brush the hair from Kagome's face with a small smile. "Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure..." With a large yawn, Kagome laid back down and covered up with the blanket she had been using. Her soft breathing soon reached Sonya's ears alerting the wolf she had fallen back asleep. Shaking her head, she slipped out of the nest and padded to the doorway to head out into the main chamber where the boys of their little group and the other men were sleeping.

Peering in, she shook her head in slight amusement to see Miroku and Inuyasha sitting around a small fire with a few of the other men, passing a bottle around while they chatted aimlessly.

_'Miroku I can understand, but Inuyasha even. That is a bit of a surprise.'_ Grinning to herself, she slowly snuck up behind the hanyou with a finger to her lips, warning the others that spotted her to stay silent and waited.

Once the bottle was being passed to him, she reached down and snatched it before his fingers closed around the smooth surface and lifted it to her lips, relishing in the light burn as the alcohol slid down her throat.

"Come on, Miroku, where is it?" Inuyasha demanded, turning to glare at the monk and spotted the grin on his face. "What? Did you finish it? There was at least half a bottle there, you drunk!"

Smirking lightly at his words, Sonya emptied the bottle and dropped it on his lap before settling down on the opposite side he was turned to, chin propped on her hand as she watched him pick up the bottle with a slight confused expression on his face. "Wha-"

"You know, it's common courtesy to wait for the owner of the house to drink before you dive into the stores..." Sonya said idly, her eyes drifting over to the fire as Sion tossed another log on to keep it burning and sending several bright sparks upwards.

Inuyasha jerked in surprise and stared at the wolf now sitting beside him. He should have smelled her before she even got close enough to do anything! Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed at the air lightly before realizing what it was. "Where is your scent?" He demanded, ears pinned back to his head as he tried again to find the familiar smell of cut grass and pine only to come up empty once again.

"You noticed did you? It's a special little herb I found a year or so back. I found out if I dried it out and ground it into a powder then mixed it with water. I could use it like a soap and it completely disguises my scent for a full day. The second day it wears off a little bit, not much, but enough to pick it up again if you're in the general area I'm in." Sonya flashed a grin over at the hanyou next to her as he twitched his nose once again with a frown. "When I first got here, I had no idea how to deal with all of the demons attacking me. So I found the best way to hide in plain sight."

"I see, if Inuyasha can't even smell you while you sit next to him, then it must be fairly powerful." Miroku broke in with a curious expression on his face. "What herb is this you speak of?"

"I don't know the name, but it's a little plant, almost looks like a weed really. and you can only find them growing around pine trees, four points and it's a light blue-green color." Sonya explained with a small frown on her face, eyebrows pulled together as she called forth the image in her mind once again. "At first I just wanted something that didn't smell awful when it's dried out to use as a soap, it was just happy coincidence that it eliminates my scent."

"Feh, I don't like it." Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori with a scowl at the flames dancing in front of them. "I can't tell if you're sneaking up on me now."

Laughing brightly, Sonya slapped him on the back lightly to get his attention. "Oh don't worry about it, puppy. I won't use it to sneak up on you. You know me, I'm more of a head-on sort of person. If I'm going to jump on you, I'm going to do it where you see me." Chuckling under her breath, she leaned forward with a stick and poked at the flames with childlike enthusiasm glowing on her face. "Besides, Kags was always the one I pranked. Her reactions were priceless."

After a small pause, Inuyasha reluctantly returned his attention to the wolf at his side. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh countless things. Toy snakes in her bed, paint in her chair... I even swapped out her shampoo for honey once. Oh that one almost got me killed when she found out." Shaking her head, Sonya spotted the looks of identical amusement flashing across both Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces before it was quickly stifled.

"You shouldn't have done that." Miroku's voice had a slight strain in it as if he was fighting off the urge to laugh, his lips pressed tightly together to join in the effort.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead yet..." A slight shaking in Inuyasha's voice made Sonya chuckle and lean back on her hands. "I would have been if I didn't think ahead and glue her shoes to the floor before hand. I think it was the only thing that kept her from ripping my head off when I ran out the door."

Shaking his head, Miroku finally allowed a low chuckle out at her reminiscing. "I imagine Kagome was furious when she found out."

"She was the devil incarnate when she did. Hair sticking out all over the place from the honey and trying to dry it, fists clenched and shaking and her voice. Man I don't think I've ever heard anything so high-pitched in my life." Shaking her head, she cringed at the memory of the miko's voice, the sound still vivid in her mind. "It probably made a few dog's ears bleed."

"I can imagine."

"Keh, I don't doubt it."

Casting a look over at the two men, Sonya smiled slyly. "Ohhh I see now, you two have been on the wrong end of her temper too, haven't you?" Raising an eyebrow at their singular nods, she smiled wider and nudged Inuyasha in the shoulder. "Come on, out with it. I've told you my story, now I gotta hear yours."

Shifting slightly where he sat, Inuyasha stared silently at the fire with a small hint of pink in his cheeks. "Oh come on, now I have to know. You're blushing! This has to be juicy if it's making you blush."

"I- I am not!"

"Shut up, yes you are!"

"You shut up, Wolf!"

"Make me, pup!"

"Would you two please stop yelling before we wake everyone?" Miroku's calm voice cut into their shouting match, making them stop and flash a glare at each other before looking away again in a huff.

"Not my fault the pup here can't talk about himself."

"Keh! Who would want to talk to you!"

Huffing slightly, Sonya stood up and brushed off her pants with a scowl before muttering under her breath. "Was ein Gör*****..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing you'd ever understand, pup." Sonya sneered then spun around on her heel to walk back towards her room to go back to sleep. "Go to bed, puppy. Grownups have no time for you."

"I'll show you puppy!" Inuyasha's enraged shout reached her ears as she slipped back into her room with a wry grin on her face and settled back into the nest of blankets and pillows. 'What an idiot...' Chuckling to herself, she closed her eyes and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*** _German for 'What a brat'_**

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so here's chapter eight. And I have to apologize for not posting yesterday, let me explain:**

**My daughter caught me watching Inuyasha in order to brush up on their personalities in order to write their characters better and ended up falling in love with the show. So all day, she had been amazingly good and all she asked from me was to watch Inuyasha during the one time of day I had to write. I couldn't tell her no, because she really didn't do anything wrong that day, I didn't have the heart to. So instead of writing, I had let her watch Inuyasha the whole four hours I have set aside for 'me time' before dinner.**

**So I'm apologizing, but at the same time, I'm not. Because hey, my four year old watches, loves and even UNDERSTANDS Inuyasha like any other kid two or three years older than her does. So hey, Anime child! Anyway, I just thought I'd share that bit of information. I just love how she pretends she's running around with them collecting jewel shards when she isn't watching it lol. I even bought her an Inuyasha plushie when I had some spare cash. Her face was priceless when she opened up the box when it got here.**

**And like I said in my last A/N, Sesshomaru made an appearance! Granted it's a sorta cheap way to have him show up, but it'll get funny next chapter. More so than it has been, not that what I've been writing hasn't been funny. Just a bit... Dry in my opinion, so now I can get back to having Sonya be rude without realizing it and saying things that will most likely get her killed.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Morning saw the two groups awake and standing outside of the den, Sonya's various items secured away in either Kagome's bag or in her own pockets as well as a choice few things handed out to the men that had made sure they were all protected while she was away.

Now, however, she had to make a choice so they could continue on Kagome's self-appointed quest to gather the jewel shards and there was no way they could do it efficiently with a group of rough men tagging along.

Pursing her lips, she eyed the slightly hopeful looks she was receiving from the group in front of her and narrowed her eyes as she studied each one of them in turn. "You can't come with us."

"Lady!"

"But-"

"No, you can't just-"

"Quiet!" Sion's voice cut through the outburst of denials and confusion, his deeper voice overpowering the others with ease. "You know full well if she says we can't come with then there is a good reason." Turning to level a sharp look on the others, he scowled at some rebellious looks. "Or do you not trust her judgement anymore?"

At the last statement several forms slumped forward and the left over irritation vanished like dust in the wind. "Thank you, Sion. Now listen to me, you idiots. You know full well what we have to do takes some measure of stealth. Not to mention we have to go through or even stay in some towns. Do you honestly think anyone in that town would trust us if they saw you lot following us around? No, they'd think we were about to destroy everything and take what we want like common thieves."

A few grunted assents and murmured 'right's were heard. "Now then, considering you all act like children. I've come to a decision who will be taking over leadership over you sorry asses."

At Sonya's words, several heads peeked up, hopeful expressions written on each face as they studied her. Reaching up, she clipped a small portion of her hair away and twisted it around skillfully so it formed a ring. With a burst of Youki, it hardened the strands so they fused tightly and made it solid.

"Sion, step forward." She barked, making the men jump and shuffle nervously as their youngest member walked towards Sonya with a curious expression. "Yes, Lady?"

Reaching out, she placed the ring in his hand and flashed a rare smile. "You're the one that keeps them in line while I'm gone. So you're the obvious choice to keep them in line while I won't be around at all. I'm trusting you." She murmured quietly, folding his fingers around the ring and closed her eyes.

"This holds my very essence, in body and spirit. Made of my hair and fused with my power. It'll grant you a few little boons while you have it in your possession. No idea what they'll be, but that's the fun." She chuckled and looked back up at him with a wry twist of the mouth. "Promise that when it's time for you to step down you'll make as good as choice as I have and give them this ring so they can lead the next group of idiots just as well."

Smiling down at Sonya, Sion placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close into a hug. "You always were like a sister to us. Just stay safe and so will we." He muttered thickly, eyes closed tight to ward off the heat burning in them. "Thank you, and I'll do everything I can to make you proud."

"You already did. Now enough with the emotional outbursts and let me go." She laughed nervously, pushing the man away with a faint tint of pink in her cheeks. "Now, I have a task. You find any jewel shards, hold onto them until you either see me, or any of these guys and hand them over." She added, jerking a thumb back at the group of curious people standing behind her, plus one impatient hanyou.

Straightening up, Sion saluted her along with the others in the background. "Anything for you, Lady." He said with a cheeky grin then turned around to face the other men with a narrow glare. "Well? You heard her! Get moving, we have until nightfall to search and I want to have something to give her next time we meet up!" He snapped, making them all jump then turn to jog into the surrounding woods with Sion trailing behind.

"So... You recruited a group of rough men to look for Jewel shards?" Sango finally broke the silence as Sonya stood in the same place, a fond expression on her face as she stared off into the area they disappeared into. "Hm? Oh yeah. I figured it couldn't hurt to have another group looking, not to mention keeps them out of trouble." She said brightly, turning around to face them with a wide grin on her face. "Well, we should be going before it gets too late."

"About time someone agreed with me." Inuyasha scoffed from where he stood away from the others, arms folded and back leaning against a tree with a scowl firmly in place on his face. "Oh shut up, you whine more than a child does." Sonya rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Kagome as they trailed off into the woods themselves in the opposite direction as the other group did.

* * *

A loud burst of laughter brought Inuyasha out of his irritated pose as he glanced once again over at the group of girls gathered around a small book with wide grins on their faces. Sonya in the middle, flanked by both Kagome and Sango as she turned another page to another burst of laughter from the three of them.

"Why haven't I seen these before?" Kagome giggled, a hand reaching up to wipe the tears away from her eyes as she studied the picture of a fourteen year old Sonya leaning up against a larger man with short brown hair, green eyes and his face covered in what looked like a mixture of makeup and paint.

"I forgot I had them to be honest." Sonya grinned at the picture fondly. "This one is Aoi, he made fun of me for putting some lipstick on one day. So I waited until he took a nap the next day and did up his face along with a few other's help. Oh was he mad."

"I can imagine." Kagome smiled as the wolf turned the page once more bringing up yet another round of giggling. "Oh god, how did you manage to get him in a dress?"

"Where I found the dress is a more interesting question. Especially one that big."

"Why on earth does he have a cat on his head is my question."

Twitching his ears in frustration, Inuyasha turned to glare out at the trees once again, fighting the urge to stomp over there and snatch the book away from them so he could get some quiet. But he knew full well if he even tried to, Kagome would sit him into an early grave and Sonya would most likely find some way to 'prank' him like she did everyone else that irritated her to some length.

A loud shriek of laughter nearly made him whimper in pain, ears pinning themselves to his head in the process. How Miroku and Chippou could sleep through all of this, he didn't know. But if they didn't stop soon, he would end up doing something drastic just to get it to end.

A light breeze brought along a familiar scent that nearly made him want to cry in happiness. One scent he never thought he would ever be happy to catch, but right now? Oh yes, anything would be better than hearing them scream and go on like they have been for the past hour.

Jumping to his feet, he walked over to the edge of camp in the direction the scent came from, anticipation rolling off of him in waves as the girls all looked up at him in question.

"Who the hell is that?" Sonya finally asked, realizing a new scent had drifted over the camp while she had been reminiscing, a small frown finding it's way onto her face. "It's almost familiar, but not..."

A fanged grin appeared on Inuyasha's face as his brothers form materialized in the darkness followed by his companions silently. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	9. Fan Mail 1

**So, I've been an idiot and not replying to any of my reviews o.0 I seriously feel like a huge heel for not doing so. In a random bit of brilliance, i have decided that every five chapters (From here on out) I will be posting a Chapter called 'Fan Mail' in order to reply to everyone's reviews mentioned.**

**So... On to Fan Mail!**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 4**_

_**caught my interest.**_

**I'm glad it caught someone's interest! You were my first reviewer and I'm glad to say you've reviewed since then as well. I'll be replying to each of them in the order they were received along with the others, so please, feel free to scroll down to find them if you just want to see your answers.**

* * *

_**luna2121 chapter 4 **_

_**great story i really enjoyed it... i hope inuyasha can learn something from sonya she seems to understand things much better and shes younger then inuyasha... cant wait so see what happens between sesshomaru and sonya... update soon ... keep up the great work..oxo****x**_

**Luna, if I'm not mistaken, you've reviewed on at least one of my other stories, right? If so, I'm glad you've kept up with my latest story too! If not and I'm a ranting maniac, ignore me and keep up with the awesome support, I can use every bit of it, because let's face it. I have little to no desire when it comes to writing. I love it, but I hate writing myself into corners so much that I don't have much of a desire to keep going, ya know?**

* * *

_**Guest ****chapter 5**_

_**Ke porkeria**_

**Ummm, I'm going to assume this is good. I have no idea what language this is or what it means. I'm sorry! *Sweatdrop* But thanks for the review anyway.**

* * *

_**Ensis chapter 5 **_

_**this is great! I can't wait for the update!**_

**I'm glad you kept reading! And I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the next chapter either, I know I hate it when I have to wait ages for a new chapter on a story I'm following. I mean... Not that it isn't worth it in the end, but the wait is what kills me. Thank's for the review!**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 5 **_

_**I think that she should propable back off some he will snap and then there will be a rift in the group that could split it. or inuyasha my just leave if the rest of the group keeps taking her side all the time.**_

**Yeaaa, I figured that much. It was your review that made me do it though because I had a funny incident planned in Sonya's personal hot spring where he walks in on Kagome. And with how protective of her she is... I'll leave it to your imagination what she would have done to the poor guy. Let's just say... He would have been scarred for life.**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 7 **_

_**for a filler chapter I thought it was good. it gave us some more info and shows more of the relationship between the characters.**_

**Yea, that was what I was aiming for, I wanted her to get to know Miroku and Inuyasha better as well as have some 'guy time' with them because considering how she acts. She is pretty manly, less of a girly girl anyway so it only seemed fitting that she did hang with them.**

* * *

_**Mo chapter 1 **_

_**You spelled a name incorrectly, instead of Chippou its Shippo.**_

**You know, you're the first to bring that up. I had no idea it was spelled that way, I always thought the 's' sound in his name was a result of 'ch' because it had a slight 'c' sound in it. Anyway, thank you and I'll be going over my past chapters in an effort to fix his name so people aren't confused about it. Thanks for pointing that out.**

* * *

**Well, that's all the reviews I've gotten so far! And if you want your review to be posted in the next Fan Mail you know what to do! The next one will be after Chapter 13! So get those fingers ready to type and enjoy the story along the way. Thank you all who have sent reviews in until now, I appreciate and treasure each and every one of them more than you'll ever know. **

**Until next time, this is TL S0nya, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow! I just gotta say, I did not expect such a response to my Fan Mail! Seriously, Three new follows and three more reviews to boot, I'm glad you all enjoy this so much, because honestly, I'm having more fun than I should writing this.**

**For example, this chapter is the ONE reason I started writing this. The things she says, I've always wanted to write it and finally decided to base an entire story around this one chapter alone. Sorta sad if you think about it, but once you read this... You'll understand why I had to do this. A one shot wouldn't cut it or give it the recognition it deserves. **

**I kinda feel bad for Sesshy, but at the same time, I don't because Sonya is Sonya despite everything she says, it's because she's genuinely curious a majority of the time. The other times... She's mostly trying to get under their skin, like with Inuyasha and the 'Compensating for something' comment back in chapter one.**

**Anyway! I'm so glad you're all still reading this despite the lack of humility and the fact that Sonya is as rude as hell a majority of the time. (She doesn't realize she is rude half of the time though. She just honestly thinks it's a normal statement rather than something rude and out of line.)**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, because I cracked up enough to have to stop in order to get my giggles out of the way before I screwed something up.**

**Once again:**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's Characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"Sesshomaru."

Hearing Inuyasha utter that one name, Kagome and Sango jumpt to their feet, Kagome reaching to grab her bow and arrows, Sango already readying her hiraikotsu with a small scowl on her face.

"Um... Anyone care to share why they're acting like there's going to be a battle?" Sonya queried from where she still sat, one eyebrow raised in question as her gaze drifted over to the newcomers with idle curiosity.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, his hand clutching at the hilt of his sword, a scowl of his own firmly in place. A pair of golden eyes drifted over the camp seemingly uninterested until they landed on Sonya as she slowly got to her feet with a long-suffering sigh. "This Sesshomaru wonders why you allow a wolf to be in your pack when you obviously have a preference for humans."

Blinking slightly, Sonya eyed the man with renewed interest. "Wow, it talks. I wonder what else he can do." She muttered quietly, earning an elbow from Kagome to try and quiet her.

One delicate eyebrow raised at her words but the Taiyoukai stayed silent as he returned his attention to Inuyasha once more. "Draw your sword, Inuyasha."

"Can we say stuck up?" Another murmur drew his gaze back to the wolf standing beside Kagome, making the miko elbow her harder with a hissed 'shut up' this time. "Ow! You're going to break a rib if you keep doing that!"

"I wouldn't if you would just keep your mouth shut. That's Sesshomaru, he'd sooner kill you than shake your hand." Kagome hissed, not even taking her eyes away from Sesshomaru as he walked forward, the fingers holding the arrow to her bow tightening slightly as he drew closer.

"Wolf. Do you have no respect?" He demanded, earning her attention as she turned blue eyes away from her friend and over to the towering demon before her. "Wow... You're... Tall." She whispered, eyes widening as she crained her neck to see his face. "This Sesshomaru does not see the reasoning to point out his height while you are below average."

"Below- Did you just call me short?" Sonya demanded, fury sparking in her gaze as she stomped up to him and stopped a foot away, her head tossed back so she could glare up at him. "I'll have you know, I am average height! It's not my fault you're freakishly tall!"

"Sonya!" The twin gasps from Sango and Kagome behind her made her twin tails twitch slightly. "What? It's true!"

"Hn." Staring down at her with a small spark of what could only be curiosity in his eyes, Sesshomaru stayed silent, studying the woman with a new view. Then, without a word, he turned to walk back to where his companions stood, only to have his way blocked by the tetsusaiga and a furious inuyasha. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"This Sesshomaru does not have time to waste with the likes of you or your pack."

"Like hell!" With a shout, he swung the sword up towards the taller demon's middle only to have it go through air as he jumped away from it, his own sword coming out to glint ominously in the light.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sonya watched the two fighting with a small frown on her face, the gears of her mind turning idly as she studied the newcomer.

Seeing this, Kagome dropped her bow and arrows in an effort to reach her before the words could leave the wolf's mouth. "Sonya-!"

Finally coming to a decision, she dropped her arms and planted them on her hips before loudly belting out the words: "Hey! Are you gay?" Effectively bringing the fight between brothers to a screeching halt.

Covering her mouth in shock and dismay, Kagome sank to her knees and hid her face with a low sigh of despair. "Oh no..."

Both brothers turned slowly to stare at the woman, one in absolute shock, the other emotionlessly, minus the spark of cold fury in a pair of gold eyes. "I mean... Guys that look your kind of pretty are either taken or gay. And since I can't smell anyone on you..." Sonya trailed off, waving a hand in the air before looking away sheepishly.

"This Sesshomaru can assure you that he prefers the company of female women." The familiar, cold voice sounded closer than she expected, making her jump back in surprise at the sight of an armoured chest only inches away from her face. "Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that! Do you want to be hit?"

Raising his eyebrow once again, Sesshomaru stayed silent, reminding her he had answered her question. "Oh... Well then... Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a pretty woman?" A wide smile graced her features accompanied by yet another moan of distress issue from the collapsed woman behind her.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru struggled to reign in the sudden irritation at the creature in front of him. Who was this woman to make such outlandish statements and questions and expect to live? She smiled while asking them too... Did she expect to die? Perhaps she said these things in order for him to kill her in the first place.

"This Sesshomaru is fully male."

"Oh... Well you could have fooled me with the long hair and... Girly face." Sonya commented idly, the corner of her mouth twitching as she stared up at him, her head tipped slightly to the side as they stared at each other quietly.

"How dare you! Lord Sesshomaru should kill you for your insolence!"

Hearing the annoying voice down by her knee, Sonya blinked and looked down at the toad... Thing next to her waving a staff with two strange heads on it in her face. "Um... Care to tell me why the love child of a toad and a gremlin is yelling at me..?"

"You! I am an Imp! And I also happen to be Milord's most trusted servant!" The 'Imp' continued to shout, making her tails twitch slightly in irritation. "Why the hell does it matter to you then? You're defending him like some... Fanboy."

A sudden, hysterical giggle erupted from behind, making all three people look over at the miko Sango was attempting to calm. "Oh... I see what's going on here." A sly smile found it's way onto Sonya's face as she looked back down at the imp. "You love him, don't you! You want to be his maate~" Snickering to herself, she looked back up at Sesshomaru, mischief dancing in her eyes. "I suppose the 'gay' comment wasn't wise to say around him then."

Casting a glare at Jaken, Sesshomaru turned to walk away, intent on leaving before he did anything drastic to the infuriating woman that insisted on belittling him in front of everyone. He had killed for less, but in an effort not to be a child, he had let it pass.

"Hey, don't blame me that you got some creepy imp following you around with daydreams of the two of you doing mate things."

Then again, perhaps he wasn't above killing her after all.

Turning his head slightly to the side, he narrowed his eyes at the woman who tipped her nose up and away from him in an obvious sign of dismissal. Yes, he could get away with this one murder, after all, the other lords would have done the same should they hear of this...

Without another thought, he lashed out with his youki whip, nearly catching her in the face before she ducked away from it and jumped out of range of the others with a look of surprise. "Hey, now that was uncalled for!"

Without a word, he continued to lash out at her, intent on severing at least one of her limbs. After all, what could the woman say about his person if he were to take away say... Her leg?

Dodging to the side once again, Sonya cast a scowl over at the demon Lord, furious that he stayed silent during his entire attack. "Dammit! I said enough!"

Before she could demand an explanation, the whip headed for her face, forcing the wolf onto her stomach with a growl tearing it's way out of her throat. "Alright, now that's it. You, my good sir, are being a child!"

Jumping up, she waited until he lashed out again and leaned away from it, her hand reaching out to grab the glowing whip with a smirk. "Got ya."

Yanking it sharply, she pulled him off balance just enough to dart forward and send a fist into his face, barely catching his jaw before he dodged away, the whip fading out of sight and his hand cupping the slightly red skin where she clipped him.

"Lesson one about using a weapon that goes outside of your reach, make sure not to use it in a way that it can be used against you." Sonya snarled, her left hand held up in front of her as she inspected the burns on her skin from where she grabbed it. "Damn, you were really trying to kill me, look at this burn. I haven't been burned this bad in years..."

Remaining silent, Sesshomaru studied the wolf in a new light, a small, unwelcome, stir of surprise making it's way into his thoughts. Not once had anyone ever thought to grab ahold of his whip. They avoided it at all costs, but this one wolf had decided to latch on in order to throw him off just enough so she could get close. Granted the hit he had taken wasn't enough to hurt, but the fact that she even managed to touch him spoke volumes of her skill in combat.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, after ten minutes of trying to kill me, now you ask for my name?" She scoffed, watching as Kagome bandaged the wound on her hand with a scowl firmly in place before casting a sidelong glance over at the immobile Lord. "It's Sonya if you must know."

"Hn." Sending her a single nod, he turned to leave, a foot kicking out at a still squawking Jaken as he passed as he walked away. "Rin."

"Yes, My lord!" The little girl saluted then waved at the others with a wide grin on her face and took off after Sesshomaru, the two headed dragon trailing along behind her with a muttering Jaken bringing up the rear.

Watching them leave with a curious expression on her face, Sonya blinked slightly. "Hey... Sonya, are you blushing?"

"No!"

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow, so many new reviews and follows since the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it so much, I know I did. Considering chapter nine was the one reason I started this story...**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little bit... Dry. I know I keep saying that, but that's what I call filler chapters or chapters without as much funny in it, so forgive me. But it's important because it starts two things: One her sudden change in thoughts. And two: Kagome's problem. The next chapter and maybe the one after that will be focused on her thoughts and her helping Kagome without Kagome even realizing what shes doing. No Sesshy appearances though I'm afraid. But he will be back, he has to be, it is a story about him.**

**Sooo, on to the story, again, sorry for the lack of humor. But it was kinda hard to write humor into this one because I'm focused on setting things up. Filler but not filler if you get what I mean.**

**Once again:**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot... And the poem in the beginning of the chapter, it's in bold italic. It's actually part of a song I wrote.**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

**_With a Voice like a witch's spell_**

_"What is your name?"_

**_He drew me in like a wishing well_**

_"This Sesshomaru can assure you he prefers the company of female women." The familiar, cold voice sounded closer than she expected, making her jump back in surprise at the sight of an armoured chest only inches away from her face._

**_With a smile made of sin_**

_"Hn." Sending her a single nod, he turned to leave, a foot kicking out at a still squawking Jaken as he passed as he walked away._

**_Eyes of the very devil himself_**

_A pair of golden eyes drifted over the camp, seemingly uninterested until they landed on Sonya as she slowly got to her feet with a long-suffering sigh._

**_He took my heart and put it on a shelf_**

_Watching them leave with a curious expression on her face, Sonya blinked slightly. "Hey... Sonya, are you blushing?"_

**_I know I can't run away_**

_Without another thought, he lashed out with his youki whip, nearly catching her in the face before she ducked away from it and jumped out of range of the others with a look of surprise. "Hey, now that was uncalled for!"_

**_So am I trying today?_**

_"No!"_

**_Why am I trying... Today?_**

* * *

"No..."

Jerking upright, Sonya glanced around the camp with a soft exhalation of surprise, her eyes wide in the darkness around, taking in the low fire with a small frown then glanced around again only to realize Inuyasha wasn't sitting in his usual position against a nearby tree.

"He's not here..." Kagome's voice cut into her curious examination of the clearing, making the wolf glance over and narrow her eyes at the small tint of sadness in her voice. "Where is he then?"

"He's with her again." A low sigh accompanied her sad explanation, her faint form in the dark shifting slightly as she sat up and rested her arms on her knees, then her chin on her arms as she stared at the dying embers. "Whenever she's around, he goes running off to find her."

"Who, Kagome."

"...Kikyo."

A small growl slipped from Sonya as she got to her feet, nose already working as she tried to scent the air for the pup, intent on finding him and dragging the idiot back to camp by one of his ears.

"Don't, Sonya. There's no point." Looking over at her friend again, Sonya frowned, her arms crossing over her chest as she narrowed her gaze on the younger woman. "What does that mean?"

"Even if he did care about me. He can't ever tell her no. I accepted this and there's nothing you can do." A pair of brown eyes flashed in the faint light, accompanied by a sad smile. "Don't worry about it, Sonya. He'll come back, he always does."

"I'm not going to sit by and see you be hurt because the idiot refuses to grow up. It's no wonder he can't be an alpha if he can't even decide on a mate." Sonya hissed, her hands clenching tight as she fought back the instinct to go find Inuyasha and beat some sense into his empty skull. No one hurt Kagome, physically or emotionally. Not while she was around.

Letting out a low sigh, Kagome laid back down and pulled the edge of her sleeping bag up to cover most of her head. "I told you, don't worry about it, Sonya. Just leave him be, he'll be back before sunrise."

Fuming silently, Sonya turned to glare out into the night, her mind going over dozens of ways to pay the pup back for doing this before finally settling on one idea she knew would draw his attention. A sly smile found it's way onto her face as she stepped over to sit next to Kagome, a hand reaching out to rest on her head lightly. "Alright, Kags. I won't go."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Kagome, let me carry that for you."

"Hm? No it's not that heavy, we're getting low on supplies as it is, so it isn't that hard to carry anymore."

"Oh hush." Sonya rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag from Kagome's hands to settle on her own shoulder with a grin in her direction. "Can't let you overwork yourself. I'm starting to feel useless letting you walk around with the heavy thing on your shoulders. You'll end up with a hump if you keep that up."

A small smile found it's way onto the miko's face. "Thanks, Sonya." Grinning back at her, the wolf sent a playful bow at her, one eye winking closed in the process to earn a small giggle. "Anything for you, my Lady."

Turning to the others, she flashed them a wide grin as they all stared with mixed expressions of amusement and irritation. Amusement coming from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. The irritation coming from the one member of the group that seemed to think it was pointless. "Feh. Are you two done yet? We have to get going."

"Shut up, pup. There's nothing wrong with trying to make her smile now and again. It does a world of good to make someone smile or laugh, for you and for the recipient." Sonya chided lightly as she and Kagome passed him along with the others on their way back to the dirt road they had been traveling on the day before.

"Keh."

Rolling her eyes, Sonya reached over and linked her arm with Kagome's with a grin. "Ignore the pup. He likes to growl at things he doesn't understand." Another wink prompted a grin from the miko. "Sonya, be nice."

"I don't understand where people are getting this assumption that I an be 'nice'. It's pointless to wish for something that's obviously impossible." Shaking her head in mock sadness, Sonya heaved a sigh much to Kagome's amusement. "I am sorry, my Lady. But this 'nice' you speak of is not something I can achieve."

"Oh well, I suppose I can deal with you being rude as long as you don't go too far with it." Nudging the wolf lightly with her arm linked with hers, Kagome giggled lightly and tipped her head back to take in the morning sun, enjoying the faint breeze that still held the light chill from the night. "Ah, today is going to be a beautiful day."

Casting a quick look over her shoulder at Inuyasha, Sonya smirked to herself at the obvious frustration the hanyou was feeling considering he couldn't talk to Kagome while Sonya monopolized her during the walk._ 'Ah... Now that he's noticed... It's time for phase two.'_ Turning back forward, she cast a wide grin at Kagome as she chattered on about various things she enjoyed about late summer as it began it's slow turn into fall while not really paying that close attention.

She would have that damn pup following Kagome around like a lost dog before the week was out if she had her way.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ah! This chapter was so much FUN to type up. I know it gets a bit flowery at the end there, but I really couldn't think of another way to word everything. But, in the end, Sonya gets her way again (Albit a bit of a sneaky way to do it) and wins once more. She should keep a tally of how often she helps them without even letting them KNOW she's helping them. It's almost hilarious, maybe I should have made her a fox instead of a wolf, she's too sly sometimes.**

**Anywho: Hope you guys like this, not sesshy in it, but still pretty cute and funny either way (I hope).**

**OH and a side-note. I'm looking for a good way to bring Koga in. I already have an idea plotted out for why he's here, but I need a really good way for him to show up. Anyone have any ideas?**

**Once more: (Feeling like a broken record)**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_'Hey, Kagome. Want to help me get some fish?'_

_'Kags! Come on, let's go in that village over there. Looks like a festival of sorts!'_

_'Oh, look a hot spring. I say we take a quick bath before settling down for bed. What do you think?'_

_'Don't worry about the ground, Kagome. You can use my leg as a pillow. You used to when we were kids, remember?'_

_'Want me to tell you a story?'_

_'Kagome!'_

_'Hey, Kags!'_

Inuyasha's ears were twitching more so than usual for the past two days, amber eyes locked on the forms of a female wolf and Kagome as they walked ahead of the group arm-in-arm again, chatting away like they had been each and every time they set out for the day.

Crossing his arms tightly over his chest, he struggled to ignore the happy chatter coming from the two women ahead while also determinedly avoiding the sly glances from both the slayer and monk that walked just ahead of him from time to time. Shippou was just happy to spend time with Kagome and Sonya as they talked, his childish voice joining in from time to time.

_'What is her problem?! Don't they realize there are more important things to do than just talk all the damn time! Not to mention, she has Kagome so distracted, she hasn't been doing anything lately!'_ Inuyasha fumed silently, his claws clenching at his arms tightly at the thoughts running through his head as he once again sent another glare at the two women of his ire.

_'No... That's not true, she has been cooking. She's been helping with finding the shards too...'_ He relented with an invisible sigh, his form slumping forward slightly._ 'I just...'_ A small frown found it's way onto his face as his ears drooped to his head. _'She hasn't been talking to me at all. And she's happy, we haven't had a single chance to fight or anything. Even when we go running, Sonya's the one that carries her.'_

Looking back at them once more, he forced back the whine that threatened to slip from his throat and pinned his ears more firmly against his head at the happy laugh issuing from Kagome at the moment. _'I just miss her...'_

* * *

As they settled down once more for the night, Sonya cast a glance over at the sulking Hanyou, hiding the victory grin that tried to force it's way onto her face. _'Alright then... The final phase. And if this doesn't work. Nothing will. Then I'll just kill him so he can't hurt Kagome anymore. Simple as that.'_

With a nod to herself, she cast a smile at Kagome when she walked up. "Hey, want to help me get some firewood?"

"You know what? I think I'm a bit tired right now, Kags. Why don't you ask Inuyasha to help you carry back the heavy stuff?" Sonya faked a yawn while nodding over at the suddenly overly interested pup as his ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"Oh... Okay. You get some rest." With a hesitant smile, Kagome turned to ask Inuyasha for his help only to find him waiting at the edge of the trees, eyes locked on her face with a small spark of something in his eyes before he turned back to look at the woods again. "You coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, hold on." The Miko felt a wide smile spread across her face as she hurried over to join Inuyasha as he turned to disappear into the woods. "Sonya, I highly doubt a demon of your caliber to be tired..." Miroku's voice drug the wolf's attention away from the empty space the two had occupied just moments ago and sent an innocent smile over at the monk and slayer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miroku. I am rather exhausted." She forced another yawn to the couple's amusement and leaned back on her arms, the cheerful expression on her face melting away to a fond one as she stared at the flames. "I just want Kagome to be happy, and in order to make that idot see what he had, I had to make him miss it first. That's all."

"So... The past two days you made sure you were Kagome's center of attention in order for Inuyasha to miss her giving him attention?" Sango ventured slowly, trying to work out the plan their sly friend had come up with. "Something like that. i had to make him realize just how _much_ he missed it more than anything."

Glancing up at the sky, a grim smile spread across her face at the sight of soul collectors floating by overhead. She had spotted them that first night while sitting with Kagome and put two and two together. "And now we wait and see if all my work was worth it."

The other two glanced up as well and let out twin sighs. "I hope so. Because I don't know if Kagome can take much more of it."

"It's alright. I already promised myself that if it didn't work. I'd just kill the pup so he couldn't do it to her anymore."

"I doubt she'd be too happy about that."

"Eh, she'd forget eventually."

* * *

Leaning down, Kagome picked up another stick with a happy hum, she had been singling out the ones that were slightly damp because the smell they put off when burnt almost reminded her of apple trees in bloom. It wasn't much, but it made her relax enough to sleep out in the open like they were tonight. "Hey, Inuyasha..?"

Straightening up, she turned to look over at the hanyou leaning against a nearby tree, a small pile of broken branches sitting next to him as he waited for her to finish. "Yeah..?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for not-" She began only to cut herself off at the sight of a soul collector drifting through the air between the two of them. Feeling her heart jerk slightly, she locked eyes with Inuyasha and forced out a light laugh. "Ah, forget it. I'll just get these back to camp while you go see Kikyo..." Turning around, she brushed the tears threatening roughly and gathered up the small pile she had set aside herself and turned to go back to the camp.

A strong pair of arms caught her as she turned to leave followed by a chin resting itself on her head. "In- Inuyasha?" She asked hesitantly, refusing to move even an inch away from his hold should it be a hallucination and fade away. "Keh. I said I'd help with the wood, and I'm going to, wench." He muttered, glad she didn't turn to look up at him as he felt his cheeks heat slightly. "But Kik-"

"I don't have to go see her, Kagome."

A small bubble of hope formed in Kagome's chest at his words and she slowly turned around to face him, her hands loosening their hold on the sticks she held so she could rest them on his chest shyly and glance up at his face. "I... I just don't want you to be upset..."

"Keh. I do what I want to. I said I don't have to go see her and I won't. Stop worrying." He snorted, looking away from her as he tried to hide the red staining his cheeks. "Besides, Sonya would kill me if I left you alone out here."

A small giggle slipped from the miko, making him glance down at her as she hid her face against his haori. "You're right. I can just see it now. _'What the hell is your problem, pup! I give you one thing to do and you mess that up too. Do you need a babysitter? Because I'm beginning to think you do. Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru if I can borrow Jaken.'_" Kagome's voice closely matched that of the wolf's that it made Inuyasha cringe slightly. "Not to mention the resulting head bashing."

Looking away again, he tried to sort through his thoughts in order to voice exactly what it was he had been feeling during the past two days, his arms unconsciously tightening slightly around Kagome in his effort to keep her from moving away before he was ready.

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha-"

They both stopped after speaking at the same time, sharing a quick look and grin before Kagome smiled gently. "You first."

Snorting slightly, he glanced away from her face once more, trying to ignore the heat burning his face. "I wanted to say that... Well.."

Looking up at him, Kagome tipped her head in a very Sonya-like fashion with a curious expression while she waited for him to force out what he was trying to say. Two years had taught her a measure of patience when it came to Inuyasha trying to explain something difficult, and she had learned it well.

"I won't be going to see Kikyo anymore. Not alone anyway."

Not expecting those words to come from his mouth, Kagome gaped up at him in utter surprise. "What?"

"Keh, I told you already." Inuyasha huffed, resting his chin on her head as he hugged her to his chest with a low sigh. "I didn't know what I would loose if I kept going to her until today. That stupid wolf made me see it." He managed to mutter, feeling a growing discomfort to the words he spoke that were very unlike him.

Feeling her face light up like a lantern, Kagome clutched his haori tightly, her forehead settled against his chest as she tried to sort through her feelings._ 'He... missed me?'_ "Inuyasha... I missed you too. I love Sonya like a sister, but I wanted to talk to you too..."

Pulling back slightly, she looked up at him with a smile. "So, you won't see Kikyo again, I won't let Sonya drag me away like that either."

Feeling a small smile pull at his lips, Inuyasha looked down at her face, the moonlight catching in her eyes that shone with a pure happiness that only she could have. "Kagome..." He murmured softly, his head slowly leaning down towards hers in the process.

_'Is he... Going to kiss me?!'_ Kagome's eyes widened slightly before closing tight as he got closer. _'I can't believe he's going to-'_

"Hey, lovebirds? Fire's going out." Sonya's voice rang through the air around them, making the couple jump apart with twin expressions of embarrassment. "Oh! R-Right! Firewood..." Kagome stammered, her eyes dropping to the ground as she stopped quickly to gather up the sticks she had dropped earlier. "We're coming!"

"Keh..." Inuyasha shot a glare at a very suspiciously smug wolf as she leaned seemingly uninterested against a tree while she waited, eyes locked onto the claws she held in front of her. _'She did this on purpose...'_ He realized suddenly, a small ounce of grudging respect managing to well it's way in the surface of his mind. 'She's smarter than she lets on.'

Turning to pick up his own pile, Inuyasha cast a slight grin over at Kagome where she stood waiting for him, a smile of her own answering his as he joined her and they headed back with a sly matchmaker wolf bringing up the rear with a very self-satisfied smirk firmly in place.

* * *

**:Don't forget, I'm looking for an interesting way for Koga to show up. Gimme your ideas please!:**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	13. Chapter 12

**So so so sorry about not posting anything yesterday! I ended up taking a day to myself, got a babysitter and spent some time with my boyfriend for a while. I honestly didn't think I'd go to sleep so soon last night... (Fell asleep writing this chapter actually. Forehead planted firmly on the space button too... That took forever to get rid of... Until I remembered I could highlight it and backspace it out.)**

**I just wanted to say, to make up for it. I'm going to attempt to post chapter 13 and Fan Mail 2 tonight. If I don't, feel free to yell at me, because I know I'd deserve it. I hope the little bit of funny I've put in here makes up for lack of reading yesterday. As well as some angst and a little more of Sonya's personality as well. I wasn't planning on bringing this part of her up for another couple of chapters, but I figured you all deserved it.**

**So, without further adeu: Chapter 12 of Surrender Unto Me.**

**TL- *Shoves Inuyasha out onto the stage* Say it!**

**Inu- *growl* TL does not own me or the characters in my show.**

**TL- And?**

**Inu- She owns Sonya and the plot. Can I get out of here now?**

**TL- No, stand there and look cute for me, would ya?**

**Inu- ...**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"Hey, Ginta. Isn't that Sister Kagome?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I think it is. Wonder why they're here."

"We better tell Koga. Remember last time we forgot to mention she came around here?"

Both wolves looked at each other and shared a shudder of fear. Koga had given them a week of patrol and wouldn't allow them to attend the celebration that took place afterwards. They ended up being left with the newborn cubs so the parents could join the celebration.

"Come on, before he thinks we tried to keep this from him again." Standing up, Ginta turned to head back towards the den, intent on reaching it before the Miko's scent could reach the wolf leader's nose.

* * *

Rolling her eyes skyward, Sonya tried to ignore the sense of an invading marauder that seemed to hang over her head from the moment they woke up this morning. Reaching up, she scratched at her head idly, intent on figuring out the foreboding cloud that came over her suddenly, a frown pulling her lips downward and making her feet slow to a stop.

Turning around, Kagome spotted Sonya paused, a distracted look on her face as she glared at the ground in front of her. "Sonya?"

"Hm? Oh... Yeah." The wolf muttered half-heartedly, beginning to walk again only to slow once more and tip her nose up to the air. "Hmmm Wondered when I'd run into him again."

"Run into who?" Kagome eyed her friend only to hear a low, irritated growl slip from Inuyasha beside her. "What?"

"Koga." His eyes narrowed on the sight of a whirlwind that appeared just ahead of them on the path, headed right in their direction. "Oh no." Kagome sighed and felt her shoulders slump slightly for the fight that was bound to happen. Apparently two days of no problems were too good to be true.

"You know him already?" Sonya turned to look at the pup with a measure of surprise. She had no idea Koga was known by even the wandering pack. He usually stuck to his lands, with the exception of going out to find food or even attempting to catch this figure called Naraku.

Then again, if Kagome and the others were looking for the same person, then it was probable they had run into the wolf prince from time to time. But from the way Inuyasha was tensed, it wouldn't have been an alliance of any sort.

Heaving a low sigh, Sonya braced herself for the usual spew of joining his pack and help with keeping them safe by hunting down Naraku yet again._ 'Sort of ironic I kept telling him no, and in the end I join a pack and start hunting him down anyway...' _

With a blast of air and dirt, Koga came to a stop in front of Kagome, her hands held firmly in his own and eyes locked onto hers with a small, cocky smirk in place. "Hey, Kagome. How's the mutt treating you? Aren't you tired of him yet?"

"Get your hands off of her flea bag!" Inuyasha growled and yanked out his tetsusaiga with a deep scowl etched on his face. Casting a sidelong glance over at the hanyou, Koga scoffed and pulled Kagome closer to him. "Like I would. I haven't seen my woman in weeks. I think she deserves a little attent-"

Feeling a pair of warm hands clasp overtop one of his, Koga cut himself off and looked down at the pale flesh then followed it up an arm to a familiar face with a wide smile. "Hey, couldn't help myself. Just_ had_ to be part of his beautiful moment." Sonya gushed dramatically, her eyes opening wider. "I mean, what woman wouldn't want to be part of this love-fest? Sango, get over here and hold Kagome's other hand! Let's make this a perfect moment."

Jerking back, Koga jumped away and gaped at the twin tailed wolf as she wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her up against her side with a small smirk. "Hey, Koga. See you've met my girl here. Isn't she something?"

Feeling her face begin to heat up, Kagome tried to wiggle away from Sonya's grip only to have it tighten. "Now now, no need to be shy, Kagome. There's nothing wrong about two women showing their love for each other." Sonya crooned in her ear, making her face heat up even further. Shooting a quick glance over at Koga, she spotted his look of utter shock and defeat as he watched the two of them.

"Now then, if you don't mind... I'll have to make her an official 'woman' if you men keep sniffing around her like dogs in heat." Sonya added coyly, turning to drag Kagome away from the group despite the miko's renewed attempt to slip away from the wolf. Turning to shoot a helpless glance over at Inuyasha, she spotted his smug expression as he watched Koga slump farther into himself. _'No help there...'_

"Sango!" She burst out suddenly, turning her gaze over to the slayer who looked suspiciously like she was close to laughter. "Sango? My my, Kagome. You're a little adventurous for a first-timer." Sonya grinned, casting a look over at Sango as well. "What do you think?"

"U-um No. I'm just going to..." Sango stuttered in surprise, pink beginning to grow on her cheeks as she looked away from the two of them. "Ah well, your loss. I've been told I'm a fantastic lover." Sonya shrugged, pulling Kagome closer as she leaned over to take a sniff of her hair.

"Sonya..." Looking over her shoulder at Koga, the mentioned wolf raised an eyebrow curiously. "What? I'm busy."

A low growl slipped from the prince as he shot a sharp look at the female, his hands clenching into fists. "I'm not letting you take her. Kagome is my woman! I had claim to her years ago!"

"Claim? Hah, if you had claim, how come she doesn't carry your scent, prince?" Sonya scoffed, her eyes rolling as she turned around and gently pushed Kagome in the direction of Inuyasha in a wordless order. "What? Been too busy? Is that it?"

"I've been trying to make sure it would be safe for her to come back to the den before I made her mine!" Koga growled deep, a dangerous flash in his eyes as he crouched down slightly, sights set on the female standing at complete ease in front of him.

"Well... You took a bit too long. There wasn't even a courting mark on her. OR did you think it would be too dangerous for her to carry that too? If you really were intent on keeping her, Koga. You would have made at least an attempt to make sure she waited for you." Sonya commented idly, flicking an invisible fleck of dirt from one of her claws before leveling a blank gaze over at the male. "And you can't honestly tell me that you wanted her this bad to fight for her if you didn't even try to keep her around."

"Shut up!" Koga roared, leaping forward suddenly to dive at the female in front of him. Clicking her tongue against her fangs, Sonya ducked down and shot an elbow up into his gut as he flew past overhead and turned around to watch him land and grip his stomach for a second.

"You don't want to fight me, Koga. You know it's a bad idea." Sonya warned coldly, an unfamiliar light beginning to spark in her eyes. The sight of it making Kagome shudder slightly and inch back behind Inuyasha. She only saw that glint once before, and Sonya ended up collapsing on the ground in front of the sacred tree, covered in bullet wounds and barely able to breathe two days later, around midnight.

Kagome and her mother never found out what happened, but judging from how many bullets they had pulled out of the girl that night, there was a serious fight. How she got away alive or where the other members were, Kagome didn't know. And when she tried asking about it, Sonya fell completely silent and wouldn't speak again until hours later.

"Koga, please stop..." Kagome managed to get out past numb lips as she stared at the scene in front of her. The cold expression on Sonya's face along with the dangerous glint in her eyes went completely unnoticed by the fuming prince in front of her. "Please!"

"Don't you worry, Kagome. I'll get rid of this pest then we can be together." He assured the miko, completely missing the point of her pleading as he straightened back up and shot another glare at Sonya. "No!"

Diving forward once again, Koga went to tackle her around the middle, his arms wrapping around her and bringing Sonya down to the ground, his claws digging into her flesh as he went to rip out a portion of her side only to have a strong hand wrap itself around his throat.

Blinking down at the wolf below him, Koga felt a familiar tingle go down his spine. The same one he felt the first time he and Inuyasha fought, just before the mutt tried to use that power in his sword. Cold blue eyes stared up at him, devoid of everything as they locked onto his own. "I warned you, prince. You don't want to fight me."

A jolt of pain accompanied the girl's threat as she tore through his side with her own claws, ripping a chunk away to the side. A flash of fire burned in her eyes as she shoved him off of her and slowly got to her feet, flicking the blood away from her hand as she stood. "Leave before I loose all of my common sense, Koga. I won't tell you again."

Shooting a look at the woman in front of him, he felt another tingle jerk him out of the daze he was in and took a step back. The creature in front of him was radiating a warped energy, her eyes seemed to shine with an inner glow, making them appear ominous in the bright sunlight. "What are you?"

"Good question. I've been asking myself that for the past five years." Sonya shrugged, her eyes closing as if in thought. "Now get the hell out of here."

With a final look over at Kagome where she hid behind Inuyasha, Koga turned tail and sprinted away from the dangerous creature that he knew would tear him to pieces without a thought. Whoever she was, it wasn't the Sonya he knew before. This was darker, something that belonged in a cub's nightmare, not in real life while the sun shone overhead.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well I'm a sadpanda now, not even one review for chapter 12? Ouch, I wonder if it was that bad... I mean, I thought it was a bit much, but not even one review? **

**Oh well, maybe this one will get a few hopefully. Not much to say other than I will be posting Fan Mail 2 directly after this chapter, so keep an eye out. Espeically if your review will be appearing in it because it's the only way I reply to them now.**

**Ummm Nothing else to say so...**

**TL- *Shoves Miroku out this time* Go on, you know what to do, Monk.**

**M- *looks around nervously* TL Doesn't own Inuyasha or it's characters...**

**TL- Go on**

**M- But she own's Sonya and the plot... Can I have my shirt back now?**

**TL- No, I'm selling it to fangirls. Do you know how much Inuyasha eats? I have to do this, it's a sacrifice for the sake of fanfiction. Everyone has to make them now and again.**

**M- I can understand this. But my shirt?**

**TL- Could have been your pants.**

**M- ... Alright**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"I'm going to take a bath." Sonya sad suddenly, breaking the tense silence that surrounded the campfire that night, causing the other five members to glance at her then turn and glance at each other.

"I'll come with you." Kagome offered with false cheer, already starting to climb to her feet despite the warning look Inuyasha shot her. After what he saw earlier today between the female wolf and Koga, he made sure Kagome was either too busy or too far away from Sonya to talk to her or even be too close to her.

"No. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure your pup over there doesn't want me around you right now." Sonya laughed lightly, refusing to look up from the yellow bag she was digging through to get a towel and bathing supplies. "I'll be back after a bit."

With that she turned and walked out of the light from the camp fire and disappeared into the dark of night without another word or look in any of their directions.

"Sonya..." Kagome sighed and sat back down, a sad frown pulling the corners of her lips downwards as she stared in the direction her friend walked off in. "Don't worry about her. She's dangerous enough to keep anyone away from her." Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms in front of himself as he glared at the fire. "I don't want you alone with her, Kagome. There's no telling what she can do."

"Sonya would never hurt me!" Kagome burst out and jumped to her feet to glare down at the hanyou. "She's been like this before and never did she once try to hurt me! If you don't like me going around her, then we might just go and search for the jewel shards ourselves!" With that, she turned and ran off into the dark, following Sonya's direction.

"I'm with Kagome. She's never tried to hurt any of us. I don't see why we're so nervous around her right now." Sango finally said, earning a disbelieving look from Inuyasha as she too stood and turned to follow the other girls. "We stayed with you after you lost your mind to your demon blood, Inuyasha. I don't know what happened to Sonya. But with how she's protected and helped us, the least we can do is still treat her the same."

With that she walked out into the dark as well, intent on finding Sonya and reassuring her that she didn't think the wolf any different than she did before.

Humming softly under her breath, Sonya slipped off her clothes and slowly walked into the warm water of the lake she had scented not too long ago, allowing a small sigh of relief to fall from her lips as her eyes closed. Walking farther in, she stopped when the water reached her waist and opened her eyes once more to stare up at the full moon with a gentle smile.

Reaching down, she scooped some water up in her hands and brought it up to wash her face off before dunking under the water completely to soak her hair. Humming once again, she turned back to grab the soap and shampoo from the shore and began washing her hair while sitting in the shallow water, her tails swaying slightly in the gentle current behind her.

The sudden image of Kagome hiding behind Inuyasha popped up in her mind, making Sonya pause in her movements and drop her hands down into the water in front of her silently, staring at the claws tipping each finger that glinted slightly in the moonlight. Slumping her shoulders slightly, she felt a small shudder wrack her body at the look of fear in her friend's eyes and closed her own tightly, trying to force away the image.

'What are you?'

"I don't know what I am anymore." She whispered quietly, staring down at the water again with a low sigh, her shoulders slumping farther so she curled in on herself slightly, arms wrapping around her knees as she drew them up to her chest.

"You're my best friend. That's what you are."

Jerking in surprise, Sonya whirled around to stare up at Kagome where she stood on the shore a few feet away with a slight smile on her face. "Want some company?"

"You sure you want to be alone with something like me?" Sonya scoffed, turning back around and began scrubbing at her hair with a vengeance, intent on trying to ignore the stares she felt wandering her exposed skin.

The baths she took before with Kagome and Sango, she always made sure to wear a shirt despite the odd look she got from Sango for it but she slayer always managed to never ask and just ignored it for the rest of the bath, much to Sonya's relief. "There's more than I remember." Kagome murmured quietly, slowly walking into the water to sit next to the wolf and began washing her own hair after soaking it too.

"Yeah... I had a few run-ins when I last saw you there and when I got here." Sonya murmured off-handedly, one shoulder moving up in a slight shrug then leaned forward to soak her hair and wash out the soap. "They aren't anything though. I've seen worse on some of the people around here."

"True." Falling silent, the two girls washed themselves at a leisurely pace until the sound of footsteps came up from behind them. "Room for one more?" Sango asked with a slight smile when they turned around to look at her.

Feeling herself tense from the way the slayer's eyes wandered over her scars, Sonya turned back around and let out an over-exasperated huff playfully. "I suppose. But I don't think this whole lake would fit one more person if anyone else wandered by to ask."

Laughing under her breath, Sango undressed and joined them in the water, sitting on the other side of Sonya as they settled into a familiar routine together once more.

Shooting a glance out of the corner of her eye, she caught Sango eyeing the bullet wounds on her shoulder and upper chest with a curious frown on her face. "Bullet wounds."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare..." She jumped and turned away with a faint blush on her face, suddenly very intent on washing a single spot on her arm. "Don't worry about it. I expected it really, you don't normally see wounds like this in your time." Sonya shrugged and reached up to touch one of the wounds right below her collar bone with a slight grin.

"Did Kagome explain guns to you?"

"We've seen them. Big things that use a powder to shoot out a ball of metal, right?" Sango shot a curious glance over at Sonya, unsure if she was right.

"Sort of, the ones in our time were smaller and they packed a bigger punch... The bullets varied from ones that just tore through flesh to ones that exploded inside to send shards of metal inside the body so it's harder to get out." The wolf explained, her head tipping back to stare at the stars. "They're used a lot by the kind of people I used to live with. My gang... Or pack I suppose. It was the only way we had to defend ourselves or our territory."

"I see... How did you survive so many?" Sango ventured hesitantly, unsure if she would be willing to answer. "I wouldn't have if Kagome and her Mother didn't take care of me." Sonya said truthfully, shooting a wide grin at the miko beside her, earning a smile in return. "Whenever I ended up being wounded too badly to take care of it myself, I'd go to them and they'd fix me up without question."

Frowning slightly, Sango raised the rag she was using up to her other arm and focused on it while deep in thought. "If you were badly wounded, why didn't you go to a healer.. Or... Doc-tor?" She asked finally, looking over at the two women in question, watching as Sonya tensed slightly and Kagome let out a low breath.

"Because if she went to a doctor or a hospital even, they'd know she was part of a gang and take her to the police. They keep the law and what she did broke those laws. She would have been imprisoned for it. So Mom and I took care of her so she wouldn't go through that." Kagome finally answered, breaking the small silence that grew between the three of them.

"Oh..." Sango trailed off, her eyes drifting forward to look out over the lake, watching as the moon and stars reflected on it's smooth surface. "Sonya, what happened earlier today. I don't fear you or blame you for it. I just wanted you to know I'll stay by your side." She said suddenly, feeling the need to explain herself to the wolf beside her.

Sucking in a startled breath, Sonya looked over at Sango with wide eyes. "What?"

Turning to look at her again, Sango smiled and nodded her head. "You take care of Kagome and treat her like a sister. All you've ever done is help us, so I don't see any point of treating you like a dangerous person when you've never done or said anything to hurt us."

Feeling a hopeful smile tug at her lips, Sonya looked over at kagome to see a smug expression on her face and shoved the miko lightly on the shoulder. "You knew she would follow you here, didn't you." She accused in amusement, watching as kagome tried to rearrange her face into a mask of innocence and failing miserably. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh shut up. You're hopeless." Sonya laughed and stood up, her arms reaching over her head in a stretch before walking farther into the water. "You know what I haven't been able to do, even after showing up in this time?"

"What?"

"I've never been skinny dipping before." With a fanged grin, she dove into the water and swam out into the middle with powerful strokes before turning around to stare at the two girls expectantly. "Well? Am I doing this alone or are you two chickens going to join me?"

Turning to Sango, Kagome grinned suddenly and jumped up to run deeper into the water with a gleeful laugh and swam out to join her friend. Shaking her head slightly, Sango glanced around quickly before joining them with a smile of her own, a faint blush growing on her face once she fully realized what they were doing.

Good thing Miroku was back at the campsite... She hoped anyway.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	15. Fan Mail 2

**Woo! Fan Mail 2 is now here! I'm so glad I've continued to receive reviews since my last Fan Mail because this would have been a very sad one... Anyway! The next one will be after chapter 18 just so you know when to expect it :D**

**Onto my Reviews!**

* * *

_**Jazmon3 chapter 9 .**_

_**Love the fanfic and can't wait to read more... please update soon!** **:)**_

_**...**_

**Glad you liked it and I hope you've stuck around to read since then. Keep up the reviews and support Jazmon!**

* * *

_**Ensis96 chapter 9 .**_

_**ha! you replied to my mail, cool! **_  
_**I can't wait to see your new ideas; a bank ID! That is 100% original (hard to find when there's, what, almost 100K ff stories here? it was great!) **_  
_**I like her personality and I can't wait for the promised line you've given us!**_

_**"Anyone ever told you you'd make a pretty woman**_?"

_**...**_

**Of course I replied to it, you did leave me a review :D**

**I hope some of the things I've added in since then were good as well. (To be honest, the bank card bit was completely on the spot. I wanted something for her to give to Kagome, but couldn't think of anything she could use besides money. And being where she came from, she knew carrying actual money around wasn't safe. So I chose bank card instead)**

**And I hope the wait for the line was worth it, as well as the rest of the chapter.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

_**luna2121 chapter 9 . **_

_**i am supper excited about how this story is going and i cant wait to find out how sonya and sesshomarus first encounter will be ... i hope for some action .. but hell i am a sucker for romance so you know love at first sight works too... well keep up the great work friend and ill keep reading.. just want you too know that im going to read some of your other stories and i know they will be great cause this one ROCKS THE BIG ONE... AGAIN CANT WAIT FOR THE UPDATE ...OXOXOX**_

_**...**_

**Well, did their first meeting meet up to your hopes? And no, it will not be first love, I can read them from time to time, but for me, a story needs to be about the struggle leading up to them falling in love. It makes the story more interesting along the way. **

**And I'm glad you read some of my other stories as well (I saw your review for one of them, thanks for that! :D)**

* * *

_**Mona chapter 10 .**_

_**Cudos... Can't wait for another update.**_

_**...**_

**Ooh, my first Cudo! I haven't gotten one of those yet, thank you :D**

* * *

_**Insanity294 chapter 10 . Mar 27**_

_**This is a review!**_  
_**And I like it!**_  
_**The story I mean!**_

_**...**_

**Thank you!**

**I feel like I'm reading**

**A cool Haiku.**

**... I think that's how you spell that. Oh well, Glad you liked it!**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 10 . **_

_**I'm guessing that we will be seeing more of sesshomaru from now on. thumbs up to this chapter.**_

_**...**_

**Sesshy will be showing up again here soon, and from the second meeting we will see more of him, yes. Sorry it's taking forever for him to even be in the story for more than one chapter. But I'm trying really hard not to deviate from the plot too much. Just hold on a bit longer and then you'll have all the Sesshomaru you could want, I promise!**

* * *

_**Jazmon3 chapter 11 .**_

_**Awww... Love it and can't wait for the update.**_

_**...**_

**Glad you like it, and I will continue to update until the story is done! Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

_**Insanity294 chapter 11 . **_

_**PUT THAT LOUSY HANYO IN HIS PLACE!... **_  
_**Well, Inuyashas two-timing always pissed me off in the anime so good to see him getting some punishment here ;)**_  
_**Good work, keep it up**_

_**...**_

**I just had to! He deserved to see what it felt like to have something he wanted paying more attention to someone else. Give him a little bit of his own medicine so to speak.**

* * *

_**luna2121 chapter 12 **_

_**Nooooooooooooooooo! I need more, now that I'm freaking IN love with this - your style is so elegant.**_  
_**but the best was when you made sonya ask sesshomaru is he was GAY and then that hole thing about jaken being his FAN BOY and being IN LOVE WITH HIM...I was TOTALLY like LMFAO...i cant tell you how much i enjoy your ability to tell a story... all i can say is WOW... WONDERFUL WORK MY FRIEND AND CANT WAIT FOR YOUR UPDATE...OXOXOX**_

_**...**_

**Ha ha, I'm glad you like it that much. It gives me a sense of satisfaction that you're in love with it, makes me think I'm doing a decent job anyway.**

**And to be honest, the whole 'Gay' comment and the resulting question of asking him if he knew he'd make a pretty woman were the very two phrases I thought of and based this ENTIRE story around. Just so I could write a fanfic of someone asking Sesshomaru those two questions. :D I'm so glad I did because apparently it's popular lol.**

* * *

_**Mo chapter 12 . **_

_**Great chapter and as for Koga maybe they travel near his den or near east, where he sense them and approach, running with dirt flying everywhere, them.**_

_**...**_

**I took a bit of your idea and added it to a couple others I got as well. I appreciate your opinion, thank you really.**

* * *

_**Lola chapter 12 .**_

_**I really like your fanfic. I think maybe Ginta and Hakkaku come across the Inu gang and when they leave they tell Koga who comes running to his 'woman'.**_

_**...**_

**Glad you like it Lola, and like I told Mo above you, I used your idea as well as a couple others for Koga's appearance. I really do want to thank you for your idea as well. It helped me come up with a decent appearance.**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 12 . **_

_**I was wondering if you for got about kuoga cant wait to see how you introduce him into this story. Inuyasha is finally not being so dense yay.**_

_**...**_

**No no, I didn't forget Koga. I've just been trying to find the perfect spot for him to show back up. I'm glad I waited though, it helped tie into chapter 13 better than anything. (I planned out chapter 13 before writing chapter 12 so it really helped it flow a bit more than I was hoping for)**

* * *

**Well, that's it for reviews for now! If you want to be in the next Fan Mail, post a review before I post Chapter 18 and I'll put it in. I'm glad you've all stuck around for this long and I appreciate every single review I get, they keep me going and make me want to post more and more each day. I try my best just for your sakes and I am so glad you all love this story so much. Gives me a sense of pride I don't normally have while writing a fanfic. So remember, Reviews=More chapters!**

**Until next time**

**-TL S0nya**


	16. Chapter 14

**Well.. One review since I last posted. What is up with you guys, I usually get at least three per new chapter posted! I'm starting to feel like I'm loosing my touch here and you guys aren't all that happy about the story right now.**

**I know there isn't that much Sesshy in it right now, but I told ya he'll be around later. Right now I'm doing stuff I need to do... It's important for later in the story, I promise. So where are my faithful reviewers? Where are you...? *echo* Maybe I'll be bringing Sesshy back next chapter, no one knows because you don't review. So there you punks, see how it feels? Nah, I'm not that mean. I'll bring Sesshy in chapter fifteen, but ya gotta review!... Please? What if I promised him shirtless for some inexplicable reason? Maybe another fight? Or Sonya asking him if he's sure he isn't gay and him being a smart ass and telling her he could show her? No? I dunno, just sort of shooting in the dark here, Not gonna lie, I've thought of that happening but then realized: He'd sooner kill her before even bothering to play into her games. So... There goes that idea. *Sad Panda***

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I may or may not be posting tomorrow depending on the weather and my daughter if she isn't sick tomorrow. If she isn't, I'll most likely be taking her to the park. If she still is... I'll post a chapter. So it's a fifty fifty chance on that. I make no promises!**

**Onward to the story! **

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot **

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"So... This is the well." Sonya eyed the low, wooden structure in front of her critically before casting a look over at Kagome with a disbelieving expression on her face. "Sorry, but I don't believe this thing takes you back and forth through time. You know what? I bet you have a TARDIS hidden around here somewhere and you're just not telling me about it."

Giggling lightly to herself, Kagome shook her head and joined the wolf beside the well, her chocolate eyes dancing with amusement as she looked at her friend. "No, no TARDIS. Just this well. I promise."

Scoffing lightly, Sonya turned to lean over the edge, studying the darkness below with a small frown on her face. Straightening back up, she reached out and laid a hand on the old wood curiously, her skin tingling from the traces of old power imbedded in it. "Alright, I'll give you that there's... Something with this thing. But I highly doubt it's a portal through time."

"Tell you what. If I make it though, I'll bring back your favorite snack... Venom and YakiSoba, right?" Kagome asked cheerfully, already climbing up on the edge as she shot a glance over at the skeptical wolf beside her. "Alright fine. But if you splatter at the bottom, I get to find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself for doing something so stupid."

"Deal. I'll be back in three days." With that, the Miko let go and fell into the dark of the well, making Sonya gasp out slightly and lean over to gape at the sight of the empty bottom. "Well I'll be Jaken's mother. It worked." She muttered in disbelief, blue eyes blinking several times in an effort to clear whatever it was that made her see an empty well instead of what she expected.

"Keh. If you would have just believed us when we told you that it worked, you wouldn't have had to worry." Inuyasha snorted from behind as he walked up to join the wolf, his hip leaning against the wood as he peered down inside too. "Yeah, well I don't trust people easily. You should know this already." Sonya bit back with a small scowl in his direction.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be back like she said, Kagome is hardly ever late." Shippo commented from where he had perched himself on Miroku's shoulder after saying goodbye to Kagome. Turning to look at the kit, Sonya let out a low sigh and felt her shoulders droop slightly. "Besides, if she's late getting back, Inuyasha can always go get her anyway."

"Wait, your telling me the pup can go through?" Sonya asked suddenly, casting a pair of hopeful eyes once more on the old well. "Yes, but I am afraid Inuyasha is the only one we've seen the well allow to pass." Miroku answered, correctly guessing what the wolf ment by her question, making her shoulders slump once more. "Right..."

"Come on, we better get heading back to the village. It's going to rain soon." Sango announced from where she stood at the edge of the path leading through the forest towards the small village. "Eh... I'll stay out here."

"You have to come, Sonya! Kaede hasn't met you yet, and I know she'll want to once we tell her who you are." Shippo pleaded, his eyes growing wide as he clasped his hands in front of himself to complete the image. "Eh..." Sonya groaned, looking away from the cute in front of her, intent on not giving in only to meet another pair of green eyes on the other side of her. "Please, Sonya?"

"Oh, now that's just playing dirty, Shippo." She sighed, looking around her to spot several more copies of the kit surrounding her with the exact same face and pose pointed in her direction. "Alright, fine! I'll go with you, happy now?"

"Yay!" The copies disappeared into smoke as the real one launched himself at the wolf and latched onto her shoulder with a grin of victory on his face. "Come on, lets go!"

Turning to shoot a glance over at the hanyou still sitting beside the well, Sonya raised an eyebrow and looked at the other's knowing grins. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, he usually stays by the well when Kagome's gone." Sango whispered softly to her, making the wolf grin as well. "Oh, I see..." Glancing back over her shoulder at him, she smirked.

"Hey, tell Kagome to bring back a bag of my things when you go see her, alright?"

"Shut up!"

Laughing brightly, Sonya followed the others towards the village, silently dreading the moment where she had to meet the old miko Kagome had told her about from time to time._ 'I feel like I'm being marched to the Spanish Inquisition...'_

* * *

"So, tell me. How did ye and Kagome meet?" Glancing over at the older woman, Sonya mentally cringed at the laser like gaze she received from her across the fire. 'Kami, it's like being x-rayed...' Turning away slightly, she stared out the small gap of the reed door at the pouring rain outside silently for a moment, thinking over her past before speaking.

"I guess it happened during the summer. I was going out on a collection run for the leader of my gang, just going around to certain people that owed him money and gathering up what they handed over, and writing down the names of the ones that didn't..." She began slowly, the memory of that day sweeping over her and making everything around her grow fuzzy as she spoke.

"I was making my way to a meeting place at the shrine Kagome lived in..."

* * *

Ducking her head down slightly, Sonya kept her face hidden from the sparse people still out walking late at night, intent on reaching her destination before anyone tried to stop her and ask why a thirteen year old was out walking on their own at this time. 'Then again, I don't look thirteen do I? No, I look like I'm eleven years old...' Scowling slightly, she cursed her small stature once again as she risked a peek up to see where she was and nearly let out a laugh at the sight of the Higurashi shrine steps almost right in front of her.

The meeting was just up those steps and right behind the sacred tree, out of view of the house and away from the street where any police could see them either. Risking another glance around once she reached the bottom step, Sonya took off, racing up them as quickly as she could, intent on reaching the relative safety of the shadows near the top.

Once there, she paused to catch her breath, sharp blue eyes taking in her surroundings as the hand in her pocket reflectively tightened around the knife Aoi had given her just before she left. _'Just in case.'_ He said. _'Just in case of what?'_ she had asked only to get a small shake of the head before he sent her on her rounds. She still didn't know what he expected to happen, but Aoi rarely did or said anything he didn't mean... So she trusted his judgement. He was the one that found her starving in the alleyway not to long ago after all.

Keeping to the darker parts of the shrine grounds, she made her way towards the towering tree, trying to pick out the form that was supposed to be standing there waiting for her.

Once she reached it, Sonya let out a small growl of frustration along with a stamp of her foot. She walked all this way for nothing! The bastard wasn't even there, and she was late, not by much, but still! He should have been here with the money he owed damn it!

Intent on getting back to her home, Sonya spun around on her heel only to come face to stomach with a tall man standing right behind her. "Ah! Damn it, Benkei! You're late, where's the money you owe Hyosuke?" She demanded in a fierce whisper, blue eyes narrowed as she stepped back to glare up at the big man in front of her. Not an ounce of fear in her as he shot an equally angry glare back down at her.

"Shut up, little girl. You should know better than to speak to your elders like that." He warned in a low voice, taking a step towards her in the process, making Sonya step back with a deep scowl etched onto her childish face. "Don't give me that shit. I'm here to pick up the cash, now give it here before I go back and tell the others you refuse to pay them... Again."

A slow smirk spread across Benkei's face at her words as he continued his slow approach, backing the small girl up against the fence around the tree before stopping less than a foot away from her. "Who says I planned on letting you leave here?" He asked quietly, sending the first thrill of fear down her spine at his words. "You- You wouldn't dare kill me! I'm a member of the Ookami gang!" She shuddered, suddenly unsure if he even cared about her status. "They'll kill you once they find out you even laid a hand on me."

"There won't be any evidence, girl."

A glint of metal caught her eye as he pulled out a small handgun and leveled it on her face with a small smirk. "Sorry for this, I don't really want to kill a kid. But I'll be damned if you're the reason I get killed by that pathetic group of idiots." He said conversationally, his eyes not allowing hers to leave his face once she stared up at him in shock.

_'Just in case...' _

_'Just in case of what?'_

Suddenly remembering what Aoi had said, Sonya whipped out her knife and slashed the man on the wrist as quickly as she could, silently thanking her adopted brothers for insisting on training her reflexes instead of strength. 'I'll have to tell them sorry for that...' She thought offhandedly as she ducked out from around the taller man and bolted away from him.

_'Should I try to run back home?'_ She thought frantically, eyes darting all around before settling on the house on the shrine grounds, light still shining in it's windows, telling her someone was awake at least.

Without bothering to think twice, she twisted around and booked it for the door, flinging away the knife in the process as she reached the porch and began pounding on the door frantically. "Help! Help! He's going to kill me!"

A muttered curse from behind renewed her efforts of beating the door down before it was pulled open to reveal an older gentleman with a surprised expression on his face and a phone in his hand. "What is this?" He demanded, eyes darting to look at the girl in front of him and back towards the figure of a man racing away from the house.

"Please, I can't... He'll kill me if he sees me." Sonya gasped out, her knees finally buckling under the strain of trying to keep upright during her panic and sending her to the porch in a heap.

"Oh my goodness!" He muttered, leaning down to help her up and into the house, leading her gently through it until they came into a kitchen with three other people in it.

A young girl that looked to be around her age, a little boy and an older woman that must have been their mother all stared at her as the old man lead her to an empty seat and urged her to sit down. "Oh my... What happened?" The woman asked quietly, walking over to kneel beside the chair Sonya sat in, one hand reaching up to brush the bangs from her face in a motherly action, instantly soothing her raw nerves and making the shivering that wracked her body to slowly stop.

"I... I was just walking and he... He came out of nowhere with a gun... This was the closest place I could go. Please don't send me back out there, he's probably waiting." Sonya managed to get out from between clenched teeth, her eyes locked onto the woman's pleadingly.

"We won't send you away, dear." The woman assured gently with a small smile. "Are you hungry? We were just eating dinner..." Risking a glance over at the table, Sonya spotted several dishes of food spread out on top of it and winced slightly with a muttered apology for interrupting their meal.

"It's no problem at all, child! I Always was a firm believer in having more than just four people at a table." The old man said with gusto as he settled himself down in the chair across from her, a kind smile on his face as well. "If... If you're sure."

"Of course. Kagome, could you get some bowls and a glass for... What is your name dear?" The woman asked suddenly, turning to look back down at Sonya curiously. "Oh! It's Sonya, Ma'am..." She murmured sheepishly, ducking her head down.

"Oh no, you don't need to be so formal with me. You can call me mom if you want." She said cheerfully while loading up the bowls with food before setting them back down in front of her with a smile. Jerking her head up suddenly, Sonya gaped at the woman in utter surprise. "M-mom? Oh no, I couldn't!"

"Please, I insist. You're just around Kagome's age. Once you're done eating, we can call your parents and have them come pick you up if you like..."

Hearing those words, Sonya froze and dropped her head down again, reflectively hiding the tears that welled in her eyes at the mention of her parents. "I... I don't have any parents. I've been living with my brothers..." She murmured softly. "But they're all... Working right now. So I can't call them."

"Oh... Well then, you can just stay here until the morning. Then you can call your brothers to come get you then." The woman murmured softly, a hand gently resting on Sonya's head before disappearing once more. "Please eat, I'll pull out a futon to lay in Kagome's room for you."

* * *

"I see, so ye and Kagome have been friends for quite some time." Kaede murmured after Sonya finished telling her story. "Yea... Once morning came around, I snuck out of the house before anyone woke up and went back home." She smiled wryly at the thought. "The other members were frantic at that point, nearly to the point of going to the police themselves, the idiots. It was nearly a month before they let me back out of their sights again, and that was only because school started. And that's where I ran into Kagome again. From that moment, we were nearly inseparable."

"Aye, I can see your devotion to Kagome from the way ye speak of her." The old woman nodded slightly, her eyes focused on the fire in front of her as she prodded at the flames in silence for a moment. "Tell me, Sonya. What brought ye here to our time if ye come from Kagome's?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Sonya folded her arms and stared at the fire in thought. "To be honest. I don't know fully myself, I have a few ideas, but I won't know if any of them are right until I find someone. And I have no idea who this person is, so basically I'm at a dead end..." She murmured, refusing to look up and meet Kaede's eyes as they drifted up to study her face. "I see..."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	17. Authors Note

**Hey, TL here. I just wanted to say that due to lack of Internet, I won't be able to post tonight. I'm using my phone right now to post this as it is. **

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and hopefully I'll be able to post something tomorrow. *sadpanda*

I also wanted to explain lack of posting lately too... To be blunt, I'm fighting with myself. I know what I want to happen, but I'm having troubles on how I'm going to write it out exactly. I've been writing the same chapter for the past two days only to erase it and start over every time I read it when I'm done.

So I apologize for making all of you wait and I wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you or this story. Please just be patient and hopefully I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow.

Until then,

TL S0nya


	18. Chapter 15

**Alright, a special notice to some awesome reviewers: Thank you so much to the following people for your encouragement and belief in me that I can make this chapter as well as I made the past ones.**

**-Insanity294**

**-kwiedel **

**You two gave me what I needed in order to get this chapter out for everyone and your reviews really helped calm me down. (Seriously, I was on the verge of ripping out my hair when I couldn't come up with a proper chapter.) So thank you both from the very bottom of my black little heart.**

**Now then, this chapter is just filler and set up for the next. And I am warning you now: The next chapter will come with a warning label. It will be dark, full of mentions of Sonya's past and future, some of the things she went through as well as graphic violence and/or horror. **

**It will not be funny.**

**It will not be happy.**

**It will be dark and violent.**

**I am sorry if you don't like this, but in an effort to help those that can't read that sort of thing, I will write chapter 17 in a way that it will explain what happened in chapter 16 without being so graphic. I am warning you ahead of time! Please take note of this and if you don't think you can handle something like that, you may want to wait for the chapter after before you read again.**

**On the bright side: I had a rather strange dream involving the twins from Ouran Host Club and Sesshomaru that were playing a life-size board game with dice larger than they were... So there's something to make you grin.**

**...**

**Anyway~**

**Just wanted to let you know I appreciate your encouragement and I will continue to write at my very best just for you guys. Thank you all so much for sticking with me while I made you wait. **

**Without further adeu:**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Everyone was asleep.

The rain stopped.

Miroku had a rather disturbing smile on his face while he slept.

More importantly:

_Everyone_ was asleep.

Shooting a final, quick glance around the cramped hut, Sonya slipped out the door and headed out of the village, intent on checking the well for herself.

* * *

_"Wait, your telling me the pup can go through?" Sonya asked suddenly, casting a pair of hopeful eyes once more on the old well. "Yes, but I am afraid Inuyasha is the only one we've seen the well allow to pass." Miroku answered, correctly guessing what the wolf ment by her question, making her shoulders slump once more. "Right..."_

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, Sonya snorted lightly to herself at the memory of her exchange with Miroku, her tails flicking through the air behind her in agitation. "Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that it won't allow me through when it's my origional time..." She muttered to herself while ducking under another low hanging branch before stepping out into the small clearing the well stood in.

Pausing, she scented the air carefully before determining Inuyasha was far enough away not to notice she was there and made her way over and rested her hands on the old wood curiously. "Well... hello there." She murmured softly, watching as the ancient magic made the small hairs on her arm stand up on contact.

It felt welcoming at least. It wasn't trying to throw her away from it anyway. Furrowing her eyebrows, she climbed up onto the edge and stared down into the darkness below. Tipping her head back, she stared up at the moon, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping forward into the open air.

Feeling herself freefalling down, Sonya felt a small jolt of fear run through her before preparing herself to land at the bottom. Screwing her eyes shut tightly, she coiled her body to brace for impact only to feel a particular feeling envelop her instead.

_'I should have landed by now.'_ She managed to think before wrenching her eyes open to look around in shock. Mouth agape in wordless wonder as she gently floated in a strange light that seemed to cushion her gently before depositing her on the ground of the well.

"So... That sucked." She muttered, looking around with a small grimace before the smell hit her.

Oh kami, the _smell_.

Clamping a hand over her nose and mouth, Sonya stared up above with wide eyes to spot a roof overhead instead of open sky and allowed a small thrill of hope run through her. Crouching down, she tensed her legs a moment before propelling herself out of the well and onto the side to look around. _'Looks like a shed or something.'_

Shrugging her shoulders, she cautiously dropped her hand and took a tentative sniff and was nearly overwhelmed again. _'Good grief, how on earth did I manage to live here if it stank this bad?'_ With narrowed eyes, Sonya swallowed thickly before sorting through the harsh air and finally picking out Kagome's scent in the midst of it all.

Jumping down from the edge of the well, she made her way towards the doors in front of her and cracked it open just enough to peer outside at the empty shrine grounds. _'Must be the same time as it was back then...'_ With that conclusion, she nodded to herself and slipped out of the small hut the well sat in and slowly crept across the grounds towards the sacred tree and looked up at it with a curious expression on her face.

_'It was this tree that lead me towards Kagome in the end.'_ She smiled softly, a hand reaching out to touch it's trunk fondly. _'If I didn't tell him to meet me here, I would have never looked at her twice when we met in school. She probably wouldn't have noticed me either.'_

Heaving a small sigh, she glanced over at the house, easily spotting the window of Kagome's room by the light shining through it while the rest of the house was dark._ 'Still studying? Criminy, Kagome. You're going to study yourself into an early grave if you keep that up.'_

A small smirk curled her lips upward at the corners as she made her way to the house and stood under the window, looking up at it. _'Hmmm, I wonder...'_

Reaching down, she plucked a small stone from the collection scattered around the small garden in front of her and tossed it lightly at the Miko's window. A few seconds later, the latch clicked and slid open to show a familiar head of black hair peeking out curiously. "Hey, hey, Kags. Why don't you sneak out with me and go swimming in the pond just behind the shrine?" Sonya called up playfully, catching the other girl's attention.

"Sonya, I'm busy studying, you know I can- Hold on! How are you here?" Kagome's mind finally caught up with her as she gaped down at the wolf below. "Oh come on, do you really think that well would deny me considering I came from this time too?" Sonya teased lightly before jumping up and landing on the ledge of the window soundlessly. "Come on, let's go swimming like we used to when we were kids."

"Sonya I-" Kagome started before her bedroom door opening caught her off guard. "Kagome? I heard you talking and thought you and Inuyasha might like a little snack..." Kagome's mother walked in, her eyes on the tray in front of her as she set it down on the edge of the desk before turning to face the two girls and froze.

"Son... Sonya?" She whispered, a hand raising up to cover her mouth in surprise, eyes never leaving the wolf's face as Sonya fidgeted from where she still crouched on the window ledge. "Yeah... It's me."

"Oh my Kami! Sonya!" Rushing forward, the older woman pulled the wolf into a tight hug, tears falling freely down her face as she cradled her adopted daughter tightly. "I didn't know what to think when you stopped coming by. You just vanished!" She sobbed into the girl's hair as she stroked it gently. "Yeah... It's a long story..." Sonya shot a helpless look over at Kagome, spurring the miko to walk over and gently disentangled her mother from the girl and lead her over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"To shorten it, I somehow ended up in the feudal era as a wolf." Sonya said with a low sigh, twisting to the side to show off the two white tails waving in the air. "Oh my... They look lovely." The woman commented with a smile, one hand reaching out to pet one of the tails gently.

"Heh... Thanks." Blushing lightly, Sonya averted her eyes and rubbed at the back of her head sheepishly. "Point being, the well let me pass through, so I came to visit and bug Kagome like I used to when we were kids..."

"Well then, have fun and be safe you two." With a smile, Kagome's mother stood up and made her way towards the door. "Don't be out too late. You still have school in the morning, Kagome." With that last bit of advice, she turned and left the two girls alone, closing the door softly behind her.

With a small smirk, Sonya turned to Kagome, a certain gleam in her eyes. "Oh no, I need to study! There's a test tomorrow in math and I-"

"Overruled! Your mother gave me express permission and I intend to use it." Sonya cut in, both hands shooting out to grab the miko and haul her onto her back before jumping out the window. "Hold on!" With a gleeful laugh, she took off through the shrine grounds, headed for the small pond she and Kagome used to frequent as children.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	19. Chapter 16 PART ONE

**Okay... So I lied about everything happening in this chapter. With how long it turned out, I had to break it up into two chapters. I'll post part one now, and then part to later tonight. Right now is just her reliving a tramatuic experience in her past, and then the second chapter gets darker.**

**Sort of**

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you to my faithful followers/reviewers because to be honest, you guys are awesome. You keep my spirits up and make me want to keep going. To be honest, I'm surprised this story has lasted so long, and it's all because of you guys. If I could, I'd give each of you a shirt stating you have recieved my stamp of awesomeness and therefore will always be awesome to me.**

**So, all that out of the way. I will put a warning right here... Right below these words. You ready?**

**CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENT DEATH**

**To me, it doesn't seem that bad, but I think other people might say otherwise, so imma just go ahead and say that just in case. Kay? Kay.**

**Anyway, like I said, this is just part one. so please enjoy and I hope you like the little hint I put in there about the Ookami gang's origins... Lemme know when you see it.**

**You guys are clever enough to spot it... :3**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Hours later, Sonya laid on the futon Kagome had dug out of her closet and laid on the floor for her, staring up at the moon as it slowly made it's decent in the night sky. The stars winking out one by one, her thoughts in a constant whirlwind of activity over everything.

Frowning slightly, she closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, intent on getting some sleep without the threat of demons to make her be alert all night for once. Shifting again, she tucked her head under the pillow with a soft growl of irritation, silently trying to order her mind to just shut up for once and let her relax.

But she couldn't. The last time she slept here, she woke up to a nightmare and she still couldn't escape from it no matter how hard she tried to. She couldn't just relax, a small spark of fear in her made Sonya sit up and hold her head in her hands, a small shudder working it's way through her body as the memory overwhelmed her once more.

**-Pause-**

**-Rewind-**

* * *

Sitting up from her futon, Sonya glanced over at Kagome asleep on her bed with a wry smile on her face. It had become habit to stop by now and again just to sleep over then eat with the Higurashi family before going to school and returning back home to her brothers.

At first they had been adamant about keeping her away from the shrine, but after a few weeks of simply sneaking out while they were either busy or asleep, they gave up and let her go. It was her job to keep them safe now, they said. Now she had made regular contact with them, any other gang could and would target them in order to try and lure out her brothers for an attack.

Glancing out the window, Sonya noticed the sun would be rising soon and got to her feet with a slow stretch up towards the ceiling with a low sigh of comfort. Granted, she loved her own house, but it was different when there were two other females around. It was just her back home, granted, she wasn't the most feminine girl around, but she was a girl and she needed to do girl things from time to time.

Like shopping. Momma Higurashi took her out at least once a month with Kagome to get both of them a new outfit. It wasn't much, but the thought of having clothes that weren't torn up, stained or so stitched or patched together it reminded her of a old quilt was nice.

She hated feeling like she was imposing on them by stopping by all the time, they always fed her and took care of her like she was part of their family. But Sonya was told constantly that it wasn't a problem and that they enjoyed having her around. Even still, she tried to do little things around the shrine to help out anyway.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked back into Kagome's room in time to see the other girl sit up from her bed with a soft grumble. "Good you're awake. The bathrooms open unless Sota got in there already." Sonya smiled brightly at the grumpy girl and rummaged through the small bag of clothes she left over here and pulled out an outfit.

"No school today, so I'm just gonna head back home for a bit. I'm sure Aoi has something for me to do." She added over her shoulder, casting a quick look at Kagome from the corner of her eyes when she tensed up at the statement.

"Oh, alright. Well, just be careful." Kagome flashed a falsely bright smile over at Sonya before heading out the door and leaving her alone to dress in silence. With a low sigh, Sonya pulled the brush through her short hair and reached over for her phone only to have it ring the second she picked it up, effectively scaring her more than it should have.

"That figures..." She muttered to herself, slightly ashamed of her reaction as she flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear.

"He~llo." She sang, not bothering to check who it was that called considering the only people that knew her number were in this house or back at her own house.

_'Sonya! Don't come home, stay there!' _

The sounds of gunshots and shouts echoed in the background as Aoi continued to speak frantically.

_'They're here and they won't hesitate to kill you just because your a girl or a kid, Sonya! You have to stay where you're at. They don't know about it and it's just better. Promise me!'_

"A- Aoi? What! No, i'm not staying here. You need me!" Sonya shouted, jumping to her feet as she finished yanking her socks on and bolted for the door, racing past a curious Kagome and down the stairs towards the front door.

_'No, Damn it! Sonya stop being so hard-headed and do what you're told for once!'_ Aoi roared suddenly, making the speaker crackle in her ear from the volume._ 'I don't want you to die! Do you understand me? Once this is all over, I'll be there to get you, but until-'_

His voice cut off with a sickening gurgle followed by a loud clatter then the line going dead. "Aoi! Aoi!" Freezing just in the doorway, Sonya pulled the phone from her ear and stared at the screen blankly, trying to comprehend what happened then snapped it shut.

"Momma, I don't know when, but I'll be back later. My brothers need me." She stated as she finished yanking her shoes on without even turning around to see the woman she had come to love as a mother standing behind her. "I understand dear. Please... Be careful." The woman whispered before a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, enveloping Sonya in a sense of security, strength and love before she pulled away and ran out the door, intent on returning to her home.

**-Fast forward a bit-**

Pausing outside the gates of her home, Sonya gaped at the wreckage in front of her. Doors blown wide open, wood scattered everywhere and bodies littered the ground, both brothers and strangers intermingling with blood that coated the very stones she had trained on with the same men laying so still on the ground.

Shaking herself out of her daze, she made her way carefully through the courtyard towards the main house and slipped inside, still listening for something, anything that alerted her for the presence of someone near by.

More bodies lay crumpled at her feet as she travelled further in, there was Odayaka, his eyes wide open while blood pooled around his body from the various holes shot through his chest.

Over there Arai- One of his legs broken and laying under him and his head hanging in an unnatural angle. His hand still wrapped around the grip of his gun- Sakura.

Walking over, Sonya reached down and gently pried the weapon from his cold fingers and wrapped her own around the grip, trying to warm the cold piece of metal before heading farther in, her eyes taking in everything, her own emotions taking a back seat during her exploration. The mixed blood of her fallen brothers and their attackers already dying her shoes a rusty red.

Pausing beside the door to Aoi's room, Sonya listened to the faint sounds inside, someone or something was in there. And she wanted to know just who thought they could do this. Yanking the door open, she swung up Sakura to point at the face of the intruder and froze.

"Beneki." She breathed, eyes blinking up at the giant of a man staring over at her with bemusement before turning back around and continuing his search through Aoi's things. The owner of the room laying on the floor next to the door, his throat slit open and eyes, empty and glassy in death, staring up at the ceiling with his mouth still held open from the shock of the sudden attack.

"Those aren't yours." She finally said, tearing her eyes away from the old leader and back to the hulk in front of her, Sakura still held and pointed firmly at the man's back as he shifted through another drawer. "Anything else you have to say, little girl? Or perhaps you should point out that I am a man too?" He scoffed over his shoulder, completely ignoring her as he continued in his search.

Narrowing her eyes, she cocked the gun, the click loud enough to draw his attention and turn back towards her with an amused expression. "Oh, are you going to shoot me?"

"You killed them. You killed each and every one of my brothers... Didn't you."

"Not me. Those sorry asses out there did. I just waited until it was finished and came in to get rid of this pest." He nodded at Aoi at her feet, his hands tucking themselves into the pockets of his pants.

"You had them do it."

"Well, yes. I did tell them this was where the Ookami gang had been staying... Then mildly suggested that you weren't here. You would be surprised to find out a majority of the gangs around here wouldn't attack you all simply because they didn't want to run across you, my dear. Oh no, not because they're scared of a little thing like you. They were worried about the state of their soul if they were to kill the cursed gang's adopted child."

Narrowing her eyes, Sonya took a step forward, stopping short of where Aoi lay and raised the gun higher to point at Benkei's face. "You killed them. Why?"

"They have something I want. A ring. It's said to have the ability to protect its wearer and grant strength." He paused and looked down at Sonya with a slightly crazed smile on his face. "I want it."

"You... You killed everyone, even tricked those men out there into attacking my brothers for... For a ring?" Sonya snapped suddenly, her eyes widening at the fact everything had fallen down around her all because of a piece of jewelry.

"Not just a ring. The ring of power, it holds everything I could want. Now give it to me."

"Not on your life." She spat, her other hand coming up to rest on the grip of the gun, holding it steady as her hands began to shake violently. "You are the lowest of the low. The pathetic souls that live on the streets and live off of filth thrown away are better than you."

"Why you-"

The crack of a gun going off brought both of them up short, eyes darting down to the weapon in her hands before a pain blossomed in her right shoulder, followed by another gunshot and another lance of hot pain blooming in her back.

Turning her head slowly, she caught sight of a young boy, no older than Souta with a gun held in his shaking hands and a plea for forgiveness clearly written in his eyes. "He... He kidnapped my sister... I had to..." He whispered, about to drop the gun to the floor.

"Shoot her again!" Beneki shouted, making the boy jump and aim the gun again, tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at the girl in front of him. "I said shoot her you idiot!"

Turning back to face the man in front of her, insanity clearly showing on his face as he roared at the kid. _'How... Pathetic...'_ She sighed in her head, the third gunshot sending her to her knees as the pain began to spread to her side. _'Hmph... Not a bad shot... Almost hit my... Kidney...' _

Looking up, she watched the behemoth walk towards her with a smirk of victory on his face. "How the mighty have fallen. The Ookami gang is no more."

Another shot rang out, and everything went black.

**-Stop-**

**-Fast forward-**

Sitting up again, Sonya looked over at Kagome fondly, a hand reaching out to brush the stray hair from her face before laying it gently on her head. The next thing she remembered was waking up to find both Kagome and her mother hovering over her in obvious distress.

It turned out she some how came to and stumbled back towards the shrine without being noticed by anyone only to collapse on their porch, four bullets punched into her torso and bleeding out everywhere.

They hurried her inside and took care of her wounds, they even dug out the bullets as gently as they could before bathing and bandaging her wounds then laying her on Kagome's bed to rest.

Sighing softly, she laid her head on the edge of Kagome's bed, eyes locked onto the girl's face in front of her as she slept peacefully._ 'I owe you so much, Kagome. But I'm sorry, I'm going to have to break my promise not to go after that man. Now that I can take care of it myself... I am going to get revenge, and I will make him pay.'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	20. Chapter 16 PART TWO

**Part two of chapter 16! This one took FOREVER to clean up considering the length, the little bits that needed to be italicized and so forth. Not to mention going back to look at the last chapter to make sure it all matched up properly. Good grief, why did I do this?**

**Oh yea, because you all love it.**

**So! I decided to educate you on one of my favorite languages: German. It will be mentioned in here, just one portion of the story, but still there. I added in translations for you to read so you know what the hell is being said. You're welcome.**

**Now then: This one is violent and has graphic descriptions of violence. Just warning you yet again. It's worse than the last chapter, so be prepared!**

**Other than that, nothing more to say... So... Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

With a final backwards glance, Sonya checked to make sure the house behind her was still silent before silently heading across the shrine grounds and down the stairs, the edges of her old trench coat flapping slightly as she jogged down.

After searching around the house for a bit, she finally found a box set aside in one of the closets full of the things she had left behind when she had left two years ago. In truth, she didn't leave because she wanted to get away, she wanted to leave because she didn't feel like she could protect them like she should.

If she wasn't around them anymore, they wouldn't be targeted.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Sonya ducked around a corner and began walking aimlessly, one destination in mind, but no idea where it was. Pulling the front of her coat together, she slipped the middle button into place to keep it from flapping about too much. It was sheer luck she had left it at Kagome's rather than at her old home. And good luck it was, there was no way she could hide her tails in a pair of pants like Inuyasha could hide his ears under a cap.

At least with the coat they were moderately free anyway.

Pausing at an intersection, she glanced around at the already busy sidewalks, the sun was just rising up and people were pouring out of their homes on their way to various places. There was only one place she could go to get information, the problem would be convincing them she was the same girl from two years ago. All that time in the feudal era had changed her a bit and she was sure the old man wouldn't recognise her... If he was still kicking that is.

With a soft sigh, Sonya headed down one of the smaller streets, steadily making turns into less busy streets from time to time until she ended up in a nearly empty part of town. The streets no more than alleys and the shops were old and broken down. This was the part of town people like Kagome avoided at all costs. In fact, she was fairly sure that Kagome didn't even know this part of her hometown even existed.

Stopping outside a pair of faded red doors, Sonya glanced up at the sign above that read 'Antique books' in a hand-panted scrawl. Before ducking inside, ignoring the light chime of the bell attached to the door. "Oi, Alter Mann *****, you still alive?"

"Halt die Klappe! ****** The children now and days, no respect for the ältere ******* Generation anymore. What do you want kleiner ***`**?" An older man of German decent stepped out from behind a curtain off to the side, eyes squinting in the low light of the shop as he tried to determine who was standing in front of him.

"it's Sonya, Treppe** *``**. I need to ask you something..." Sonya said quietly, her blue eyes never leaving the hunched form of the ancient man as he shuffled over to the counter and seated himself behind it. "

The old man snorted, both arms coming up to rest on the counter in front of him as he leaned forward, studying the girl in silence before nodding and leaning back once more.

"Ah, die Geister sind gekommen, um mich jetzt heimsuchen, ja?** *```**" He muttered to himself, arms folding in front of him as he sat in thought for a moment, eyes drifting from her face to the counter in front of her idly from time to time.

"I'm not a ghost, Treppe. I've been alive for a while now." Sonya grumbled, slightly put off by the fact he seemed to think she would die so easily and looked away from him.

"Ja, kind ***+**, but you have been gone for quite a while now. No one has seen you at all." He said easily, a smile revealing a flash of broken teeth behind cracked lips then vanishing once more. "Though I have to wonder, kleiner, just what brings you here now after all of this time."

Glancing away from the dangerously tilting stack of books she had been studying, Sonya looked back at the old man across from her with a sudden jolt of fondness. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach Rache, Treppe. ***++** "

"Rache ***+++** ? A sweet kind like yourself looking for something so dark?" Treppe asked idly, his milky eyes opening wide enough for the wolf to see that he was indeed blind now. Last she saw him, he had lost his left and the right wasn't far behind.

"You know why."

"I'll see what I can do, kleiner. But I make no promises."

"All I need is an address."

* * *

**(All translations are from German)**

***** \- _'Old Man'_

_****** \- 'Keep your mouth shut!' Or 'Shut up!'_

***** -** _'Older'_

***`** -_ 'Little One'_

***``** -_ 'Trapper'_

***``` -** _'Ah, the spirits have come to haunt me now, yes?'_

***+ -** _'Child'_

***++ -** _'I'm looking for revenge, trapper.'_

***+++ -** _'Revenge'_

* * *

Squinting down at the paper in her hands, Sonya sighed at the nearly illegible scrawl across it. Why Treppe would insist on writing it out for her when he was blind was beyond her, but at least she could make out a street name and number... Then again, that six _could_ be an eight... And that S looked a _little_ bit like a Z now that she was looking at it... _'Oh well, if it isn't here, then I'll just look for the other place I guess.'_

Looking up, she finally spotted the number she was looking for and spotted two men standing outside the gates, breathing a small sigh of relief when she did. It had to be the place if there was security outside.

Stopping at the corner where they couldn't see her, she slipped her hand into the pocket of her coat, finding the handle of Sakura, the gun she still had. _'Arai, I hope you're with me, because I'm going to need all the help I can get right now.'_ She prayed quietly, eyes studying the shining metal in front of her as she pulled the weapon out of her pocket.

"Alright then..." Taking a deep breath, she slipped her hands back into the pockets of her coat and turned the corner, slowly walking towards the gates as if she wasn't in a rush, as if she didn't burn with the desire to see them scream in agony.

No, she wouldn't kill them if she didn't have to. Incapacitate them, yes, break a few bones? Absolutely. But the one she wanted to kill was hiding away inside like a pathetic rabbit, and she was the wolf howling outside it's den.

Once the two men caught sight of her, they shared a glance then moved to stand in her way, stopping Sonya effectively in her tracks. "Hey, girl. What are you doing here?"

Keeping her eyes on the pavement in front of her, she silently counted back from ten in an effort to control the boiling anger in her head from overflowing and spilling out in the form of the two men's blood. "I have to see someone."

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" The skinny one sneered, hands planted on his hips as he leaned down slightly to try and catch sight of her face. "None of your business, _creten_. But if you let me pass, you won't stay in the hospital for as long as you would if you stop me."

"What!" The other man growled, his hands clenching into trembling fists before he lashed out, attempting to send her sprawling to the ground with a well-placed backhand only to meet with air.

"I tried to warn you." Sonya muttered, almost apologetically from behind then kicking the both of them in the back of the legs, a small grimace crossing her face at the sound of bone crunching followed by their howls of pain and promises of retribution when they got their hands on her.

"Right... I'd love to see that happen." She snorted then grabbed the both of them by their hair and lifted their heads from the ground just enough so they could finally see her face, a cold smile spreading across it at the startled looks of hesitant fear beginning to show in their expressions.

"Now that I have your attentions. I want to know one thing: Where is Beneki?"

They shared a look then stared back at her, their mouths held firmly shut. "Ah... I was hoping you'd do that. I do love defiance..." She sighed happily, her hands twisting painfully in their hair, ripping some of it from their scalps before she slammed both heads into the pavement and knocked them out.

Turning to look back at the gates, she snorted and shook her head. Not a single soul came out to see what the commotion was outside. Not even a call to see if they were alright or needed backup._ 'What a lousy excuse for a gang.'_

Clicking her tongue against her teeth in thought, Sonya paused outside the wooden doors, simply studying them for a moment. Then, with a small smile, she began whistling to herself._ 'Hmph... People are strange *****. Now that's a song I haven't listened to in a long time.'_ She thought in amusement while pushing the doors open, still whistling to herself as she stepped through into a small courtyard littered with trash with a handful of men standing around that turned to stare at her in utter surprise.

**'People are strange... When you're a stranger'**

"Hey! Just who the hell are you!"

"Don't ask questions, get her the hell out of here!"

"How the hell did she get past the two outside!"

They rushed forward, intent on stopping the whistling female before she reached the house. A flash of blue eyes and flicker of golden hair was all they saw before pain blossomed in each of their bodies, blood running from various wounds that seemed to open up out of nowhere.

**'Faces look ugly, when you're alone.'**

One man crumpled to the ground, hands clutching his leg as he gaped at the shard of bone jutting out from under his knee then looked up at the girl as she turned away from them and continued heading towards the house, the softly whistled tune drifting back to them as she walked away.

"What are you?" He managed to gasp out from between pained pants, still staring at her as she came to a stop, the whistle dying out as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, a little smile lighting her features. "I have no idea." The reply accompanied by the seemingly empty smile sending a cold chill down his back.

**'Women seem wicked, When you're unwanted.'**

With that, she turned back and continued whistling to herself, heading towards the house once more, intent on going inside before the other members poured out the doors. Stopping just outside, she lifted her head to stare at the roof of the porch, lips still pursed in the action of whistling the song on her mind at the moment.

Reaching forward, she pushed the doors open slowly, her nose wrinkling at the scent of stale air and unwashed bodies as it rushed out to greet her and stepped inside, ignoring the startled looks she got as she wandered farther inside, silently curious to see how far she could get before they all came to their senses.

**'Streets are uneven when you're down.'**

A sudden shout shocked the group of men into action, all of them stepping forward to surround her with wicked smiles and sneers on their faces while they looked down at the whistling girl. "So, decided it would be fun to come in here, huh, girlie? Don't worry, we'll take_ real_ good care of ya."

One man snickered at his fellow's hollow words and reached out to touch her hair curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen a color like this without it being dyed. What you hiding for, honey. Show us your face." Ducking down, he caught sight of burning blue and a small smile before stumbling back as a fist shot out and clipped his jaw.

"What!" He blinked in surprise, a hand reaching up to touch the light bruise there then stared around at the gaping group and growled. "Well? Get her you idiots!"

**'When you're strange'**

Glancing up from beneath her bangs, Sonya eyed the men as they closed in on her, several carrying various weapons in their hands with an intent to kill written clearly on their faces and in their smiles. Whistling louder, she shifted her feet and ducked under the first pair of arms that shot out to grab her, one hand reaching up to grab his arm and rolled him over her back, effectively flinging him onto the floor in front of her.

Stomping her foot down on his shoulder, she yanked his arm sharply and dislocated it before turning to deal with the next one with a pipe in his hands. Shooting a quick glance at the metal, she felt a small spark of nostalgia wash over her before crouching quickly and sweeping a kick out to knock his legs from under him and caught the pipe before it fell from his open hand as he went down too.

Swinging it in a wide circle, she smiled grimly at the familiar feel of it's weight and spun the metal in her hand expertly before dealing a blow to a man's side as he attempted to jump on her and sent him flying to the side.

A hand wrapping around her throat made her attention drift back to her other side, blue clashing with dark brown as a hulk of a man lifted her from the floor slightly, his grip, while strong for a human, hardly effecting her, a demon. Sending a small grin at him, she whistled the next stanza while sending the pipe to connect with the side of his head, the crack of his skull splitting open echoing clearly in the room as he dropped, letting her land back on her feet and spin around to block another pipe with her own.

**'Faces come out of the rain'**

Kicking at his knee, she broke the kneecap and sent the pipe for his neck, ignoring the small shudder that worked through her as the bone snapped and left the guy crumpled to the floor with a look of surprise permanently etched on his face.

Turning around, she spun the pipe again before resting it on her right shoulder while eyeing the last five standing in front of her, obvious hesitation in their stances as they stared from her to their fallen comrades then back to her. "I'd run if I were you. Take whoevers still alive and run." She finally spoke, cutting off the song she whistled, making them jump and glance at each other quickly.

"You don't have to worry about your boss. I'll take care of him. I have a score to settle and I plan on making it happen." She added dryly, glancing away from them in a show of obviously writing them off as a non-threat to her person.

Without a word, the five gathered up the men from the ground that were either groaning in pain or knocked out, ignoring the one with a broken neck and heading outside, leaving her alone in the room in a matter of minutes.

"Right then... Next on my list..." She muttered to herself, heading farther into the house, dropping the pipe as she went, lips pursing to whistle the song once more as she headed into the dark of the hallway.

**'When you're strange'**

Pausing outside of the largest door of the room in the middle of the complex, Sonya shook her head. Of course he would have the one room that was protected on all sides. In fact, she wouldn't even doubt for a second he had either a garden with an escape route or a hidden door that lead outside of the house and to the street behind the house.

Cocking her head to the side, she listened for any sound on the other side of the door. It was obvious the man had heard what happened, but whether or not he stayed behind was the question. It was hard to tell with a man like him, if he thought he could take care of the problem himself, he might stay. If not, then he could run, then again, he might overestimate himself and think he could take on whoever it was and end up being hurt only to distract the attacker long enough to escape. There was a number of ideas about Beneki, and she had no idea what one was right.

**'No one remembers your name'**

A small shuffle from the other side confirmed one thing however, someone was in there. With the stench of obvious filth filling her sensitive nose, she couldn't tell if it was his scent or not.

Reaching into her pocket, she slipped Sakura out and checked the chamber to see if the bullet she put in it earlier was still in it's chamber before closing it tightly and cocking the hammer back, one hand reaching out to fling the door open, the other holding the gun in front of her steadily as she stepped inside. The whistle dying on her lips as she took in the sight before her.

**'When you're strange.'**

Beneki sat at a desk off to the side, writing something down on a piece of paper, obviously ignoring her as she stepped inside, knowing full well the sight of a young girl, no older than fourteen, lay naked on his bed, covered in fresh wounds and bruises, obvious signs of rape and her skin pallad in the color of death, the large hand-sized bruises on her neck telling Sonya just how she died.

"I had to kill her because you showed up you know." He spoke up suddenly, making her eyes snap away from the corpse and over to him as he stood to face her with a taunting smile on his face. "If she had been alive, she'd just have screamed." He added conversationally, walking over to a small bookshelf to tuck the folded piece of paper away between two large tomes then turned to face her once more.

"I see you got through the others. Care to tell me why you're here?"

Blinking in surprise, Sonya stared up at him speechlessly. He acted like he had no idea who she was! That bastard!

"My name is Sonya."

"Hmmm... Can't recall knowing anyone by that name..." He hummed thoughtfully before snapping his fingers and looking back down at her. "Ah yes, that's right. A runt used to run with the Ookami gang before it was wiped out overnight. I thought she died, but apparently not."

Raising the gun again, she aimed it at his face without a trace of emotion. "Don't play games with me. I'm older than you could ever believe, _slime_. And I am getting back what you stole from me."

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked playfully, raising a hand up for her to take in the sight of a painfully familiar ring resting on the first finger of his right hand. The white/gold color shining in the dim lighting of the room.

_'Go figure.'_ She thought with a snort and locked eyes with Beneki. "Yes. And your life as well."

"So formal..." He muttered, a look of annoyance crossing his features as he took a step towards her, seemingly irritated when she didn't back away, only stopping when he stood less than a foot away from her, the barrel of the gun pressing hard into his stomach. "Well? Shoot me."

Narrowing her eyes, Sonya studied him before realizing he already figured out the healing properties of the ring and let out a gusty sigh before disengaging the gun and tucked it back into her coat pocket. "You aren't worth it to be honest."

A deep chuckle reached her ears before a heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder, the fingers squeezing the bone they found almost painfully. "That's right, kitten." He purred, the other hand reaching up to stroke her short hair. "You can't do it, you couldn't do it before and you can't now. No matter how much you desire revenge for your gang..."

Clenching her eyes shut tightly, Sonya bit back the warning growl trying to work it's way up through her throat at his proximity. _'Just wait. Patience.'_

Leaning forward, Beneki smirked slightly at the shudder that worked through the smaller girl's frame. "You know what I want, however... I'm not sure you're worth it." He whispered cruelly in her ear, his smirk widening at the small growl that slipped from her.

"That's right... Get angry, I love a good fight." He continued, his lips brushing against her neck before a jolt of pain made him stop and look down in surprise at the sight of her arm disappearing into his stomach.

"I said you weren't worth being shot by my gun, I didn't say you weren't so completely worthless to kill by my own two hands." Sonya hissed at him, blue eyes flashing as she yanked her arm out and pushed him away to fall to the floor, blue eyes dispassionately staring at the red dripping down her fingers to the floor.

"You know... I can't believe I ever thought you were frightening. You're nothing compared to me. Next to you... I am Kami, and you? The toad that grovels at my feet." A small snicker worked it's way past her lips, a silent thanks to whatever god was out there for not letting Sesshomaru be there to hear her words. _'He'd slice me to bits if he heard me ever speak like we were equals.'_

Turning back to the lump of bleeding flesh at her feet, Sonya cocked her head to the side, trying to make sense of the whimpers slipping from it before realizing he was begging for pity.

"Pity? What on earth ever made you think I held an ounce of pity in me?"

A pair of brown eyes looked up at her and pleaded silently as he held his hands to the hole in his stomach. _'Tch, I wanted this to last, but by the looks of things, he'll bleed out before I even step foot outside this house.'_ Clicking her tongue, she shook her head and turned away to walk out of the room.

"Never turn your back to me." He rasped from behind, drawing her attention just in time to see the small hand gun he held and hear it's small crack as he fired at her chest.

_'Shit...'_

Clutching her hand to the wound, she gazed down at the mass of blood and flesh that used to be a man. Organs slipping out of various holes to lay on the floor in a stew of blood as the expensive rug soaked it all up greedily.

Breathing heavily, she turned away and made her way out of the house slowly, intent on getting back to the shrine before anyone saw her. _'Kagome... Momma...'_ She thought softly, her vision blurring as she walked outside the main gates and turned down the sidewalk.

Everything doubled in front of her as she sank to her knees with a low curse, the hand on her chest, clutching the shirt there tightly. A sudden shadow fell over her, making Sonya look up with a frown, trying to make out the figure in front of her.

_A flash of gold and silver, then black..._

* * *

**_* If you want to know what song I'm talking about, look it up on Youtube. It's called 'People are Strange' by The Doors. I LOVE that song._**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	21. Chapter 17

**Alrighty, chapter seventeen! I'm on a roll man, cranked out two last night and now I got another one out today... And so early, usually I can't post anything until later tonight, but here I am... Posting this.**

**Bleh, anywho, Did anyone catch what I did in the last few chapters? Come on, someone had to of noticed the little hints I put in there about where the Ookami gang came from. Please tell me I'm not the only one that sees it. I wanna know your reactions. I mean... I really thought it was a clever twist to things.**

**So... Nothing else to say**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_"You know, you really shouldn't be in here."_

_"Hm."_

_"You aren't going to pay at least a little bit attention to me?"_

_"Nothing you have to say interests me."_

_"Now that's just rude."_

_"Hm."_

The voices slowly brought Sonya back from the realm of sleep, her mind trying to comprehend exactly what it was they were talking about. Sure, the man with a deeper voice shouldn't be there, but other than that, she couldn't understand why.

"Oh, she's waking up."

A shuffle of clothing followed by retreating footsteps sounded, alerting her of someone leaving the room. "Keep her comfortable."

"Yes sir." The playful voice responded, bringing to mind the image of a mischievous teenager saluting with a smirk. "Think she'll be mad?"

"I know how to distract her."

A door opened and shut leaving the room in silence besides the steady breathing of the person still sitting next to her and Sonya's own heart beat. "Hey, he's gone now. You don't have to play like you're sleeping anymore."

Cracking open one eye, Sonya looked around curiously before finally spotting the red headed teen sitting beside her with a playful smile on his face as he watched her. "Whe-" She cut herself off with a hoarse cough, her brow furrowing from the dry wasteland that was her throat and mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that. You've been asleep for two days straight." The boy said apologetically, one of his hands holding out a glass of ice water and helping Sonya take a swallow before settling the glass back on the stand beside the bed.

"So... Got shot huh?"

Snapping a quick look over at the kid, Sonya struggled to sit up and let out a small hiss of surprise when a jolt of pain shot through her chest at the action. "Hey! Don't sit up, you'll just open the wound, you're lucky. A lot of people, demons or humans, would die from a wound like that." The red head protested, his hands settling on her shoulders in an effort to keep her laying down.

"De... Demons?" She asked curiously, looking up at the kid with a small frown, her nose working overtime in an effort to pick out his scent from the other various smells lingering in the room. "Well yeah, do you think anyone else would have just taken care of you after seeing those tails?" He smirked down at the wolf as he sat back down.

"Right..."

A small frown crossed his features as he watched her with a pair of sharp green eyes, something seemingly bothering him while he contemplated her in silence.

"What, did I grow a second head?" Sonya asked dryly, shaking him from whatever he was thinking about and earning a smile for her effort. "Ah, no. Just... Curious I guess. I haven't seen a person with two tails like yours in a while."

Blinking slightly, she shifted her shoulders, trying to find a comfortable spot on the soft bed, some distant, feminine part of her mind registering the sheets she laid on were silk before letting out a small sigh. "Right."

"You say that a lot."

"You state a lot of obvious observations."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No, I've just been shot in the chest and woke up two days later in a strange house surrounded by strange people. Not mad at all."

"Don't take it out on me, it's the owner of the house that found you." The boy raised his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture, a nervous grin pulling at his lips in the process.

Another sigh left her lips as Sonya laid her head back against the soft pillow and closed her eyes, one hand reaching up to rub at her forehead in an effort to rid herself of the headache plaguing her.

"You're right. I'm just... A little confused I guess." She finally admitted, glancing over at him from the corner of her eyes to watch as he shifted slightly in his seat. "Eh, don't worry about it."

Flashing a wide smile at her, he waved a hand at the bed she laid on before standing up. "Well, for now you might as well rest in comfort. I'll give your friend a call and tell her where you're at." He announced suddenly, heading for the door in the process and leaving a bemused Sonya behind.

"Hold up. How do you know my friend?"

"Ah, well we found your phone and looked through it for an emergency contact to get ahold of... But we didn't want worry her until you were awake..." He explained hastily, hands waving in front of him as he backed out the door slowly. "Just get some sleep. When you wake up, she'll be here." With that, he shut the door and left her alone with her own thoughts.

Frowning at his sudden reaction to her question, Sonya turned her gaze up at the ceiling, silently amused at the painting spread out in front of her._ 'Feudal Japan. How appropriate.'_ She mused before the lull of sleep washed over her again.

* * *

While the wolf slept unaware, the door of her room opened silently, allowing a tall figure with short, black hair to slip inside and go to stand beside her bed, watching her in quiet contemplation before reaching down to brush the hair from her face gently.

"So much pain." He murmured softly, reaching over to pull the chair behind him and sit, elbows resting on the edge of the bed and his chin resting on his hands. "Why should a girl like you go through all of this?"

Reaching out, he rested his hand on the top of her head with a low sigh slipping from between his lips before standing once more and leaving the room, his eyes unfocused as he shut the door behind him, deep in thought.

"Couldn't help yourself... Could you?" Glancing over he caught sight of a woman leaning against the wall just a little ways down the hall from where he stood, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

"It reminds me of a simpler time."

* * *

Peering around the room once more, Sonya finished adjusting the clothing that had been left for her to change into after a shower. The blue pullover shirt resting comfortably against her frame along with the slack pants she wore with it. _'Not tight, but not too loose either. Whoever these people are, they certainly know how to please a girl.'_ She smirked and shook her head before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal a familiar face with it's usual smile on it.

"Hey, good to see you up and about." The redhead commented, studying the clothes she wore before giving an approving nod and gesturing with a hand for her to follow him down the hallway. "Your friend, Kagome was it? Is getting a ride here, so we'll just have to wait until she shows up." He explained easily, his stride even and slow as he walked along, casting a glance back at the wolf behind him now and again. "Don't worry about it. I figured we could get something to eat while we waited anyway."

Hearing a small rumble from her stomach, Sonya laughed suddenly, a hand rubbing at the offending area before casting a sheepish look over at the boy. "I can only live on soup and rice for so long."

"Oh tell me about it, mom refused to let me eat anything other than that when I got sick. It wasn't often, but when I was... No candy, no ramen. Nothing at all." He grimaced theatrically, his tongue sticking out much to Sonya's amusement. "Kagome's like that. I refused to tell her when I was sick because she wouldn't let me have what I wanted."

"Hm." The boy cast a smile over at her and pushed open a door, revealing a large kitchen filled with various people either cooking or eating at the island in the middle.

Several heads popped up to study her as she walked in curiously, eyes roaming around the spotless room before finally settling on a pair of blue eyes much like her own. "Hey." The young man who they belonged to smiled, a hand patting at the stool beside her. "Sit down and eat would ya? I'm sure you're hungry."

Casting a look over at where the redhead had been standing, she blinked at the empty air instead before looking around once more with a frown. "Where di-"

"Don't worry about him. He probably had to go report to dad that you're up and about." Another pair of blue eyes blinked over at her from where he sat beside his, now obvious, twin. "Your dad..?"

"The guy that found you bleeding out on the street." The first explained, earning an elbow to his side for his efforts. "Ow! Sion, knock it off!" He complained, knocking a fist lightly on the top of his brother's head with a scowl. "It's not my fault you're callous, Goemon." Sion snorted, returning to his food with indifference.

Blinking at their actions, Sonya felt a small smile hover around her lips before sitting down beside Goemon. "So... Your names are Sion and Goemon?"

"Yeah, mom said they were honorable names of people she knew a long time ago." They both explained simultaneously while lifting their chopsticks in sync and resuming eating.

"Hmm... Small world. I knew a couple of men by those names too." She hummed in amusement, her eyes turning to the small spread of food in front of her and missing the glance the twins shared with each other.

* * *

Heaving a sigh of irritation, Sonya patted Kagome's back as the girl sobbed on her new shirt, frustrated demands of her to stop being so stupid managing to make their way between the heaving breaths she gasped in.

"Kags, I'm alright. I promise." She murmured to her, trying to ignore the interested stares from the small crowd of people that had gathered once the miko had arrived. "Can we just go home now?"

"R-Righ-Right." Kagome hiccuped, straightening back up and casting a watery smile at the wolf in front of her before turning and offering a bow to the three sets of twins and other various people standing with them, including the red headed man -Once she found out he was actually twenty five years old she had to finally acknowledge that he was older than he looked- that had taken care of her during her stay.

"Thank you all so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you've done." Kagome offered, her head still tipped forward as a hand reached out and pressed on Sonya's head, making the wolf bow as well and earning a low grumble for it.

"Yeah.. Thanks." Sonya mumbled, uncomfortable with the formalities before straightening up and pulling Kagome away from them and heading towards the front gates of the estate. Yes, she had found out not a few hours after waking up that the man that had found her and taken care of her was filthy rich.

"Come on, Kags. Let's go home."

"Mom wants to talk to you when we get there."

"... Maybe we should stop by a few stores on the way back."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	22. Chapter 18

**Woooo, filler chapter. Gotta love 'em.**

**So, next chapter will be Sesshy. I swear, he'll be there. I'll pinky swear! Because now things get better... For a while. *evil laugh***

**Anyway, after this chapter I will be posting Fan Mail 3! *applause applause* So if you have anything to say, say it before it's posted because afterwards it won't show up until after chapter 23 in Fan Mail 4.**

**Just wanted to say: I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. because seriously, I wasn't sure how well it would be taken considering the fact Sesshy hasn't been in it all that much yet. I know for a fact that most Cannon/OC stories aren't really popular, so it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see people still clicking the follow button on this.**

**So thank you all for your reviews and constant support for me to keep writing. I usually start either getting bored with a story or write myself into a corner by this point but I'm still going strong! I have quite a few ideas on what I want to happen next and I swear, it'll be just as awesome (If not more so) Than what Sonya just went through. *Gotta love Angst***

**So sit back, enjoy and thank you yet again.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Sonya studied the scars on her torso critically, her eyebrows pulled together in thought as she turned to the side and looked at them that way. For the first time, she was nervous. She wasn't ashamed of them, but she was nervous because of how they appeared on her.

It was all thanks to that damn pup bursting in on her earlier. With a scowl at her reflection, she yanked on her shirt and stepped out of the bathroom to head down the stairs.

**-Pause-**

**-Rewind-**

"Sonya, I should change that bandage before you get dressed." Kagome pressed while watching the wolf struggle slightly in the act of pulling her undershirt on. "It's fine, Kags. You don't need to change it every five minutes you know." Sonya grumbled, pulling the shirt down and adjusting the straps before turning to stare at the miko with a medical kit already in her hand.

"Sit down and stop arguing with me." Kagome ordered, pointing to her desk chair with a small huff. Groaning softly under her breath, Sonya obeyed, shifting her legs apart so she could stand between them to change the bandage taped just to the right of her chest. She had been lucky. If the bullet had moved less than an inch to the left, she would have died. Demon or not.

Leaning forward, Kagome carefully peeled away the tape and bandage, assessing the rapidly healing wound before wiping it clean with a sterilized hand wipe and reapplying a medical cream then putting a new bandage overtop, the large square overlapping her collarbone slightly as she smoothed the tape down.

"Kagome! Sonya's gone!" A loud voice shouted before the door slammed open to reveal a worried Inuyasha.

"You know... It might do you some good to knock before entering a room, pup." Sonya sighed, her eyes drifting over to where Kagome knelt in front of her. "Thanks, Kags." With a smile, she gently pushed the miko away and walked over to the bed where her shirt laid.

"Where did you get that?"

Turning to look at the hanyou over her shoulder, Sonya frowned at the way his eyes seemed to bore into her, flicking from ne scar to the next then up to her face with a small question in his eyes. Feeling slightly unnerved, she yanked on her shirt and crossed her arms over her chest before turning to face him with a frown. "I had some unfinished business to take care of."

"That wound-"

"Was a small price to pay for what I did." Sonya cut him off, not wanting to talk about it in front of Kagome who just now seemed to relax after realizing she wasn't going to drop dead for no reason.

"But-"

"Enough! Yes, I was shot. It's done, it's over with!" Sonya shouted, startling both of the people standing in the room with her as she clenched her fists tightly. "It's nothing new, Inuyasha. You saw the scars. Each of those circles you saw was a bullet that was shot into my skin. I'm alive. Leave it alone, damn."

Turning away, she picked up the messenger bag she had found in her things and packed with various items she wanted to bring along back to the Feudal era then turned to leave, brushing past Inuyasha as she walked out the door. "It's done, pup. Just let it go."

Not even bothering to look back at them, she headed down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen to sit at the table. "Sonya, would you like something to eat before you leave?" Momma Higurashi turned to smile at the wolf, a cup of tea already in her hands as she walked over and placed it in front of Sonya gently.

Sending a grateful smile at the older woman, she lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip of the fragrant liquid and sighed happily. "I think I miss your tea the most when I'm gone, Momma."

"Then it's a good thing you can go through the well now, isn't it?" The older woman commented idly while putting together a quick omelet and setting it down in front of the wolf as well once it was finished before sitting across from her with a cup of her own tea.

"Yeah. Now I can come bother you all I want." Grinning wolfishly at her adopted mother, Sonya picked up her chopsticks and dug into the omelet happily, savoring the taste of her cooking in a way she never thought she would get to ever since waking up in the feudal era.

"You are never a bother to me, Sonya." She chastised lightly, lifting her cup to her lips and sipping it delicately. "So tell me, how is life in the other time? Do you have any friends, family... A man?" She asked offhandedly, making Sonya choke on a mouthful of omelet. "W-What?" She managed to gasp out, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared at her mother.

"Well... Kagome mentioned you seemed to be interested in Inuyasha's brother... Sesshomaru is it?"

"What! No! He's a snotty bastard that has a rod stuck up his-"

"Sonya."

"Sorry Momma..." Ducking her head, Sonya picked at the omelet sullenly, ignoring the amused look the older woman was sending her as she sipped from her tea again.

"She said you two fought."

"Well yeah, he tried to attack me for no reason." Folding her arms, she huffed and sent a burning glare at the food in front of her now, imagining it was his face and wondering just how much power she would have to put behind a glare in order to melt his perfect nose off.

"No reason?" Glancing up, Sonya caught sight of the raised eyebrow from her and sighed lightly. "Alright, I _may_ have suggested he was gay. Or that he could be a woman. But theres no call for trying to take my leg off."

"Rash as always, Sonya." Her adopted mother shook her head in mock dismay. "Hey, he called me short. I think I would consider what I said to him evening the score." Sonya protested, earning a smile from the woman before digging back into the food once more with a grin of her own.

**-Stop-**

**-Fast Forward-**

"Do you have everything, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Mom. All packed up."

"Sonya, do you need anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good too."

Both girls stood in front of the well house, bags stuffed full of various things the older woman had insisted they take with, facing the same woman in front of them with a gentle smile on her face. "Alright. Be careful and come back soon." She murmured, pulling Kagome into a hug first then Sonya before turning to Inuyasha and tweaking his ear lightly.

Huffing slightly, Inuyasha turned away to take Kagome's bag from her and walked into the small hut, a pink tint to his cheeks as he disappeared inside. Smirking slightly, Sonya shook her head and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag before looking up at her adopted mother. "I'll keep her safe, Momma. You know that."

"Of course, dear. But I'm worried who's going to keep you safe." The older woman murmured softly, a hand reaching out to stroke the wolf's hair lightly, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she did. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine." Sonya assured her with a smile before pulling away and heading towards the well with Kagome beside her.

Standing next to it, the three companions shared a look before Inuyasha climbed up first and hauled Kagome up with him and jumped in, the flash of light blue telling Sonya they had crossed over and left her to stand alone.

Casting a final look over at the woman she loved as a mother, Sonya flashed another wide smile before jumping in herself to meet her friends on the other side.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	23. Fan Mail 3

**Woo! Fan Mail 3 is now up! I gotta say, I love doing this, so much better than replying to them all one at a time. At least this way I only have to post everything down and reply once... No multiple clicking of buttons and replying to everything seperately. Gotta love it.**

**And it makes me feel special, nothing wrong with that either. I like feeling special. Because I have a story that is apparently good enough for so many people to like it. I mean... To be honest. I expected a total of five followers and maybe a handful of reviews. But here I am, with over 30 followers. I mean... *mind=blown***

**Soooo here it is! Feel free to skip along until you find your own review. No hard feelings there, Just keep up the support and comments because I consider everything you guys say more than you think I do.**

**Onward!**

* * *

**luna2121 ****chapter 15 . **

_**great chapters... i really enjoyed them. can i tell u that im so curious to see what sonya true powers r and how strong she really is... i love that ur making her strong... and thanks for taking the time to write ur fans little messages.. just keep these chapters coming cause i cant wait to see whats up with my girl SONYA...oxoxo**_

_**...**_

**Her true powers are still in the works to be honest. I'm not all that sure what I'm going to give her in the way of attacks like Inuyasha's or Sesshy's. Other than being fast and a talented fighter, I haven't gone too far into the way of her own 'powers' so to speak. But she will be getting a weapon sometime soon.**

**And I love writing everyone messages! It makes it less informal this way, I hate formalities with a passion to be honest.**

* * *

**Ensis96 chapter 16 . **

_**OOOOOOHHH you're SOOOOOO setting something uuuuup!**_  
_**find someone? **_  
_**this is a romance. if it's not Sesshoumaru himself, it's someone only he can find**_  
_**'Ookami' gang?**_  
_**either a fancy word to mean wolf or an allusion to her being the "last twin-tailed wolf" [yes, I read the summaries!] which would mean even in the future she was aware of her demon heritage**_  
_**hinting at a shirtless Sesshoumaru?**_  
_**okay, maybe that's just wishful thinking ;-P**_  
_**Sorry bout not commenting last chapter, but I am curious what happened between her and Kouga, like when they first met. I imagine he sorta trained her to use her powers in hopes she would join his pack...**_  
_**I'm hoping for more flashbacks! you did a wonderful job making a character with a full background and I wanna see it!**_  
_**E**_

_**...**_

**Yes I am setting things up . I'm sneaky like that, but it's the fun of placing hints for people to figure out. **

**And Ookami gang was actually revealed where it started in chapter 16 part one where she flashed back to what happened to her 'brothers' in the past. It was mentioned pretty easily, but the connection wasn't made by me, I left it up to the readers to figure out. If you don't know, I suppose I can pm you about it if you ask. But if you do figure it out, you gotta tell me because I LOVE the reactions people get when I write a plot twist like that.**

**And the shirtless Sesshomaru? Oh yes, it will happen. I will make this happen in the most awkward way possible because Sonya is Sonya and will more than likely say something that will make him want to take her head off.**

**And no, I never mentioned it, and Kouga probably won't be showing back up again, and if he does it'll be in passing, but he didn't train her, he more or less recognized the fact that she was a 'rare' species (Will be explained MUCH later) and wanted the right to claim her as pack. That's all really.**

**And I'm so glad you like it. I seriously gush whenever I read a review anymore, it makes me so giggly. Hehehehe**

* * *

_**Guest ****chapter 16 . **_

_**Guakala**_

_**...**_

**Ummm... I don't know what it means. Translator won't even explain it... Anyone else know what it means?**

* * *

_**Alura9287 chapter 16 . Mar 31**_

_**Love the story so far, can't wait for more sesshomaru.**_

_**...**_

**Sesshy will be showing up in the chapter posted tomorrow! I swear!**

* * *

_**Insanity294 chapter 16 . Mar 31**_

_**Cmon, don't be so sad about the review thing your story is good and definitely worth reading, so if you loose readers for some dumb reason they just don't know what's good**_  
_**...besides you can't just go through everything and instantly rush the romance... For a good story there has to be some building up and stuff... Every person with at least a tiny shred of reading experience and something more then a walnut for a brain should be able to understand that**_  
_**... Doesn't mean I'm not eager for sess to appear again xD**_  
_**So author-person, cheer up and get the story rolling xD**_

_**...**_

**Eh, I just get a bit put-off if I don't get a review. Because in some of my other stories, when people stopped reviewing, it was because they lost interest and I'm worried that'll happen with this one too.**

**And no, I hate rushing romances, I try not to in some of my other stories, but I usually cheat and do 'time skips' to help it along. I don't normally write a fanfiction with a lot of chapters purely for the reason that I usually write myself into a corner and have NO way to get out unless I get rid of the previous chapter and start it over again.**

**And yet again, Sesshy will be in the next chapter. I swear on my right as a fanfiction author.**

**And please, just call me S0nya or TL :D**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 16 . Mar 31**_

_**kind of interested in her "brothers" and their story. i'm surprised that sonya didn't at least try to go through the well?**_

_**...**_

**Well... You got their story. Is not a happy one, but it was posted. To be honest, I was already planning on writing that up but I wasn't sure when I was going to. And to be honest, there will be a lot of mentions later on as this story progresses of her past with them. Various things really, not a lot of important things, just Sonya remembering something or another from time to time is all.**

**And I really fought with myself on if she should go through. I mentioned that in the AN at the beginning of chapter fifteen I think. But it's done now so :D**

* * *

_**Insanity294 chapter 17 . Apr 2**_

_**Take your time mate, as long as you don't abandon the story**_

_**...**_

**You have no idea how much this review meant to me. Seriously. I really needed that, so thank you.**

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 17 . Apr 2_**

**_got full faith in you that you will find out just the right way to put it! and It will be awesome._**

****_..._****

**Same goes for you Kwiedel, this review meant a LOT to me too. You guys were awesome for keeping my spirits up on writing.**

* * *

_**Lunarose jodes chapter 18 . Apr 2**_

_**Yay! This chapter was good for filler, am I correct in thinking that Sonya's ability to travel between times using the well will come into play later?**_

_**...**_

**Yes, Sonya will be going back through the well more often than not when Kagome goes to return to her own time. And the reasoning behind why she can go through the well will be explained later, much much much later. Like last few chapters of the story later. But it will be explained **

* * *

_**luna2121 chapter 18 . Apr 2**_

_**great chapter.. sorry i havent reviewed in some time but i am thankful that you got your thoughts in order... and knowing that your so talented this story will be great just have faith and trust me when i say u really can write my friend... so im rooting for you and i LOVE THIS STORY... LUNA**_  
_**UPDATE SOON...**_

_**...**_

**Luna, I'm just glad you do review when you do. You are one of my more loyal readers and I treasure each thing you say as much as I do from any of my other loyals. **

**And talented? I don't really think so. To be absolutely honest, Sonya is me in every way, she says the things I'm known for saying and reacts the same way I do. So in all reality, I'm not talented, talented people come up with a completely different person to write about. I'm just writing me into my favorite Anime really. But I'm glad you like my story so far! It makes me happy to know so many people like it so far.**

* * *

_**kwiedel chapter 18 . Apr 3**_

_**you did it you got through to the next chapter! : ) and I liked it. some people may not like fillers but I do. I think I get to know the characters better and their relationships with other characters. you need to have the R&amp;R or comic relief or how can your characters not be mentally unstable with out those times between the high drama and stress. that's my opinion anyway.**_

_**I'm so happy that she was able to pass through the well. I hope though that it is a good thing since your warning of the next chapter.**_

_**...**_

**All thanks to you and a few others constant support! I wouldn't have made it without all of you lending me your words of encouragement and telling me how much you guys like this. And fillers are important to a story more than other people think I believe. If you didn't have fillers, it'd all be angst and just... Stress. I feel my hair going white reading a story like that. Besides, Sonya isn't all angst, she doesn't just have some black past that overwhelms her. She's the kind of person that gets over everything life throws her way and keeps on smiling no matter what.**

**And I hope the two part chapter wasn't too bad. I know some people don't care for graphic violence or anything...**

* * *

_**MajesticSkittles chapter 19 . Apr 3**_

_**Awe poor Sonya having to witness that! :( I'm so happy that she can travel back and forth between times! I also can't wait until Sesshomaru shows up more in the chapters! Hope to see you update soon! I'll be watching you! Even though you just updated 6 hours ago... but still no excuses! :D**_

_**...**_

**Okay, first, can I just say I LOVE your name? It's one of the best I've seen on here so far :D**

**And Sonya wouldn't be Sonya if she didn't go through what she did. So I believe, while what happened was awful, it was for the better considering how she is now.**

**And Sesshy will be showing up more after this. I promise. **

* * *

**_Mo chapter 20 . 17h ago_**

**_More please. I loved the cliffie at the end._**

**_..._**

**As always, I aim to please when I write. Hope I update enough for you lol. Two chapters most days is as fast as I can go right now without burning myself out. **

* * *

_**Mo chapter 21 . 4h ago**_

_**Sweet... I think the red head is grown up Shippo, the brothers I think are Sonya and Sesshoumaru's kids. Well I can't wait for another update.**_

_**...**_

**I say nothing about what happened, I will leave it up to the readers to determine. I'm not saying it is or isn't who you say they are. It would ruin the story.**

* * *

_**orangeporqupine chapter 1 . 1h ago**_

_**I like sonya**_

_**...**_

**Well I'm glad you do! She is a rather strange character.**

* * *

_**orangeporqupine chapter 2 . 1h ago**_

_**Where is sesshomaru?**_

_**...**_

**Sesshy will be showing up a lot more after this Fan Mail. I have plans for him and it's no fun if he isn't around for Sonya to try and torment anyway.**

* * *

**Alright, so that's it for Fan Mail 3! To those that have been here from the beginning: I'm so glad you stuck with me since then, You all rock my socks!**

**To those that just started following: I hope you stick around because things will only get better if I have any say in it... And considering I'm the author... I think I have a lot of say in it. :3**

**Next Fan Mail will be after chapter 23, so like I said before: IF you want your review to be in the next Fan Mail, please post before then. Any reviews that are sent in after Fan Mail 4 is posted will not be replied to until Fan Mail 5.**

**To all of my followers: You all rock and I'm so glad to have you reading my story. I will continue to do my best in any way that I can for you.**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	24. Chapter 19

**First of all, I just wanted to say Happy Easter to each and every one of you and I hope it's been a good one!**

**Now that's out of the way, Chapter 19 folks! And as promised, Sesshy is in it too! Woo I'm so awesome for bringing him back into the story, yes yes I know. It's been too long, but he is here now for you all to admire and adore...**

**Or drool in some people's cases (Knows someone that actually drools when she sees a picture of Sesshy. It's a little disturbing)**

**Anyway, it's longer than usual. I was planning on writing more to it, but my wrist started cramping halfway through. So had to nix that idea sadly. Hopefully it'll be fine by tonight so I can post chapter twenty, but I dunno yet. I'll wear a brace on it until then just to be sure. I'm not sure what I'd do if I couldn't write another chapter tonight considering the fact that I know what I'm going to post anyway...**

**Oh well Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Ducking into Kiade's hut, Sonya put down the water she had been carrying with a small huff of air. It wasn't heavy, but more annoying to carry bucket after bucket repeatedly for the past hour. "Isn't that enough yet? This has to be the sixth set I've brought back." She complained lightly, walking over to the pot of boiling water to watch as the elder miko dropped some freshly picked herbs in it.

"That will be plenty, Sonya." Kiade murmured, distracted by her task as she began dipping long strips of bandages into the water carefully before hanging them up to dry off to the side. Tilting her head to the side, Sonya watched in fascination until the older woman looked over at her curiously. "Ye find this interesting, child?"

"Of course I do. Anything that isn't overly convenient like the food and medicines Kagome brings back is interesting to me." Sonya shrugged, settling down beside the fire to continue watching as Kiade resumed dipping the cloths.

"Hmm, Would ye be willing to learn the art of healing?" The question caught her off guard and made Sonya's eyebrows raise up in question. "What? Me? Really?"

"Ye have the nose for finding herbs better than any humans eyes." The old woman nodded, continuing her task as she spoke. "I am certain ye can do a better job at finding what ails a person than I ever could as well."

"Let me guess, i could sniff it out too." A wry smile crossed Sonya's face at the thought of sniffing somebody over in an attempt to find something wrong with them. "Aye, the nose is a powerful thing when used properly."

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt. If Kagome goes back home and I stay here, it would be good to have someone around that can do more than just cover a wound and hope for the best." Sonya mused out loud, earning an amused look from the miko.

"Well then, we shall begin training today. Go find me several of these." Kiade prompted suddenly, holding out a small plant with little white flowers dotting it. "This is good to dull the pain in a wound."

"Oh..." Sonya murmured, picking up the plant carefully and looking it over, her nose twitching slightly as she memorized it's scent. "I can see why you're soaking the bandages in it then. Instead of making it a paste and making the wound dirty again, you soak the bandage so when it's wrapped around and dampened, it'll soak directly into the skin. Clever." Looking up, she caught a knowing smile on Kiade's face and flashed a grin of her own. "Aye, now get going before it gets too dark."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sonya rolled her eyes and ducked out of the hut in search of the plant Kiade needed.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Kagome!" Sonya called, one hand raised over her head as she walked towards her friend beside the river, various bits of clothing scattered around her on the grass in the sunlight to dry them after she finished washing them. "Oh, hey, Sonya." Kagome smiled, one hand going up to wipe at her forehead as she stood. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Kiade. She needs some herbs so I'm being taught how to heal people. You know, in case you aren't around to take care of it. Inuyasha's way of healing would be right in line of smearing mud on a wound." Sonya shuddered lightly at the thought then shook her head and flashed another smile at her friend. "Anyway. I was just wondering when we would be getting out of here. You know that pup of yours is going to throw a fit if we stay another day."

Sighing lightly, Kagome crossed her arms and frowned in thought. "I'm not sure. We haven't heard anything about jewel shards or Naraku for a while now. I'm sure we'll have to go back out and keep searching, but for now, I just want to sit in one place... We're almost done finding the shards and I'm not sure how much longer I'll have to be here... I don't know what will happen to me when we complete the jewel and wish it away."

A small pang of sadness struck Sonya at Kagome's words. She knew that it was highly likely Kagome would end up going back to her time once the jewel was completed and gone, but what about her? Where would she go? She belonged in kagome's time, but as she was now, she belonged in the Feudal Era too. "Yeah, I can understand that." Sonya murmured in a distracted voice, not seeing the worried glance she got for it and looked away.

"Anyway. Better get going, Kiede needs these herbs." She said quickly, a wide smile flashing across her face as she shot a glance over at Kagome. "You better hurry up too if you don't want to be washing clothes all night."

Turning away, she started to walk off only to have a strange scent drift across her nose and stopped, eyebrows pulled together as she turned to face the direction it came from, her sharp eyes barely picking out the strangely shaped blob headed in their direction.

"Sonya?" Kagome walked over to place her hand on the wolf's shoulder only to be pushed behind her in the process. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know, so stay behind me." Sonya muttered, eyes locked on the approaching thing and crouching down slightly in a protective stance in front of her friend as a faintly familiar two-headed dragon landed a few feet away.

"Hold up..." She straightened back up and cast a confused look at the creature in front of them. "You look familiar."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's dragon, Ah-Un." Kagome answered, stepping out from behind Sonya in the process as she eyed the creature in confusion. "Wonder why it's here."

"Lord Sesshomaru requests the Miko to come with us." A familiar, squawking voice rose from off to the side, drawing their attention away from the dragon and over to Jaken where he stood beside the beast.

"Oh look, it's the creepy fanboy toad again."

"I am not a toad!"

"But you are a fanboy then."

Jaken swelled with indignation and waved his staff at the infuriating wolf in front of him in what he believed to be a threatening manner. "I am an Imp, filthy mongrel! An. Imp!"

"Right... Why does Lord Doggie need my Kagome?" Sonya snorted, arms folding over her chest as she eyed the annoying creature in front of her, earning a seething glare for her question. "Milord's name is not 'Doggie'. It is Lord Sesshomaru! You should show respect to a being of great power!" He protested wildly.

"Right... Once I get some respect, I'll give it in return. But until then, he will be Lord Doggie." Sonya raised an eyebrow then smiled coldly down at the creature. "Or I could just use you as a football and punt you all the way back to your precious lord and t ell him that for me."

"Urk..." Jaken shrunk away from the wolf's cold stare and smile, inching closer towards Ah-Un in the process.

"Alright, what does Lord Sesshomaru need?" Kagome sighed slightly, trying to smooth over the tense atmosphere between the two with her.

"Rin is sick."

Frowning slightly, Sonya turned to look at Kagome as she gathered a few towels. "I take it you're going then."

"Of course, I'm not about to let a sweet little girl like her get sick like that..." The miko explained quietly, already shuffling through her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and turning to Jaken.

"Hold on. You aren't going alone." Sonya protested, a hand reaching out to grab the back of her bag and halting the miko's forward motion easily. "I'm going with you."

"Absolutely not!" Jaken shouted, staff waving in the air as he stomped his feet on the ground. "I'm not letting her to without any protection. You can't keep her safe and I sure as hell will not leave any of my trust with that Lord of yours. So stop puffing yourself up like a damn bullfrog and deal with it. Or I'll have myself a new dissection kit complete with a live toad." Sonya narrowed her eyes on him, making a cold sweat break out over Jaken's forehead. "R-Right." He muttered quickly before turning and climbing up onto the dragon's back.

Turning to Kagome, she slipped the bag from her shoulders and walked over to attach it to the saddle carefully, giving the beast a fond pat then turning to Kagome and motioning for her her climb onto her back. "Lead the way toad."

With a low grunt, Jaken ordered Ah-Un to take to the sky, leaving Sonya to run below with Kagome clinging to her back.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Sonya glanced up at where Jaken flew on the dragon above them and frowned slightly. "Hey, how much farther?" She called up, making the imp glance down at her then pointed at the cliffs not too far ahead of them. "Milord and Rin are staying in a cave near the top."

"Alright then, see you there." With that, Sonya picked up the pace, eager to get Kagome inside a cave before the rain she had been smelling for the past hour finally caught up with them. Without stopping at the base of the cliff, she bounded up to land on a small ledge then jumped to the next one in turn.

Catching the scent of dog and sickness, Sonya looked over to her left and spotted the cave opening and aimed for it, landing moments before Jaken and Ah-Un did to let Kagome slide off of her back.

"My apologies for bringing the wolf, Milord. But she wouldn't let the miko come by herself." Jaken explained while bowing deeply to the floor, his hands plastered to the stone surface and his forehead touching between them.

"Hm." With a glance deeper into the cave, she caught sight of a familiar form sitting towards the back, his one arm bent over a knee as he stared at the three of them in silent contemplation before glancing at the young girl sleeping on the furry thing he usually had wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oh Rin..." Kagome breathed softly, finally noticing the pale skin and beads of sweat decorating her face before rushing over to kneel beside the little girl, a hand resting on her forehead to gauge her temperature.

Walking past Sesshomaru, Sonya didn't spare him a glance as she crouched on the other side of Rin, watching as Kagome began digging around in her bag after Ah-Un laid beside her so she could grab it.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked finally after the miko managed to dig out a small bottle of pills and slipped one between Rin's lips followed with a swallow of water to wash it down. "I don't know. It looks like a normal fever, but I don't know what caused it." She sighed, a worried look on her face as she brushed wet bangs from the child's forehead.

"Hey, Lord Doggie. Has she been hurt lately?" Sonya asked suddenly, her eyes still on Rin's face as she thought over something. "You mongrel! His name is Lord Sessho-" Jaken began only to be cut off by a stone striking him in the forehead. "She cut herself on a stray arrowhead in a field two days ago." Sesshomaru answered easily, his sharp amber eyes locked onto Sonya's face as she turned to look at him, eyebrows pulled together in thought.

"Was it rusty?"

At that question, Kagome jerked her head up to look at the wolf in surprise. "You don't think..."

"It looks like it. Sion had the same problem a while back. Without the proper medicine we had to do what we could..." Sonya murmured in reply, eyes dropping back down to look at Rin's face, worry clearly shining in her eyes. "We brought the fever down with herbs and cold baths and cleaned the wound... We had to drain it first though."

"Drain it..?" Kagome asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to hear what her friend had to say when she shot her a dark look. "We had to cut it open and drain out the pus, Kagome. If we didn't, he probably would have lost his leg or even worse, died."

Swallowing down the bile that tried to rise up in her throat, Kagome nodded weakly and looked back down at Rin. "Where was she cut?" Sonya asked Sesshomaru, her blue eyes rising up to meet with his cold amber ones unflinchingly.

"Her left foot."

Scooting down, Sonya lifted the foot he mentioned and studied the raw, jagged wound cutting across the arch with a frown. "I was worried about this..." She murmured, a claw delicately tracing the faint red lines spider webbing out from the cut. "If we don't drain this out soon, she'll end up with blood poisoning. It's already started."

"You said Kiede was teaching you healing. You don't exactly sound like you need it." Kagome murmured, leaning over to study the cut as well, her brows pinched together with worry. "Yeah... To be honest I was only humoring her. She looked like she needed something to do besides the usual." Sonya said sheepishly while trying to wipe the caked dirt and blood away from the girl's foot.

"Doggie, we're going to need hot water." She spoke up suddenly, drawing Sesshomaru's attention away from their conversation and back to the problem at hand. Without a word, he stood gracefully and walked to the mouth of the cave. "Jaken, gather water." He ordered while passing the imp sitting off to the side at the opening before jumping down to the ground below.

"Y-Yes Milord!" The imp spluttered before turning and urging Ah-Un back to it's feet and towards the cave opening.

"Sonya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can save her?"

"For his sake... I hope we do. I don't know how he'd react to loosing her." Sonya muttered softly, ignoring the confused glance she received from Kagome as she began digging around in Kagome's bag for various items she would need for the upcoming task.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	25. Chapter 20

**Oh yeah! Chapter Twenty baby! I can't believe I've finally reached this point man, I mean seriously, I didn't think it would be this long, but I'm glad it is. It's popular too, so that's always a plus.**

**And here is your promised Sesshy once again. He and Sonya even get a little bit of interaction too, so you get to enjoy Sonya's sharp tongue once again. Hehe, I almost feel bad for Sessh... Almost. But it's just too much fun to have her be rude like that to him. It's pretty funny in my opnion, but that's just me.**

**Anyway... Tomorrow I may not be posting in the afternoon like I usually do, my sister is bringing her kids over for a late easter party with us and I don't know when they'll be getting here. So if I don't post in the afternoon, I'll try and make an extra long chapter later tomorrow night to make up for it. No promises, but I'll try at least.**

**Also: I hope everyone's easter was good. My daughter got a T-Ball set and we found out she's a natural batter. She only needed to be shown once and she already has the perfect follow-through in her swing. It's hilarious to see a four year old hit a ball better than some adults to man. I have a feeling she's going to be joining the t-ball league or the junior soccor league once she gets older. Basketball not so much, she really can't aim that well with her hands.**

**But enough about all of that, Hope your holiday was awesome and you had lots of candy because I know I did... Wooo! And now for your enjoyment and entertainment, I present to you chapter Twenty of Surrender Unto Me.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"Kagome, you don't have to be in here." Sonya gently patted her friend on the back as she finished preparations. The slightly green tint to the miko's face making her worry.

"No, I'll be fine. You need help." Kagome protested while tying a strip of cloth over her mouth and nose like Sonya had in an effort to keep from breathing in the scent of what would be forced out of Rin's foot while they drained it. She wasn't sure how strong her stomach was, but she wasn't going to push it farther than she was sure.

"I mean it, if you feel like you can't do this. Don't be afraid to leave, Kagome. I won't think any less of you." Turning away, Sonya wiped off the bottom of Rin's foot that was propped up on rock so she could see what she was doing in the small camp light Kagome had stashed away in her bag.

"I'll be fine."

With a small sigh, she cast a glance over to where Sesshomaru sat at the opening of the cave then turned back to her task, a claw carefully reopening the wound then adding another slice across it to make an 'X'.

"Here it comes." She grunted softly, the scent of obvious sickness rising up and filtering through the dampened cloth as she began pressing on the edges of the wound, grimacing to herself at the sight of green and yellow pus oozing out onto the ragged cloth set on the ground below to catch what came out.

"Oh kami..." Kagome's voice was faint as she watched Sonya coax more and more of the stuff out of the little girl's foot. It had been swollen to the point where the skin had nearly split, so it shouldn't be a surprise to see so much come out. But actually watching the small river drop down to the cloths was almost more than she could handle.

"Kagome! Focus, I need you to wipe it down with hot water. We need to finish this before she wakes up." Sonya snapped, dragging Kagome from her thoughts and forcing her into action. Nodding silently, she quickly wiped off Rin's foot so Sonya could see what was coming out and returned to where she sat, changing out the catch cloths with different ones when they were full or soaked through.

"Almost there, we just have to get this little chunk out... It hardened inside..." Sonya groaned softly to herself, her thumb carefully working the thick wad of hardening puss towards the opening so it could slip out with a sickening noise and plop onto the damp cloths below. "Kami..."

Swallowing thickly, she turned to the next task and picked up a bowl of hot water laced with various herbs and settled the girl's entire foot into it so it could soak into the wound and draw out what she couldn't force out.

"The swelling's gone down, that's a good sign." She murmured quietly, probing at the top of the foot carefully to test for any tense skin and nodded in satisfaction when she couldn't find any. "What do you want me to do with these?" Kagome asked quietly, pointing over at the small pile of puss cloths with a grimace. "When we leave, we'll build a small fire and burn them. I don't know if they carry anything, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Right." Kagome watched as Sonya lifted Rin's foot from the water carefully and wiped it off before wrapping it in a set of treated bandages. "We won't sew it shut yet. I want to make sure everything inside leaks out first. If there's anything left and it's sown shut, where will it go?" She explained when she caught Kagome's curious look.

"How long do you think that will take?" She asked once the wolf was finished and had turned to wash her hands off in a pot of warm water, making her pull her eyebrows together in thought. "I figure we could stay tonight to keep an eye on her and see if the fever returns or her foot swells back up. If she's still fine by morning, we can sew her foot up then go." She finally said, another glance over at the sleeping girl before flashing a quick smile at Kagome.

"Alright." The miko nodded in agreement before pulling her sleeping bag out and set it up against the back wall of the cave and sitting down on it with a small sigh. "Go to sleep, Kagome. I'll keep an eye on her." Sonya coaxed quietly, watching as her head dipped forward periodically only to be jerked back up.

"But-"

"Don't argue, go to sleep. I'll wake you up once the sun comes up." Sonya shook her head firmly as she rose up and walked over to gently push Kagome to lay down. "You need it more than I do." She smiled and brushed her hair from her forehead as Kagome yawned and curled up on her side, her breathing evening out quickly as she finally allowed her mind to rest.

"Wolf."

Peering over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru where he stood next to the flickering fire then turned away to finish covering Kagome. "I have a name, Doggie."

"..." Hearing nothing in reply, she let out a small breath of air and stood to face him, an eyebrow raised up in question at his silence. "Well?"

Without a word, Sesshomaru gestured to a small pallet set up off to the side. "It was meant for the Miko." He explained without bothering to hear the question he knew she would ask. "This one did not know she carried her own."

"Thanks, but I don't plan on sleeping." Sonya sniffed while settling herself down beside Rin, a hand reaching out to stroke the girl's hair gently. "If she ends up getting a fever during the night, I have to be awake to cool it down before it does any damage to her brain."

"Why do you care?" He suddenly asked, drawing her attention back to where he stood, his eyes shadowed slightly and making it hard for her to read him properly. Closing her own, she tipped her head to the side in thought before sending a smile in his direction. "Because I can."

"That is hardly an answer."

"It wasn't exactly a proper question. You should have asked me why I bothered, not why I cared." Sonya snapped back at him, fed up with his high and mighty attitude already. "Why do you care, Doggie? She's just a human girl, you obviously don't waste any energy on anything else besides yourself. So why her?"

He stayed silent for a while, simply watching Sonya as she stared up at him with a raised eyebrow, her hand still running through Rin's hair as she watched him in turn. "She showed courage." He finally stated, taking her by surprise. In truth she didn't expect him to even answer at all. Much less say something like that.

"Courage?"

"This one was wounded and was healing when she stumbled into the clearing. Even though this Sesshomaru threatened her and revealed his demon nature, she returned in attempt to care for him." He explained evenly, his legs folding so he could sit and lean against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Hmm. So you do have a heart in there after all." Sonya muttered, her eyes dropping down to the little girl's face in thought, missing the sharp look she received from Sesshomaru at her words. "You know... They say the most innocent of hearts can break the darkest of souls. My mother told me that a pure smile could be the downfall of the most evil creature on the planet if used at just the right moment." She said suddenly, a small smile pulling at her lips when she caught the faint scoffing noise coming from his direction.

"Tell me, Doggie. If you didn't believe that she was worth your time. Then why let her tag along with you? It would be just as easy to drop her off with a proper family instead. She'd be safer that way, but no... You keep her around almost as if you're worried what might happen if she wasn't where you could see her."

A flash of white and a jolting pain up her back was all she felt before Sonya found herself staring up at Sesshomaru from where he had her pinned to the wall. "This Sesshomaru does not care for a human child." He nearly growled down at the infuriating wolf.

"Oh really...? Then why are you denying it so violently. If you truly didn't care like you say, then you would have just said it instead." She snorted, a hand reaching up to try and pry his fingers away from her neck with a scowl. "Get your damn hands off of me, Doggie. I'm tired and I really don't want to have to deal with your insecurities."

"This one's name is, Sesshomaru."

"Call me by my name and maybe I'll return the favor."

Blinking down at the scowling woman, Sesshomaru finally released her from his old and let her drop back to her feet in silence.

Reaching up, Sonya rubbed at her neck with a small growl of irritation, her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she stared back at him. "Well?"

"Hm." Turning away from her, he walked back over to where he had been and returned to his reclined position, leaving her to roll her eyes and sit back down beside Rin, her hand automatically reaching out to run her fingers through her hair gently.

"Show me respect, Doggie. And you'll get it back. I never give what isn't earned first." She said quietly, knowing full well he had heard her even though he remained silent.

_'Yeah... Well two can play at that game, Doggie.'_ She thought in irritation, her eyes flitting over to take in his form as he steadily ignored her presence. _'You want to play the ignoring game? Fine. I can tell you I'm better at it than you are.'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	26. Chapter 21

**So, my sister won't be here until later today, and in result: I got to post this chapter! Woop, gotta love how my sister always chooses to show up late in the day man. **

**Anywayyy, this chapter is for all of you fans just waiting for Sesshy to be in the story more often. And a bit more of Sonya and Inuyasha's brother/sister style fighting too. It's always amusing to write their arguments to me, I can just see it happening in my head. Plus, he's just too much fun to tease, so easy to irritate.**

**Besides that, there's not much else to say. I'll be posting chapter 22 later tonight, keep an eye out for it and don't forget: I love reviews!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

The sound of birds singing outside of the cave followed by enraged shouting was what woke Kagome up the next morning to find herself alone besides a sleeping Rin. Frowning slightly, she glanced around and got to her feet, intent on finding exactly who it was shouting outside until she heard the familiar call of 'Wind Scar' being shouted and let out a small groan.

"You stupid idiot! Do you want to kill me!" Sonya's voice rang out, following with the sound of something toppling a tree and sending it crashing to the ground. "You almost killed her bringing her here!" Inuyasha shouted back, climbing to his feet just as Kagome stepped from the cave.

Looking down from where she stood, she spotted Sonya standing off to the left with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the right with Sango and Miroku behind him looking amused and slightly apologetic at the same time. "Oh shut up, pup. You know full well I wouldn't do anything to put Kagome into danger!" Sonya snapped, her claws flexing slightly from agitation as she eyed the hanyou readying his Tetsusaiga once again.

"Yet you took her to my brother!"

"Because Rin needed help, dipshit!"

"Don't call me a dipshit when you're the one being stupid!"

"If I'm so stupid how come you're still alive!"

"Keh! As if you've saved my life!"

"As far as you know!"

During their argument, the two dove at each other and continued fighting, Sonya relying on her hands and feet, Inuyasha attempting to land a blow with his sword as she dodged around him. "Give up, Pup. You can't hit me even if you tried." She taunted, flinging herself upwards to land a knee on his jaw and flipped back to land on her feet once more.

Planting her hands on her hips, Sonya eyed Inuyasha as he sat up, a hand rubbing his jaw as he glared sullenly at her. "Granted, we probably should have mentioned we would be leaving, but the point is, Rin needed help. She probably would have lost her leg if not died if we didn't show up when we did." Sonya said finally, her body relaxing once she realized he wasn't going to attack her again.

Shaking her head, Kagome let out a small sigh and turned around to check up on Rin only to find the little girl sitting up and looking around curiously. "Oh, Rin you're awake." She said cheerfully, heading towards where she laid and knelt down to brush a hand across her forehead. "You're fever's still gone too, that's good."

"Lady Kagome? Where am I?" She asked softly, her throat still raw from lack of liquids and grimaced slightly at the taste in her mouth. "Oh, you were sick so Lord Sesshomaru brought us here to help." She said gently, a smile spreading across her face as a pair of wide, innocent eyes raised up to meet her own.

A small shuffle behind her made Kagome turn around to see Sonya walking into the cave, a grin on her face once she spotted Rin sitting up. "Hey, Kid. You gave us quite the scare." She commented, settling down on the girl's other side and flashed a fanged smile. "You're pretty lucky, aren't you?"

Rin blinked up at the wolf before a flicker of recognition registered in her eyes. "You're the pretty lady that fought Lord Sesshomaru before." She stated in a way only a child could, making Sonya grimace slightly and rub at her head. "Yeah... That happens to me more than you'd think."

"Rin." The quite voice drew all three girl's attention back towards the entrance to see Sesshomaru standing there, completely ignoring the shouts of his half-brother down below as he walked in farther to stand over where Rin sat, his amber eyes looking over her form carefully before seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin struggled to stand only to have Sonya's hand on her shoulder stop her. "You might want to keep off of that foot for a day or so, kid. The stitches might make it hard to walk." She explained quietly, drawing the child's eyes down to her foot and stare at the black stitches crossing over the bottom of her foot as she twisted it so she could see. "Oh... What happened?"

"You cut yourself on a dirty arrowhead. We had to clean it up, that's all." Sonya explained easily, raising her hand to pat Rin on the head gently, a small smile on her face. "You should thank Sesshomaru when you feel better. If he didn't bring us here, you might have lost that leg of yours. Then how would you run through the fields?"

"Sonya!" Kagome admonished, surprised she would say so much to the kid and earned a sharp look from her friend. "She needs to know that she can't just expect everything to be perfect if she runs around the way she does. If she can't learn from her mistakes and know what could happen if she continues to do it, then she'll end up with an even worse cut and we might not be around to save her again." Sonya said sternly, not seeing the way Sesshomaru cast a slightly appraising look in her direction. "Listen, Rin. You can't just run around like that. Always always keep an eye out for anything laying on the ground."

Looking up at the wolf, Rin's eyes widened at the serious expression on her face and slowly nodded. "Rin promises."

"Good, because I don't know what to do with a one-legged girl. I could call you hoppy, but I doubt you'd like that." Sonya teased easilly, rubbing the child's head lightly before getting to her feet. "Doggie, can I talk to you real quick? Just a quick question really." She asked, not even sparing a glance towards the demon as she headed towards the front of the cave.

Turning to look at Rin once more, he determined she would be fine and turned to follow the wolf, the shine of her white tails catching his eye as she stepped out into the sunlight with a small sigh. "Look, I know you do your best. But even if she is more careful with where she's walking, there's no guarantee she'll be any safer than she is now." She began, eyes wandering over the open land in front of her, catching sight of Inuyasha and the others waiting over by the edge of trees not too far away.

"Hm." His hum of agreement finally drew her attention and she turned to stare up at him with a frown on her face. "I would like to suggest Rin travels with us instead. Shippo is there for her to play with plus Kagome and I would be there to keep an eye on her. But I doubt she would even agree to. She's pretty attached to you judging the way she immediately tried to stand when you walked in."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Sesshomaru eyed the wolf in front of him, silently contemplating what she was starting to suggest. In truth, he didn't like leaving Rin with Jaken when he goes to take care of things on his own, now that Ah-Un was there, it was moderately safer. But she still was in danger more than he would like.

And she spoke the truth about Rin not wanting to travel with her and her pack simply because of her attachment to himself.

"Very well. This Sesshomaru will agree to an alliance." He stated simply, watching as her blue eyes shifted to something akin to relief. "Oh good, I was worried it would turn into a fight. Its bad enough I have to fight with him later when we tell him." Sonya jerked a thumb in the direction of his half-brother and let out a deep sigh. "i am not looking forward to it."

"Do you fear he will overpower you?"

"Oh hell no. It's just annoying to deal with him." Sonya rolled her eyes and turned to look back into the cave, a small smile on her face as she caught sight of Kagome changing Rin's bandages and tickling her foot lightly as she did to make the girl laugh. "Though I suppose Kagome could take care of any complaints he has."

"Why do you request an alliance with this Sesshomaru?" He asked idly, his gaze drifting out over to the side, watching as the others down below seemed to argue about something, but he didn't find what the hanyou had to say interesting enough to focus in on their conversation and turned back to Sonya as she frowned in thought.

Chewing on her lower lip, she dropped her gaze to her feet, unsure if she should tell him what has been bothering her for the past week or not. Finally coming to a decision, she looked up and locked gazes with him. "I have a feeling I won't be around to keep Kagome safe much longer. I can't explain it other than just a gut feeling. It's a lot to ask for, but I can't just leave her safety to him, I know he loves her. But he's a bit too hot-headed to pay attention when he's angry."

"So I'm asking you this, in exchange for Rin's continued protection from my pack, I would like to ask you to keep an eye on Kagome for me should I end up gone."

Blinking slowly, he studied her face in silence, watching as she narrowed her eyes slightly in question and finally nodded ever so slightly. "This one agrees it is a suitable alliance."

"Good, because if you said no. I'd just have to annoy you enough to either kill me yourself or agree to get me to stop." Sonya flashed a wide smile before disappearing into the cave so she could explain their newest pack members to Kagome and plot a way to keep Inuyasha from self-destructing when he found out.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	27. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two is now up for your entertainment. I have to say, I like this one. It's cute, it's funny and it has a little bit of seriousness in it. What I call a four-corner. Why four? Because with all three of them it creates balance, and that would be the fourth corner. It evens everything out.**

**And mayyyybe a little fluff for you guys. Nothing too much, just a tiny little speck to giggle at. Not saying what it is, you gotta read to find out. So go read it... Why are you still reading this. Go read it.**

**Go**

**Now**

**... Don't read this man, Seriously!**

**(I apologize, I drank a few energy drinks earlier in an effort to keep up with my nieces and nephews and they're still making me hyper.)**

**Anywhooo**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Sending another scowl in Inuyasha's direction, Sonya began getting the camp ready for the night. All day he had been complaining loudly about Sesshomaru and his pack travelling with them and grinding on her last nerve. She would have given him an early meeting with his maker if Kagome hadn't of sat him a few moments ago when he tried to order their pack to camp away from Sesshomaru's.

Though, she had to commend Sesshomaru for dealing with his half-brother's constant irritating complaints all day without more than a single death threat and that was when they started out. After that he completely ignored him- _and everyone else_\- until he stopped and suggested -_ordered_\- that they camp here for the night.

She would have fought him on the area purely on the principle of him leading everyone like they were his pack completely... If it wasn't the perfect place from a defensive point of view. Huffing quietly to herself, Sonya questioned her motives behind suggesting an alliance between their packs yet again while she helped Kagome gather wood for a fire in silence.

Until Kagome brought up the same questions she had been asking all day that was.

"Sonya, do you think we can trust him?"

Shooting a sidelong glance over at the miko, Sonya let out a quiet breath and stooped to pick up another decent sized piece of wood before answering carefully. "It's not that I _trust_ them, and it's not that I don't. I recognize the fact that he is strong in the areas we aren't. The alliance is purely based on taking advantage of the strengths we both have and using them to cover our weaknesses."

"What weakness could he have?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought and caught sight of Sonya's sly smile spreading across her face. "Rin. He goes off periodically to do mysterious man things and leaves her in Jaken's care. I simply suggested with us around, Rin would be taken care of better and he agreed."

"It's hard to imagine the two of you getting along considering the last time you met you called him gay and he tried to kill you."

"Oh no, we don't get along. We just see things in the other person we can take advantage of."

"Well... What are you taking advantage of that's Sesshomaru's?"

Sonya paused in the action of reaching for another stick and closed her eyes, her heart thumping unsteadily in her chest at the old fear that washed over her at the innocent question.

_"I have a feeling I won't be around to keep Kagome safe much longer. I can't explain it other than just a gut feeling. It's a lot to ask for, but I can't just leave her safety to him, I know he loves her. But he's a bit too hot-headed to pay attention when he's angry."_

_"So I'm asking you this, in exchange for Rin's continued protection from my pack, I would like to ask you to keep an eye on Kagome for me should I end up gone."_

"Just the fact that he's more level-headed when in battle than your pup is. That's all." She lied smoothly, refusing to look over as she finished gathering the wood she could from the ground and straightened up. "Come on, I think this is enough and I smell a hot spring nearby. Think Sango would appreciate a hot bath for once?"

* * *

Shifting slightly on the folded blanket she used as a bed, Sonya frowned and shot a furtive glance in Kagome's direction where she laid next to where Inuyasha sat up against a tree, fast asleep like the rest of the camp.

"Wolf, cease your movement least you wake the camp."

That was most of them were asleep. With a soft groan she rolled over to meet a pair of amber eyes staring in her direction. "I can't relax." She finally admitted, sitting up and crossing her legs with a frown. "I'm not used to sleeping alone. Kagome would normally sleep next to me but now she's trying to keep Inuyasha calm and well..." She waved a hand over at her friend and shrugged a shoulder.

"This one does not see the problem." Sesshomaru deadpanned, earning an exasperated huff for his effort. "I'm a wolf, as you constantly state, and I'm a creature that desires to be close to my packmates. So excuse my breeding, Doggie." She snapped, lack of sleep catching up to her as she leaned her chin on her hand and glared at the fire crackling happily in front of her.

Silence drifted over the camp as the two of them stared at the flames, Sonya in frustration and Sesshomaru... She had no idea what was going on in that head of his. For all she knew he could have a random ferris wheel spinning in there... Even though they haven't been invented yet.

A shuffle of cloth brought her attention back in his direction as he stood and strode over to her side of the fire and seated himself not too far from where she sat with his usual grace. "Sleep. This one will not have you slowing the packs down by being exhausted." He ordered simply, waving a hand at the blanket she was sitting on.

Blinking at his sudden show of... Well not kindness, but courtesy at least. She felt a small, wry smile pull at her lips. "You telling me you'll be my sleeping buddy?" She asked dryly, watching as he shot a sharp look in her direction.

"You stated you could not sleep without a packmate nearby. This one is part of your pack for the moment and would assume it would be agreeable." He said dryly, making her shake her head and laugh softly at his tone. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She muttered, laying back down and folding her hands behind her head as she stared up at the stars, simply allowing his scent and warmth wash over her as a sort of comfort.

"You know... I have to say. You're more... _Mature_ than I originally thought you were." She said suddenly, tipping her head back so she could look at him with a little smirk, one of her fangs sticking out in the process.

"This one is over four hundred years old. Therefore maturity is not questionable."

"I mean mentally, not just physically. At first I thought you were just some spoiled pup of a demon out to get his own way. But you put aside your own comfort for Rin's. That shows maturity." She yawned and rolled onto her side, her back facing the fire as she snuggled into the blanket. "Besides, with how often I annoy you, Doggie. I half-expected you to take my head off." Leaving that last statement hanging in the air, she drifted off into sleep and missing the confused glance Sesshomaru sent her way.

* * *

"Mmmnnn." Sonya groaned at the sunlight burning her eyelids and scowled, squeezing them tighter in an effort to keep the light out and fall back into the blissful black she had just been in moments ago. A small shift against the top of her head made her groan softly again and nudge whatever it was with her hand. "Stop it..."

It shifted again making her eyes finally pry themselves open and turn to glare at the offending object only to freeze and blink in confusion when her eyes met with white cloth. "Hmm?" Pulling her eyebrows together in confusion, she followed the cloth up to a familiar pair of amber eyes staring down at her without a trace of emotion in them. "Oh... Well shit."

Sitting up, she glanced around quickly to determine the others were all still asleep and shot a furtive glance at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eyes to see him stand and move away without a word.

Letting a small breath out, she stirred the low flames until the hot coals underneath were out and added some dry twigs to catch so the fire was burning enough for breakfast when Kagome woke up, her mind locked down and forcing her to stare blankly in front of her.

Apparently during the night she had migrated toward where Sesshomaru sat until her head had rested against his leg. It wasn't like she had planned it, she just wanted the comfort of another nearby in her sleep dammit. It wasn't her fault he decided to take it upon himself to sit nearby. Shooting another look over at the Inu, she watched as he seated himself back in the same spot he had been in earlier the night before, his eyes closed as he leaned against the tree.

He didn't _seem_ upset, but that didn't mean anything when it came to Lord Doggie. Knowing him, he was plotting a way to get her back for her indiscretion on his person. She could just see him taking the first chance he got and going to a nearby river to scrub the leg of his pants clean for the 'dirt' she got on them.

A small snort escaped her at the image of him scrubbing his clothes frantically before she could stop it and earned a narrow-eyed glance in her direction that spoke volumes. _'I know what you're thinking. And I will kill you for it without a single thought of our alliance should you say a word.'_

Another snort escaped her, making Sonya clap a hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle the giggles beginning to bubble up. She didn't care if he thought she was completely off her rocker. She probably was, considering she woke up with her head practically on his lap. That would make anyone's brain have a melt-down. Even if it _was_ a comfortable leg to rest against.

Kami... She really was insane.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	28. Chapter 23

**Chaptah 23-ah! Hehehehe.**

**Can I just say: Denial is effing brilliant to write. It's sooo much fun. But spoilers so I'll keep my trap shut about what else is going on here. Just gotta say this: I wrote this chapter out of experience (The circumstances are NOT the same. But the resulting conversation is pretty close). And considering I styled Sonya after myself, it goes to reason she'd have the same problem I did while talking about this. So... Enjoy a little blast of my own past with an Inuyasha-style twist.**

**And no Sesshy is not in here, he's talked about. But that's it.**

**It's girl talk. Sorry**

**I suck at this sort of thing, so if the chapter is... boring or annoying, I apologize. I'm NOT the most girly person on the planet. I do not do well when it comes to 'girl talk'. I mostly just sit there like a lump and try to change the conversation the first chance I get.**

**So, enjoy my awkward attempt at Girl Talk.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Sonya leaned back in the hot water with a happy sigh, her eyes closing as she simply enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere around her and the curling steam that wound itself through her hair. It had been two days of hard travelling and the finally reached the base of the mountain they had been heading towards. Two days of Inuyasha's bickering, two days of Rin's and Shippo's childish calls of laughter.

And two nights of sleeping close to a sitting Sesshomaru only to find herself curled up next to him once the sun rose.

Every.

Damn.

Time.

What bothered her the most wasn't the fact she kept doing it, it was more along the lines of him _continuing_ to offer her the peace of mind she needed to sleep with him nearby. Even after it became apparent she would continue to migrate towards him in her sleep until she touched some part of his body with her own.

A small grimace crossed her face as she sliced her hand through the water in agitation. Every morning he would shift around enough to wake her up then move away before the others woke. He wouldn't say a word to her about it, he didn't try to kill her or threaten bodily harm either. It was... Confusing.

What infuriated her the most was she couldn't keep her eyes off of him longer than a few minutes. No, she didn't stare at him like some idiot. But she couldn't stop herself from shooting quick glances when no one was looking or turning her head just enough to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye every now and again.

There was in _no_ way she was infatuated with him. No. She was confused and in truth, a little intrigued with his actions towards her. She wanted to figure him out. It was rare for her to meet someone and not know practically everything about them and how they acted on first glance.

It was impossible for her to know someone for this long and still be confused as to why he did what he did. By now she normally had everyone figured out down to the exact thought process they most likely were having at the moment she looked at them. But no, not him. He was...

A blank paper that she couldn't put a damn word to if she tried. Pristine and completely clean, she couldn't figure him out and it irritated her to no end.

"Agh!" Sonya shouted suddenly, rubbing her hands through her hair in agitation before slumping down far enough to cover her mouth with water and glared out over the steaming surface of it in contemplation. 'Just what is it about him that makes the stupid idiot so confusing?'

"Sonya?" Jerking upright, the wolf startled the two women that had been standing at the edge of the clearing she had been bathing in for the past few minutes, simply watching her in mixed amusement and worry. "Oh... Sorry. A bit distracted." She said sheepishly, a hand rubbing at her hair as she waved the other at the two of them in welcome.

"We can see that." Sango said dryly, setting her bathing supplies down and stripping her clothing so she could climb into the water with a small sigh of relief at the heat sinking into her sore muscles.

"I noticed you've been acting more... Irritated than usual." Kagome added, slipping into the water as well with a similar sigh leaving her. "I'm not irritated. Who's irritated?" Sonya said quickly, her shoulders lifting in a half-hearted shrug before dipping her head under the water to soak her hair and came back up to meet with two pairs of eyes giving her _that_ knowing look she hated.

"Oh no, you aren't getting anything out of me. There's nothing to get. Nothing at all. I'm serious, stop giving me that look dammit!"

"So... Your irritation has nothing to do with a certain demon lord you've been shooting looks at all day?" Sango's sly question froze Sonya in her efforts to brush the two of them off and felt something inside her crack before slumping in defeat.

"I knew it!" Kagome crowed, moving over so she could sit next to Sonya and nudged her with her shoulder. "Out with it."

"There's nothing. I swear." The wolf protested weakly, still stubbornly clinging to the fading belief that she could shrug the two of them off and slowly shrunk into herself in an effort to get away from Kagome's nudges.

"Oh no, you aren't pulling that on me this time. I know something's up."

"I'm telling you, Kagome. It's nothing."

"Don't lie. It's wrong."

"I'm not lying!"

"Well, you wouldn't be so bothered if it wasn't something important..."

_"He_ doesn't act like it is, so why should _I_!" She burst out before clamping a hand over her mouth with a soft groan. Damn it, they just didn't know how to let up! She didn't mean to say anything! Now they knew that there was... _Something_ going on.

Sango and Kagome shared a quick look before turning their gazes back to a slightly blushing wolf's face in complete astonishment. "What do you mean _'he doesn't act like it is.'_?" Kagome ventured cautiously, unsure if she wanted to hear what happened but on the other hand worried immensely for her friend's mental and emotional health. If that bastard did something to her...

She'd purify him without a second thought. And not all of him, just the portion of his body that made him a man. That would be punishment enough.

"Sesshomaru... He ah..." She began softly, prompting the two women to lean closer with wide eyes, eager and worried at the same time to hear what she had to say. "I ah... I told him I don't sleep well alone. And Kagome's been sleeping by Inuyasha..." She started again, stumbling over her words in an effort to try and explain the strange unspoken agreement between her and Lord Doggie while simultaneously trying not to spontaneously combust in the process.

"So.. He started sitting by me when I slept. But I wake up touching him someway or another every morning. He doesn't say anything about it, just sort of nudges me awake then walks away before you guys get up. That's all..." She trailed off, eyes fixed firmly on the water in front of her as she waited for the outburst of female hormones she fully expected from her revelation.

"He... He hasn't tried to kill you?" Kagome finally broke the silence, making Sonya look up with a small frown on her face at the hesitant tone. "Well... No. He doesn't say or do anything. Just sorta... Lets it happen I guess."

"How long has this been... Happening?" Sango asked next, making her turn her head to look at the Slayer with growing confusion. What was with them, they were acting like they were walking on eggshells here. "Since Sesshomaru joined our packs together. It was that first night, I couldn't get to sleep and he got irritated about me not being able to keep up with everyone in the morning or some shit like that and offered his presence in place of Kagome's."

Turning her head from side to side, she watched as Kagome and Sango shared a long look before turning to stare at her with a similar... Not quite grim but damn close to it, expression on their face. "Sonya... Have you thought maybe he's taking... A... Well... Interest in you?"

"What!?"

Two pairs of hands clamped over her mouth at the same time in an effort to muffle the slew of shouted profanities that began to spill from her lips at their absolutely ridiculous question.

Once the muffled shouts died down the dropped their hands warily, waiting for another shouting spell to start. "Are you two completely out of your minds?" She hissed, eyes narrowed in distaste at the poor joke they were trying to play on her. As if that damn stick-up-the-ass Lord Doggie would ever look at her like that. Like she even wanted him too! The damn Inu was the image of perfection, she would rather snuggle up to the statue of Adonis than up to him. He'd probably rip her head off in his sleep -_if he even slept_-.

"I mean it... He's usually not so..." Sango looked to Kagome for help, making the Miko put a gentle hand on Sonya's shoulder. "He's not usually this lenient with anyone besides Rin, You've seen how he treats his own retainer, Jaken. And he's ignored everyone else since we started travelling together. All but you."

"Oh please. you two are completely off your rockers." Sonya snorted and shook her head before climbing out of the hot water and picking up a towel to dry off with. "Look, it's just a mutual agreement between me and Sesshomaru. I'm a wolf, I need a packmate nearby so I can relax enough to sleep. He's temporary pack and is the only one that doesn't have a sleep mate already. Rin sleeps with Ah-Un and Jaken. Shippo sleeps with Kirara. Sango and Miroku don't exactly snuggle but you sleep near each other and Kagome sleeps next to Inuyasha. It's a common agreement and that's it. Stop looking too far into something that is so obviously impossible." Rolling her eyes, she finished dressing and strode out of the clearing, leaving the two slightly smirking females sitting in the hot water of the hot spring she had just previously been enjoying.

"How long do you think it will take her before she realizes she can't say his actual name without blushing?" Sango finally asked Kagome once she was sure the wolf was out of hearing range.

"Knowing her, she won't notice until someone points it out. She's as thick-headed as a guy when it comes to emotions most of the time." Shaking her head slightly, Kagome turned away from the trees and resumed washing herself in companionable silence with Sango, both of them going over the conversation they just had with varying degrees of surprise and amusement.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	29. Fan Mail 4

**Wow... A LOT less reviews since my last Fan Mail guys. I feel a bit sad about that, but oh well. I got reviews from my most loyal, and that's important to me. :D**

**Nothing else to say here. So onto Fan Mail 4!**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 22 . Apr 4_**

**_I love this story so much! I love it whether fluffy is in it or not. Looking forward to the next chapter. 3_**

**_..._**

**Well I'm glad I caught your attention and kept it even though there was lack of Sesshy in it. To me that is the greatest compliment I could receive, along with: You're awesome. You should be nominated for a prize. And my personal favorite: I want to marry you. (Ignore my insanity and move on please. Nothing to see here.)**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 23 . Apr 4_**

**_great chapters i really enjoyed them... u know after a hard days work this is how i unwind from my stressful job as an RN... and i just wanted to say thank you for this story because it makes me happy... so please keep up the wonderful work... update soon ..oxoxo_**

**_..._**

**Good to see you again Luna! You're one of my loyal reviewers and I just LOVE getting them from you.**

**And it makes me feel good to know that I'm helping you out in some small way. At least my mild obsession (Pfft, Mild) With an anime can help someone relax and be happy.**

* * *

_**Alura9287 chapter 24 . Apr 5**_

_**Great chapter keep up the good work**_

_**...**_

**Glad you liked it and I will continue to do my best, if not for me, then for all my readers.**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 25 . Apr 5_**

**_Sonya sounds a lot like me talking to someone I don't particularly like or hate, and I'm loving that sass!_**

**_..._**

**Well I did style Sonya after myself, and I am constantly told I'm rude when I don't realize I am. It's actually pretty funny sometimes.**

**And Sass? Oh you haven't seen anything yet, just wait until the next 'big' moment in the story. (Big moment meaning problem like when she went to take her revenge)**

* * *

**_Dani chapter 24 . Apr 5_**

**_Me like._**

**_..._**

**I'm so glad you like it Dani. Good to see a new face now and again too.**

* * *

_**Dani chapter 25 . Apr 5**_

**_Please, Please, Please update soon! I can't wait to read more :)_**

**_..._**

**I'm updating as quick as I can without ruining the story or burning myself out. I just ask for patience and understanding to know that I only update twice a day. Sometimes once if I can't think of anything good yet.**

* * *

**_Lola chapter 26 . Apr 6_**

**_Great!_**

**_..._**

**Shortest yet probably one of the best reviews I've gotten. I love it.**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 27 . 15h ago_**

**_lol wonderful chapters i was very much loving it... i cant wait to see how there relationship evolves ... please update soon..._**

**_..._**

**Luna, knowing Sonya it'll be full of empty refusal and irritation. And probably mild amusement from Sesshy once he realizes whats going on. He's enough of a sadistic jerk to just enjoy watching her struggle to come to terms with what it is she's going through.**

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 27 . 5h ago_**

**_ahh finally getting to the sesshomaru sonya budding romance. so excited!_**

**_..._**

**Kwiedel! There you are, I was wondering if you forgot about me lol.**

**And So am I, I've been dying to get to this point, but I had to take it slow for various reasons. Now we get to laugh at Sonya's awkwardness. I treat my character so poorly, but it's sooo much fun.**

* * *

**Well, that's it for reviews. I was hoping for more this time around considering the past three Fan Mails had gotten bigger progressively as I posted. I hope this doesn't mean it's a decline in my story's popularity. o.o I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the followers and loyal reviewers I have now, but as A writer, I want to get as many people as I can trapped into my story. It shows a good mark that so many of you fell in love with it BEFORE the main reason you started reading it even made an appearance.**

**But I wanna reach my goal of 50 followers and 100 reviews. And I didn't plan on saying anything, but maybe it'll help me out here. I know it's a silly dream. But I've never gotten than many followers or reviewers on any of my stories before. So it's something I've worked towards since I got my first follower/review on here.**

**Oh well, I'm just glad people are still interested anyway. I would like to thank each and every one of you for your awesome reviews and love for my writing. It really does make me feel good. You guys are better therapy than a 300 dollar an hour therapist could ever be. (Not that I go to one. I hate telling people my problems) so really. Thank you all :D**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	30. Chapter 24

**Annnd Chapter 24 everyone! A round of applause for me. I feel like I deserve a little treat for this. Why you ask? Because I honestly didn't expect to post this many when I started it out. So I think I'm doing great since I'm still writing on this story.**

**So... A little bit of fluff for you guys in this one. Everything is getting angsty again after this so I figured you all could use something cute at the moment. For your sakes I pushed it a little more than I usually do. (Translation: I'm giving you something cute to giggle at before I twist the story into something dark again.)**

**Oh! And the mystery of the Two Tailed wolves is revealed as well. Oohhh Mystery... Oohhhh...**

**Anyway, onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly above Sonya as she laid herself down for another stressful sleep. Not that sleeping itself was stressful, it was the waking up part. A soft shuffle near her head alerted the wolf of Sesshomaru's presence seconds before his scent washed over her once more.

Twisting her fingers in the edge of her blanket, she stared at the fire in silence, trying to work up the nerve to speak to him. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what he had been doing, but the conversation with Kagome and Sango earlier that day had been plaguing her constantly.

"Wolf, why are you facing the fire?" His cool voice drew her attention away from the flames and up to his amber eyes as he stared down at her, one eyebrow raised in question as she furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You sleep facing away from the flames." He pointed out simply, earning a small blink of surprise at his statement. "Oh um... Well. I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight." She muttered quietly, her gaze turning back to the fire.

A silence stretched between the two of them as they relaxed, Sonya basking in the comfort of a packmate and Sesshomaru... Was Sesshomaru. Shooting a quick glance in his direction, she flushed once their eyes made contact with each other and looked back down at the frayed edge of her blanket.

"If you continue to twist the cloth, you have nothing but threads to sleep upon." Dry amusement laced his voice, taking her by surprise as she looked back up at him in silence. "So you do have a sense of humor buried in there somewhere." She smiled idly, earning a quick look then silence once more.

Sitting up, she let out a small sigh, her eyes stubbornly refusing to leave the flickering light in front of her as she picked at the blanket again. "Sesshomaru. I know it can't exactly be comfortable to have me snuggle up next to you every night."

Pausing, she waited for him to say something then went on when he remained silent, taking it as an indication he was listening. "So, don't worry yourself about being near me at night anymore. I'll be fine, I'll just kidnap Shippo after he falls asleep or something, use him like a teddy bear... Fox thing." She trailed off, frowning at her poor choice of words.

"It is not a problem to this Sesshomaru."

"Eh?" She jerked around to look at him, eyes wide as she took in his profile, the firelight dancing across his face and accenting the small dips and curves of his jaw. "This one finds you... Acceptable company." He added, finally turning to look at her with a strange light in his eyes that quickly died out when she tried to figure it out.

"Well then..." She murmured, ignoring the burning in her face as she turned away to look at the fire again, gears in her head turning in an effort to absorb this new information he had granted her. With a sudden nod to herself, she stood up and pulled the blanket over to where he sat and nudged his leg with her foot. "Budge up a second."

Turning a blank stare at her, he raised an eyebrow in question only to be nudged again. "I said budge up, Doggie. Or are you getting hard of hearing in your old age?"

Narrowing his eyes at her last statement, he stood gracefully and stepped out of her way to watch as she spread her blanket out once more and sat back down. "There, better than getting your Hakima's dirty." She stated cheerfully, patting at the blanket beside her in an invitation to sit.

"Hm." He hummed softly before returning to his seated position and stared at the fire once more. "You know what, Doggie?" Sonya murmured suddenly, turning his attention back over to where the wolf had curled up beside him, the top of her head touching his leg as she watched the fire. "I think you're acceptable too."

"...Hm."

* * *

The next morning found the odd pack travelling through a dense forest, Inuyasha walking in front of everyone for once as Sesshomaru trailed behind the pack, seemingly deep in thought as he walked along.

"Sonya."

Rubbing a hand over her head, Sonya continued glaring at the ground in front of her, desperately trying to push off the sudden feeling of pressure weighing her down.

"Hello~ Sonya."

It was getting worse. It had started about an hour ago and just weighed her down by increments for each step she took. At first it was like a backpack, now it felt like she was lugging Ah-Un around on her neck and shoulders.

"Earth to Sonya!"

Reaching up she wiped a hand across her forehead, focusing on not stumbling over the uneven forest floor as he feet plodded on. It was becoming an effort to even breath at this point. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't feel right. Not to mention no one else was complaining, so she had reason to believe it was only her.

"Sonya, I've got cupcakes."

"Hm?" Turning around, Sonya blinked at Kagome blankly, at a complete loss of what the miko said. The younger girl let out a small sigh and reached over to pat the wolf's shoulder. "Hey, I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing. Just thinking is all." Sonya lied easily, a smile pulling at her lips to accompany the false statement. "You sure? You're acting like you're hot."

"Eh?" She blinked again and watched as Kagome reached forward to wipe a hand on her forehead and pulled it away for the wolf to see the sweat glistening on her fingertips. "See? You sure you're alright? You're not sick are you?"

"Me? Pfft. I don't get sick." She said cheerfully then promptly tripped over a rock and face planted into the dirt with a low groan of pain.

"Sonya!" Kneeling beside the fallen wolf, Kagome reached over and rolled the young woman over carefully to catch sight of her red face and labored breathing, her eyes shut tightly as she struggled against the weight now pressing on her chest.

"Ah... So heavy." She muttered softly, one eye managing to crack open to look up at Kagome and Sango as they leaned over her with worried looks on their faces. "Sorry. Dunno what's wrong."

"Wolf, do you know why you possess two tails?" Sesshomaru's sudden question caught her off-guard and caused a frown to pull at her lips as she tried to twist her head to look at him. "Eh?"

His amber eyes closed as if in agitation before he continued in the same cool tone he used every day. "This one's father had spoken of a tribe of wolves that were rare." He began, easily catching everyone's attention with the authoritative ring to his words. "They possessed two tails, one of their demon wolf nature, another of their power. While no one knew of the power they held, it was suggested they possessed some psychic abilities."

Turning his stare over to where the red-faced, sweating wolf lay prone on the ground with a small grimace of pain on her face, he tipped his head to the side. "This Sesshomaru would assume you are feeling the effects of a psychic barrier if this is true. He had noticed it's presence not too long after you had begun to struggle."

Everyone turned their attentions back to Sonya's surprised expression, Inuyasha in curiosity, Kagome and Sango with knowing looks on their faces that spoke more than she wanted to hear at the moment. And Miroku in contemplation. "Well... Fuck." She managed to gasp out and struggled to sit up once more before giving up with a groan. "I don't know if it means I have crappy powers that I'm stuck like this or they're so strong I can't do anything to control my reaction." She muttered sullenly, a pout forming on her face and making Kagome laugh lightly.

"This Sesshomaru has witnessed your power, wolf. And would assume it is stronger than you believe." He stated smoothly, the swish of fabric the only warning of his approach before his face appeared in her line of vision. "What do you mean?" She frowned up at him, daring the damn Inu to say something scathing about how she was pathetic at the moment judging by the wry amusement she could see twisting his lips a fraction to the side.

"You had predicted this One's attack with his Youki whip during our first battle."

"You mean when I grabbed it?" She winced as she tried to get up once more only to have a jab of pain jolt through her chest at the attempt and finally let her body completely relax onto the ground in an effort to minimize the pressure weighing her down.

"Hm." His hum of agreement reached her ears moments before she felt herself be lifted up, making her eyes snap open to look at his impassive expression as he carried her over to where Ah-Un stood and placed her easily on the saddle. "Until you can control yourself in the presence of psychic powers. It would be best if you ride least you slow us down with another meeting with the dirt." He answered her unspoken question, the sharp look accompanying his words leaving no room for argument.

"Right..." She sighed and looked down at the leather saddle she sat on and ignored the looks from everyone else as Sesshomaru led Ah-Un away, leaving them to trail behind with curious glances and a few knowing smirks on two female's faces that she planned on smacking once she was able to move freely again.

_'This is just humiliating.'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	31. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! My goodness, and I'm still getting new followers. (At least one every other day!) I feel particularly proud of myself for keeping this up and keeping it interesting.**

**And now onto phase two of 'Twist Sonya's story into something horrible' (I am terrible at coming up with names for plans) Because I'm mean and cruel to my characters. Have you read my other stories? Because they all involve some sort of angst/horror theme in them. It's too much fun to torment them though... I would make a terrible god.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed making it. A little more fluff in there for you guys before shit hits the fan anyway. And it does quite seriously, hit the fan.**

**I'm terrible ^_^ ~Nyaaa**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Slumping forward on the saddle, Sonya let out a small, pathetic whine, not caring if she looked weak anymore. The pressure was killing her and it was hours after she first collapsed. Ignoring the sidelong glance she received from Lord Doggie, she let her tails slump behind her and let out a long, low sigh.

"How much longer?" She finally asked between heavy breaths, managing to turn her head so she could look at Sesshomaru as he walked beside Ah-Un under the pretense of keeping her on his back should she fall. "The barrier seems to stretch farther than this One's senses can reach." He replied tonelessly, making Sonya heave a small huff of air.

"Of course, should have known you know. I've always had bad luck." She muttered as she shut her eyes tight once she felt her back muscles spasm under the invisible weight on them. "My karma sucks."

"We're going to have to camp under this tonight... Aren't we?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence that seemed to spread over the pack as they travelled along. Turning to cast a glance over her slumped form, Sesshomaru offered a slight nod and turned to face forward again.

"Ugh..."

"Sonya, do you want something to drink?" Kagome piped up suddenly, appearing on the other side of the dragon with a gentle smile on her face aimed towards the miserable wolf. "I don't think I can sit up to swallow anything, Kags."

"Oh..." An apologetic look crossed the miko's face as she slowed back down in order to walk beside Inuyasha again, letting the Hanyou put a hesitant arm around her shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort her. They may finally have come to terms with how they felt about each other but he was still unsure how he should act towards her most of the time.

"I'm worried about her. I haven't seen Sonya act like this... Ever." She murmured to him quietly, accepting his support and leaning against him slightly as they walked along, both pairs of eyes watching the Inu and Wolf up ahead.

"Keh, she'll be fine once we get away from the barrier." He said gruffly, equally uneasy about seeing Sonya in this state. She was normally full of energy and constantly arguing with him like the sister he never had. Despite how he constantly complained about her, he cared. And he hated seeing her like this just as much as Kagome did.

"I wonder who put the barrier up in the first place." Sango's voice came from behind, prompting the couple to turn and look at her in mute surprise. It was a question that hadn't crossed their minds. They didn't even give a second thought to where the barrier came from, only how it was effecting Sonya and how much farther they would have to travel to get out from under it.

"... I don't know." Kagome frowned and cast a glance back towards the two walking slightly ahead of everyone else. "But that's a good question."

* * *

"This is pathetic." Sonya whined, her lips twisted in a small frown as she watched Kagome stir the bowl of ramen she had cooked for her and offered another mouthful to the wolf. "It's not your fault you can't feed yourself." The miko chastised gently as Sonya grudgingly took the offered food and chewed on it sullenly.

"Yeah, well maybe if I had known just what kind of wolf I was, maybe I wouldn't have been so weak." She snapped back, completely fed up with her situation as she leaned herself back against the tree with a low groan, refusing anymore food that Kagome tried to feed her with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it. Go eat something yourself."

"If you're sure..."

"I am, now go eat." Sonya waved a hand and forced a grin onto her face. With a final, searching glance at her. Kagome stood up and walked back over to the fire and sat down between Inuyasha and Sango, easily joining in on the idle conversation they were having.

Letting out a low sigh, Sonya let the grin fall from her face and grimaced slightly in discomfort as she shifted herself the best she could until she found a more comfortable spot against the tree. A whole day of walking, plus some more walking after the sun set. About a hour after by her estimation, and they finally decided to make camp after Sesshomaru announced the edge of the barrier just touched his senses. Meaning they had another day's walk ahead of them to reach it. Hopefully by the time they made camp the next night, she would be out from under the damn thing and back to normal.

Then she could kick Inuyasha's ass for making the snide comment earlier about being a child when Sesshomaru had to lift her off of Ah-Un so she could sit on the ground. _'Stupid hanyou.'_ She scowled in his direction, furiously trying to burn a hole through his head with her gaze alone only to have her vision blocked by a familiar pair of hakimas.

"Ah, Lord Doggie. What a surprise." She flashed a wry smirk up at his face before leaning her head back again and closing her eyes. "And what exactly are you doing over here by the pathetic wolf?"

A shift of air and rustle of cloth prompted Sonya to open her eyes and look over at where he sat beside her, his back leaning against the same tree she leaned on. 'I'm so tiny compared to him. It's not fair.' She grouched, heaving a small sigh and shifting the slightest bit away from him in an effort to offer more than just his shoulder to rest against the tree.

A pair of amber eyes glanced over at her before he took the offering and shifted closer so he could rest his head back as well. "Well? You gonna answer me?"

Another look pierced through her before he dipped his head forward in thought. "This One has thought over the origin of the barrier." He finally stated, easily catching her attention completely as she twisted her head around to stare openly up at his face.

"It is no living thing that has created it, leading this Sesshomaru to believe an item has been placed in the area to project such a thing." He continued, the flicker of thought in his eyes turning inward as he mused out loud to her. "However, this One cannot ascertain where such an object is."

"So you wanted to ask me if I felt anything strange, right?" She finished his thought, easily realizing what he was pointing at and received a nod in response. "Well... To be honest, I thought I felt... Well something. It was sort of a... Pulse? A hour or so ago, but I just assumed it was my body reacting the to pressure again." She lifted her shoulders in a heavy shrug before dropping them back down with a huff of exertion.

"Before sunset." A statement, not a question, making Sonya nod slightly. "It was... Umm..." She thought back to the position of the sun in an effort to figure out what direction it came from before tipping her head back to rest against the tree again. "To the East I think."

"What was to the East?" Inuyasha broke into their conversation, suddenly very interested in what his Brother and wolf were talking about judging by the small glimmer in his eyes.

"A geisha house." Sonya deadpanned, one eye twitching in irritation at being interrupted, making his cheeks dust with a faint pink. "Doggie here was wondering if I knew one was in the area. He figured it was time for you to... Ahem lose your rather innocent self." She added with a wry smile on her face, unable to resist prodding the hanyou further.

"Sh-Shut up!" He snapped, turning away from her as she busted into a round of laughter, thoroughly enjoying the lovely fire-rat haori red that spread across his face.

A small hum of amusement came from beside her, making Sonya glance over at Sesshomaru with a small grin. "Ah... You just love tormenting him. Don't you?" She whispered under her breath, watching the Inu out of the corner of her eye to see him nod ever so slightly. "You never really wanted to kill him. Did you?"

Another hum and nod before a sharp glance was shot in her direction. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna tell him. It's too much fun to see him jump whenever you get too close to him." She chuckled lightly and shut her eyes. "To be honest, I never really thought you were trying to kill him whenever he told me horror stories about you after we first met. It sounded like you were... Testing him almost."

"You assume correctly, wolf."

"Thought so."

A small smile hovered around her lips as she simply relaxed against the tree, enjoying the quiet chatter of the pack settling down for the night and the simple presence of her... Well almost friend she assumed, a small hum slipping from her as she thought.

"Sleep, wolf. We leave once the sun rises." Sesshomaru ordered in a quiet tone, making a small chuckle slip from her. "Yes, because I'm oh so used to sleeping sitting up."

A small tug and the sensation of slipping sideways made her eyes jerk open in time to feel herself rest against Sesshomaru's side. Not his shoulder, considering how short she was compared to him. She scowled slightly, once again daunted by the Inu's sheer height difference against her own. "What are you doing?"

"You cannot sleep if you are not comfortable." He stated dryly, seemingly unaffected by her irritation as he settled back against the tree more firmly. Growling softly under her breath, Sonya tried to tell her body to relax, but her demon counterpart was restless being in such close contact with another stronger than herself.

It was one thing to curl up beside him, but to actually lean against the damn Inu... It unsettled her.

"I can sleep sitting up, I was being sarcastic." She muttered, attempting to sit back up only to have a hand press firmly on her shoulder to keep her there. "Lying does not come easy to you."

"I'm not lying, idiot." She snapped, shooting a look up and regretting it the instant she saw the same dry amusement she had been catching glimpses of off and on throughout their trip. "Stop laughing at me."

"This one has not laughed."

"You are in your head, I can see it on your face."

"Sleep, wolf. You are clearly delusional."

"Yeah, I'm the delusional one when you're sitting there smirking."

"You are correct."

"Ugh, how on earth I stood you before now is beyond me."

"Would you two stop with your lover's spat? Some of us are trying to sleep." Miroku's voice broke through their argument, laced with sarcasm and making the two of them fall silent once again.

"Idiot."

"Sleep."

* * *

A sudden explosion and shouted curses brought Sonya from her light doze, making the wolf jerk slightly at the sight before her. Several dozen demons had swarmed their campsite, attacking everyone there as she propped herself up, in a daze.

Once the attack had struck, Sesshomaru had leaned her back against the tree and dove into the fight in an effort to fend off the demons swarming over everyone. His whip lashing from left to right and dicing anything that dared to get near him.

"A lone wolf without a protector? How interesting." A female voice came from behind, Making her jump in surprise and jerk her body painfully away from the tree to crouch on the ground and growl at the strange, red-eyed woman as she stepped out from the shadows.

"I don't see what he wants with you. But I am afraid I have to take you with me." The woman continued, advancing on the wolf as she curled her claws to ready herself for attack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This barrier was designed precisely to weaken your body and mind."

Blinking, Sonya stared at the woman with sudden curiosity, her nose twitching slightly as she took in her scent and recoiled at the overwhelming smell of miasma. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I am Kagura. And I've come to kidnap you, wolf." With that, she plucked a feather from her hair and stalked forward to grab Sonya by the arm and jerk her up beside her, the feather suddenly shifting into a larger one as a strong wind surrounded the two of them and lifted the feather up away from the campsite. "Agh! Let me go you bitch!" She struggled, attempting to jump over the side.

"If you jump, you'll die. Do you really want that?" Kagura asked idly, watching the strange girl struggle against her hold. _'Naraku was right to place the barrier. She could easily overwhelm me if given the chance.'_ She thought with a measure of surprise as she almost yanked herself out of her grip only to have it tighten painfully.

"My master would like to have a word with you. Now come quietly before I'm forced to gag you instead."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	32. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26!**

**Oh no, Sonya's been kidnapped by Kagura and taken to Naraku? What the hell is she gonna do now? Before you say anything, don't say it. Read first, then understand. :3 it may seem... Different from the angle I was going at, but trust me. Things get bad. Very very bad. I have evil plots in mind for our Sonya and I plan on going through with them.**

**By the way, once you reach the special... 'Twist' I put in there, please tell me what you think. I want your reactions to it. I live on those when I write stuff like that, I thrive on it. So really, tell me. I wanna see your reactions :D**

**Anywhoooo**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A low groan of pain slipped from Sonya as she was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard dirt in the middle of a courtyard, all trussed up like a damn present. Wiggling around slightly, she cast a narrow-eyed glare at Kagura who simply walked around her towards the front of the estate, completely ignoring the wolf as she tried to kick out and trip the woman.

"You brought her. Good work, Kagura." An oily voice drifted over to where she lay on the ground and made her cringe slightly in disgust. She could just feel his words slither over her skin. Sickening.

"It wasn't even hard." Kagura commented idly, shifting her attention back towards the wolf as she struggled around in her bindings until she could get her knees under her and sit up with some form of dignity. "With that barrier in place, she couldn't even move."

The oil-voiced man beside her chuckled darkly, causing the small hairs on the back of Sonya's neck to rise at the sound. "I should thank that old woman for making that statue." Turning his red eyes onto Sonya, he silently appraised her before approaching at a leisure pace, gaze boring into her own with a sort of power she didn't feel before.

"So you are the one." He stated once he stood in front of her, his head tipped slightly to the side as he watched her arms twist violently against the rope Kagura had tied her with once she realized that Sonya was not going to be coming along easily.

"The one? Who the hell do you think I am, Neo from The Matrix?" She snapped, earning a curious look and raised eyebrow at the unfamiliar words but remained silent as he began to walk around her, his attention immediately drawn to the tails flicking in the dirt behind her in obvious agitation.

"Hmmm... I didn't realize you would be so... Interesting." He finally stated once he stood in front of her again, red eyes boring into her own once more. "Interesting?" She scoffed, her head turning so she didn't have to look at him. "I've been called better."

"I am sure Sesshomaru has called you more."

"Eh?" Frowning in confusion, she turned to give him an incredulous look. "What the hell are you spouting now? First I'm the one and now you're suffering from some delusion that Doggie and I would-? Pfft..." She snickered under her breath and shook her head. "Please. That marble statue has the charm of a rock."

"Hmm..." Turning to the side, he gestured with a hand and motioned for a small girl that was in one word: White. To walk forward, an elegant mirror clutched in her hands in front of her, facing outwards so Sonya could see her reflection in it.

_'Wow... She looks like a paper doll...'_ Sonya mused quietly, choosing to stay silent to see just what the creep was up to. "Kanna." He said simply, his attention completely on the girl as she shifted the mirror ever so slightly so Sonya's entire face filled it's reflection.

"Her soul is similar." Kanna said softly, her voice devoid of anything close to emotion as the image in the mirror wavered and began to shift, making Sonya gasp in surprise as her face was replaced with her father's instead. "She was born from your reincarnation."

"Wh- What!" She burst out suddenly, struggling with her arms all over again in an attempt to smack the infuriating mirror from the girl's hands once her father's face was replaced with the man's beside her. "Her soul has a similar resonance to your own. Though there is no darkness within it." Kanna continued, ignoring the outraged profanity spilling from the struggling wolf in front of her.

"My reincarnation..?" The man mused out loud, seemingly unperturbed to find that he would one day die only to live again and father the girl in front of him in a completely different life. "How... Amusing." He smirked and walked over to Sonya, taking in her features carefully this time with a renewed interest.

"She is the one you called for, is she not?" Kanna asked suddenly, making his head turn to stare at the girl over his shoulder in contemplation. "Yes. I believe so. Kagura, take this wolf to a room and secure her in there..." He turned to look her over again with a small sneer pulling his upper lip. "And give her suitable clothing."

With a small sigh, Kagura snapped the fan she had been fiddling with shut before walking over to grab onto Sonya's arm and haul her to her feet and forcefully drag the wolf into the estate and through it's halls before stopping in front of a door and sliding it open so she could push her inside. "Stay here."

With that order hanging in the air, she turned and left, closing the door behind her as she walked back down the hallway in search of clothing for the wolf. In truth, she felt bad for her. She knew what it was like to be under Naraku's thumb, but to find out she was his child... No matter what reincarnation helped sire her. It would be excruciating.

* * *

Struggling around slightly, Sonya managed to sit back up with her legs folded to the side, blue eyes darting around the room in an attempt to find an escape only to realize there were no windows and only the one door leading in and out of the room.

Growling slightly under her breath, she worked at the bindings on her arms, no not her wrists, the damn woman was too smart for that, She actually tied the rope just below her elbows to keep her arms from bending properly so she could get the rope loose._ 'I somehow feel like I'm in some kinky horror flick...'_ She thought with a groan, allowing herself to flop onto her side despite the hardwood floor.

The door slid open again to reveal Kagura carrying a cloth bundle in one of her arms. "Stand up. Naraku wants you to change into this." She ordered sharply, turning to stare at the wolf laying on the floor with a sharp glare in her eyes.

Sonya scoffed and rolled her eyes upwards before shaking her arms slightly to draw Kagura's attention towards them. "A bit hard to get up and change with this damn rope on me, isn't it?"

"Hm." Kagura frowned and walked over, easily undoing the simple knot holding the binding in place before stepping back as the wolf sat up and rubbed at her skin with a small grimace. "I have to say, you're pretty effective with a rope." She admitted grudgingly, shooting a small look at the woman in front of her.

"You would have just cut through it with your claws if I had tied your wrists." Kagura commented dryly before dropping the bundle on the floor in front of Sonya. "Change into that."

Quirking an eyebrow, Sonya reached out to pick up the bundle and snorted slightly before letting it drop to the floor and folding her arms and legs. "No. I like my clothes very much." She stated simply, not even looking at Kagura as she returned to studying the room she was in. The wind witch sighed and nudged the clothing with her foot. "You should wear it. If Naraku sees you in those clothes, it'll be hell to pay."

"Heh, like I care. Pain doesn't really bother me." Sonya shrugged and finally turned to look over at Kagura as she slowly got to her feet, a small growl slipping from her at the numb feeling prickling up and down her legs. "Who says he would just physically torture you?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow before turning to leave.

"Wear the clothes or don't. It's your choice and I'm not here to babysit you." With that, she opened the door and stepped out, carefully shutting it behind her before turning to walk down the long hallway towards where Naraku waited for her update on their newest addition to what he liked to call his 'family'.

A small shudder worked through the witch as she stopped outside his door and tapped on it with her fan. "She won't put the clothes on."

She watched as his outline shifted from where it sat at a low table and stood so he could walk towards the door and slide it open. "I would advise you to make sure she wears it, Kagura. Or it will be you that is punished." He cooed sickeningly, making her swallow in disgust and turn away from him and his slight leer. "Whatever."

"Kagura, should you fail to ensure she is properly clothed..." He trailed off, leaving the woman to imagine all sorts of horrors he could visit upon her, her back straightening and shoulders squaring slightly in an attempt to brush off the trickle of fear skating along her spine. "I can personally see to it that you never see daylight again."

Keeping her back to him, Kagura widened her eyes at the subtle threat and flicked her fan open to hide half of her face and nodded quietly before stalking back along the hallway towards where she left Sonya in the spare room. Pausing outside, she took a breath to compose herself and slid the door open to a particular sight.

Pausing in slight surprise, she watched as Sonya struggled to wrap the Kimono around her slim frame with a scowl darkening her features once she couldn't get it to stay put. "Come on, Damn it!" She snarled to herself, fingers fumbling to stuff the cloth into place only to have the front fall open loosely once she was done.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing Kagura, Sonya jumped in surprise and sent an embarrassed look over at the witch before covering it up with agitation. "None of your damn business." She snapped before turning back to the clothes. She didn't want to wear it, but after sneaking out to look around, she had caught part of the woman's conversation with Naraku and decided it would be better to keep at least one ally of sorts in this hell-hole.

So she had gone back to her room in an attempt to put the stupid Kimono on only to realize it wasn't as easy as the movies made it seem. She never wore one, besides the one she had for a festival with her mother, but it was for one day and her mother had put it on her... For kami's sake she was only eight at the time.

"Do you need help?" Kagura finally asked after watching her struggle with the cloth with slight amusement. "No. Go away."

Rolling her eyes, she slid the door shut behind her and walked forward, her hands reaching out to grab the cloth and easily settled it into place before wrapping the obi around her waist and tying it into a simple knot behind Sonya with her nimble fingers.

"... Thanks." The wolf muttered sheepishly, unable to look up at the taller woman as she shuffled with the clothing with a frown on her face. Seeing her irritation, Kagura let out a small sigh and tapped the girl on the head. "What is it now?"

"Um..." A faint pink colored her cheeks as she looked away. "Could you cut a hole in the back? For my tails... I don't like having them covered up..."

Blinking at the question, Kagura took a minute to realize what the girl meant and let out a low chuckle and twirled her fan in a silent order for the wolf to turn around and face the other way. Pulling a dagger from inside her sleeve, she cut a slit in the back under the knot and stepped away, allowing Sonya the privacy she needed to get her tails through the newly made hole.

Clenching her jaw, Sonya shifted on her feet in embarrassment, unsure if she should thank her again or just keep quiet before Kagura's soft footsteps drew her attention towards the door once again. "Come on. I'm sure you're hungry."

With a frown and sigh, Sonya turned to follow the witch, deciding it was in her best interest to at least act obedient for the moment. Until she knew where she was and just how to get the hell out of the damn place, it was suicide to even attempt to leave.

Especially if she didn't know where she was anyway, for all she knew he was on a mountain peak and the second she stepped outside the estate gates, she'd plummet to her death. Until she knew, it would be better to stay. A small pang in her heart made Sonya frown and look to the side, unable to stand the sight of herself in the damn kimono and Kagura walking in front of her.

_'Sorry Kags, it couldn't be helped.'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	33. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven! **

**And now things start to get interesting... I wonder what I am going to do with her next hmm? Not tellin! I don't do any spoilers man, I hate spoilers (Exception of the summary... It was too good of an opportunity to pass up to be honest.)**

**Anywhooo... Just a heads up, this is where things start to get a little dark. It's not as bad as both parts of Chapter Sixteen, but it's gonna escalate into something much worse. So just a warning: Violence, Dark humor, Torture... All of that good stuff.**

**Hope you all like it, because in my opnion, this is really just a filler chapter for what's coming up next. Sets the stage, so to speak. Bear with me and I'll be posting chapter Twenty Eight tonight.**

**With that said... Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Huffing with exertion, Sonya finally relaxed her arms and let them slump down to her sides, ignoring the jolts of pain radiating from her shoulders from the constant pulling and pressure she had put on them for the past day. Looking down at her wrists ruefully, she studied the shackles clamped tightly around them then followed the chain attached up to the metal ring connected to the wall above her head.

The chain gave her about five feet of movement. Five feet meaning she could stand and take all of four steps forward before the chain pulled tight. So had been testing its strength for the past day, attempting to find a weak point in it somewhere but only ended up tearing a rotator cuff and nearly yanking her right arm out of it's socket. So now she decided it would be best to wait, it wouldn't be long anyway. It had been three days already, and he promised retribution.

**-Pause-**

**-Rewind-**

"For the last time, I am not your daughter!" Sonya shouted finally, slapping her chopsticks down onto the table and jumping from her feet, both hands pressed flat on the polished wood as she set a withering glare over at the freak sitting at the head.

"You are born of my soul." He stated simply, knowing full well that if he remained calm, it would only serve to infuriate her more. And for a prideful wolf, she was stunning in her anger. "Your soul perhaps, but not your disgusting body." She hissed before moving to leave the room only to be stopped by his cold voice. "You have not been excused."

"You know what? Go fuck yourself." She snapped before yanking open the doors and striding down the hallway in an aimless direction. Intent on simply getting away from the bastard so she didn't do anything drastic. Little did she know, she already had.

Next thing she knew, a strong force lifted her off of her feet and flung her against a wall, hard enough to jar her thoughts and send her reeling to the floor. Looking up, she blinked in an attempt to clear her double vision before it settled and showed a very pissed-off Naraku standing before her.

"You will speak to me with respect, whelp." He narrowed his eyes and reached out to grasp her neck to slam her up against the wall again, holding her there as he leaned forward with a calculating gleam in his eyes. "Respect your father and his wishes." He added with a deadly undertone, the undercurrent of an unspoken promise causing her to shiver.

"Get- Get off of me." She managed to gasp out, hands reaching up to claw at his arm in a desperate attempt to be freed. His upper lip curled in a sneer as he cast a suggestive glance over her body then stared into her eyes. "Until you learn respect. You will be confined to the dungeon. Perhaps a stay there will give you a better view on what I offer."

"You... _Sick_ fuck..." She snarled, bile rising in the back of her throat at his suggestive tone. "You con.. Consider me a daughter! And... You want... _That..._ Incestuous bastard..."

"Only in soul are you my daughter. This body is not your sire, therefore incest is not a problem." He sneered again before dropping her to crumble to the ground followed by a swift kick to the ribs. "Kagura, take her down to the dungeon and lock her in."

**-Stop-**

**-Play-**

So here she was, sitting in a damp, dark, nasty smelling chamber, chained to the wall like a common dog just waiting for it's master to be set free. A scowl crossed her features once her stomach growled and shot a glare down at the offence._ 'Maybe I should have finished dinner before storming out of there and pissing him off.'_ She mused sullenly, a hand reaching up to rub the ache that rumbled again.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and simply cleared her mind, intent on finding that small ball of strange energy she had discovered only hours after being locked up down here. Instinctively, she realized it must be the psychic power Sesshomaru suggested she possessed, but it was proving difficult to even get it to respond after being ignored for so long.

As of now, she could only get it's net to expand from her mind with every focused outward breath. Each time she breathed back in, it would retract and she would begin the process all over again. It pulsed with her breathing, and she couldn't force it to stay outward when she breathed back in no matter how hard she tried. It was like a rubber band almost, elastic and easy to pull, but impossible to hold in one place without actually holding it there herself.

Testing it out curiously, she let out a low breath and felt it expand to a few feet outside of her body then pull back in once she sucked in a breath. She discovered if she held her breath after breathing out, the net would strengthen the longer it stayed in one place. But you couldn't empty your lungs and expect to sit that way as long as you could if you were to fill them with air then hold it. There was nothing to recycle into her bloodstream and therefore her chest would pain in an effort to move without the muscle and lungs to push it outward.

As of now, she could expand it to what she figured to be twenty meters. Meaning she could feel the floor just above her and she could sense the 'sparks' of energy of whoever passed through the net.

Kagura's 'spark' took on a pale blue color whenever it registered, Kanna's was more of a faint gold and Naraku... She shuddered at the memory of feeling his spark for the first time. It felt like black sludge, used oil just slipping over her mind before he vanished out of the net she cast. It physically made her ill enough to empty her stomach of it's few contents in the farthest corner she could reach.

As of now, she cast her net in an attempt to feel anyone approach the stairs that hid her little cellar, almost hopeful for him to come and retrieve her. Not so she could bend to his sick will and desire, no, so she could melt his damn face off with her newfound powers... Not that she figured out how to do it yet, but she would just love to use him as a test dummy.

Maybe she could just melt his mind and make him a gibbering idiot instead. Sonya mused to herself, a thoughtful frown pulling at her lips as she sat crosslegged on the floor, back leaning up against the cold stone behind her as she focused on the net in an effort to keep it from retracting with every inward breath she took.

It was interesting really, if she focused enough, she could feel the faint sparks of energy from souls that still lingered about the castle. She couldn't see them with her physical eye, but her psychic net allowed her to read their energy and therefore emotional state in the process. Many of them were simply sad and wandering, but there were a few, albit very few, that were vengeful towards the new master of the estate for their unnecessary deaths.

It would take more time than she had to fully learn to communicate with them, so she settled for focusing on sending out her own emotion whenever one of the vengeful sparks drifted close enough to her. It didn't take much besides a flare of hate in her own energy to draw it's attention. After that it was the simple affair of discerning why the spirit was vengeful and her gentle persuasion that he couldn't stop them from wreaking havoc whenever they could. Corporeal body or not, when enough energy resided within a soul, they could move a physical object.

For instance a rare vase that she knew sat in the hall where her old bedroom resided. All it took was the suggestion that he liked the vase and the spirit she spoke to was off. The next thing she heard was a loud crash followed by the angry voice of Naraku screaming about one thing or another. It only served to make her laugh when she heard it. Apparently he desired material objects just as much as the unattainable.

Rolling her eyes skyward, she contemplated her life at that very moment, silently wondering just what she did in her past life to deserve such horrible karma. To be related to Naraku, by soul or by blood, was horrible enough, but to actually have him desire her in such a sickening way was more than enough to tip her 'fair's fair' meter over into the 'absolutely fucked' portion instead of it's usual 'neutral'.

A sudden oily feeling slithered across her net, alerting the wolf of Naraku's decent into her little dungeon, making Sonya draw her awareness back inside of her, unsure if he could sense it or not, but not willing to take the chance. "Ah, look. I've gotten a visitor. Don't tell me, you have a cake with a file in it?" She smirked as he came into her view, rattling the chains attached to her wrists for punctuation.

Ignoring her strange comment, he drew close and stopped just in front of her, studying the woman with an internal scowl. The fire that burned in her eyes didn't even dim the slightest bit like he had expected from her. Wolves were social creatures, they needed some sort of contact with another or they would begin to draw into themselves. But here was this one, sitting in front of him with a cocky smirk on her face and amusement dancing in her eyes as she stared up at him. If anything, the fire burned brighter than before.

She would be harder to break than he thought, it would take more time than he was willing to invest with how close her pack was getting to his new hiding place. Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, he would have to resort to drastic measures to ensure his plan would work.

Without a word, he lashed out and backhanded her hard enough to smack her head against the wall behind her, earning a short, pained yelp from the woman at the contact. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to shoot him a dark glare, the fire flaring even more as she took in his appearance with obvious loathing.

A small breath, almost a sigh slipped past his lips. This would take more than he realized. Then again, he wasn't one to balk at a plan once he had one and felt a small smirk pull at his lips as he set to work. By the time he was done, she would be so broken, she'd beg him to do what he wanted.

* * *

Kagura stood at the top of the stairs, barely holding back the pity she felt for the poor creature below that howled and screamed in pain at each attack on her body. Several sickening cracks were heard, making the witch cringe slightly, knowing full well that it was the sound of bone snapping and/or shattering under tremendous force.

But to her surprise and grudging respect, not once did the girl plea for mercy or utter anything other than the normal curses that she flung at Naraku as he beat her. Inwardly, Kagura shuddered, wondering just what he had planned if he was going so far to beat the girl so close to death after going through so much trouble to capture her in the first place.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	34. Chapter 28

**And Chapter 28! Oh yeah, who's awesome? I'm awesome.**

**And now we get to see the devious plot Naraku had in plan... *Rubs hands together evilly* Yes... Evil things... God I love being horrible sometimes. Makes for interesting stories, don't you agree?**

**Now then... Nothing else to really say to be honest.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's Characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Three months of searching.

Three months of following false leads and dealing with a depressed Kagome.

Three months of each an every one of them sick with worry over the wolf that had been taken right out from under their noses in her weakest state.

Three months of nightmares.

The pack travelled at a faster speed than normal in order to try and find their friend, only to turn up empty handed every day along with a crying Kagome every night.

Inuyasha was even beginning to show signs of being upset, all of it taking the form of even more irritation and frustration than usual for the hanyou. Sango and Miroku being oddly silent and reserved than their usual perverted and violent selves.

Shippou even seemed downhearted, both him and Rin barely had the desire to run and play like they normally did.

_'It's just like when she held Kagome's attention to get me to realize how I felt. We had no idea how much we'd miss her until she wasn't around.'_ Inuyasha thought sullenly, pacing along the path that cut through the woods they travelled through, his pensive eyes darting over to look at his older brother where he walked slightly ahead of everyone.

To anyone else, he seemed the same.

But to the pack, they knew he felt the loss of what they could only deem as his only close friend. Sure the wolf tormented him nearly on a daily basis, refusing to use his actual name in front of him much like he refused to use hers.

Sure she seemed to irritate him to no end.

But no one missed how she was the only one that could stand his icy exterior. She, for some reason, saw something more and recognized it as 'good'. Or so Kagome believed.

For now, they were following a lead on some monster that had been ravaging these very woods every night for the past month, from the stories, they seemed to ring with the familiar sound of Jewel Shard and despite their search, they decided to follow the lead, in hopes of meeting up with something Naraku-related in order to either follow back to his hiding place, or to drag information out by force.

As they trudged along, everyone remained silent, even Shippou and Rin keeping their voices quiet from where they rode on Ah-Un's back. Even the trees around them were devoid of any sound. Not a bird, not a bug seemed to disturb the heavy air around them.

A small gasp from Kagome was their only warning before a thick arm shot from the trees, yanking Rin from Ah-Un's back and jerking her up into the air, piercing each of their ears with her childish screams of horror.

Without thought, they all leapt into action, chasing the large bear demon through the trees, intent on catching up before it was too late. Sesshomaru moving quicker than the rest stopped it in a conveniently placed clearing and pulled his sword from it's place at his side, silently staring down the youkai in front of him.

"It's in it's shoulder!" Kagome's voice rang out as they burst through the trees seconds later, earning a silent not from the Inu as he judged the best way to retrieve Rin, while simultaneously shredding the creature for even touching her when a sudden flash from above startled each of them out of their battle stances.

A small blur seemed to dart from the ground and up towards the bear, Rin disappearing from it's grasp and leaving it's head to slide from it's shoulders and thud heavily to the ground. Coming back into view, the figure set the child down gently before turning and facing the youkai, their features hidden by a familiar pelt they all knew a little too well and carrying what looked to be a scythe that stood taller than them.

Without a sound, they stalked forward and dug their claws into the shoulder of the bear, tearing the shard out and carefully tucking it away out of sight.

The pack stood in surprise, unable to comprehend what had happened as they tucked the scythe away into a leather strap across it's back and turned their head to the side ever so slightly so they could look at Rin. "You alright, kid?"

That voice.

Rin blinked up at the person and nodded silently, her eyes round in surprise as she took in the features hidden from the other's view.

"Good. Best be off then. Things to do."

That _voice_.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha butted in rudely, his brain refusing to accept what he heard and stepping forward with Tetsusaiga drawn and ready.

"Pfft. A pup like you trying to challenge me? I think not. Best put that away, puppy. Before you get hurt."

_That voice_...

Turning around to face them fully, the figure reached up to pull the hood back to reveal her painfully familiar features. Bright blue eyes flashing in the sunlight, accompanied by an achingly familiar grin.

"Sonya?" Kagome's small voice came from behind Inuyasha as she stepped around his frozen form to stare at her friend in wonder. "Is... It's you."

The wolf's eyebrows pulled together in confusion at Kagome's words, as if unable to understand why she was so surprised.

Her next words broke their hearts.

"Who the hell is Sonya?"

Feeling something shatter inside her, Kagome cast a helpless look over at Sango, the look of utter defeat on the slayer's face cementing her fears before turning back to face her friend with tears in her eyes. "You are, you're Sonya."

"Hmm... No. You got the wrong person. My name is Kumo." She muttered with a shrug and turned away again only to come face to chest with Sesshomaru and growled slightly, jumping away from him with her hand reaching back to grip the handle on her scythe. "Look. I don't know what your deal is. But I'm not Sonya. I am Kumo. Say it with me: Ku-Mo." She sounded out slowly, distain clearly written on her features as she stared at them.

"Wolf. Cease this." Sesshomaru stated simply, a small undercurrent of irritation lacing his words as he stared at her.

Rolling her eyes, Sonya- Now Kumo- heaved a sigh and slipped the scythe out of it's strap and held it in front of her expertly. "Look, if you want a fight. That's fine, but don't go picking one with people that can clearly kick your ass, Doggie." She snapped, obviously fed up with the situation as she stared the Inu down from across the clearing.

Another small gasp slipped from Kagome as she spotted the glow in the wolf's chest. "A Jewel Shard..." She moaned quietly, knowing full well what happened now, despite her want to believe that it wasn't true. She couldn't deny the dark pulse of energy coming from her once-friend's chest.

A hand came out to rest on Kagome's shoulder before she was pulled into a tight hug by the Slayer, both of them sharing the same sadness over losing a loved one the same way. "It's in her heart, Sango..." She whispered brokenly, not seeing the irritated glare Sonya shot at the two women off to the side.

"So what? It's keeping me alive, oh well. If you want it, you'll just have to kill me first." She snapped, her blue eyes darting back over to the Inu across from her in agitation, the pelt draped over her small frame shifting slightly in the back, indicating her tails were twitching wildly.

"You know what, forget this crap." She snapped, her hand holding the scythe snapping at the wrist slightly, dislodging the blade at the top to hang by a chain. "Like it? She's called Uta No Shi*, a gift to me." She smirked slightly, swinging the blade side to side as she watched Sesshomaru across from her in contemplation.

"Song of Death..." Miroku murmured from where he stood, finally shaken from his stunned stupor enough to try and help comfort Kagome with a hand patting on her shoulder. "I believe it's appropriate considering she sings when I swing her." A slightly dark laugh slipped past the wolf's lips before she lashed out suddenly, sending the blade towards Sesshomaru in a perfect arc only to have him dodge it easily and land once more, completely unphased with her attempt.

Gritting her teeth, Sonya retracted the blade with a quick twitch of the handle, jerking the chain taut and pulling it back into her waiting free hand. "Tsk. You're too much trouble." She snapped before looking skyward, her eyes searching for something before barking out a surprising command. "Kagura!"

Instantly the wind witch descended from the sky and Sonya jumped up onto the floating feather with a mock salute to the others gathered below on the ground. "See ya, things to do, people to kill. That sort of thing." A quick glance over at the silent Inu, a small flicker of something shone in her eyes before she shook her head and turned to the witch beside her. "Get me out of here, Kagura."

With a silent nod, the feather rose higher, taking Sonya farther out of their reach, leaving a distressed Kagome, a still-frozen Inuyasha, a worried slayer and monk and a completely silent and still Sesshomaru as he stared in the direction the wolf had disappeared to.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	35. Fan Mail 5

**Wooo Fan Mail Five everyone! Seriously, five rounds of fan Mail? Oh yea, who's the boss? I'm the boss. Who deserves a candy bar? I deserve a candy bar!**

**(energy drinks are my drug of choice)**

**Anywayyyy Lots of reviews since last time, A full page of them to be exact. Wow I feel so much better!**

**Some old faces, and a couple new faces too. Can't wait to get my replies out, so here I go!**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 28 . Apr 7_**

**_I know some people might not like this kind of thing but I absolutely loved this chapter! Keep it up!_**

**_..._**

**Luna, I sometimes enjoy filler chapters myself, it's hard not to sometimes when you have something interesting your setting up for, because then you just sort of sit there reading it over thinking 'Hehe, they'll never see it coming' and then BAM you hit them in face with something so twisted they didn't even know what hit them...**

**Once again, energy drinks**

* * *

**_Southpaw17 chapter 29 . Apr 7_**

**_I love this story, I've been searching for a good sesshomaru/oc story for ages. _**

**_The lack of Sesshomaru didn't bother me I actually thought it was great start as you gave us plenty of chapters to introduce Sonya get to know her personality and connect with her while keeping her character mysterious, which personally I prefer writers doing this because it's hard to feel emotion for a character you don't know much about._**

**_I love your writing your really talented so don't let the lack of reviews get you down, can't wait for the next chapter :)_**

**_..._**

**See, a lot of people don't like the fact that I didn't jump right into the whole story of Sesshomaru, love at first sight, then they do the dirty and it's all over. It's boring. You gotta have SOMETHING to make them work for it you know? I mean, I never expected it to be running this long, but at least I'm doing something to keep it from being boring... No offence to any writers that do that sort of thing. I'm just not like that is all... Eh heh heh...**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 28 . Apr 7_**

**_great chapter... i love how thick-headed sonya is when it comes to sesshomaru... but i can see something there with this two... wonderful work and keep them coming , this story has become my breath of fresh air after work.. update soon my friend... oxoxox luna_**

**_..._**

**Oh yeah, she's so deep in denial she can see the Great Pyramids right now. **

**And as for fresh air... I didn't know you could breathe text. I'm so glad that mine makes you feel better though. I should sell it as medicine and say it cures cancer...**

**(Energy drink)**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 30 . Apr 7_**

**_Much fluff! Many wow! I really like the direction this story's going in, keep up the good work!_**

**_..._**

**Well there's gotta be fluff of some sort, it's supposed to be a romance. Albit an awkward one, but still a romance all the same! Besides, the opportunity was toooooo good to pass up.**

* * *

_**Ensis96 chapter 31 . Apr 8**_

_**ooh... psychic wolf, Sesshoumaru fluff, [still waiting on the shirtless scene btw...] and kidnapping? I keep grinning on the edge of my seat through your story. . **_

_**thanks for sticking with it!**_

_**E**_

_**(ps- you called this 'ch 14' instead of 24 in the intro)**_

_**...**_

**And yes, psychic wolf. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go in that direction or a different one until I finally got to that chapter. It really was a toss up until I let my fingers do the work. They decided for me, and to be honest, it was fairly simple to do now that I think about it. My other idea was terrible.**

**And the shirtless scene will need to wait just a bit longer. I'm still going through Sonya's problems at the moment... But it will happen. This I swear on my honor as a fanfiction writer!**

**And I saw my mistake and fixed it thanks for the heads-up Ensis**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 31 . Apr 8_**

**_Interesting turn of events... cant wait for the next update._**

**_..._**

**I like to keep my readers guessing. So I try my best, glad you like it mysterious guest person. :D**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 31 . Apr 8_**

**_Noooooooo not a cliff hanger! I get those enough in regular books! PLEASE UPDATE FAAAAAAAAST_**

**_..._**

**But cliff hangers are fun! They keep you anxious to come back and read more once I post the next chapter. It's a writers trap and I proudly use them when I can... Though I hate reading them myself, doesn't mean I don't like writing them... .**

**And I update twice a day: Once around the afternoon my time. And again later that night when I can. On every fifth chapter posted I post a Fan Mail right after for your reviews to be answered. Please be patient with me is all I ask.**

* * *

**_Theia-The-Planet chapter 32 . 19h ago_**

**_Oh. My. God. This story is amazing! I love the playfulness between Sesshy and Sonya. Can you please put in more moments? I just want them to get together already!_**

**_..._**

**Theia, with how Sonya is, she doesn't realize the budding relationship she has with Sessh is more than friendship at the moment. She's so thick-headed she believes that she could never have a guy like that and therefore is simply there as his friend considering all she sees that hangs around him is a creepy fanboy toad, a child and a two headed dragon. She's there for him, but doesn't realize her own feelings. Nor does she see the subtle hints he's been letting out now and again without his knowledge. It's going to be a slow process as they both begin to come to terms with it, but to me, it needs to be slow. Makes you feel like you're there during the struggle in my opinion.**

* * *

**_Southpaw17 chapter 32 . 16h ago_**

**_I certainly wasn't expecting that 'twist' and it's an interesting turn of events, I look forward to seeing what happens next :)_**

**_..._**

**Truthfully, I had decided on this little twist once I posted chapter five. It's a bit hard to explain my reasoning behind it without giving any spoilers. But I can tell you this: It's going to blow your mind.**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 32 . 13h ago_**

**_What? Wow ok... Wow did not see that coming... Nice plot twist!_**

**_..._**

**Same thing I said to Southpaw, just keep reading to find out more behind it. :3**

* * *

_**Alura9287 chapter 33 . 7h ago**_

_**Awww I liked that vase, jk. I love this story I'm always waiting for the next chapters. Great job.**_

**_..._**

**A little outtake of what I originally wrote for your entertainment:**

**'Moments later she heard a loud crash followed by a loudly cursing Naraku. She didn't quite understand what he said, but from what she did gather, the vase had suddenly been tossed at his head, leaving him soaked and covered in shards of pottery.'**

**Needless to say, I thought it was funny, but I figured it would be going too far out of the Naraku comfort zone. I highly doubt he'd just spew profanities because a vase was flung at his head by an invisible force. He'd most likely tear the entire place to bits.**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 33 . 5h ago_**

**_hurry hurry hurry hurry... I wanna know more! plz! :]_**

**_love the twist; wonder if Naraku's incarnation was the guy she killed in the future, or if Sonya's gonna have to help Kagome against her flesh-and-blood daddy?_**

**_..._**

**No, see the deal is this: Sonya's biological father was the one that had died when she was young before Aoi had found her in the alleyway. He was just Naraku's incarnation, nothing other than sharing a soul with the man. In truth, he really isn't Sonya's father, but with how sick in the head he is, he decided to go ahead and call her that anyway.**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 33 . 5h ago_**

**_I need more... Love the fanfic and will definitely be waiting for more._**

**_..._**

**Glad you love it guest person, and I hope you keep reading!**

* * *

**_freakypoet33 chapter 10 . 2h ago_**

**_LMAO! ok, I was going to read all of the completed chapters before reviewing, but that was just damn funny. I love crazy and your Sonya is absolutely nutts! YAY! Great story!_**

**_..._**

**Sonya is me, so therefore if I am crazy, so is she. I'm glad you like it, it seems a lot of people seem to like her character, for that I'm glad, because some people want a simpering little weakling to be matched with Sesshomaru because of the whole 'Alpha protection' thing... No offence to those that read/write those! I just believe a strong character needs to be matched with someone just as strong, spiritually, not physically. It makes for a more interesting match and story.**

* * *

**_freakypoet33 chapter 17 . 2h ago_**

**_yeah, that happens to me a lot when i'm writing to, it will pass eventually. I love this story, read all chapters today. I really can't wait to have her back with Sesshomaru, I just love the way she talks to him:) anyway, thanks for the story and will be waiting for the next chapter! Laters!_**

**_..._**

**Yeah, it happens now and again, but I have found a way to fix that. All I simply do is sit around and daydream what I want to happen next, work every little detail out in my head before I write it down. I don't write anything down before I type either. Because I've done that and it always ends up dry and robotic sounding instead of the usual flow you see in here. The only times I write something down beforehand is if it's a little snippet of what I WANT to be in the story, just don't know where I'm gonna put it yet, so I save it.**

**Like the whole 'Are you gay' comment, I wrote that down after I finished coming up with the summary. I figured it would be the perfect question to pair with that statement of him being a pretty woman.**

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 33 . 20m ago_**

**_uggh why does she have to be related some how to naraku. that makes me sad. does this explain why she lived with a gang instead of blood related family?_**

**_..._**

**Well in truth, she isn't related to Naraku himself, she's related to his reincarnation. And by playing off of the Karma law that states the worst you were in your past life, the worse your life will be in the next. So, considering Naraku's whole homicidal warpath, it would stand to reason his reincarnation would loose everything once he had it. A wife, a kid, a good job. Then he dies young. Karma.**

**The gang bit would be after her parents were killed, Aoi found her hiding from the childrens collections in an effort to stay out of one of the homes that orphan children go into. He pitied her and took her in.**

**And as far as the Karma bit goes again: She had no other family. His parents died before he was married, his wife's parents didn't want anything to do with them after they eloped and neither of her parents had brothers or sisters that would take Sonya in afterwards. His Karma was passed on to her because she carried his blood and a portion of his soul.**

* * *

**_Black is the New Gold chapter 34 . 5m ago_**

**_My love I am so not fond of these cliff hangers, you're killing me here! Can't wait for the next chapter! :)_**

**_..._**

**But they're soo much fun!**

**And the next chapter will be a bit... Darker? In the Mental state anyway. Physically... Not so much. **

* * *

**Welp that's it for reviews this time around, hope I answered what questions were asked well enough because sometimes I'm not too sure I'm getting a point across. I tend to be vague in my descriptions or explanations from time to time, so if that's the case, let me know and I'll try to explain it better to ya.**

**The next Fan mail will be after Chapter 33! If you want your reviews answered by then, please post before it's posted!**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	36. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! Oh man, I've been on a roll lately. Barely any part of this was erased and written again.**

**Now, I will warn you, this is where everything begins to turn dark. For now, it'll probably be disturbing at best, but for what I have planned, it will be getting much worse.**

**I warn you, there is a bit of a mature theme to this chapter. Not strictly a 'lemon' but I feel the need to warn you considering the most I've done is cuddling fluffy stuff.**

**So... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter for now. I had a little too much fun writing it to be honest.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Jumping off of the feather, Sonya landed lightly in the courtyard, intent on finding Naraku and reporting her new find to him. Reaching into the pelt she wore, she plucked the jewel shard from it's hiding place and slung the pelt from her shoulders onto a nearby table as she walked along the hallway, a small smile gracing her features as she studied the sparkling piece of jewel.

Oh yes, he would be very happy with her after he sees this. Originally she had meant to just go out and get some fresh air, but once she heard that girl say something was in the possessed bear youkai's shoulder, she couldn't resist. He had mentioned there was a Miko running around in a strange, mixed pack that could see them...

Now she had this, it was likely he would give her a little reward for her efforts. Perhaps something she had been waiting for ever since meeting him. A slight blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of him and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of embarrassing thoughts.

_'Now's not the time to think of that.'_ She silently ordered herself as she reached the door of the room he was currently in. She could see his outline on the paper of the door and raised her hand to knock on the frame with a smile.

"Come in, Kumo." His voice stopped her knuckles from touching the wood and she heaved an exaggerated sigh before sliding the door open and leaned against the frame with a cocky grin. "You've been spying on me again, haven't you?"

"I hardly could let you leave without my protection, my dear Kumo." He responded with a smile of his own, red eyes glancing over to her from where he sat in front of Kanna, her mirror flickering from one image to another.

Rolling her eyes, her smile softened as she walked into the room and seated herself across the low table from him. "I've got something for you, but it's not much of a surprise if you already know what it is." She chastised him lightly before sliding the shard across the table towards him, earning another smile from the male as he reached out to take the shard.

Once his fingers brushed hers, she valiantly tried to force back the blush that rose to her cheeks, but failed once he spotted it and his lips twisted into a familiar smirk. "Despite my knowing, you do not seem upset." He commented easily, pulling out the small, almost complete, gem and fused the new shard to it before holding the sphere out to study curiously.

"Couldn't be too mad with you considering your buzzing friends over there have a habit of following me no matter where I go." She raised an eyebrow, shooting a look over at a couple of the samyousho hovering behind him then glancing back at his face.

"I desire nothing more than your protection." Naraku cast another smile at her before tucking the bauble away and giving her his complete attention. "I have voiced my intentions once my quest is complete after all." He added, earning a deep flush from the wolf sitting across from him, watching with dark amusement as she shifted nervously.

"Yes... Well..." She murmured, unable to look at him all of a sudden, perking his interest. She rarely was embarrassed enough to break eye contact. It was one thing he admired, yes admired, about her. So on the rare occasion when she refused to look at him, it meant something weighed heavily on her mind.

"What is it, Kumo?"

Once he asked, he watched with curiosity as the flush on her face grew darker at his question and she shifted nervously once again. "I... Well that is... I was..."

"Speak clearly. I cannot understand what you mean if you do not tell me properly." Raising an eyebrow slightly, he watched as she chewed on her lower lip and shifted again, her face and neck darkening in embarrassment.

"Would you... Grant me a reward?" She finally managed to whisper, unable to look at him as she stared at the table in front of her, mortified the words even managed to make their way from her mouth.

_'That is her problem...'_ He mused, silently surprised it took her this long to finally fall for his charms. He had been working nonstop for the past three months to make her believe she saw a kind lord that only wanted her to be safe and happy. Now that she seemed more open to it, he wouldn't deny the pleasure of taking something given to him freely for once.

A low chuckle made her glance up at him, thoroughly embarrassed as she watched him turn to the side slightly and open his arms for her to settle onto his lap. This was familiar, he had held her like this plenty of times when she woke up from a nightmare. Ones of being pierced by burning metal coming from unusual weapons held in the hand. Ones of being attacked by him brutally in a dark dungeon and broken so thoroughly she couldn't even open her eyes or move a single muscle.

She knew they weren't true, only nightmares brought on by the tainted shard he used to preserve her life after a brutal attack. He seemed regretful to have her use it, but it was because it was tainted not because she lived because of it. Settling firmly against his chest, she listened to his breathing with a small measure of comfort creeping over her.

His heart had been separated from him, he had explained when she asked why he didn't have a beat. He had it removed to keep himself safe from attack, should his heart be pierced, he would die. But if it wasn't on his body, then it would be harder for his attacker to kill him.

She didn't know where he kept his heart, all she knew was he was safe and wouldn't die on her. Not like her family, not like her clan.

They had been attacked by a ruthless pack of wolves in the dead of night. They were wolves themselves, but after he had taken her in and healed her wounds, Naraku explained they felt threatened by the unique power her species held. She was the last of her kind, her entire bloodline depended on her to continue, albit weakened due to the fact there were no other twin tailed wolves around, but still able to pass on the powers if the Kami's granted it.

She was alone in the world, broken and bleeding out into the forest floor where she had managed to crawl to before collapsing completely. Then, like a granted wish, he had appeared. If it wasn't for him or the jewel shard he had, she would have most surely died.

She served him dutifully for three months, only this past month had she realized her feelings towards him weren't that of a dutiful servant and he didn't treat her that way. She had found she wanted to be closer to to him, to know him better.

And he didn't seem to mind one bit.

He had given her gifts, the first being her weapon, the Supuritto Kama***** she had named Uta no Shi. He had given her clothing of her choice, not questioning her desire to wear Hakimas and Haori's when she left the safety of his estate, but insisting she changed into the traditional Kimono whenever she stayed within it's walls.

Most recently, he had given her a necklace, the gem in the center a dark blue that sparkled brightly in the sunlight. He insisted she wear it always so he knew she was safe. Even despite the Samyousho he sent to follow her.

With a small sigh of contentment, she relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the moment as he rested his chin on her hair.

"What is it you desire, my Kumo?" He finally asked, breaking the silence, making her shift slightly against him and look up. His red eyes locked onto her blue ones. The one thing she always found curious about him was his eyes. Not the color, no she found it beautiful in it's own unique way. But the way they seemed to always be empty, no amount of emotion ever sparkled in their depths.

Seeing her blush once again, a slow smile curled the corners of his mouth as he leaned closer to her. "Tell me of your desires."

"U-Um... It's..." She stammered, unable to think clearly with him so close, his breath washing over her face once he drew closer. "I just... That is..."

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he tipped her chin up with a hand, studying her face for a moment before leaning forward to brush his lips against hers lightly.

_'Ah.. He's... He's kissing me.'_ She thought in complete shock, frozen on the spot as he tipped his head side to side, lips sliding against each other in the lightest of touches.

But something sparked in her mind making her pull away from him and duck her head down to hide the slight frown._ 'It... Feels wrong.'_ She thought in confusion. _'Almost cold... My stomach twists when he touches me like that.'_

"Kumo." An order, not a question to look up. Carefully arranging her face to hide her confused thoughts and looked up at him to see his head tipped slightly to the side.

"Yes, Naraku?" She finally asked quietly, nervous under his sudden intense stare. "You desired this?" He finally asked, red eyes darkening with something akin to anger before vanishing, leaving her to believe she had imagined it. "Ye.. Yes."

"Then do not pull away." Naraku pulled her chin up and dipped down to press his lips against hers more firmly than before, moving in unfamiliar patterns that made her cringe inwardly. Something about this was not right, it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Forcing herself to sit still, she simply allowed him to kiss her, eyes closed tight as she tried to push the disgusted thoughts away and enjoy what she thought she wanted for so long. Feeling something warm and wet touch her lower lip, she jerked in surprise and opened her eyes in shock to stare at his red ones.

The wet muscle she recognized to be his tongue probed at her lips once again, insistent this time. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she studied his eyes before realizing what he wanted and felt her face heat up at the thought. _'I can't do that!'_

His tongue pressed harder at the seam of her closed lips this time, before he grew impatient and nipped at her top lip with one of his fangs, earning a small gasp and giving him the leeway he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

A wave of confusing disgust washed over her body once more, making a low whine slip from her throat as she felt his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, brushing over her teeth and fangs then trailing along the roof of her mouth and ending with a long stroke over her own tongue before pulling away.

Frozen completely with what happened, she simply sat there, staring at him with wide eyes, watching as a small flash of self-satisfaction crossed his face. "You deserved your reward, Kumo. But do not ever pull away from me again." He warned, something darker lacing his voice as he stood and set her on her feet, leaving the room and a confused wolf behind.

* * *

*** Strictly translated- Split Sickle**

**I will be posting a link on my profile to the image of Uta no Shi so you all can see what it looks like. I don't normally do that, but I ended up drawing this weapon before writing this story and decided it would be perfect to use for her weapon. **

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	37. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Wow, first things first: I actually had to go and delete all of the documents still saved from my 'Someone I once Knew' story in order to make room for this and future chapters I have yet to post. I forgot there was a fifty document limit on here... Man, I have the feeling I'm gonna have to delete some other things on there as well if I want to be able to finish my story.**

**Second of all: To you readers that were upset over the last chapter, please let me explain:**

**After Naraku had taken it upon himself to beat Sonya senseless, he used the shard and placed it in her heart. It is _not _in fact keeping her alive, if anything it's a sort of backup trigger switch should his plan go wrong. All he has to do is remove it and she dies. So while it isn't sustaining her life like Kohaku's does, it can kill her once it's removed because of the delicate spot it was placed in.**

**Another thing: She was brainwashed by the tainted shard, she now firmly believes that Naraku had saved her life with said shard. She developed feelings for him because all he's shown her is a kind lord that needs help and has taken care of her. She doesn't see the nasty side of him (Besides the few flashes and his sudden irritation with her pulling away) **

**She firmly believes he is the man she wants. But her instinct (Much stronger now that she is infact a Youkai) tell her otherwise and she is trying to fight it because the memories she has basically tells her that her instinct is wrong.**

**Now that's out of the way, I just want to say, that kiss isn't the only thing he will attempt. I wouldn't normally tell you this, but he will try to do other things. **

**I'm simply telling you this because of the reaction I had gotten and wanted you all to be prepared to see something similar happen again. Just remember, Sonya is under the influence of false memories at the moment, she honestly doesn't know who Naraku actually is right now.**

**I hope I don't loose any readers because of this, but it is my story and I will write it the way I want to. I will not change that because some of you are uncomfortable or upset over what I write. Yes, the story is under the genere 'humor' because it is very funny. But I do not just write funny things into my stories. There will be angst, and there will be struggle. There will be dark themes simply because I believe it works.**

**Please understand this. I understand not that many people care for Naraku interactions like this, but I personally find him seductive in a very dark and dangerous way. He is the perfect villain to use to seduce and confuse a character away from what they were doing. **

**I really want everyone to know this and understand where I am coming from. While the reviews I have gotten weren't precisely 'flames' they were pretty upset over what I wrote. I just wanted to make my intentions clear so there aren't any actual 'flames' in the future when I write more intricate encounters with him.**

**That's all I really have to say about it. I hope you all understand and agree with me on at least some of this if not all.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Sitting alone in her room, Kumo stared at the wall across from her blankly, arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled to her chest as she huddled in the center of her futon in absolute confusion.

_'I wanted him didn't I? For a month I desired his attentions.'_

Cringing inwardly at the memory of his kiss, she couldn't fight back the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

_'What makes me act this way? He's never done anything to harm me, he's taken care of me, desired me even.'_

Grimacing slightly, she let herself fall onto her back, simply laying there with her arms spread out and legs almost painfully straight as she glared at the ceiling above her, watching the flickering moonlight dance along it's surface.

_'What is wrong with me? Is there something I'm missing?'_

A flash of the Inu's face appeared in her mind's eye, making Kumo huff out in frustration. His eyes were what drew her attention at first. Seemingly cold, but once she really looked, she could see everything. Worry, stress, and obvious relief once he saw her.

_'They thought I was this... Sonya.'_ Rolling over onto her side, she closed her eyes and tried to relax and fall asleep, determined to go out and find the odd group again and gather some answers. It was hard for a youkai to mistake someone for another if they could smell them. And there was a hanyou, Inu and an odd dragon there.

Humans could be excused for mistaking someone's appearance for another. But a youkai, even hanyou were less likely to be misled like that.

Frowning in thought, she curled up into her usual ball, pulling the blanket over her head and simply cuddling down into the futon in an attempt to get comfortable. It was nearly impossible for her to sleep anymore, she accounted it to being used to sleeping in the large den with her clan. But something tugged at her mind, saying it wasn't the closeness of her clan but a certain scent she missed as she drifted off.

_'But what scent is it?'_

* * *

The late morning sun saw the unusual pack of shard hunters travelling across a large open plain, the grasses tall enough to tickle Kagome's hips as they made their way slowly through the thick greenery.

Heaving a small sigh, she shifted the pack on her back higher before it's weight was lifted from her shoulders completely. Looking over in surprise, she watched Inuyasha sling it over one of his own shoulders and tossed a silent look over at her before tipping his head in a gesture to keep moving.

Feeling a small smile pull at her lips for the first time in months, Kagome fell into step beside him, brushing up against his arm in silent gratitude for his gesture.

A sudden explosion of dirt and grass directly in front of them pulled the entire group to a halt, The warriors of the group instantly falling into a battle ready stance while Kagome gripped her bow tightly, ready to pull an arrow out if needed.

Waiting in tense silence, they watched the dust clear enough to reveal a figure cloaked in the damned pelt Naraku normally wore. But their frame much smaller than the spiders.

Sesshomaru was the first to react, darting forward and yanking the pelt completely off to reveal Sonya glaring up at him, her claws held out, ready to defend herself at his sudden proximity.

"Sonya..." Kagome breathed quietly, hoping in desperate silence her friend came back because she remembered them.

"I have questions and you all will answer them." Sonya suddenly stated in a no-buisness tone, stepping back from the towering Inu that stood in front of her, one hand twitching slightly as if she itched to grab the scythe from her back.

"Quickly I might add. The Samyousho won't take too long in showing up." She added, tossing a look in the direction she came from, a small sneer on her face as she remembered Kagura's shocked expression when she simply jumped from her feather after ordering her to return to Naraku.

"Well... What do you want to know?" Sango ventured slowly, drawing the wolf's eyes to the slayer in contemplation. "I want to know why you all, even the youkai here seem to think I am this Sonya person. Humans can be easily mistaken by appearance alone. But not by scent..." She shot a look at Sesshomaru then darted another over at Inuyasha with her brow furrowed together.

"I have no memory of any of you. But... You seem to know who I am. Despite what I've been telling myself, I have decided to give you the benefit of a doubt."

Hearing that, Kagome felt a slow smile break across her face._ 'Only Sonya would ever give someone a chance. Even if they claimed to know her and she didn't remember them at all. She trusts her instinct more than most people do, even while she was human.'_

Suddenly an idea came to her and she tugged on the straps to her bag that Inuyasha still carried in excitement. "Put it down, Inuyasha. I have an idea!" Blinking at her, he set the bag down and watched as she began digging in it, tossing various items aside before pulling up a familiar, albit worn down, book and walked towards Sonya.

"Can I show you something?" She asked hesitantly, holding the book out towards the wolf with a hopeful smile. "If you don't believe us after this. Then we won't argue and you can leave. Okay?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kumo studied the woman in front of her, a soft voice inside telling her she was the one she could trust no matter what the situation held. With a nod, she sat down in the small clearing she had made with her appearance, waving for the other woman to sit with her and waited as she opened the book and began paging through it quickly.

"Ah!" Kagome smiled once she got to the picture she wanted and pulled it out of it's sleeve, looking down at the smiling faces fondly.

It had been after one of her routine trips through the well. While there, Sonya had vanished for a while only to turn back up with a disposable camera in hand and a evil smirk on her face.

It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out just what her friend was up to once they returned through the well. In the dead of night, Sonya had taken a marker to Inuyasha's face and snapped a picture before he woke up during one of his rare moments of sleep.

After that initial picture, the camera remained untouched until Kagome eventually found it in the bottom of her bag before her next trip back home and insisted they all take a group picture.

After instructing Kiade how to use the camera, they all gathered around the well, even Sesshomaru had been there, after Sonya had drug him in and forcefully held him there with the threat of claws going where he didn't want them to go the first chance she got. Deciding that being on guard for the rest of their entire quest was too troublesome, Sesshomaru had relented and stood stiffly in the back, as Kiade snapped the picture, Sonya clinging to his arm with a wide smirk on her face.

"Here... I'm not sure if you remember, but this was taken by a device called a camera. It makes a sort of painting without using a brush." Kagome explained and held the photo out for Kumo to take and examine under a critical eye.

Looking over the faces, she could easily see each of the pack members now standing around her were standing around a strangely familiar well. Moving from one face to the next she froze at the sight of her own face staring back at her with a mischievous grin on it and two hands clutching the arm of the same Inu that towered over her now.

"Witchcraft." She snorted and tossed the picture back at Kagome, refusing to believe the warning bell that went off in her head that clamored they were speaking the truth.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome dug through the bag again before producing another camera and held it up to snap Kumo's picture. After a moment, a small square, similar to the one she had handed her before popped out the bottom.

Pulling it out, Kagome waved it in the air a couple of times as the image developed and handed it to Kumo too, showing her that it was indeed her in the picture and not some strange spell that made it.

"But... How?" Her voice was small as she compared the two images and found no fault with the first one. Nothing was different besides the actual image. The scent, energy, even the shape was the exact same. If the first had been tampered with, there would have been a small touch of something wrong. But this... Had the same signature as the one the woman had just given her.

"Because, you are our friend." Sango broke in quietly, watching as the wolf looked back and forth between the images with a pained expression on her face.

"But... No. I can't be. I never met any of you before in my life!" She burst out, jumping to her feet and backing away from them slowly, her hands tightening around the photos, enough to grip them, but not enough to ruin the images.

"Kumo... How much of your life do you remember?" Miroku asked suddenly, earning a few questioning glances from the others. Much like Sango and Kagome, they assumed it was the same situation as it was with Kohaku, who simply couldn't remember anything at all.

"I... I had a clan in the northern mountains. We were attacked and I was the last one alive. Naraku found me and saved me." She said unsteadily, a hand raising up to touch her chest over her heart where the tainted shard resided. "He had a shard on him when he did and placed it in my heart in an attempt to keep me alive..."

The group shared a look with each other, spare Sesshomaru who continued to stare at Kumo with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes.

"He cared for me! He saved my life! Why are you trying to destroy him if he hasn't done anything wrong!" She shouted suddenly, fear beginning to cloud her judgement as she took in the looks the pack in front of her shared. It was impossible! She didn't know them, they were trying to trick her. Yes that was it, they knew she was with Naraku and wanted her to join them so they could use her to kill him!

She couldn't allow that to happen.

With a sudden snarl, she leapt back away from them and reached for her scythe when they all tried to advance on her. "No! You stay away from me! I will not let you kill him!"

With that, she turned and sprinted away, instantly wishing she hadn't sent Kagura back to the estate when she heard the sounds of pursuit coming from behind.

_'Damn! I can't believe I almost listened to them! How stupid can I get. It's obvious they did something to that photo, I don't know what, but I will find out. And when I do... I will destroy them.'_

Dodging around the trees, she almost wept with relief when she spotted a small cloud of samyousho heading towards her. Racing towards them, she stopped and cast a glance over her shoulder. "Keep them stalled." She ordered curtly before darting off again, desperate to get away, and knowing full well those buzzing stalkers would only be a small distraction.

Hopefully enough of one for her to get away.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	38. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**So... Instead of what I had planned originally, I decided to take this down a notch and do something else instead. (What I HAD planned would have taken at least five more chapters and to be honest, they would have been very boring and repetitive.) So, excuse the fact that Sessh might be a bit OOC, at least it seems like that to me. Might not be to you, I dunno. Everyone views him a little bit differently when it comes to his innermost thoughts.**

**Anyway, that's out of the way, I have an announcement I'm particularly proud of: I reached over 800 views alone yesterday. Just yesterday, not in total. And that caps my statistics for views from when I first started it. Round of applause everyone!**

**Oh, and another thing: I used an excerpt from the poem 'A Dream Within A Dream' By Edgar Allan Poe in this chapter. (HUGE Poe fan) Just letting you know if you decide to look up the rest of it.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha, the characters in the show or the poem used in this story.**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

The rest of the pack stood in the open meadow, simply staring off in the direction Sonya had taken off with Sesshomaru in pursuit. None of them were honestly surprised to see him chase her after what she said. But Kagome had promised she could leave if she didn't believe them, Sesshomaru on the other hand... Obviously didn't agree with that.

Letting out a little sigh, Kagome packed her things back away and heaved the backpack back onto her shoulders. "What do we do? Follow them or wait here?" She asked finally, turning to look at the other members with a frown while she eyed their confused expressions.

"I think it would be best we follow but at a distance." Miroku finally spoke up, his gaze drifting back in the direction both figures had disappeared off in. With a few nods and muttered agreements, they trudged off in search of a insistent Inu and a reluctant wolf.

* * *

**'You are not wrong, who deem'**

Heart thudding painfully in her chest, Sonya raced through the trees, intent on getting away from the violent aura swirling behind her. The anger in it almost able to be touched physically as she pushed herself harder, dodging around trees and splashing through whatever stream she came across. She had to get away, he threatened her Naraku. She couldn't let it happen.

**'That my days have been a dream;'**

It didn't matter that she felt sick when he touched her, that she felt wrong whenever he so much as looked at her. She recognized a familiar soul within him and longed to reach for it. He called for her, she would listen. He saved her life and she wanted to save his now.

Life for a life. Debt for a Debt. It was law.

**'Yet if hope has flown away'**

Tossing a glance behind her, she saw a flash of silver and gold not far behind and clenched her teeth in frustration. "Just fucking give up, Doggie! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Turning back around, she ducked her head down and pushed herself past her limits. Legs screaming in pain as the muscle slowly tore from the strain.

She had to get away, despite the pain and torment she put herself through. She needed to get away from the Inu. Something in his eyes confused her, it pulled at her in a way she feared and she didn't want to face it.

**'In a night, or in a day,'**

With a final push forward, Kumo shoved her way out of the foliage and came to a stop, despair clouding her eyes as she stared out over the cliff in front of her. Another glance behind showed the Inu had stopped as well, his gold eyes locked onto her as she edged away from him and towards the cliff instead.

"Do you desire to end your life?" He asked suddenly, making her jump at the break in silence. Shooting a glance at the edge of the cliff behind her, she turned to look at him again, refusing to meet his eyes as she simply took in his appearance ruefully. All that chasing hadn't even bothered his hair, let alone his clothes.

**'In a vision, or in none,'**

"Death would be better than what you all have in store for me." She hissed, backing up again until the edges of her heels dangled over the side of the cliff, giving her a heady rush of endorphins.

She had to save him.

Without another word, she spun around and suddenly flung herself from the cliff, arms wide out as she flew through the air towards the crashing waves below.

This was it. Would she die now?

Or would she finally learn to fly?

**'Is it therefore the less gone?'**

Closing her eyes, she waited, the scent of salt and water assaulting her senses before something wrapped itself around her and jerked her body from it's decent. "Ah..?" She hummed in shock, a frown crossing her features at the sudden change while opening her eyes to look up.

Gold eyes, silver hair and a disappointed gleam in his gaze met her curious glance. Shrinking in on herself, Kumo questioned just why seeing that disappointment cracked something in her chest. It hurt, more than when she had been attacked even. However this pain couldn't be healed with herbs or remedies. It was in her very soul.

**'All that we see or seem'**

Trying to ignore the pain, she thrashed in his grip, fists pounding on the armor he wore on his chest frantically. "Let me go! Damn it, I don't want any of you near me!" Growling deep in her throat, she narrowed her eyes and breathed deep as he set both of them down on the cliff once more.

And then she breathed out.

The force of her psychic net wrapping around herself and the male in front of her, it's obvious power seeming to crackle in the air around them as she narrowed sparking eyes at the Inu who stared at it.

**'Is but a dream within a dream.'**

Turning his look back towards her, she saw nothing in his eyes that spoke of his thoughts and shifted nervously.

"You've trained yourself to this extent in three months, wolf?"

Narrowing her eyes, she shot a growl at the male, slightly shaken that he knew how long it took her to do this and gritted her teeth. "Yes I did, Doggie. Without anyone knowing I might add."

He stayed silent, studying her as the rest of the pack showed up behind them, obvious shock on their faces as they took in the net of power circling the two in front of them.

"Sesshomaru."

Kumo blinked then narrowed her eyes once more, fingers twitching with the urge to fight. "What?"

"This one's name is Sesshomaru."

Hearing that, she scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, the sunlight glinting off of the white gold color of it brightly before it vanished behind another cloud. "Tch, why the hell should I call you by your name? You don't say mine."

A small flicker of something appeared in his eyes as he stared at her in silence after her statement before slowly walking forward so he could tower over her smaller form, watching with a trace of dry amusement as she simply glared up at him, not cowed in the least bit by his size against hers.

"This one has said your name." He stated simply, watching as she shifted under his gaze suddenly, obvious agitation rolling off of her in waves as she darted a quick glance around then back up at his face with a sneer firmly planted on hers. "I'm not Sonya."

Shuttering his eyes, he tipped his head lower, staring down at the wolf in front of him in silent contemplation. Then- "You fear what you don't wish to know."

She blinked at him, then shook her head with an empty laugh. "I don't fear anything, least of all you, Doggie. I am just not this person you insist I am."

"Why do you call this one that name?" His question made her freeze and shoot another glance around, this one a bit frantic as she tried to come up with the reason. "Because... You're a dog. And you call me by my species! Why shouldn't I call you yours?" She snapped, itching to step away from him, but refusing to back down as he leaned closer.

"This woman you deny to be, called this one that same name."

_Crack_

Another splinter in her chest that made a pained grimace cross her face momentarily before she covered it up and glared at the male once more, hands firmly planted on her hips. "I'm not her!"

"You have her mannerisms. Brash and violent."

_Crack_

She shook her head violently and closed her eyes. "I told you, I'm not her damn it!"

"You cannot sleep without another by your side."

_Crack Crack_

"No!"

This time he leaned close enough for his breath to wash over her face, it's warmth and his scent wrapping around her senses, sending her mind into a screaming spiral.

"You are Sonya."

_**Crack**_

With a startled gasp of pain, she crumpled to the ground, unable to withstand the outpour of emotion and memory that washed through her as the dam that held everything back finally burst.

Tears streamed down her face as she stared blankly at the ground in front of her, everything that happened washing through her mind with the force of a tidal wave.

Her parents faces.

Their deaths.

Her adopted brothers.

Their deaths.

Kagome's family.

Kagome.

Smiles, laughter, late night swims and simple, strong friendship washed over her.

Other memories, newer ones began to appear, shaking her body right to it's core at the intensity.

Inuyasha and his rash actions.

Sango and her strong spirit.

Shippo and his childish purity.

Miroku and his knowledge.

Raising her hands up, she stared at them as they shook, unable to comprehend until a shift above her drew her eyes, locking blue with gold.

And then she remembered.

Sesshomaru.

His silent actions that spoke legions more than simple words.

His intellect.

His strength.

Sense of pride and honor.

Protective nature he hid cleverly behind an iron mask.

His comfort while she slept.

With a wild sob, she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his middle, clinging tightly as she cried into his armor, unaware of the startled expressions from the others in the pack. Her pack, her friends and family.

They were hers and she... She was their Sonya. No Kumo. Not thee creature Naraku had created with false memories and hollow actions. Kagome's protector, not her attacker.

Inuyasha's sister, not his foe.

Looking up at the Inu she clung to, Sonya let out a low whimper when he looked back down at her, his face stoic, but a fire of triumph burning in his eyes. "Sess... Sesshomaru." She whispered softly and hid her face again as his arms hesitantly came to rest around her shoulders.

A feeling of comfort washed over her as her mind began to go blank. Closing her eyes, she relaxed fully and let the darkness overwhelm her.

* * *

_'You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream.'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	39. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Wow, this one ran away with me. It went in a completely different direction than I thought it would go, but to be honest... I'm happy with where it ended up. I couldn't have done any better if I planned it out really. **

**It really was just meant to be a wake-up call and ended up something waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off in the end, so I'm sure you all will be pleased with the result. After 30+ chapters of waiting anyway. :3**

**Spoilers, anyway, I won't keep you for much longer. Just wanted to give my thanks to all of you bearing with me through the Naraku incident. It will be happening again like I promised before, he isn't gone from the picture yet, so I really want you all to be aware, Naraku will be back, and he will attempt farther things.**

**That's it for now!**

**(Inspired by the song Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd)**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Empty. That was what Sonya felt as she wrapped around herself and stared blankly at the fire in front of her. Refusing to think, to react, talk or even eat.

Refusing to remember.

Oh, she knew what happened, what transpired between her and Naraku, while she had been a little less than willing, she still allowed it without a fight.

And she didn't want to remember or even explain what happened.

Empty was better than the riot of emotion that welled up whenever she recalled the kiss. Disgust, hate, deep, dark, desire to see him pay.

She was numb and it was comfortable.

The camp was mostly silent, aside from the murmured conversation that occasionally broke out between the others as they gathered around the flickering flames to eat. She knew they were watching her, she knew they wanted to know what happened, but she refused to talk about it.

In fact, after she finally broke through whatever illusion Naraku had placed on her mind and cried herself out. She fell into this state, unable to comprehend what happened. She vaguely remembered being carried to this spot and set where she still remained sitting to this moment.

A flicker of memory rose up in her mind's eye, bringing with it those blasted red eyes along with it, causing a small shudder to course through her and make her arms tighten even more around her legs.

With more determination than before, she shoved it away forcefully, focusing instead on the fire in front of her, allowing it's burning dance to lull her into a blank state once more.

Across the fire, Kagome stared worriedly at her friend, empty eyes and curled in on herself. The last time she saw her so... Empty was when she returned after finding all of her adopted brother's dead and had been shot.

With a distressed sigh, she twisted her hands on her lap, knowing full well at this moment she wouldn't listen to anyone. But wanting to say something despite what she knew. A clawed hand came over and rested on her hands, stopping their nervous movement. "Give her space, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, oddly understanding and calm at the moment as he stared over at the wolf across from them.

"She needs something to distract her from what happened right now." He added with a glance over at the miko beside him. Looking up at his face, Kagome felt a weak smile twitch the corners of her mouth. Then, with a nod, she rested her head against his shoulder and simply allowed him to comfort her in his own awkward way.

"If she needs something to distract her, then why doesn't she do anything?" She whispered quietly, her eyes drifting back over to her friend still staring blankly at the flames between them.

"I don't think she knows what to do. So she's just letting the fire distract her. But I don't think it's working very well." Miroku said suddenly, making the couple look over at where he sat slightly away from the fire, his back resting comfortably against a tree, his eyes drawn to the wolf as well.

A quick movement from behind Sonya drew every eye at the camp, revealing Sesshomaru walking from the trees that he had disappeared into not long ago. "Wolf."

For the first time, Sonya shifted slightly, but only so she could curl farther into herself and ignore him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment then stalked forward, one elegant hand snapping down to wrap around her forearm and pull her to her feet.

"Come with this Sesshomaru." He stated, shooting a quick look at the others who all shifted at his rough treatment of the girl, stopping them in slight confusion as he turned and lead the limp girl away. Her legs moving automatically, but her eyes still blank as they vanished into the trees.

* * *

Faintly Sonya realized she was moving. With a slight frown, she managed to lift her head and take in her surroundings in confusion._ 'When did I get up?'_

A slight tug on her arm caught her attention and drew her eyes over to the Inu holding it, leading her through the trees silently. Opening her mouth, she went to say something only to snap it shut again and look back down at the ground._ 'I can't say anything. I'm afraid what I might say.'_

Watching her from the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru mentally frowned at her silent nature. While she seemed more aware now, she still seemed blank. The usual fire that burned in her eyes and soul was extinguished.

_'No. Not extinguished. Merely burned down.'_ He decided, seeing her small frown and turning back to where they were going, intent on returning the wolf to her normal self the only way he could think how.

Upon reaching the clearing he had found earlier, he released her arm and stalked across it then turned to face her from the other side, watching as she stood there, seemingly confused as she slowly looked around.

"Draw your scythe, Wolf." He stated, seeing her flinch in surprise and growling inside at her action. "What?" Her voice weak, but there drifted across to him, making one of his eyebrows raise at the question as he drew Bakusaiga from his obi and held it in front of him.

"Draw your scythe." He instructed in the same tone of voice, watching as her blue gaze turned inward while she worked over his command in her mind. Looking up, she locked empty eyes with his gold ones, one hand twitching at her side, alerting him she understood, but refused to do as he said.

Narrowing his eyes, he studied her in silence. If she refused to draw, then it would seem he would have to make her. With that thought, he darted forward, sword at the ready to strike down on her unprotected form.

At the last second, her eyes sparked with familiar life as she dodged to the side and rolled away, ending with her back slamming into a tree, drawing a small hiss of surprised pain when it's bark scratched her skin sharply from the force.

Getting to her feet slowly, she cast a frown in his direction, the spark flickering for a moment then dying out once more, nearly making him growl out loud. Kami why was she so stubborn?

Deciding on another tactic, he slipped the sword back into his obi and summoned his youki whip to lash out at her, catching the wolf by surprise and nicking her cheek with it before she managed to dodge away once more.

The next several minutes involved him lashing with his whip and her dodging before the same spark suddenly flared to life once again and her hand snapped out to latch onto it in a familiar fashion and jerked sharply to send him off balance.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sonya snapped out, fire fairly spitting from her eyes as she advanced on him once he recalled the whip and straightened up to stare at her approaching figure.

"If you got a problem with me, just fucking say it you damn dog. Just lashing out and trying to kill me isn't going to get your point across!" She shouted in his face. Stopping inches away from him, a finger poking at the center of his chest forcefully.

Staring down at her, he simply watched as she shouted profanities at him, swearing bodily harm to his person if he 'so much as tried that again'. His gaze drawn to the burning light now shining in her blue eyes and staying there.

"Well? You got something to say?" She snapped, jabbing him in the chest again before his hand snapped up and caught her wrist, stopping the motion and enraging her further. "Let me the fuck go, Doggie! You've pissed me off you know that? There's no call for attacking me like that. I didn't do a damn thing to piss you-"

Her voice cut off suddenly as his face descended towards her, intent obvious in his gold gaze. "Wh... What are you.." She squeaked out, trying to lean away from him only to find his arm had wrapped around her lower back and pulled her forward.

"Do not retreat from this Sesshomaru in such a way again." His voice demanded of her, making Sonya's eyes widen at the undertone of command that laced each word.

"Wha-"

"You will swear not to do this again." He interrupted her again, eyes sparking with something unfamiliar as he continued to hold her gaze.

"But..."

"You will swear this."

Blinking slightly, Sonya stared silently up at the tall Inu, completely thrown off-balance with his sudden actions. "I... I swear." She managed to stutter out as he leaned closer, the tip of his nose nearly brushing hers.

"Good." With that, he closed in for the kill, lips slanting themselves over her own, sending a violent shock of pure surprise through Sonya.

Eyes wide as she stared up at him while his lips moved against hers, golden gaze still locked onto her blue one, refusing to let her look away as he took what he wanted, paying no heed to what protest she may have.

A small shudder worked it's way through her as he tipped his head farther to the side, giving him a better angle to press against her lips harder. His aura seemingly wrapping around her as he held her close to his chest, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Pulling away, Sesshomaru watched her eyes droop to half mast with slight amusement. "You will no longer hide from this Sesshomaru." He instructed, his arm tightening around her narrow waist, drawing her distracted gaze back to his face, kiss-swollen lips parted slightly as she panted for breath.

"Wh... What the..." She breathed, then blinked and pushed against his chest suddenly, taking him by surprise enough to drop his arm away from her so she could back away a few paces, arms wrapping themselves around her. "What the hell was that!"

"This one believes that would be called a kiss." Sesshomaru stated dryly, watching irritation spike her energy with another jolt of amusement. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him, eyebrows pinched together as she glared. "You... You kissed me! Why?"

"This one would believe that the reason would be obvious." Raising an eyebrow, he stepped forward, watching with a trace of irritation when she backed up step for step that he took until she was stopped by a tree with a squeak.

"But... No! You aren't supposed to want me like that!" She stated with a low growl at him as he stopped directly in front of her, his hand coming to rest beside her head. "You- You aren't supposed to kiss me!"

"Then what should this Sesshomaru want?"

"Not me!" She squeaked in rage, peaking his amusement once more at the sound of her voice. Leaning closer, he arched an eyebrow, watching as her cheeks dusted pink. "This Sesshomaru will desire what he will."

"But... Why?" She finally breathed, taking him by surprise at the question. "I mean... Why me? I'm not exactly the best choice for a youkai like you. You're Lord of the West for Kami's sake!" She shouted suddenly, jerking her head back to glare up at him in irritation.

"This Sesshomaru is drawn to power and will choose his mate on that alone. Political marriages and/or political mating hold no interest to this one." A small flush appeared on her face as he spoke, prompting him to lean closer and brush his nose along the warm skin there. "You hold power, Wolf."

"Is that all you want me for?"

At her question, he lifted his head and studied her face in silence before straightening up and staring down his nose at her in obvious irritation. "Do not belittle this one's choice by stating he only desires one thing." He growled, earning a startled look from her at his sudden show of anger.

"Then what is it?" She demanded, shaking off her surprise and glaring back up at him. The familiar gleam of her stubborn nature shining in her eyes as he narrowed his own gaze down at her. "You have drawn this Sesshomaru's attention in a way no one has before." He finally stated rather reluctantly, not really wanting to admit it, but knowing full well she would never let it go or agree to anything with him if he didn't.

She blinked and suddenly blushed, easily reading in-between the lines the way she always did whenever he spoke around a subject. "But.. I'm not exactly-"

He raised his hand, cutting her off and then holding it out for her to take. "Enough. The others will wonder where we have gone for so long." Taking his hand shyly, she looked up to catch a sudden wicked gleam in his golden gaze while he watched her, making the blood rush to her face again as she gasped.

"You're a closet pervert! I knew you were in a closet somewhere along the way!" She hissed in mortification, shocked once more as a low, rumbling chuckle came from the Inu leading her away from the clearing. "There are many things you do not know of this Sesshomaru, Wolf."

* * *

"Inuyasha, move over!"

"Keh, you have plenty of room, wench."

"Here, I'll move over, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango."

"You could simply sit on my lap, dear Sango. And there would be plenty of room..."

"Shut up you pervert."

Four members of the pack were peering through the bushes under one of Kagome's barriers, conveniently masking their auras and scents from the couple in the clearing before them.

Falling silent, they watched in surprise as Sesshomaru began lashing out at Sonya, urging her to move from each attack before it landed. Kagome in complete surprise while the others watched on with knowing smiles.

"What is he doing, trying to kill her?" She hissed at Inuyasha, itching to jump up and just purify Sesshomaru into the ground then glanced over at the hanyou at her side when he chuckled under his breath.

"He's distracting her, Kagome."

Blinking, she remembered Miroku's words back at the campsite before Sesshomaru came and drug Sonya away then turned to watch the fight with a new light. Her own smile beginning to spread across her face.

Once it reached the point where Sonya was shouting at Sesshomaru, they all breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Come on, we should head back before they notice us." Inuyasha muttered, turning to leave until a hand grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back into a sitting position. "What is it, wench?" He groused, glaring at the gaping Miko before turning to see what she was staring at in shock and felt his own jaw drop.

His half brother... Kissing Sonya.

Blinking in surprise, he simply gaped with the other three at the sight before them until she pulled away from him and began demanding answers. Once he had her backed against a tree, they managed to shake themselves from their stupor and slowly crept away from the edge of the clearing. Intent on not being found out now more than ever.

If either of those two knew they had witnesses to their first kiss... Sharing a look with each other, they all suppressed a small shudder and moved faster. None of them wanting to voice the image that popped into their heads at Sesshomaru's and Sonya's reaction to that.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	40. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**To be honest, I don't care for this chapter. It's sort of boring compared to the rest of the story, but it's needed I suppose. Next chapter will be another Naraku one, so be prepared. I hate saying things in advance, but it's needed when it comes to some of my readers who don't care for that. I just want you all to know it will happen.**

**Now then, I'll be posting Fan Mail after this, so get your reviews in before I post it! I'll gladly answer everything sent in. **

**Other than that, I'm pretty much done. Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Next morning, Sonya woke with her back pressed against Sesshomaru's leg from where she was curled up and let out a soft yawn before looking around. To her surprise, the others were beginning to wake up just as she was and shot a look up at the Inu staring down at her with a frown. "Why didn't you wake me up before them?" She murmured, sitting up slowly with a long stretch of her arms over her head, completely missing the interested gaze he drew over her body.

"This Sesshomaru attempted to wake you prior. But you proved to be difficult to rouse." He answered easily enough, but she suspected he didn't try too hard considering the looks he shot at the other members of the pack once they took notice of their sleeping arrangement._ 'It's like he wants them to know.'_ She frowned at him before getting to her feet and loping over to where Kagome crouched on the ground, digging through her bag for her brush.

Once it was in the miko's hand, Sonya slipped it from her grip and began tugging it gently through her midnight hair silently. Something she hadn't been able to do since they were children. It soothed Sonya more than she would ever willingly admit and Kagome knew it was her silent apology for what happened before.

Taking her hair in hand, Sonya slowly detangled it with the brush meticulously until it was smooth and shiny like normal then slowly began to braid it down her back just to prolong the moment. For once the camp was content to relax instead of moving out right away, somehow sensing the wolf needed this more than anything at the moment. Even Inuyasha chose to stay quiet and simply lounge against the tree he slept against.

Once finished, Sonya tugged a blue ribbon from her pocket and tied the braid off easily then wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders from where she knelt behind the miko, simply resting her chin on the girl's shoulder with a small huff of air.

Turning around, Kagome flung her arms around Sonya and clung to the wolf, silent tears escaping her eyes as she hid her face in her friend's shirt, simply holding her as tight as she was holding her. "Shh... I'm here now, Kags." Sonya soothed the miko with a gentle stroke to the girl's head, gentle eyes staring down at the miko clinging to her. "Don't worry about me."

"But.. You..." Kagome gasped out, feeling the slight tug of a shard nearby and flinching when she knew what one it was. "it's in your heart, Sonya..."

"Yea, I know. And trust me, you don't want to know how it happened. Apparently he doesn't take too well to people laughing at him when he tries to inflict pain on them." Sonya grimaced at the memory then flashed a wry smile down at Kagome's upturned face. "I'll be fine."

"How will we get it-" Kagome started then was cut off as Sonya's hand came up to cover her mouth with a stern look on her face. "We won't worry about it now, Kags. We have to take care of everything else first, then we'll worry about this. I'm not as important as getting rid of that freak and gathering the rest of the shards. Just rest easy knowing that it's nearby."

Nodding and sitting up, Kagome wiped the tears from her face and frowned at the warped energy flaring from the shard in Sonya's chest. "I could try to purify it while in you, but... I'm worried how that might affect you as a Youkai."

Frowning herself, Sonya looked down at where she knew the blasted thing rested in thought. "To be honest, I really don't care. But the impurity of the stupid thing gives him a link to me. Just like Kohaku's if his was purified, it would break any link Naraku had with him. He can't control a shard that's been purified, naturally." She laughed suddenly and rubbed at her head with a sheepish grin on her face. "You should have seen his face when I made note of that not to long ago. I asked why he couldn't simply control the shards you had if he could control the other shards at a distance and he was completely confused himself.

Until I pointed out it was probably because being a miko, your shards would be pure and his were tainted with his youki. Man, his face after I said that... Let's just say I was really glad to be sent off with Kagura in search of more shards." Shaking her head, she stood up and held a hand out to Kagome with a wry smile. "We could try to purify it, but I dunno what it would do to me."

"Until he proves to have control over you, it would be best to leave the shard as it is." Miroku spoke up, making both girls look over at where he sat beside Sango, a pensive expression on his face. "If he proves that he can control you as he does Kohaku, then we may have to purify the shard, no matter if it is within you or not, Sonya. I am sure you agree with me when I say being weakened would be better than being controlled."

Grimacing, Sonya bit back the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of Naraku controlling her and making her do whatever he wanted. The things he would do... "Ugh. Don't make me think about that." She shuddered and a haunted expression passed over her face, earning a few worried looks from the others. "What exactly did he do while you were under his control, Sonya..?" Sango ventured hesitantly, worried about the sudden dark mood the wolf had sunk into.

Closing her eyes, Sonya took a low breath and shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it." She muttered finally, turning away from them and hefting Kagome's bag onto her shoulder. "Come on, we better get going before he shows up. I have a sinking feeling that he's going to be making an appearance here soon." With that, she set off, leaving the rest of the pack to gather their things and follow after her, silently contemplating just what happened while she had been with the spider.

* * *

Red narrowed eyes watched Kanna's mirror as it showed Sonya trudging along with her old pack, easily settling back into her old routine as if what had happened was just a dream. "It is not a dream, dear Sonya. And I will make it a living nightmare."

With a glance from the corners of his eyes, Naraku eyed Kagura where she leaned against the wall with a passive expression on her face. "Kagura. You will go to them and retrieve Sonya once more." He ordered, watching as she rolled her eyes and turned to leave, obviously irritated.

"Oh, and Kagura. I will not hesitate to kill you if you cannot complete this task." He added, turning back to the mirror with a dark smile on his face as the wind witch vanished out into the hallway, red eyes locked once more onto the face of the wolf in silent contemplation.

_'You will return to me, Sonya. And when you do, I will erase any thought of that dog from your mind.'_

* * *

Turning to look up at Sesshomaru, Sonya fought back the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks when he looked down at her with a questioning brow raised. "Um... Can. Can I talk to you?" She managed to ask quietly, her eyes darting over her shoulder at the rest of the pack walking along behind them, pretending not to be interested in her or the Inu beside her as they feigned conversation with each other instead.

"Hm." He hummed in acknowledgement and lengthened his strides slightly, making her trot along beside him until they were out of hearing range of the others. "What is it." A demand to know, not a question, making Sonya cast a scowl up at him. "Look... I don't know exactly what... this is." She waved a hand between the two of them, indicating the pair of them. "But don't you think it would be better if whatever... This is your planning could wait until after Naraku is gone?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent after she finished talking, prompting Sonya to look up at him and watch the flickering of thought barely there in his eyes. "This Sesshomaru has reason to believe Naraku desires you." He finally stated, looking at her from the corners of his eyes to catch the shudder that ran through her body.

"Yeah..." She finally whispered, making a low growl try to work it's way through his throat. Only many years of focus and concentration made it able for him to hold it back. "Then he disputes this One's claim."

Feeling her face heat up, Sonya shot a look over her shoulder at the distant group behind them quickly then back up at the Inu once more. "You can't be serious."

"This Sesshomaru is." He affirmed with a nod then fell silent once more, his steps slowing to a stop and allowing the rest of the pack to catch up with them with curious expressions on their faces. "Why'd we stop, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, arms folded as he narrowed a gold glare on his older sibling.

"Someone approaches."

At that, a whirlwind of dirt kicked up then blew away revealing Kagura and her fan. "I've come for Sonya." She announced simply, red eyes landing on the wolf bristling beside Sesshomaru, a flicker of regret in her gaze making Sonya suddenly relax and slump her shoulders with a low sigh.

"He threatened you again didn't he, Kagura."

The statement earning a few confused stares from her pack mates as she stepped forward, ignoring Sesshomaru's sudden shift as if to stop her. "Kagura, I don't know what he promised to do, but I'm not going back." She said clearly, a small hint of pleading in her voice as she stared at the taller woman in front of her.

Silently, Kagura studied the wolf in front of her, then turned her gaze to the Inu Sesshomaru behind her, his stance shifted ever so slightly to indicate he was prepared to spring if need be and hid a smile behind her open fan. "Completely understood." She finally spoke, making the others in the pack behind Sonya and Sesshomaru blink.

"Treat her right, Sesshomaru. She deserves at least that after all she went through with him." Kagura warned before plucking her feather and disappearing into a cloud of dust and floating away once more without so much as a goodbye.

Feeling her face heat up, Sonya scowled after the woman with a curled fist clenched at her side. "She acts like she's my mother." Sonya grumbled under her breath, earning a laugh from Kagome as she walked up and stood beside her to watch the wind Witch fly away. "I'm surprised nothing happened to be honest." Kagome finally admitted, earning murmured agreements from the others.

"I'm not, she did everything she could to keep me from staying too long at his estate. Always asking if I'd go with her somewhere whenever he sent her off. But I am worried..." She frowned, blue eyes still locked on the very distant dot that was Kagura. "She gave up so easily, and I know his spies were around, he knows what happened. Whatever he threatened her with, he'll do it without even caring now."

At those words, Kagome turned in the direction Kagura disappeared to with a small frown on her face, sending a silent prayer to the kamis that Kagura should be protected for her loyalty to Sonya despite the grave danger she faced for it.

Turning to look at the rest, Sonya cast a wry grin at them and tipped her head in a gesture to keep moving. "Come on then. Whatever he plans, he plans. We'll just have to keep on our toes, that's all."

With nods of agreement, they all fell into step once more, Sonya picking up her pace so she could walk beside Sesshomaru, blatantly ignoring the knowing grins and smirks aimed at their backs before she slipped a hand in her pocket and tossed whatever she grabbed over her shoulder, a small pebble pelting Inuyasha square between the eyes.

"Imagine the damage I could do if I was actually looking, Puppy." Sonya called over her shoulder amid his pained swearing and vows of violence once he got his hands on her.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	41. Fan Mail 6

**Fan Mail 6**

**Wow, a full page and a half this time! You guys are really heating things up, granted some of it was people disliking the fact I had Naraku do what he did . but hey, my story.**

**Anywohoooooo...**

**Onward!**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 34 . Apr 9_**

**_I'm so glad I stayed up for this! thankyou for doing this so quick!_**

**_i hope even brainwashed, Sonya is still a complete pain for Naraku! XP_**

**_..._**

**I try to post as soon as I get the chance to. The least amount of time it takes to type up a story is anywhere between a half hour to an our. And the most maybe two or three hours. But that all depends on if I had any ideas in my head beforehand or not. If not, then I usually just spend a hour or so thinking up what I want while reading over the previous chapter I wrote.**

**And brainwashed or not, she was Sonya. Just had her views skewed a bit. Gladly that's over because I wasn't sure if I could have kept up the whole thing where she believed what happened to be true and not actually repeat myself several chapters.**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 34 . Apr 9_**

**_WOW i am in complete shock, i want expecting this at all but you know what I LOVE IT, sonya has forgotten them and turned to the dark side... well i think... but other then that i can see that you are writing this story just how i like them... soo keep up the work and update soon... oxoxox luna_**

**_..._**

**Ooh, I love shocking my readers and taking them by complete surprise. It's the best part about writing surprise twists into the story. But there is more to come, trust me on that. I've been debating on a sequel or not, but I dunno yet. **

* * *

**_freakypoet33 chapter 20 . Apr 9_**

**_I love that song too! thanks for pointing out my blonde moment, I needed something to do with my insomnia tonight, lol. still loving this story and hope to finish before morning._**

**_..._**

**Lol Well I'm glad you love the story Poet and really hope you stick around for the grand finale. I have no idea how many more chapters it will take yet however, but by estimate, maybe ten or more chapters, no less though.**

* * *

**_Southpaw17 chapter 34 . Apr 10_**

**_somehow I didn't see that coming and I should have because it's such a Naraku thing to do._**

**_this chapter had me on the edge of my seat it's an interesting plot twist I can't wait to see what the pack does next_**

**_..._**

**I know right, I figured it wouldn't be too far out of what he usually did.**

**And sitting on the edge of your seat might result in you falling off of it easier once you see the reasoning behind his actions. I would advise placing several pillows around where you sit just in case.**

* * *

**_Kyoko95 chapter 36 . Apr 10  
_**

**_Nice, i like it. The only thing i don't like is having to skip over the fanmail_**

**_..._**

**Glad you like it, and the fan mail is for me to reply to my reviews rather than reply to each on in turn. I simply wait five chapters and reply to each review that was posted during them. Call me lazy or what you will, I think it works for me. Besides, it brings some things up that my readers have asked or wondered and if they read over my answer to someone else that asked the same thing, they won't have to worry about it anymore.**

**Ah well.**

* * *

**_Insanity294 chapter 36 . Apr 10_**

**_sigh... im not sayin i dont like your writing but this turn with naraku isnt really my cup of tea... as much as it pains me to write something semi-negative on your story :(_**

**_..._**

**Ah, don't worry about it Insanity. Not everyone is gonna like what I write into my story. And I won't be mad if you say that. But it does boost my confidence to know that no one has complained really up until that point. But the whole point of writing is to push the envelope and go beyond the usual comfort zone. I like doing things like this because, while the reaction is negative, it is also a positive to me. Because if I didn't write the story well enough, you wouldn't have cared what happened and just kept reading because to you, it's words. But... With your reaction over this, to me it's saying I've written it the way I want to where you're seeing it in your head clear enough to be uncomfortable about it.**

**I hope you understand what I mean, because I really suck at trying to explain things.**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 36 . Apr 10_**

**_Cudos... Ugh I can't believe they kissed tho. I will be waiting for the update._**

**_..._**

**Well, 30+ chapters, I thought it was time for them to do something at least. **

* * *

**_freakypoet33 chapter 36 . Apr 10_**

**_Twisted, love it! she's gonna be so pissed when she gets her memories back, lol. I am having so much fun with this story, thanks!_**

**_..._**

**Glad to know you liked it! I always tend to lean towards a darker point of angst rather than just drama angst when I write. Makes for more... Interesting reactions from my readers so to speak. **

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 34 . Apr 10_**

**_I hope Naraku didn't actually kill her to put that shard in her heart; _**

**_I can imagine Sonya being too stubborn for her feelings to be changed any other way!_**

**_bet her psychic powers are gonna help her learn who to trust! I hope? Please?_**

**_Not gonna lie, you may have gotten 1 upset fan threat if you hadn't shown Sonya still inside 'Kumo'. [she already calls Sesshoumaru Doggie! that was great!]_**

**_..._**

**Well, like I explained in the last Fan mail, he didn't nessicarily kill her. He just beat her senseless then placed the shard in. It isn't really KEEPING her alive, but it would kill her if it is removed simply because it is in her heart.**

**She may be stubborn, but her memories of the pack she travelled with was replaced with her 'clan' that was wiped out and she was the lone survivor when Naraku showed up to 'save' her.**

**Her psychic powers did indeed help her cling to a small portion of her sense of self. Such as referring to Inuyasha as pup, Sesshomaru as Doggie and feeling sick whenever Naraku touched her.**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 37 . Apr 10_**

**_great chapter i really enjoyed these chapters and cant wait fro the next ones... update soon_**

**_..._**

**Good to know you're still addicted Luna :D**

* * *

**_Theia-The-Planet chapter 37 . Apr 11_**

**_Dude! Noooooo! Why did you stop? It was gettin so juicy! When will Sonya finally figure out she's not Kumo?_**

**_..._**

**Because if I kept going, then I wouldn't get the fun reviews like this I do whenever I end a chapter with a cliffy. :D**

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 35 . Apr 11_**

**_the karma thing makes lots of since, that little bit of info makes me like it a bit more. I just dislike naraku, nasty guy._**

**_..._**

**Glad it makes sense to you because I tried to explain it to my brother and he just stared at me with that blank look on his face.**

**And I dislike him too, but it's hard to really find a 'dark sexy' sort of villan in Inuyasha because the other ones all sort of had a... Well gross looking face or body. At least with the young lord's body he stole he looks acceptable.**

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 37 . Apr 11_**

**_what a twist, not being able to remember them. that explains why before she had a hunch as to why she didn't think that she was going to be there for them and recruited sesshomaru._**

**_..._**

**Yeah, thanks to the natural psychic ability she held, she had a sort of sense that something would happen to her. She just didn't know exactly what would happen. She could have died, been taken away, ended up in a coma... Anything that would have made it impossible for her to protect Kagome basically.**

* * *

**_Kyoko95 chapter 37 . Apr 11_**

**_Interesting, very interesting_**

**_..._**

**As is your review :3 glad you like it though.**

* * *

**_Theia-The-Planet chapter 38 . 23h ago_**

**_Yaaaaaay! She's not totally weird and evil anymore!_**

**_..._**

**To be honest, she wasn't really evil per say, she was just misled by false memories and lies from a man she believed to have saved her life. That's all.**

* * *

**_Insanity294 chapter 38 . 23h ago_**

**_YAY! She got her mind back! And sorry if the review on the last chapter looked like me yelling your story is bad or so (if that's Really the case im honestly sorry) it's just that I don't like it if a main character gets brainwashed or suffers a memory loss, dunno why but that's how it is, anyhow now that she got her mind back I'm itching to read more(once again)_**

**_..._**

**I wasn't upset over it. I just wanted to be clear in case someone decided to make a big stink over it. While the reviews I got for the whole 'Naraku Incident' weren't really bad, they weren't the most positive response to it either, and I was worried someone would end up writing something extremely nasty about it. Nip it in the bud so to speak.**

**So don't apologize, I liked your review, and Like I said up above, when you react that way, it tells me I'm writing the story to the point where you feel like you can see it happen in some way shape or form and it makes you uncomfortable with it. I'm not mad about your reaction, if anything, I liked it. Makes me feel good that my story has you so hooked you actually do feel that way.**

* * *

**_SailorSedna052 chapter 38 . 22h ago_**

**_She's finally free of him._**

**_..._**

**Yup, or is she?**

* * *

**_WhiteDogwood chapter 38 . 22h ago_**

**_(Sigh) that chapter left me in a happy place. Been reading this story since the first chapter came out, sorry I haven't reviewed before. I is a terrible person, however I will try to put more review out. I'm happy with how you had Sonya regain her memories. I'll agrr that naruku is a suductive dark character, but he is personally a bit too much of a slimeball. So I'm glad that Sonya is, at least temp, out of his hands._**

**_..._**

**Glad to know I can help people get to a happy place. And as for the lack of review, it's fine. I'm not mad when people don't, it's just I like to know how people react to what I write is all. **

**And as for the whole... 'out of his hands' thing. Not so much. *dun dun dunnnn***

* * *

**_WorldPeaceMan chapter 38 . 20h ago_**

**_Great chapter! I'm anticipating Sonya and Sesshomaru's upcoming romantic moments!_**

**_Keep up the good work._**

**_-WorldPeaceMan_**

**_..._**

**Hope you enjoyed the romantic moment I FINALLY posted. Took me ages now that I look back on it.**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 38 . 20h ago_**

**_Anime jump and fist pump... So happy with this chapter I almost cried over her and Sesshoumaru's reunion. He actually hugged her back Mr. Stoic himself let his mask fall._**

**_..._**

**Anime jump and fist pump... That sounds like the beginning of a rather awesome song.**

**And good to know you liked the chapter, I was worried I put him OOC a little bit, and I hate writing a character out of their normal zone. It makes me feel I dunno... titchy.**

* * *

**_Alura9287 chapter 38 . 19h ago_**

**_Ah I love this story! So many twist and turns. But I know naraku has some sort of plan._**

**_..._**

**Oh don't worry, everything will eventually come full circle and complete itself. Loose ends will be tied up and such.**

**And when doesn't he have a plan. Frikkin bastard when it comes to plotting EVERYTHING out.**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 39 . 15h ago_**

**_WOW I REALLY ENJOYED THESE CHAPTERS... WONDERFUL WORK AMAZING AS ALWAYS ... UPDATE SOON..._**

**_..._**

**GLAD YOU ENJOYED THEM. I'LL KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK AND UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

**Sorry, couldn't resist.**

* * *

**_Theia-The-Planet chapter 39 . 8h ago_**

**_Yaaaaaaaaay! They kissed! Finally!_**

**_..._**

**Finally being an understatement lol I can't believe**** I put it off for this long to be truthful. Even I breathed a sigh of relief when it happened.**

* * *

**_Southpaw17 chapter 39 . 5h ago_**

**_great chapter it was so adorable and the rest of the pack spying on them was funny also I think you managed to keep Sesshomaru in character pretty well :)_**

**_..._**

**I couldn't help it, I could just see it in my head while Sesshomaru and Sonya were wrapped up in each other, I could just see their faces peering over the edge of a bush and watching in stunned silence. If I could draw, I would so make that chapter into a small comic simply for that moment.**

**And good to hear I kept him IC, because it really sort of tiches me when I can't do that or I feel I wandered too far from their base personality.**

* * *

**_Chocolover27 chapter 39 . 4h ago_**

**_Sesshomaru and Sonya sitting in a tree, KISSING. First comes love, then comes marriage(mating), then comes the baby in the baby carriage!_**

**_..._**

**Agh, as soon as I read that, I had that song stuck in my head. All. Day. Humming it and everything, my daughter kept nagging me wondering what song I was humming but I refused to tell her under the knowledge that if I taught her, I would NEVER hear the end of that song.**

* * *

**_Mo chapter 40 . 1m ago_**

**_Great. I can't wait to read more and hopefully the Kami's will grant Kagomes wish and look after Kagura. I can't help but wonder if Kagime was to purify the shard in Sonya's heart if it will open a flood gate to her hidden abilities and/or purify her tainted soul, bc she is a murderer, and possibly give her spiritual abilities. Idk just wait came to mind._**

**_..._**

**Actually, I already have a plan for what would happen should I have Kagome purify the shard in Sonya. But you did give me a rather good idea to add to it. Hope you don't mind if I use that anyway. Thanks if you do.**

**And as for Kagura... I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her yet. I'm debating on two things at the moment, so until I come to a decision, we probably won't see her.**

* * *

**Well, that's it for Fan Mail 6 Hope you all got your questions answered properly and continue to read Surrender Unto Me.**

**The next Fan Mail will be posted after Chapter 38! If you want your review in Fan Mail 7, be sure to post before I finish writing it up.**

**Not much else to say other than thank you all for your continued support and reading!**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	42. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**My god, this one was looonnnnngggg.**

**I had no idea it would turn out like this, seriously, I was just aiming for the first part where she talks about what happened. Then my fingers and mind decided to go 'nope' and keep typing. Damn, not to mention Sesshy is a little bit... Wow *fans self* I'd give my right arm to get a man like that.**

**Anywhoooo, this is to ****SailorSedna052: Look, I understand you don't like the 'Fan Mail' chapters, but no one is making you read them either. It's not that hard to skip over them. I put them in because I want to. If you don't like it, sorry, but it's my story. You don't have to keep reading it if it bothers you that much. **

**I don't want to be rude, but you've sent me what? Two, three messages now complaining about them and I've told you already, I like to answer my reviews that way. So if it's going to bother you that much, then you don't have to read it. Simple as that. I'm not gonna sit here and deal with you complaining about something that isn't even really part of the story. **

**So, sorry, but they will continue to be posted every five chapters. Either skip over them or don't read my story. Those are pretty much your options.**

**Other than that, nothing much else to say here... Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Peering over at where Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted next to her, Sonya found a small grin working it's way onto her face. It had now been a month since her 'rescue' at the hands of a stoic Inu and the resulting kiss.

Turning her gaze upwards, she watched him floating along above them, a recent rumor was sending them to the east, towards the coastline in search of one of the final jewel shards. Huffing quietly at the sight of the Inu above, Sonya ducked her head down and pushed herself harder, intent on finding a suitable place for camp.

The faint trickle of water perked Sonya's ear and sent her veering off the path and into the woods off to the left, the pack already expecting her to do this continued running. She took it upon herself not too long after they began travelling with Sonya to search for better camps instead of out in the open. Periodically while they travelled during the day, she would vanish off in search of something or another until she found a good spot.

One thing she always made sure was a water source they could drink from. Another would be a solid side, such as a rock face or a large boulder they could put their backs against and focus outwards from it. Less chances of being snuck up on from behind, was her reasoning.

Pausing by the river, Sonya looked around with a small frown. The area was ideal in her opinion. A cliff face, trees and water, but it wasn't exactly a clearing. Near the river the trees thinned out a bit, but in order for them to sleep, they would have to sleep around the trees themselves instead of settling in their usual circle in a clearing._ 'Damn. But it's getting late.'_ She thought with a scowl, casting a glance up at the sky and noting the faint traces of orange that began to streak through the sky.

_'It'll have to do.'_ Sonya nodded to herself and cast her net, both aiding in keeping anything from wandering into the area, and as a beacon for herself to hone in on should she forget the exact direction it was. Turning back around, she sprinted towards where the pack still travelled, catching up easily and calling for a stop.

Waiting for Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, who carried both Rin and Jaken touched the ground, followed by Kirara who held Sango, Miroku and Shippo, she motioned towards the trees she had gone into. "It's not exactly what I normally get, but it's going to have to do." She shrugged apologetically, turning to lead the pack into the woods and towards the makeshift camp she found.

Reaching the net, she called it back and lifted a shoulder into a shrug at the critical looks the others were giving the site. "It's the best I could do."

"It'll be fine, Sonya. We'll just have to sleep closer than we usually do." Kagome reassured her, passing by to dip a hand in the spring and shivered. "Oh that's cold!"

"It's meltoff from the cliff." She waved at the cliff face just visible through the gaps of the trees. Not too far to run towards should they need to take a defensive stance. "Not to mention it is getting closer towards fall... It's not too hard to assume there might be snow uptop already."

"Well, it's alright. We'll do fine here." Kagome grinned and set about making camp along with the others. Settling the sleeping bags and blankets out, picking a spot for the fire and preparing the food.

Once they were settled, Sonya stood up and cast a look around at the pack with a small grin. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked rudely, snorting slightly when Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. "None of your business, pup. For all you know, I'm going to meet my lover." She snapped back, not in the mood for his irritation today.

"Keh. We all know who that is." He muttered, earning two pairs of narrowed eyes on him, making a cold chill wash down his spine. "And just what is that supposed to mean, pup?" Sonya asked blandly, refusing to move her gaze away from the suddenly nervous hanyou as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing!" He snapped back, trying to cover his sudden sense of dread with anger and rude attitude. Glaring for a moment longer, Sonya suddenly shrugged and walked off. "Be back after a bit." She called over her shoulder. "Don't wait up."

Silence fell around the pack as they all attempted to ignore the arctic look Inuyasha was still on the receiving end from his brother. "Sango, my dear. Allow me to help you with that." Miroku said suddenly, breaking the silence as he walked over to where the slayer sat, pulling a brush through her hair. "As if I'd let you get that close to me, monk." Sango snapped back, a wary gaze on his less-than-innocent smile while he approached.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to watch the two with some amusement as he continued to try and convince Sango to let him brush her hair, further embarrassing Sango with each attempt made. No one noticed the Inu Lord stand silently and disappear into the trees until he was already gone.

* * *

Standing in front of the small waterfall, Sonya watched with fascination as the water crashed onto the rocks below, sending a spray up into the air that settled onto her exposed face, neck and arms.

A familiar scent washed over her, prompting the wolf to turn and look at Sesshomaru as he materialized from the trees behind her. "Ah, Lord Doggie. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She teased lightly, raising an eyebrow before turning back to the waterfall once more.

"You know... Water is amazing. It can be solid and strong enough to destroy anything in it's path. It can be in the very air you breath, it can be a liquid to quench your thirst... But it's never changing while constantly in motion and adapting to it's environment." She commented quietly as he drew level with her and silently observed the waterfall as well.

"Instead of trying to force something out of it's way, it searches for a way to move around it instead. But at the same time, it's patience can cut into the very rock itself." A small smile lifted the corners of her lips as she tipped her head back to look at the top of the cliff face where the water first began to fall. "I wish I could be like water."

"You desire to become water?" Sesshomaru finally asked, turning her attention to his face as he stared down at her. Quirking an eyebrow, Sonya waved a hand at the sight before them. "Wouldn't you? It brings life and destruction, patience and agitation, slow and fast, weak as air or stronger than any steel forged." Tipping her head slightly to the side, she flashed a wide smile at him and breathed out an easy breath. "It is wonderful and unusual. Anything and everything it wants to be, it can go anywhere it wishes and nothing can stop it because of it's most constant attribute: perseverance."

Staying silent, Sesshomaru studied Sonya closely, noticing for the first time the dark shadow that hovered in her eyes, the very slight downward pull at her lips while she wasn't smiling, the faint pain that pulled at her face. For the first time, he realized she hid everything inside of her better than he could have ever hoped to do so himself.

Without a word, he held out his hand to her, silently urging the wolf to his side and wrapping it lightly around her shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

Turning his attention back to the waterfall, he simply allowed her to take comfort in his presence without saying anything. For the past month, her friends had occasionally tried to coax her into talking about what happened with Naraku. Anything she could tell them would help, but she always drew into herself whenever they asked and refused to speak for hours afterwards. Even ignoring Inuyasha when he tried to bait her into becoming angry like she normally would.

He himself wanted to know what had transpired, but knew the wolf clinging to him well enough to let her be until she prepared herself. Inside he was seething with a slow burning anger at what had happened. No matter what happened, it had changed her. She wasn't as playful as she had been before.

Turning his gaze back down at the wolf, he shifted his shoulder against her head, earning her attention when she looked up at him with wet eyes. "Wolf, this is not who you are."

A small spark of irritation flared in her gaze before dying out again, smothered by that shadow she kept so well hidden until now. "I know... I just..." She sighed and rested her cheek against his armor, lost in thought with her brows drawn together tightly. "What happened... Wasn't... It wasn't unwilling. I did it because I wanted to."

Blinking, Sesshomaru discreetly inhaled her scent, utterly confused as to what she was talking about when he could clearly smell the innocence of her untouched status. "Sniffing me isn't going to help you figure it out, Doggie." She muttered dryly, her blue gaze shifting back up to look at his face.

"Tell this one what happened, wolf."

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and turned her attention towards the water once again. "While there, he had that void girl, Kanna, look into my soul." She finally began, earning his whole attention with that simple sentence.

"What she found shocked me completely, it shocked him too actually now that I think about it. It turns out, my birth father was his reincarnation. Which would explain for his bad karma, looking back." She grimaced slightly and shifted against him, wrapping her arms around his middle in an attempt to pull herself closer to his side, trying to absorb the warmth his skin radiated through the clothing he wore.

"Once he found that out, he started calling me his daughter. That ticked me off to no end. Then... He had the damn nerve to try and coax me into a mating with him." A shudder wracked her body, prompting Sesshomaru to tighten his hold on her shoulder, his hand gripping tighter. "When I flat out refused and in no uncertain terms told him to fuck off. He tossed me into a little cell under the estate, left me there for three days. Giving me time to test out the psychic skills you told me about."

"At first it was hard, keeping my net up, but it was useful, I gathered information from the souls trapped there. What he had been doing and prompting them to do various things. The more angry ones were able to move various objects around, breaking vases and leaving items strewn around the floor. It wasn't much, but it gave me some sort of satisfaction that I at least made life a little less perfect for him."

Smiling wryly, Sonya recalled the incident with the vase and let out a small chuckle. "He was pretty pissed. Anyway, he came back after three days. I could see he hoped that I had broke while being left alone for so long, considering my wolf nature, it would have. But I had my net and the company of the lost souls around me. Once he realized I was still the same..." She paused and another shudder wracked her body, her arms tightening around Sesshomaru as she remembered once more what he had done.

"At first he just beat me violently. Broke my legs and arms... I was sure he was just going to beat me... But..." She trailed off, suddenly feeling cold and clamped her mouth shut, the bile building up in the back nearly overwhelming her with the accompanying nausea.

Breathing deep, she closed her eyes and silently ordered herself to finish talking. If she didn't do it now, she never would.

"He began... Touching. It was some sick fascination he had. Thinking I was the daughter of his soul. He didn't... Really rape me per-say." Feeling another shudder wrack her body she fell silent again, trying to gather up the courage to continue.

Looking up suddenly she studied his face quietly, trying to take the comfort he offered and turn it into what she needed, his gaze dropped down to meet hers. Staring silently at each other for a moment, he suddenly shifted and sat on the grass, pulling her to sit sideways on his lap to wrap his arm around her once more, pulling her against his chest. "Continue."

Embarrassed at their sudden seating arrangement, Sonya tensed slightly before relaxing and curling closer to Sesshomaru, her eyes closing as she finished the story.

"He would attempt to arouse me, with my breasts, forcing me to kiss him. When that didn't work, he tried to..." She trailed off, fighting off the nausea once again at the memory. "He started using his fingers on me instead." She managed to choke out before another low, rumbling growl erupted against her ear, making Sonya freeze against his chest. The sudden realization hitting her that she was sitting on the lap of a very angry and very dangerous Inu. Not to mention, she was the one telling him the things that was pissing him off in the process.

Looking up slowly, she took in the sight of his crests beginning to grow jagged and reached up with a hand to brush against them lightly, drawing the attention of two intensely red eyes. "Sesshomaru. It's done. I'm not in his grasp anymore." She whispered, trying to ignore the low growl that continued to force it's way from his throat.

"I'm right here you idiot." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to soothe the beast with a submission and earning a slight shift in the growl, making it almost like a purr as he leaned forward and brushed his nose along her pulse point then pulled away, his control re-establishing itself.

"If it's going to piss you off every time I talk about it, I probably should just stop." She muttered, her eyes staring with some fascination at the pale, smooth skin of his throat in front of her. "What else transpired?" He finally asked in a low tone, making her sigh.

"After he was finished trying all of that, he gave me a concussion by slamming my head against the wall. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed with him hovering over me with the fake smile of a kind lord. From there on it was false memories. He saved me from some attack on my clan, basically hero worship complex." She growled herself that time, the fur on her tails bristling slightly at the thought.

"It is perfectly natural for a woman to begin to have feelings for their supposed savior. Look at Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. It is the base of nature, the female chooses a protector that can provide them with safety and to prove their strength as well.

In short, Kumo." She snorted at the name, rolling her eyes at the blind trust she had while her. "Fell in love with him, or so she thought. The day before I ended up remembering everything, she had finally gotten a chance to kiss him and she felt sick to her stomach for it. It was my natural reaction to him anyway, and it confused the hell out of her. Prompting Kumo to come and find you all that day in the field." She finished quickly, trying to get the fact over with that she willingly kissed the bastard.

"Now that I remember everything, I mean everything. Not just what happened before being captured, no I remember my captivity. I remember what he did to me, my body. And it will haunt me for a long time that I couldn't do a damn thing about it." She felt another growl rise up in her throat. "I feel like I have to scrub off my skin itself to just feel clean anymore and that doesn't even work."

Sesshomaru shifted his arm up, tipping her chin with his fingers so he could look down at her, his face it's usual mask, but a burning in his eyes made her breath catch. "Do you have a sickening reaction when this Sesshomaru touches you?" He asked once he knew he had her full attention, eyes narrowing slightly, leaving her with no doubt he would know if she lied.

Swallowing thickly, she blinked rapidly and felt her cheeks heat at the question. "No... Not exactly. I just... I... I'm not exactly clean." She managed to get out, despite the flash of danger she spotted in the gold she stared into. "With you... I..." She let out a sudden sigh and pulled her face away from his grasp to hide it on his shoulder. "After what he did, I don't feel like I should be touched by anyone. Like I might taint them."

Silence reigned after her statement, the pressure in the air suddenly going up several notches and making her body tighten in defence.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself pinned to the ground beneath a very angry Inu. "You will not speak of yourself in such a fashion." He demanded sharply, refusing to let her look away as he glared down at her, his legs caging her body in and hand pressed firmly to the ground above her head, both of her wrists trapped under it. "Ah! Let me go!" She growled, trying to wriggle away from him only to earn a warning growl from him. "Do as this Sesshomaru says."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. Let me go you prick!" She snapped back at him, narrowing her own eyes into a sharp glare of her own, ignoring the warning bells going off in her head as he growled warningly again. "Wolf, you will do what you are told."

"I will not! I haven't accepted any courtship from you!" She bared her fangs at him, challenging blatantly and completely tossing her common sense out the window at this point.

A snarl ripped from Sesshomaru seconds before he had his own fangs pinned to her neck, demanding obedience the traditional way.

Feeling her instinct take over, Sonya fought against the urge to bare her neck in submission and struggled under him, ignoring the third warning growl he uttered around his mouthful of skin. "Damn it, Let me up!"

Realizing she didn't fear his obvious sign of domination, Sesshomaru tried for a different tactic and let go of her neck to hover over her, locking his eyes with hers. "You desire this Sesshomaru. Yes?" He finally asked after a moment just studying her, making Sonya stop struggling and look up in suspicion. "Perhaps."

He fought back to urge to smirk and continued, his head dipping down slightly to brush his nose against hers. "You wish for this Sesshomaru to be yours, correct?"

Sonya flushed slightly and swallowed hard, staring up at his eyes with caution before answering in hesitation. "Ye... Yes."

"Then you will submit to this Sesshomaru. Accept the courtship, wolf." He said simply, a spark lighting in his eyes as he continued to keep her gaze on his, refusing her the opportunity to look away. "Bare your throat."

A growl slipped from Sonya's lips and she scowled up at him. "Why should I? You won't even say my damn name." She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him when a low chuckle rumbled against her chest. "Damn it, Sesshomaru. That's not funny!"

Leaning closer, he allowed the slow smirk to pull at his lips and brushed them against the pointed tip of her ear. "Bare your throat, So-nya." The small shudder that wracked her body was a different kind from before, her scent spiking with want at his actions.

"You... You're such a hentai." She gasped out, staring wide-eyed at the stars shining above them. He chuckled darkly in her ear before leaning back up to block her view. "This Sesshomaru has many sides he refuses to show others." He stated simply, cocking his head to the side and allowing a lock of his silver hair to slip over his shoulder and brush against her cheek.

Shivering slightly, Sonya closed her eyes, trying to fight back the sheer want the damn Inu above her inspired before letting out a soft sigh and tipping her chin up, baring her throat to Sesshomaru in submission. "You will pay for this. It's sneaky." She muttered just before he descended and drug his fang along the juncture of her neck and shoulder, directly over the pulse point.

"Perhaps." He murmured against her flesh, his tongue flicking out and lapping up the small drop of blood that welled to the surface before leaning up and letting her go so she could sit and rub at them with a small scowl.

"You are this Sesshomaru's intended." He stated after a moment of silence, watching her carefully as she came to terms with what happened. "And as this one's intended, you will no longer describe yourself as before."

Blinking, she looked up at him and felt her mouth drop open slightly._ 'He did all of this just so he'd have a reason to make me agree not to say that about myself? Talk about controlling...'_ With a small sigh, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine, happy now I take it?"

Gold eyes flashing, Sesshomaru leaned towards her again with a feral smile pulling at one side of his mouth, his soft murmur reaching her ears distinctly. "Correct." Then he closed in and claimed her lips as his.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	43. Authors Note 2

**Due to the fact that the weather is amazingly nice today and my daughter decided to become a ball of pure living energy, I won't be able to post a chapter early in the afternoon like I normally do. Hopefully, if I do manage to get around to it, I'll have it posted at least three hours from now, but I have no idea if I'll be able to.**

**'Why are you saying all of this if you might be posting later?'**

**Because I honestly have no clue and I don't want all of you to think that I forgot the story or anything. So sit tight and wait is all i can ask right now. If I don't post within three hours, then you won't be getting a chapter until later tonight. I'll even do what I hate doing: Pre-write the chapter while letting my daughter play so I have something to work off of and I'm not taking extra time to come up with stuff on the spot (Like everything else I write). It should shorten the amount of time it takes to write, but it might not come out as well as the other chapters did.**

**And on a side note: I'm only a couple more people away from reaching my goal of 50 followers and a few more reviews from reaching 100! Though sadly no new followers have appeared lately. But ah well, I'm just glad I even got up in the 40's man. I rarely get above 20 or so followers, much less 40 something.**

**So, until I manage to post chapter 35, please just be patient. Hopefully I'll be able to post this afternoon, but if not, I'll see you all later tonight with more Sessh, Sonya and all the random antics that she manages to get into.**

**:3 Until then**

**~TL S0nya**


	44. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Welp, not as long as I hoped for, but I figured it was a good stopping-off point anyway. **

**Again, I wanted to apologize for not posting earlier in the afternoon, but I couldn't deny her because she was just being so damn cute about it saying that Inuyasha needed her help to slay the demons outside... She even had this little plastic rod she used as a sword. **

**You tell me you could say no to a kid begging to go outside with big blue eyes and a fake sword so she could help Inuyasha slay demons.**

**Impossible.**

**Anywho, sorta filler and set-up for the next chapter. Where it gets a little... Well not out there per say, but a little off the cannon mark. **

**I'm pretty sure you know how it's gonna go once you read this, so no spoilers here.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Oddly enough, after talking to Sesshomaru about what happened, it felt like a weight lifted off of Sonya's shoulders, leaving her light and cheerful once more. The complete turn around from the way she acted last night and to how she was in the morning was so abrupt it pulled the other members of the pack up short as she bounced around the campsite with Rin clinging to her back and giggling wildly as the wolf entertained her before they set off.

"Hey Rin, knock knock."

"Why are you knocking?"

"No, you're supposed to say 'who's there?', Rin."

"Oh... Who's there?"

"InuBaka. Now you say 'InuBaka who?'."

Rin giggled and propped her chin on Sonya's shoulder as they paced around the campsite. "InuBaka Who?"

"InuBaka at you!" Sonya dissolved into a fit of laughter as Rin's own giggles chimed in the air. Hearing this, the others snickered under their breaths as Inuyasha glared at the two laughing loudly beside the small river.

"Keh, that isn't even funny." He muttered under his breath, folding his arms in the sleeves of his haori and glaring off into the distance. "Oh shush up, Pup. If you can't laugh at yourself, then you, my friend, are a very sad little person." Sonya chuckled, wiping at her eyes with a wide grin plastered across her face.

Plopping Rin down on Ah-Un's back, Sonya walked over to where he was sulking and rubbed one of his ears with a little smirk on her face. "Aww, don't worry, puppy. I'll teach you how to laugh at yourself sooner or later." She teased, easily ducking the half-hearted swing he aimed at her and skipped over to Sesshomaru's side with her tongue stuck out at the hanyou. "Spoilsport."

Brushing her shoulder against Sesshomaru's arm, Sonya flashed him a shy smile then turned her attention to the rest of the pack as they began moving out. She had originally planned to just come out and tell the others what happened last night, but he had insisted on waiting until after Naraku was defeated. With Kanna and her mirror, there was no telling if he already knew from just watching what happened or if she talked about it. They didn't want to take any more chances.

Becoming Sesshomaru's intended, it put his claim above Naraku's attempt considering she fully consented and submitted to the Inu. But that wouldn't stop the freakish spider from forcing one stronger than that through the power of the jewel shard that rested in her chest. The longer it took for him to find out, the better chances there were of him waiting for the right time instead of just attacking quickly as possible to get her back.

Once the others were in front of them, she slipped her hand into his quickly to squeeze it before pulling away to jog over and catch up with Kagome. Leaving a faintly amused Sesshomaru to bring up the rear once more.

* * *

Hot.

It was Hot.

Swelteringly hot.

Blisteringly hot.

...

Did she mention that it was hot?

With a low growl, Sonya wiped the sweat from her face with a grimace. The fur on her tails wasn't helping any by constantly brushing against her legs and adding to the warmth of the _black_ clothes she wore like a damn idiot.

They were travelling out on the open road leading towards a village they decided to search through and ask around for information. It was miles off, the sun was at its hottest, and she was miserable. Sesshomaru had the right idea, wearing white clothes, Rin had her short Kimono, Kagome had that blasted skirt on. Sango was used to wearing hot clothing considering she constantly wore her battle armor under her kimono now.

Inuyasha... Was Inuyasha, he didn't care how hot it was, he'd still wear that blasted fire-rat clothing. Miroku... Well she was pretty damn sure he didn't wear anything under his robes. It wasn't like she looked, but it was hard not to... Notice when he sat down sometimes.

So that left her, the idiot, wearing a black shirt and black pants to sweat away all the liquid inside her body in. Before she could stop it, a pitiful whine slipped through her lips as she wiped her face again with a scowl.

Glaring down at the dirt in front of her, she payed attention to absolutely nothing around her until she ran into a wall.

"Agh..." She groaned, simply laying where she landed and shut her eyes tight against the bright sun that just laughed at her, she knew it. That damn sun was laughing it's burning ass off because she was the moron in black. "Fuck you..." She groaned and covered her eyes with an arm.

"Do not tempt this one." Sesshomaru's voice made Sonya jerk upright and blink up at the Inu standing above her with one eyebrow vanished behind his bangs. "It wasn't an offer, hentai." She grumbled, getting to her feet quickly and taking a step back before she regretted her actions. "Oh damn..."

Her vision blinking in and out, she reached a hand out to the nearest thing and grabbed it, eyes locking onto the ground under her as she swayed on her feet.

For a moment, she wondered why it felt like she was floating before realization hit her. He had scooped her up without a word and began walking. "Ahh..." Sonya grumbled, twitching in his arms as she attempted to order her body to move away from the strangely cool skin of the Inu.

"I can walk."

"You appeared to be faint." He stated simply, not even looking down at her as he walked along.

"I just stood up too fast, the blood rushed to my head."

"You are dehydrated."

Opening her mouth, Sonya went to deny it before realizing he was right and let out a low sigh. "Alright, fine. Yes, I'm dehydrated. Yay, we figured it out now, you can put me down."

Looking down at her, he raised that damned eyebrow again. "You would deny this Sesshomaru the right to care for his intended?"

Feeling her face heat up, Sonya hid it in the fur over his shoulder, silently wondering at the fluff for a moment until her face cooled back down. "What is this thing anyway?" She asked suddenly, pulling away to pluck at the fluff curiously.

"It is this one's birthright. Called Mokomoko." He stated simply, still staring ahead of him as they walked along, the rest of the pack still far enough away not to hear their conversation.

Looking up, Sonya giggled at his serious expression. "Mo... Mokomoko?" She managed to gasp out between fits and watched his golden eyes shift down to meet her blue ones in question.

"That's just... You named it... Like a pet." She giggled again, ignoring the irritated look he gave her. Resting her cheek against the fluff again, she smiled and combed her fingers through the soft stuff idly until he stopped suddenly.

"Hm..?" Looking around, she saw several faces staring at her in varying amounts of amusement until she pulled herself (Unwillingly) away from the 'Mokomoko' and tried to slip from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Miko. She requires water." He said, merely tightening his grip on Sonya as she struggled slightly and earned a scowl for it. "Oh! Sure." Kagome grinned and plopped down under the welcome shade of a tree to dig around in her monstrous bag for a bottle of water.

Coming up for air, she held one up triumphantly and gave it to Sonya as Sesshomaru seated himself under the tree as well, settling Sonya at his side once he did. Sonya sent a rueful smile at Kagome and opened the bottle to take a long pull of water from it and sighed in satisfaction when she swallowed it.

Turning her attention from the life-giving liquid, she grinned at the sight of Rin and Shippo once more taunting Jaken until Kagome's voice pulled her attention elsewhere.

"... Need to go home. I'm almost out of medical supplies." Perking up at the word 'home'. Sonya turned her attention fully towards the miko, both tails thumping lightly on the ground behind her at the prospect of seeing Momma again.

Noticing this, Sesshomaru turned a curious look down at the wolf beside him. "Hey, Kagome!" She called, earning the Miko's attention quickly. "If you're going home, I'm going with you. I haven't seen Momma since last time..." She trailed off, a sudden pensive look on her face.

"Wolf." She looked up at him with a surprised expression at his tone. Standing up, he held his hand out, silently prompting her to take it and pulled her away from the pack so they could speak in privacy.

"You wish to leave with the Miko?"

Looking up at him, Sonya blinked, trying to figure out the undercurrent that ran in his words with a small frown. "Well... yeah. Her mother is my Momma too you know." He watched her silently before reaching out to catch a lock of her growing hair in thought, twirling it between his fingers before letting it go.

"You may leave."

"Well thanks but I wasn't aware I had to ask for permi-"

"However this One is going with you."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	45. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Ahh! Sessh in Kagome's and Sonya's era! Eeeee! Fangirl material right there...**

**Well...**

**Anyway! Now he gets the pleasure of seeing the things Sonya was born into, yadda yadda yadda. All that cool stuff, it's not much in this chapter, but I had a LOT of fun writing it. Simply because of his reactions to being there. Priceless and I have to say, I think I did a pretty damn good job of keeping him in character during the whole ordeal.**

**Then again, there's a lot more he'll have to deal with in the next chapter, that's for sure.**

**Oh well, we'll just see what happens, now won't we?**

**Oh! By the way!**

**I have reached my goal of 50 followers! And it's still going up! Yay me~**

**And I'm one review away from 100! Gosh I feel so special!**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A breeze swept through the clearing, four figures standing around a wooden well as they stared at each other overtop of it.

_"You_ go first."

"Oh no, my dear, _you_ should go first."

"I want to make sure you don't need a shard to get through with him."

"And I don't think he cares to be laughed at by the pup if he splatters at the bottom of the well."

"Just go first, Sonya."

"No. _You_ go first, Kagome."

Two females shot sparks at each other through their gazes as they argued back and forth, leaving both Inu brothers standing off to the side, one with obvious amusement and frustration clearly written on his face. the other stoic besides the small light seeming to shimmer in his eyes.

"Um... Kagome?"

"Stay out of this. You go first, Sonya."

"No, I told you already."

"Wolf."

"Shush, Doggie. Kagome you and your pup get in there now."

Both brothers cast sideways glaces at each other then turned to look at their females once more. "I'll grab Kagome."

"You say that as if this Sesshomaru would let you take the wolf as an option."

Rolling his eyes skyward, Inuyasha ignored the barb and stalked forward, grabbing Kagome in his arms before leaping into the well despite her shouting.

"Ah Ha! I win, Kagome!" Sonya crowed before being swept up against a strong, armor-covered chest herself and carried into the well right behind the other two. "Ah! Damn it, Doggie. I could have jumped in myself."

"This one was under the assumption you would need to be in contact with him in order for both of us to pass through." Sesshomaru dead-panned, earning a scowl as they reached the bottom of the well and slipped into the timestream with ease.

Feeling her tense frame relax quickly, he cast a questioning look down at the woman in his grasp. "I... Ah, I wasn't sure if You'd be able to get through." She muttered sheepishly while the lights danced around them then faded away when they reached the other side.

"Oh crap!" Sonya muttered, one hand reaching up to clamp over his nose and the other clapping over her own once they phased completely into the other side, trying to block the onslaught of scents before they reached the both of them completely.

Staring down at Sonya, Sesshomaru simply quirked an eyebrow at her actions, watching as her cheeks tinged slightly pink. "I er... That is, this era stinks." She muttered sheepishly as he jumped fluidly from the well and landed on the ground beside it.

"Oh! I forgot to mention he should cover his nose." Kagome gasped, embarrassment flooding through her as she covered her mouth with both hands at the sight of Sonya, still in Sesshomaru's grip, holding a hand over his and her noses.

"Keh, if he can't handle a little stink, he should probably go back." Inuyasha grumbled from his spot beside the door, obviously irritated that his brother made it through.

"This one has tolerated your presence every day for the past several months, has he not?" Sesshomaru answered blandly, shooting an obvious look down at Sonya, silently telling her to remove her hand.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." She grumbled, dropping her hand down and wiggling from his grip successfully, careful blue eyes peering over the top of her hand at him. Steeling himself against the worst, Sesshomaru took a careful sniff and nearly blanched at the stink surrounding them.

The slight ticking of his jaw muscle was the only sign of his difficulty keeping the stoic mask in place. Breathing out through her mouth, Sonya released a small sigh then turned to Kagome with a pointed look. "Right." The Miko nodded and walked over to open the doors and lead the small group outside towards the house.

Reaching over, Sonya grasped Sesshomaru's hand and flashed a grin up at him as they made their way towards the door and were ushered inside by Kagome. "Just a warning, a lot of things here make odd noises. Don't attack them." She stated before leaning over to take her shoes off and set them aside.

With a small nod, Sesshomaru followed her actions then let her lead him towards one of the rooms along the hallway in front of them, eyes widening a fraction when they stepped inside the strange room filled with shining objects.

"This is the kitchen." She explained, waving her free hand around before settling him down at the table with a grin pulling at her lips. "We make our meals and eat in here. That's the refrigerator, it keeps food cold so it doesn't spoil, meat, eggs, milk..." She rambled farther, walking over to the large box sitting in a corner, a hand patting the surface to draw his attention.

Staying silent, Sesshomaru let his gaze wander about the kitchen until they landed on a strange shining box settled on the counter, the natural curiosity all Inu suffered from flaring to life at the sight.

"Hm..?" Sonya followed his gaze to the object and nearly laughed. Of all the things to be curious about...

"That's a toaster, Doggie. You put sliced bread in it and it cooks it a little bit so it's crunchy." She shrugged her shoulders at the less-than adequate description when he looked back over at her.

"Oh, hey? YOu want some tea?" She asked suddenly, turning to one of the cabinets on the wall and pulling out a box of tea to show him. "It's Orange Oolong. Really good." She added brightly when he took the box with slender fingers to turn over and examine closely.

"What is this material?"

Blinking at the question, Sonya definitely had to hold back the laughter before settling down on the chair across from him. "It's recycled paper. They take paper... Sort of like the rice paper you use to write on except it's made from trees... Don't ask me how because I have no idea, and then after that paper's used, it's recycled, sent to another place that can make it into something else so it's not wasted." She leaned forward and tapped the container in his grasp with a playful grin. "But that's not the best thing around here, trust me."

Looking up at her, Sesshomaru put the container down and suddenly gripped her wrist, pulling her hand closer so he could brush his lips across the tips of her fingers. Truthfully, he was using her scent to filter the other scents around and ground him from the sudden feeling of not belonging. He was Sesshomaru, wherever he went he belonged by sheer will and strength alone, but in this strange house and strange time, he felt out of place for the first time in his long life.

"U-Um... Sesshomaru?" Sonya squeaked in embarrassment, her face flaming from the sudden gentle brush of his lips and earned his golden gaze once more. "I... I mean..." She stumbled over what she wanted to say, her mind going momentarily blank when his fang made an appearance and nipped lightly on her little finger.

"Umm..."

"Show this one the other rooms of your home." He said suddenly, standing up while releasing her hand.

Blinking furiously, she tried to collect her thoroughly scattered mind with a rough shake of the head then stood as well. "Come on, I'll show you the bathroom." She grinned at him, leading the tall Inu towards the stairs and up to the second floor, completely ignoring the heated argument going on behind Kagome's door as they walked past it a little ways down the hallway and stopped.

"It's our bathing room." She explained, pushing the door in front of her open to reveal a bath and shower, sink and toilet for him to examine. Completely silent, Sesshomaru let his gaze wander before walking in and leaning down towards the sink, a clawed hand reaching out to fiddle with the fixtures until a stream of water shot out of the faucet, nearly startling him into backing up.

Seeing the small twitch in his shoulders, Sonya bit down on a knuckle to keep from laughing. It was priceless, the usually so composed Lord of Fluff acting like a curious puppy poking at a new toy and had no idea what to do with it.

"It's a sink, Doggie. We wash our hands in it."

Shooting a quick look over at the woman leaning against the doorframe with a ridiculous smile on her face, Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to huff and walk away from the room. Turning his attention back to the water, he fiddled with the fixture again until he finally figured it out, testing his knowledge by turning the water off and on again a few times before satisfied.

Straightening up once more, he turned his attention to the strange object beside the 'sink' and cocked his head to the side.

_'Oh kami...'_ Sonya turned away, biting furiously down on her knuckle this time to keep the shaking laughter threatening to break out of her inside. _'Damn it, if he keeps acting like this, I'm going to just start scratching him behind the ears... Hmmm now that I think about it...'_ She turned back to look at the Inu examining their toilet with something akin to fascination and zeroed in on the tips of his pointed ears poking from the hair on his head.

_'I wonder...'_ Walking over, she reached out hesitantly, shooting a quick look at the distracted male before diving in to satisfy her own curiosity.

Sesshomaru froze, sudden surprise locking his frame into place as a set of clever fingers descended on his ear, rubbing at it lightly before the claws tipping them gently scratched at the skin behind.

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru fought it, trying to ignore the scent surrounding him and the feel of her damnable fingers just... There! He rumbled in his chest despite his best effort and leaned towards the hand unwillingly.

"I knew it." She snickered before stopping and pulling her hand away. Blinking his eyes open, completely unaware as to when he closed them, Sesshomaru straightened up and turned to face the now unsure wolf as she backed up a step, both hands raising in front of her in defence. "Hey! Don't get mad at me. I'm just as curious as you are about some things!" She protested, backing up again once he turned to advance on her slowly.

"I mean it, Doggie!" She bit out weakly, her back hitting the wall instead of going through the doorway and sending her mind on a ranting curse.

Trapping her body with his, Sesshomaru leaned forward, his hand resting on the wall beside her as he locked eyes with the woman in silence.

Gulping slightly, Sonya pressed back against the wall more, trying to put some distance between the two of them as he drew closer.

Stopping inches from her face, Sesshomaru simply stared, watching as nervousness wracked her frame and sent shudders working through her. "Eh.. Heh heh, Sesshomaru..?"

Using his speed to his advantage, he crushed his lips against hers, his hand slipping to her hair and pulling her head towards his as she cupped the back of it tightly, refusing her the chance to escape.

A startled moan slipped from her as he pulled her close, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders and grip the cloth of his haori tightly until he finally pulled away to let her breathe.

"What... Was that about..?" She panted, looking up in surprise as he slipped his hand down from her head and rested it on the small of her back instead. "This Sesshomaru needs to have reason for doing such a thing with his intended?" He raised an eyebrow, silently amused at her embarrassed flush.

"Well.. No! But-" He silenced her with another kiss, this one a gentle brush of the lips before pulling away completely to let her stand on her own. "Then do not question this one."

Blinking, Sonya leaned back against the wall with a low sigh escaping her. "Right. Alright. Fine." She looked back up at him and shook her head in amusement at his actions. "Come on, I think Kagome and the pup are done arguing."

Turning around, she made her way from the bathroom and lead him to the now-silent door they passed earlier and pushed it open. "Hey, Kags. I'm hungry."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	46. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**A little more fluff for you guys before things get back into serious business. I am aware Sessh might be a bit OOC in this chapter, but I was sorta stretching it anyway in the first place. So, chapter 38 is gonna get back into the dark stuff. I know I know, no one likes Naraku, but he's coming back with avengence. He is not gonna be happy either.**

**So be prepared for the usual warnings: Dark themes such as Humor, torture, graphic violence sort of things. **

**Oh and another thing: I've reached both of my goals! I am now at 57 followers and 102 reviews! I've gone over my expected mark and it's still rising! Yahooooo awesome dance of awesome commence.**

**Anyway, not much else to say other than the fluff will be absent for the next few chapters. I'm not sure how many, but that's why I'm giving you a few in a row full of fluff right now. Makes up for it in the future I think.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Humming softly to herself, Sonya ducked her head into the refrigerator in thought, glancing over the various items laid out in there with a thoughtful frown on her face. "Hmmm... What sounds good?"

"Oden."

"Kagome, you know full well I have no idea how to make Oden."

"But... Oden..."

"Don't start. Now help me find something."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting at the table staring at each other while both girls flitted around the kitchen in search of something to eat. Leaning back in the chair comfortably, Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at his half-brother as the hanyou scowled at him.

"Oh! I know, I can make some pancakes!" Sonya shouted suddenly, prompting Sesshomaru to look over at her where she stood on a chair to reach the top shelf of the cabinet she had been searching in. "Hmmm... With strawberries?" She added, casting a look over at Kagome while the miko searched the refrigerator.

"Nope, but we have blueberries."

"Blueberry pancakes it is then."

Both girls started gathering various ingredients on the counter, making both brothers watch them with a trace of bemusement, completely baffled with the odd containers strewn across the surface.

"You mix, I'll cook." Sonya prompted, adding the ingredients into the bowl and handing it to Kagome before turning to a pan set on the stove and turning it on to melt the butter in it. "How come you get to cook them?" Kagome frowned, whisking the batter with more force than strictly necessary.

"Because I know not to cook everything on the highest temperature there is, Kags."

"I burn eggs one time..." Kagome grumbled, turning her attention back to the bowl and stirring the whisk in it a few more times before settling it onto the counter beside Sonya.

"Yup, and I still don't trust you to make eggs. Much less cook them pancakes." Sonya chirped brightly, blue eyes locked onto the melting blob of butter and swirling the pan while it did in order to coat it's surface.

A low huff exited the miko as she opened the bag of blueberries and dumped them into the bowl to mix in as well.

Before long there was a sizeable stack of pancakes being laid in the center of the table, followed by plates and eating utensils. "There we are, Sonya's awesome pancakes!" The wolf cheered happily, clapping her hands together before diving in and snagging the top pancake and settling it onto her plate.

"Sonya! It's rude not to serve them first!" Kagome admonished as the eager wolf took her first bite. "Hmmmmm Too good..." She mumbled around her mouthful and continued eating, completely ignoring Kagome while she did.

Looking sideways at Sonya, Sesshomaru watched with hidden amusement as she devoured the odd looking food in front of her. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What? They're good, trust me." She grinned, her thumb coming up to capture a crumb at the corner of her mouth and licked it off the pad once she did. "Go on, try it."

Turning back to the food, he watched Inuyasha dive into his own plateful with the usual gusto he showed towards any food put in front of him while the MIko cut the 'pancake' apart into squares and dunked them into a cup of some thick substance before eating it.

Turning to look at Sesshomaru again, Sonya rolled her eyes and reached out to snag a pancake and plopped it onto his plate. "Go on, it won't bite you." She teased, a small smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth as she watched him eye the food.

Casting a final look at her, Sesshomaru decided the resulting taunting the wolf would subject him to if he didn't eat wasn't worth it and took a small bite.

Sweet, tart and something akin to salt exploded on his taste buds, causing his eyes to widen a fraction as he chewed. "Good right?" Shooting another glance over at her, he dipped his head once in a nod before taking another bite.

Ducking her head down, Sonya hid her triumphant grin as she finished her own food. It was a personal victory for herself, never having cooked anything for a boyfriend or... Intended as Sesshomaru put it.

Oh yeah, she was just racking up the awesome points right now.

* * *

"You have to take them off."

"This Sesshomaru fails to see the reason behind your request."

"Because I said, Doggie. Now take the damn things off before I do!"

Silence reigned after Sonya's demand, making Inuyasha and Kagome glance at each other worriedly before backing up from the two arguing.

Planting her hands on her hips, Sonya narrowed her eyes, locking them onto his waist. "Take them off, Sesshomaru."

"This one will not remove them."

With a low growl, Sonya took a step forward, a slight gleam in her eyes as she advanced on her target. "What if I said please?"

"The answer would not change, wolf."

"Fine then... We'll just have to do this the hard way." Sonya grinned and took another step towards the immobile Inu in front of her. "Kags, you and the pup go ahead. I'm gonna have a chat with our guest here."

Sonya sighed and took Inuyasha's arm, leading him towards the front door. "Don't destroy anything."

"No promises!" Sonya shouted back as the door shut behind the two there, eyes refusing to move from Sesshomaru while she spoke to her friend. "Alright now, here's the deal."

"You can't wear your swords in this era, Doggie. No one wears them, not to mention you'll probably be arrested -taken and put into a cell- for carrying weapons around."

Sesshomaru stared impassively down at the woman in front of him, silent refusal radiating from his frame. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Sonya rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm herself down. "I'm serious, Sesshomaru. They can't be on your person. If you refuse to take them off, then we can't go anywhere."

Choosing to stay silent, Sesshomaru closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest before she realized what he was doing.

"Mmmph! Sesshomaru!" She mumbled into the front of his haori, immensely grateful that he had agreed to take his armor off at least before they started arguing about his swords.

Walking forward, he backed Sonya into a wall and caged her in with a slight grumble in his chest, making her pull her head away and look up at him nervously. "Um... Sesshomaru?"

Leaning down, he ran his nose along the column of her throat, taking in her scent with an approving growl rumbling in the back of his throat. "Ahh... Sessh- Quit it." She mumbled, flushed with embarrassment as she tried to wiggle away from him only to be pressed firmly to the wall with his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not move." He rumbled quietly, moving his nose farther down on her neck to pause over the courtship mark he had placed, blessing it with a slow lick that earned a surprised gasp from the wolf in his clutches.

"Mnnn, Sesshomaru-!" She pleaded softly, trying to move away once again only to stop at the warning growl he emitted. Looking up from where he had settled his nose against her collar bone, he studied the red steadily darkening on her face with amusement.

"You have kissed this Sesshomaru and yet are embarrassed of doing this?" He asked idly, trailing his nose along the hollow of her throat, then replacing it with his lips so he could taste her skin again.

"Ah! Yes! Stop it!" She groaned in mortification, pressing herself farther back against the wall, legs pressing themselves together as a flash of heat washed through her at his actions. "I mean it, Sesshomaru, quit!"

Hearing the sudden pleading note in her voice, he stopped and pulled away from her neck, watching with a trace of confusion when she breathed a slow breath outwards. "You desire this Sesshomaru, you are his intended, yet insist on pushing this one away." He nearly growled, eyes narrowing in frustration down at the woman.

Taking a deep breath, Sonya let it out in a soft sigh before looking up at him a pleading expression spread across her face. "Please understand, Sesshomaru. I just..." She shifted slightly on her feet, eyes glancing to the side as another flush darkened her cheeks. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"You are well past the mating age." He pointed out without a trace of emotion.

"Yeah, well... I grew up in this era, surrounded by overprotective adopted big brothers that wouldn't let a guy come within ten feet of me, much less even kiss me." She muttered sullenly, looking down to stare at the ground between her feet, suddenly overly fascinated by the wood paneling she saw.

Once she said this, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have not... Kissed another before?"

Knowing exactly what he was pointing at, she ducked her head and repressed a shudder, her shoulders folding inward slightly as she did. Silence spread between the two of them before a low growl sounded from Sesshomaru, making her look up at him in worry.

"Sesshomaru! It wasn't like I fucking enjoyed it!" She snapped, seeing anger clearly flaring to life in his gold gaze. "It does not matter. The spider has taken what was this Sesshomaru's originally."

"Damn it, what is with you fucking dogs that insist everything is yours?" She shouted suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration and successfully distracting the Inu in front of her. "Yes, Naraku kissed me before you! Oh fucking well! You want to know something? You are the first kiss I've had where I didn't feel like emptying my stomach afterwards! You marked me with your courting mark!"

Planting her fist on her hip, Sonya pointed a finger at his face with an impressive growl of her own. "And you are the one I'm going to mate whenever I'm damn well ready! Get over it, damn!"

Staring down at her livid expression, Sesshomaru felt his mouth twitch slightly. Reaching up, he gripped her wrist gently and pulled on her arm so she was enfolded in his embrace once more. "You will be this Sesshomaru's soon, wolf. Know this."

"When I'm ready." She muttered, belligerently ignoring his silent command to bend to his will. She would hold onto that last piece of herself until she was ready her own damn self.

Burying his nose in her hair, Sesshomaru allowed the smile to spread across his face, hiding it from the outside world carefully as he held her to him. "It will happen."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	47. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Alright, so first things first: Due to the Author's note I had posted the other day, the Fan Mail will be pushed back until after Chapter 39 instead of this one. So wait until tomorrow afternoon and it'll be up then along with the next chapter.**

**Another thing: I didn't post earlier today because our power had gone out. One of the transformers on the plant blew and it took the damn crew nearly _three hours _to fix when on any other damn day it takes them all of ten minutes to do it. So of course they would be slow the one time of day where I want them to be quick about it. I swear they knew I had shit to do and they were just lauuuuuuuuughing it up because of it.**

**Anywho, back to the dark stuff in this chapter. A little fluff but it's gonna get bad again next chapter. A lot worse now considering the situation between Sonya and Sesshomaru now too. So... Ew. Not to mention you get to hear a little bit more of the mystery that surrounds Sonya too! Yaaay for mysterious aspects of a character! **

**Other than that, it's pretty much it. I was sort of blanking out in the beginning of the chapter here, so I apologize for how choppy it sounds the first few paragraphs or so. I wasn't exactly sure how to start this and just sorta typed until I got my rhythm going again.**

**Onward to the slightly fluffy while still slightly being dark and worrisome story!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Hours after arguing with a stubborn Inu.

Hours of walking around with two half-brothers following her and Kagome around while they stocked up on supplies.

Finally they made it home, in one piece at least.

"Damn it!" However, Sonya's temperament wasn't any better.

Sighing to herself, Kagome glanced over to the door of her room, listening to the wolf swearing loudly in the bathroom across the hall. Sesshomaru had taken residence beside the door, seemingly put out by the fact she shoved him out when he tried to follow her in. Just looking at him, he was his usual, blank self, but Kagome had experience when dealing with the Inu and noticed the slight downward curl to his lips that would have otherwise gone unnoticed unless it was actively looked for.

"Son of a- Agh!"

With a long sigh, Kagome managed to unwind Inuyasha's sleeping form from around her and walked over to her door and opened it to peer out into the hallway. "What's wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome and tipped his head to the door just as Sonya let out another string of curses. "This one does not know. She began swearing not more than a few minutes ago." Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall as Kagome walked over and pressed her ear to the door with a frown.

"Ah!"

"Um... Sonya?"

Silence fell inside the bathroom followed by a sudden clatter of something either being dropped or thrown down and shuffling feet before the door cracked open enough to reveal one blue eye. "What?"

"Um.. I can hear you in my room." Kagome stared pointedly at the eye fixated on her. A long sigh heaved from behind the door before an arm shot out and grabbed Kagome to tug her inside the bathroom and slammed the door behind the two of them.

Stumbling slightly, Kagome caught the sink before she fell over and turned around to stare at Sonya curiously as the wolf shifted with a faint scowl on her face, fiddling with the towel wrapped around her.

"Well?"

Looking absolutely mortified and frustrated, she turned around and shifted the towel lower on her back so Kagome could see the two tails behind her. "There's something stuck in them. It's like gum or something..." She muttered, embarrassed as she glared heatedly at the door.

"How did you get gum in them?" Kagome asked in surprise, leaning forward to study the clumped mass stuck between both tails, effectively holding both of them together by the fur.

"I have no idea! But I can't get it out..." She whined, both tails drooping slightly as she hung her head. "Can... Just help me out, would you?" She growled slightly, choosing to ignore the small giggle that erupted from the miko behind her instead of lashing out like she normally would.

"Alright alright, hold still." Kagome shook her head in amusement and reached for the brush to carefully detangle and pick out the gum the best she could.

Several minutes and thousands more curses later both tails were free and waving happily as Sonya inspected the fur with a morose expression on her face. "They look like they're balding."

"I'm sure it'll grow back, Sonya." Kagome shook her head and washed her hands of the gunk and fur stuck to them. "Just wash them and get the rest of that junk out of there before they get stuck again."

"Yeah..." With a huff, Sonya dropped the towel and climbed into the shower, ignoring the stare she knew Kagome pointed at the scars liberally littering her skin.

"Have you told him yet..?"

"..." Sonya stayed silent while adding the shampoo to her tails. "No." She sighed finally, knowing full well the 'him' they were talking about was just outside the door.

"Why not?"

"I don't see the point. It's not like I go prancing about without any clothes on in the first place."

"So you're just going to let him find out himself? Don't you think that will... I don't know, ruin the mood?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow, settling herself against the sink and staring at the wall across from her while they spoke.

"Kagome... Do you really think it's necessary to talk about that right now?" Sonya asked in a sharper tone than she meant, earning a heavy silence afterwards.

"... If that's how you feel then."

She could hear Kagome moving towards the door and let out a long sigh. "Wait, Kagome."

"What?"

"I just... I don't know..." She stopped scrubbing her tails and leaned a shoulder against the cold shower wall, staring down at the drain as the soap and water swirled down it. "I guess I'm scared. I dunno, maybe it'll make me seem less of a woman."

"I doubt that, Sonya. If you didn't notice, he started caring about you after he got to know you, not after he saw you." With that Kagome left, shutting the door quietly behind her and leaning against it.

"Before you ask, Sesshomaru. You should leave it to her to tell you. Or show you if she feels like she can. It's not really my choice to let you know what we were talking about." She stated finally, turning to look at the Inu sitting on the ground beside the door.

Staying silent, Sesshomaru thought over what he heard then nodded slightly, letting the Miko breath a small sigh and walk away, his gold eyes locked on her form before it vanished into her room then returned to the wall across from him, deep in thought.

* * *

"Ah! I feel so much better!" Sonya sighed happily, rubbing a towel over her head as she stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of pajamas on. "You want to take a shower?" She asked Sesshomaru as he stood, a playful smile hovering around her lips as she stared up at him from behind her bangs.

"This one will decline." He stated then turned to stare down the hall. "Um... Alright then. Well, what do you want to do?" Sonya shrugged, pulling the towel from her hair and slinging it over her shoulder into the hamper behind her with the ease of someone completely familiar with the action and placed a hand on her hip as it cocked out to the side.

"We leave in the morning. It would be best for you to sleep." Turning to look at her, Sesshomaru studied her figure curiously. He had figured out from what of the conversation he did hear between her and the miko it was something to do with how she looked, but nothing seemed odd or out of place to him. She was slender at the waist with hips flaring out in an enticing way. Her chest, while not large, was ample enough to draw attention.

Her skin, what was visible, was pale and smooth, barring the faint scars that littered her arms from various fights. Though how she scarred in the first place was beyond his comprehension, none of it took away from the beauty and strength she carried with ease.

"Um... Doggie? Hello? Someone in there?" Sonya tilted her head to the side and waved a hand in his face. "Earth to Lord Doggie."

"Hm." He hummed then turned to walk down the hallway, silently prompting her to follow him down the stairs and into one of the various rooms he had shown her earlier with various, odd seats scattered about.

Casting a look around quickly, he chose the longer seat and laid down on it, his hand reaching out to grab Sonya by the wrist when she came close enough and tugged her down to lay on his chest. "U-Um, Sesshomaru?"

Staring up at the ceiling above them, he stayed quiet, going over his thoughts and trying to order them in the proper way before Sonya shifted against him and rested her chin on her folded hands that rested on his chest, simply staring at him equally quiet.

"You want to know what Kagome and I were talking about, don't you?"

At her question, Sesshomaru looked down at her and studied her face in silence, making the wolf sigh and close her eyes, resting her cheek against her hands instead of her chin as she relaxed against him. "It's... Even if I am a demon now, before I was human. Completely human, and like all of them, I was susceptible to scarring." She stated quietly, her blue eyes opening to stare across the room without really focusing.

"And from the life I had before, I have some pretty bad scars. That's all. I've never really been self-concious about them before. But now I realize it's most likely not normal for women in your time to have such scars, it's not even that normal in this time either, but it's not as surprising as it is where you're from.

Now that you claimed me as your intended..." She blushed slightly at that, still refusing to look over at him as he continued to study her face while she spoke. "I realized it'll happen eventually and you'll see them. I just... I'm feeling a bit nervous about that I guess." She finished and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm worried you'll see them and then realize I'm not as attractive as you found me before."

Finally having heard enough, Sesshomaru reached over and gripped her chin lightly and turned it so she faced him. "This Sesshomaru had ordered you not to speak of yourself in such a way, has he not?"

"I thought you meant about-" He shook his head, silencing her and continued. "You will not degrade yourself in such a way, wolf. This Sesshomaru will not stand for it."

"You're laying down..."

He narrowed his eyes, not amused in the slightest at her weak attempt to change the subject, making her sigh. "Alright fine, I won't say anything else."

A sly smile pulled at her lips as she locked eyes with him, her head leaning into his touch as he shifted his hold to cup her cheek instead. "But you can't blame me if you get surprised when you do see it."

"That is acceptable." Leaning forward, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers gently, savoring her taste and scent as she gripped the front of his haori with a shy blush spreading across her cheeks.

* * *

"You know... Now that I think about it, where is everyone anyway?" Sonya asked suddenly as they finished packing everything into two bags and looked up to stare around the empty living room.

"Oh! Mom left a note on the table. Guess they went for an extended trip to some spa a few miles north of here." Kagome replied, pulling out a folded piece of paper and tossing it over to Sonya so she could read it over. "Oh... Well I suppose that's a good thing. It would have been awkward to try and explain Lord of the Fluff over there." She muttered, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the window behind her where both brothers could be seen standing outside on the porch waiting.

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, the other arm wrapping around her stomach as she bent over, snorting loudly in an effort to stop.

"Hey, you two done yet?" Inuyasha demanded heatedly, stomping into the house with a sour expression on his face. "Oh calm down, pup. If you can't stand spending time with your family, how do you expect to pup Kagome?" She snorted, shaking her head as she finished packing the bag and stood up, heaving it onto her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow over at the hanyou.

"Sh-shut up!" Inuyasha muttered, turning to grab the bag from Kagome and stalked out of the house. Turning to wink at the miko, Sonya gestured for her to follow and they stepped out into the morning air. "Alright, I guess we're ready now." Sonya announced, casting a final glance back at the house before turning to follow the others towards the well house, trying to ignore the foreboding feeling that had begun to settle on her since she woke up that morning.

"Hey, you alright?" Kagome's voice broke Sonya out of her thoughts, making the wolf look over with a surprised look on her face that quickly melted away into a smile. "Yeah, just thinking is all." With another grin, she sped up to walk inside the house and up to the edge of the well where Sesshomaru waited. "Come on then, Doggie. Back to your time." She teased nudging him with her shoulder before he shifted to lift her up with his arm and cradle her to his chest.

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, turning around so the woman could climb up onto his back and jumped inside the well, closely followed by Sesshomaru and his load.

Once they landed, the feeling of something just 'not right' slammed full-force into Sonya, making her gasp in complete surprise. "Damn it! Sesshomaru! Go back now!" Inuyasha's voice filtered through overhead, making both people still inside the well look at each other. "We can't go back unless we jump back in." Sonya whispered to him, making the Inu nod and jump up to land on the edge of the well so they could see what was happening.

A swarm of lower level demons had surrounded the well, completely separating the pack that was there as they tried to fight off the creatures the best they could. "Damn it! Take her back, you bastard!" Inuyasha roared when he saw the two of them still there, swinging the tetsusaiga in a wide arc and slicing through a large group that had tried to overtake him.

"Sesshomaru..." Sonya whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at the chaos around them, her hand gripping his sleeve tightly. Turning to look down at her, Sesshomaru pivoted on the rail of the well and held her out overtop of it. "I will come for you. Stay on the other side." He instructed, gold eyes locked onto her wide blue ones. "Wait! No! You aren't going to leave me there!"

"You will do as you are told." He nearly growled before letting go and watching her fall down to the bottom, her arms stretched out in front of her as if to grab him before she vanished.

Turning around, he dove into the fight, his sword flashing in front of him as he decimated his opponents. A sudden, familiar shout behind him made his body freeze then whirl around, eyes searching the mass of bodies until he caught sight of Sonya being drug from the well, a slimy tentacle wrapped around her throat as she struggled.

"Naraku!" Kagome's cry shook Sesshomaru from his shocked state and made him dart forward, intent on tearing the creature limb from limb with his claws alone only to be stopped by a wave of choking miasma that spewed from the creature holding Sonya.

"Sessh!" Sonya cried out as Naraku lifted higher into the sky, his cruel laughter ringing in the small clearing filled with torn demon parts and the pack that had plagued him so. "I have come for what is mine. Now I will leave you once more." He taunted, pulling the struggling wolf closer to him before turning and vanishing into another cloud of miasma.

Silence fell over the clearing as the pack members all turned to stare at the one member standing a little bit ahead of them, claws twitching with the urge to rip, tear and shred. A loud growl surrounded them, making shivers run up and down each spine as Sesshomaru tossed his head back, gold eyes flaring a dangerous red.

"No!"

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	48. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Woo! Onto the good stuff... Hehehe I loved writing this chapter specifically because I truly believe this is exactly Sesshomaru would admit to what he did in here. I think I did a pretty damn good job at keeping him in character during that bit. I really do.**

**Oh, and for this afternoon: I wasn't feeling too well. And me being me, I sleep when I start feeling sick. I get better faster if I do, so I really apologize for making you guys wait today. I'll make it up to you all tomorrow and post in the afternoon like I used to. Now that I've got the ball rolling again, it should be pretty quick too.**

**The fluff scenes are fun to write and all, but I'm not the best when it comes to that, it makes it harder for me to keep writing the story because of it. I don't know why, but it does. **

**Anyway, I hope you all aren't too mad at me for making you all wait like this. Tomorrow I'll be posting in the afternoon as well, I PROMISE! If I don't keep my promise, feel free to yell at me all you want. Because I know how that feels to be told one thing only to have the rug pulled out from under you. It sucks, so please! Yell at me if I don't keep this promise! **

**Other than that, nothing much else to say...**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_'I'll come for you.'_

Sonya wrapped her arms around her knees and stared blankly at the stone wall in front of her.

_'I'll come for you.'_

_'That's what he said. he didn't say 'this Sesshomaru' or even 'this one'. He said 'I'll come for you.'.'_ Frowning slightly, she propped her chin on her knees and closed her eyes in thought.

_'At times like this I really wish I had paid attention during history class. I'm sure there's some significance behind what he said. I just don't know what it is.'_

She had no idea how long she had been locked in this room, chained to the wall and left there. For all she knew Naraku was probably planning on letting her wither away and die like this. Heaving a sigh, she tipped her head back and stared up at the one small window up at the top of the wall. It was too far away for her to reach because of the chains on her wrists and ankles. Even if she did manage to get out of them, it was too small to crawl through.

_'I wonder how long I've been in here. I can't really tell through the window, but it's been light maybe four times and dark three... So maybe four days? Counting the day I was taken of course. But then again, I've been pretty sleepy lately. It wouldn't surprise me if I had slept through a whole day too...'_

A rattling at the door drew her attention away from the window, her muscles tensing for what she suspected to be a violent beating. Not once has he come to check on her after the first day. Her wounds had healed for the most part, the only thing bothering her now was the sore spot in her ribs where she suspected one broke and healed.

_'Great, and I just got to the point where I can move again...'_ She sighed internally and prepared herself for the worst as the door swung open.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

A familiar, female voice made Sonya's eyes pop open and stare with an open mouth over at Kagura as she waltzed in with a tray of food. "I figured you might be hungry." The wind witch added with a wry smile before turning and shutting the door after Kanna slipped through.

"You're alive..." Sonya murmured, getting to her knees and staring up at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Of course I'm alive. Did you want me dead?"

"No! It's just... I figured after what happened, you'd be dead." She said quickly, waving her hands in front of her wildly before getting to her feet and taking a few steps forward so she could wrap the woman in a tight hug.

"I was worried, that's all."

Kagura looked down at the girl hugging her and allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "It takes more than that to kill me. Besides, I'm on guard duty."

Pulling her head back, Sonya stared up at the woman with an incredulous look on her face. "After what happened, he put you on guard duty?"

"Well, I have a baby sitter too." Kagura shrugged and waved her fan over at Kanna who was holding her mirror to reflect the two standing there. "Ah... So you're the hammer and she's the hand holding it." Sonya snorted then flashed Kanna a small smile too. It wasn't the girl's fault she had to do this, She learned early on whatever Kanna did, it was because Naraku expressly ordered it. If it wasn't an outright order, she wouldn't do anything.

"You got it. Now sit down and eat something. I you look half starved." Kagura ordered lightly, pushing Sonya away so she could settle her onto the ground and place the tray on her lap.

Staring down at the loaded tray, the wolf felt a wide grin spread across her face. "Oh man, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see rice before." She joked, picking up the chopsticks and began shoveling food in her mouth, not caring one bit about table manners at the time.

Kagura shook her head and smiled, seating herself across from Sonya as she tore into the food she had given her, amusement clearly written on her face as she watched her.

"You know, I think people are supposed to breathe while they eat." She said finally, making Sonya pause in the action of attempting to shove a whole roll into her mouth. "Hm?" Blinking slightly, she stared at the woman in front of her, half of the bread hanging from her mouth.

Once she saw that face, Kagura couldn't help it, she laughed. Holding the fan in front of her face, she tried to hide the small tears of mirth gathering in her eyes as she attempted to stop. "Hey! Not my fault I'm so damn hungry." Sonya grumbled, biting off a piece of the bread and chewing it grumply.

"Oh I know, I wasn't supposed to bring you food actually. But I asked how he expected you to live through anything he put you through if you didn't have enough strength." Kagura waved her fan then folded it with a snap and placed her hands on her lap with a small frown.

"He's gone after your pack."

Hearing this, Sonya froze halfway through stuffing another piece of bread in her mouth and put it down on the tray with a long sigh. "It's coming isn't it? The final battle between them and him." Her fists clenched tightly as she glared at the tray in front of her. "I'm supposed to be there, damn it."

"I'm sure you'll get out of here before then. From how Sesshomaru looked when Naraku grabbed you from the well... I'm sure he'll tear apart the entire Eastern lands just to find you." Kagura tapped Sonya on the head with her fan lightly, making her look up with a scowl on her face. "Don't worry, your dog will come for you. I'm sure of it." She added with a sly smile on her face, seemingly satisfied with herself.

Narrowing her eyes, Sonya studied Kagura closely. "What did you do?"

Casting a grin at Sonya, Kagura turned to look at Kanna over her shoulder. "Kanna."

Without a word, the void girl nodded and turned the mirror around to face herself, seemingly searching for something inside then turned it back around to face them, the image changed completely to show Kagura flying on her feather.

Setting the tray to the side, Sonya scooted closer to the mirror, watching curiously as the image of Kagura descended onto the ground in front of Sesshomaru.

"You're looking for her?"

Sesshomaru turned to stare at the witch then turned away, completely ignoring her as he continued walking.

"I can help you. If you haven't realized, she's grown on me too." Kagura added, making the Inu stop and turn back around to stare at her silently.

"Here, this should help you." Kagura added, tossing a stone over to him, watching as he caught it and studied the surface for a moment then turned his attention back to the witch in front of him as if in question.

"It'll react if you get close to Naraku's heart. And if you find his heart, you find Naraku. He's been keeping a close eye on it lately." Kagura stated idly then plucked a feather from her hair. "Go back to the others, Sesshomaru. They want to help too." She added as a parting gift before disappearing into a gust of wind and flew away once more on the giant feather.

Turning to Kagura, Sonya raised an eyebrow as the image faded away to show the reflection of the room once again. "What-"

"I won't answer that right now, Sonya. Just finish eating." Red eyes flicked from the wolf's face then back over to the mirror behind her in warning. Taking the hint, Sonya let out a light sigh and nodded, turning back to the food in silence.

* * *

The air was tense that night around the campfire, all members of the pack staring at the flickering flames in front of them silently as they all contemplated their next move. All members but one, that one being the Inu Lord sitting outside of the light, leaning back against a tree and staring at a strange stone held in his hand.

_'That spider... He took what is mine. And I will have her back.'_ He growled internally, narrowing a dangerous gaze on the stone, as if demanding it to react.

"Sesshomaru..?" A hesitant voice brought him out of his musings and drew his eyes over to the nervous Miko standing in front of him. "I just wanted to know... You have a mark on her, right?" She asked quickly, making the other members turn to look at them in surprise.

"Look, Sonya told me while you and Inuyasha were waiting for us in the Mall. I just wanted to ask if you could tell if she was alright. I'm not sure how a mark works... Or a courting mark... But..." She trailed off, a hopeless expression crossing her face. "Nevermind..." She sighed and turned away, heading back towards the fire when he stopped her.

"She is fine."

Kagome turned around to face him, an expectant gaze locking onto his face. "She is?"

Turning away from her, he stared out over the dark forest surrounding them. "She had been in immense pain at first. But it has healed now. She seems... Calm at the moment." He added, unsure as to why he was explaining this to them and turned back to Kagome, watching as hope and worry warred in her eyes. "She is close, however, this Sesshomaru cannot pinpoint the exact place the spider has put her."

"Can you really tell all of that?" Sango piped up, curious despite the circumstances surrounding the explanation. Turning to look over at the slayer, he dipped his head slightly in a nod. "This one can feel the wolf's emotional state through the mark. It is not strong, but there."

"Momma and Papa said that once when I was little." Shippo remarked from where he lay on his stomach, crayons spread around him as he drew on a paper in front of him. "Papa said that he could tell if Momma was sad even if she wasn't there."

"Hmm... I had no idea a mark could be so strong. I knew demons marked their mates, but I always thought it was just a physical form of being claimed." Sango murmured, staring at the fire in thought. Obviously filing the information away for future reference should she need it.

"Keh, not all demons mark who they're with." Inuyasha snorted, drawing attention to himself as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "They only mark who they think is equal to them."

"You have surprised this one, Little brother. This Sesshomaru had assumed you were ignorant to the demon half of your heritage." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden information the hanyou had given.

"As if, Sesshomaru. I know more than you think." The younger brother spat back then huffed and turned away from the Inu with a scowl on his face. "Sesshomaru..?"

Biting back an irritated growl, Sesshomaru turned a cold gaze back to the Miko who crouched down in front of him. "You think Sonya is your equal?"

Staring at the young woman in silence, he turned the question over in his mind. Truthfully, he had never questioned his reasoning behind wanting to mark Sonya. He just wanted to, and he did what he wanted no matter what. But now that he was faced with the question, he had to wonder just how high up did he hold that irritating woman that had captured his attention.

Sensing he needed time to think, Kagome stood up to move away and was stopped yet again by his voice. "Yes. This Sesshomaru has realized she is equal to him."

Turning her head to face him, Kagome smiled slightly at the strange look in his eyes. "While her physical strength does not match this one's, her spirit and knowledge on the battlefield closely matches this Sesshomaru's." He went on, his gaze turned inward while he spoke.

"Do you love her?"

The question took him by surprise and made his eyes widen slightly as he turned them onto Kagome once more. At his silence, she let out a low sigh and turned to face him again. "Love? You know, as in you can't imagine her not being by your side? You hate the thought of her being with someone else, all you want is her to be happy and healthy?" She pressed, brown eyes seeming to sharpen under the faint moonlight while she spoke.

Turning from her, Sesshomaru cast a look over at the other pack members, even Rin seemed interested in knowing what he had to say. Love? He didn't even want to comprehend the thought of Love. It was useless. Power drew him in, her strength and constant determination was what caught his attentions.

But love?

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the tree, completely ignoring the camp as he thought over everything the Miko had said and asked. Trying to pick apart each word so he could better understand it.

Could he live a life without her?

Of course he could. But it would be empty. He didn't want to think of living hundreds if not thousands of years without her constant irritation.

Would he be able to stand it if she chose someone else?

No, she was his and that was the end of it.

Did he want her to be happy and healthy?

... Of course, if she wasn't happy or healthy, she wasn't the person he knew her to be. He had experienced that already when she came back to them after being tricked by Naraku. He couldn't stand her quiet attitude, it unnerved him completely.

So, did he love her?

A dull pain in his chest throbbed when he thought of that, making his lips turn down slightly into an invisible grimace.

Love? Did he love that wolf?

Sonya...

**Th-Thump**

Sonya laughing.

**Th-Thump**

Her cheerful smile.

**Th-Thump**

Watching as she played with Rin.

**Th-Thump**

Interacting with the other members of the Pack easily.

**Th-Thump**

Did he love her?

**Th-Thump Th-Thump**

Opening his eyes, he stared at the trees in front of him when he answer finally came.

He wanted her with him always, she caught his attention so easily just by being herself. She never acted like she had to treat him any different than she treated anyone else. To her, he was simply Sesshomaru, Doggie. Her friend and intended.

The answer rang clear in his head now. He couldn't deny it now that he had come to terms with it. How could he?

"Yes. This Sesshomaru loves her."

At that the other members of the Pack stopped talking and turned as one to look at the Inu Lord leaning back against the tree away from all of them. Kagome let out a small breath once she was sure she heard right.

Nudging Inuyasha, she shook her head when he turned to look at her in question. Catching the meaning, he turned away from his half-brother, still in a slight daze after hearing what he said. In all the years he had known the bastard, never did he once think he would ever say that. His brother love someone? The thought alone was synonymous with the image of Jaken picking a bunch of flowers willingly while wearing a girl's kimono.

Shaking his head slightly to rid the image from his mind, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her close and letting her lean against him as they all fell silent once again. More determined than ever to get their wolf back.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	49. Fan Mail 7

**Fan Mail 7**

**Wow! Another page and a half of reviews... (OF course it helped that I completely miscounted and assumed I had to post the fan mail after chapter 39 instead of 38 when it should have been posted before... Oh well)**

**With the end of my story quickly approaching, I have to state this right now, after the last chapter (If it ends BEFORE five chapters not after) I will be posting another Fan Mail/Thank You from the Author. I just wanted you all to know that. I dunno how many more chapters there are gonna be, I really don't because with how my writing likes to go, I could end up splitting one chapter into two like I did with 16.**

**Anyway! Onward!**

* * *

_**Mo ****chapter 41 . Apr 12**_

_**Of course I don't mind if you use any of my ideas, I'm a fan of creative inspiration. Thanks for asking tho, bc I gave an idea for another fanfic, which was used, but I wasn't thanked or acknowledged. But anyway I'm glad I could help in anyway, keep your creative juices flowing. I can't wait for the update.**_  
_**P.s. Is there going to be a snippet scene of Kagome and Inuyasha's affections toward another, like a one on one alone time. Even tho they are not the main characters here.**_

_**...**_

**Of course I'm gonna ask. I hate the thought of someone taking my ideas and making them their own without asking me. Why would I do it to someone else? Besides, you're a loyal reader/follower, I would never do anything to break your trust.**

**As for your P.S. I'm not sure about that to be honest. I've been toying with the idea of making a 'Mini-Series' for this story where little snippets and deleted scenes are put for your guys's enjoyment. So I might put something in there about Kags and Inu. Not sure yet though.**

* * *

**_SailorSedna052 chapter 41 . Apr 12_**

**_Here an idea: No fan mail_**

**_If you want to publish them do it on a separate story title._**

**_..._**

**I believe I already answered this in one of my Author's notes at the beginning of one of the chapters.**

* * *

_**Ensis96 chapter 41 . Apr 12**_

_**I reread their kiss, like, ten times and it's still so perfect! :)**_

_**You're writing and scenes flow really great, it's one of my favorite things about the whole story.**_

_**I'm curious about two things; Kanna confirmed Naraku 'sent' for Sonya [something I realized after I'm not panicking about the whole brainwashing diversion]; I wanna know why and finally hear how she got to the Feudal era**_

_**Also, something you've probably said but I've just forgotten- Does Sesshoumaru have 1 arm or 2 in your story? you use the singular a lot but I don't remember Sonya freaking about about one being missing...**_

_**...**_

**Kiss- Thanks! I really had a lot of fun coming up with the exact way for it to go. I'm glad it got such a great review!**

**Writing- You know, sometimes I wonder if my writing is a bit too choppy, but when I read this, I went back and re-read all of the chapters I had posted so far and realized you were right. Sometimes I don't even notice how well something turns out until someone points it out.**

**Kanna- That will be explained later. I know it's confusing as hell, but I promise I will explain everything!**

**Arm- He only has one arm, I don't really point it out because I want you to see things the way Sonya sees things. To her, it doesn't matter that he is missing an arm, so it's not important to point out that he only has one. It flows naturally for me to just write in singular rather than say 'his one arm' or something like that. **

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 40 . Apr 12_**

**_LOVE IT! I love how you "woke" sonya up. and how you made the inuyasha group aware of kagura's predicament and how you made kagura Sonya's "Mother hen" LOVE IT!_**

**...**

****I really couldn't think of another way for her to 'wake up' to be honest. It just seemed to fit with the plot too well to allow for any other idea.****

******And as for Kagura, I always admired her, I completely understand the situation she is in because I'm in one sort of similar to it. (In the sense of being trapped and completely unable to do anything about it without some sort of repercussion) Besides, I figured with Kagura's flair for being a bit, shall we say, dramatic. She'd love Sonya because she's absolutely 'out there' with what she says and how she thinks.******

* * *

_**Mo chapter 42 . Apr 12**_

_**Wow I need a fan because it became hot in here. I love this chapter and can't for more.**_

_********...********_

********No kidding, I was a bit hot under the collar while writing it... Criminy.********

* * *

**_Alura9287 chapter 42 . Apr 13_**

**_AHHHH! Sonya and Fluffy are so cute! I just want to hug them both. Great chapter as always. Can't wait for more._**

**_..._**

**I know! Sometimes I wish I could draw properly so I can make mini-comics about this. They'd be so adorable!**

* * *

**_Black is the New Gold chapter 42 . Apr 13_**

**_I just really love your story and I want to punch Naraku in the face. I love how you portray Sesshomaru because there's that sense of coldness but also affection that's shown when it's needed. Continue the amazing work!_**

**_..._**

**I'd love to punch him in the face... With a baseball bat. If that's possible. I wonder if you can punch someone with an object... **

**And it's REALLY hard to keep him in character during the fluff scenes. That's why I sort of added the small perverted side he shows from time to time. Makes it a little easier on me. Besides, we have no idea how he acts around his 'intended' for all we know, he really is a closet pervert.**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 42 . Apr 13_**

**_When is Sonya going to meet sesshomaru mom?_**

**_..._**

**To be honest, I have no idea how to write his mother. I really don't, I haven't watched the episodes where she shows up enough to be comfortable with writing her. So more than likely it'll only be them talking about how she met his mother rather than actually writing about the visit.**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 44 . Apr 13_**

**_Do you have any idea how long i'v waited for a fanfic with Fluffy in the modern world! Oh I'm so excited! Can't wait for next chapter!_**

**_..._**

**I'm glad to fulfill your dream Lunarose lol. I didn't even know I was, but I know how exciting it is to find a Fanfic with something specific in it that you've been wanting to see. **

* * *

**_NatalieKells chapter 1 . Apr 13_**

**_Awesome first chapter_**

**_..._**

**Glad you liked it, hope the rest of the story was good too!**

* * *

**_flowermanga chapter 44 . Apr 14_**

**_I just read all of the chapters in one night (ugh, I only have two hours before I get ready for school now) and I love your writing! Sonja is a wonderfully crafted OC with a great attitude. Can't wait for the next update! :)_**

**_..._**

**Oh my o.o I hope you didn't fall asleep in school! I'd hate to be the reason you get in trouble. (While the thought is also flattering now that I think about it) But I am glad you liked it that much! It makes me sad it's going to be ending soon-ish... I dunno when really. But it won't be much longer.**

* * *

**_WhiteDogwood chapter 45 . Apr 14_**

**_Review #100. You're welcome. Its cute to see sessy being so possessive. Keep up the good work!_**

**_..._**

**You are awesome! And possessive Sessh is sexy Sessh in my book.**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 45 . Apr 14_**

**_this was so cute!_**

**_Sonya's got guts, I don't think anyone's dared scratch Lord fluffy behind the ear before. :]_**

**_..._**

**I've always wanted to read a story where someone did, I have have yet to find one besides mine. He is a dog, so it's only natural to assume that's a sensitive spot on him... That's what I think anyway. Ahhh cute puppy Sessh!**

* * *

**_Skippie89 chapter 45 . Apr 14_**

**_Really loving the story so far :) Can't wait for the next chapter!_**

**_..._**

**Good to hear, hope it's been keeping you entertained so far!**

* * *

**_flowermanga chapter 46 . Apr 14_**

**_Thanks for updating so soon! I really enjoyed the fluff, although I can't say I'm looking forward to the upcoming Naraku... Once again, I love this story and thank you :)_**

**_..._**

**I really try to update twice a day, but the past couple of days there's been stuff going on in the afternoon to keep me from doing it. The fluff is hard to write, but the resulting reviews afterwards are definitely worth the work. And as for Naraku... Let's just say he gets his.**

**You are welcome?**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 46 . Apr 14_**

**_great chapters wonderful work... i love how this story is evolving and keep it coming my friend..._**

**_..._**

**Sigh, sadpanda thinking about how it'll end. I'm gonna miss all the love I get from you guys.**

* * *

**_WhiteDogwood chapter 47 . 22h ago_**

**_Noooooo! How did the slimeball even know about the well BTW? On the bright side SESS now has the motivation to completely slaughter him. Oh the promises of future gore!_**

**_..._**

**I already PMed you about this, but I figured I ought to explain to the rest of my readers:**

**Since Sonya escaped from him, it's only natural to assume he had been keeping a close eye on Sonya and her actions through Kanna's mirror.**

**And yes... There will be gore. Lots and lots of Gore. (Evil smile)**

* * *

**_D chapter 47 . 22h ago_**

**_OOOOHHHH... I camt wait to read the update. Give Naruka Hell :_**

**_..._**

**Oh trust me, after everyone is through with him, there won't even be enough left of Naraku to even go to hell.**

* * *

**_AkatsukiShizu3 chapter 47 . 20h ago_**

**_God this story is awesome, and damn that Naraku for being such an asshole. So anyways I can't wait for the next update on this chapter hopefully Sesshomaru would open a good old fashion can of whoop ass on that spider._**

**_..._**

**I'm glad you think it's awesome, I never really believed it would be this good. It was just a whim I started writing on and didn't even believe I would finish. I'm glad it's so popular though, it gives me a reason to be busy during my moments of piece. I can't stand sitting around doing nothing.**

**And yes. As a spoiler... Big doggie is gonna bring the hammer down on a tiny spider.**

* * *

**_flowermanga chapter 47 . 19h ago_**

**_Thanks for another update :)_**

**_..._**

**Glad to be of service my fair reader.**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 47 . 14h ago_**

**_hanger, meet cliff -.-_**

**_..._**

**Oh my god, I don't think I've ever read anything like this before and I absolutely love it! XD it's ridiculous how much I laughed after reading the way you worded that. So worth the cliffhanger.**

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I'm really glad you all are so addicted to this story, it gives me hope as a writer that maybe one day I'll be published in a book. If that happens, the 'About the Author' section will have my name on here just so you all know who really wrote it!**

**As for the story: Like I said before, it's nearing it's end. But I am pondering a mini-series with some 'deleted scenes' in it. Various antics that didn't quite make it into the story. I'm not sure what I'll be calling it, but it'll prolly be close to if not actually named 'SUM- Between the Lines' SUM Standing for Surrender Unto Me if you didn't catch that.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you all are still excited about this, the final battle is nearing and just how is Sonya gonna get out of it this time? Who will survive, who will die? **

**Keep reading to find out my friends!**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	50. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**This one is a little short compared to the rest, but it's more of filler/set-up for what's to come. The final battle is approaching folks! I wonder what Naraku has in store for Sonya and the rest of the pack?**

**Can I just say, possessive/angry people are fun to write? Granted I didn't like who it was, but it's still fun to write. I'm such an odd duck (Quack)**

**Anywho, not much else here to say other than hope it works until I can post the next chapter!**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Curling up against the wall, Sonya rested her head on Kagura's leg, silently enjoying the gentle fingers combing through her now shoulder-length hair. It had been at least a full day since Kagura and Kanna came to visit her, and she wasn't too keen on letting them leave now that she had their comforting presences.

However she should have known it wouldn't last. After all, Karma still had a part to play in her life.

Without warning, the door to her cell swung open to reveal Naraku in all his dark glory, red eyes taking in the scene in front of him with a slight curl of his lip. Kanna kneeling opposite of the other two that were taking comfort in each other. "Leave us." He commanded easily, watching as Kanna obediently stood and shuffled her way through the door.

Turning to look over at Kagura, he felt the first stirrings of anger at the belligerent expression she wore, one hand tightly clutching her fan, the other resting protectively on Sonya's shoulder when the wolf sat up.

"Do not disobey me, Kagura." He hissed dangerously, his eyes flashing with an inner light that would make any demon cringe. Reaching up, Sonya gently clasped Kagura's hand before pulling it away from her shoulder. "Go on. Don't get into any more trouble than you already in." She murmured to his silent amusement.

Casting a final look at the wolf, Kagura stood abruptly and swept from the room, unable to stay any longer least she do anything to further anger Naraku.

Shutting the door securely behind the witch, Naraku turned to study his prey standing proudly in front of him, blue eyes flaring with a fire he desired to extinguish. "Now that I have taken lengths to distract your little companions. We have some time." He said in a silky voice, making Sonya grit her teeth and clench her fists tight enough to draw blood from her palms.

Striding forward quickly, he backed her up against the wall and grabbed a wrist to bring her hand up and study the puncture wounds she inflicted on herself. "Now, why should you damage your own flesh when you know I will do it for you?" He nearly purred, bringing her palm up to his lips and flicking his tongue out to catch the stray droplets of blood that spilled out onto the surface. His red eyes taking in the grimace of disgust his touch caused.

Pausing in the action of savoring her taste, he frowned a miniscule amount at the strange tartness that hadn't been there before. Narrowing his eyes, he cut a deeper slit into her palm and took a larger taste of her blood, ignoring the outraged growl from the female he trapped.

_'This taste...'_ Shooting a look at her face now, he studied her features before dropping his gaze to the juncture of her neck that was hidden under the shirt she wore. Reaching out, he tore away the cloth enough to reveal a small, magenta line covering her pulse point. A courting mark with a color that closely resembled that damnable Inu Lord's crests that rested on his cheekbones.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed softly, a claw reaching out to trace the hated line almost delicately, making Sonya flinch out of reflex. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, not caring if he knew she was lying.

With a dangerous growl, he gripped her chin and turned it to face him forcefully, red eyes glaring into blue. "You accepted his mark?" The question laced with venom and promised future pain.

Narrowing her own eyes into an impressive glare, Sonya straightened her spine and tipped her head back as much as his grip would allow her and stated proudly. "Yes."

An outraged roar echoed around the room as he threw her forcefully against the wall behind her then advanced on her hunched form, a hand reaching out to grab the white-gold hair on her head and yanking it painfully up so he could bring her to his eye-level. "You are mine. And I will be damned if that dog takes you away from me." He hissed dangerously, not at all caring for the spiteful laugh she spat out in his face.

"You say you'd be damned if he does? What does that matter if you're already a creature that has been labeled damned? You are not human or demon, you aren't even worthy of being called Hanyou, Naraku. All you are is a cobbled-together creature made of even weaker creatures wrapped around a husk of what a soul used to reside in."

She laughed again, completely ignoring the pain that shot up her back as she tugged at his grip on her hair. "You think you can be equal to me? You aren't even worthy to lick the scum off of my feet, much less try to mark me as a mate."

Hearing this, Naraku snarled viciously, yanking her head back and baring his fangs in promise. "The miasma within my body can easily overpower any courting mark he placed upon you." He growled, watching with a sense of satisfaction when her eyes widened slightly.

"A courting mark that was accepted carries more power than a mating mark that was forced, Naraku. You can never purge the link he created with me." She managed to growl out, finding it difficult with the angle at which he held her head.

"I will take my chances." He smiled coldly before lunging forward to sink his fangs into her throat, reveling in the scream that pierced the air around them. Yes, his bond would prove to be stronger than that dogs. And she will come to terms with that over the years they will spend together.

After he had eliminated the pests that thought could kill him.

* * *

A sudden, white-hot burn of pain radiated through Sesshomaru, taking him completely by surprise so that he stumbled, earning surprised looks from the rest of the pack that was accustomed to his easy grace.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked quietly, walking over to where he regained his balance and placed his hand to the spot on his neck that flared with pain, silently trying to figure out just what it was before he realized exactly where he was touching. His pulse point.

It wasn't his pain. It was Sonya's. And there would only be one reason her pulse point hurt while in Naraku's care.

"He's forcing a claim on her." He growled dangerously, completely ignoring the worried glances thrown his way as he struggled to reign in the flash of his power that wanted to burst forth. "This one does not know how long the link forged between himself and the wolf will last."

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha shouted, walking over to grab Kagome and pull her onto his back while the others climbed onto the flying creatures in their pack and took to the air, Sesshomaru taking lead as he flew up as well on his yoki cloud, easily pinpointing the location judging by the outpour of pain she sent him. Instinct drove her to send it to him, to tell him where she was. Even if she didn't know it, but Naraku's forced claim was helping her as much as it was hurting her.

Clenching his jaw tightly, he raced forward, ignoring all else as he aimed for the barren plain known as 'dead land' due to lack of plant life. A battle waged years before during his father's time decimated the area to the point of where even nature refused to encroach upon the ruined grounds.

"Of course he would choose this place." Inuyasha snorted from where he sprinted below the others, his miko clinging tightly to his back, a bow clutched in one hand, the quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder for easy reach.

As they raced forward, the pain in his neck faded slowly, ebbing away like the tide of the ocean leaving the shore. It wouldn't be much longer before it faded completely, leaving him aimless without his compass.

Just as quickly as it arrived, it vanished, the pain snuffing out faster than he liked, leaving him to continue travelling in the same direction in hopes the estate that followed Naraku wherever he went was in a straight line. Of course, he had no reason to believe it wasn't, but he wouldn't put it past the spider to begin preparations to move away now that he finished marking her.

_'That is if he hasn't taken it upon himself to complete the binding ritual and take her right now.'_ His subconscious spoke up, ripping a feral snarl from his throat at the thought, spurring him to go faster and slowly begin leaving the pack members behind with his greater speed.

He desired nothing more than to feel the spider squirm under his thumb as he slowly crushed it into the ground. He wanted to feel each bone break and watch as the innards spilled out onto the same ground he is crushed against.

Torturing the spider wouldn't be enough in his book, he wanted his soul to _writhe_ in pain for what he dared to do.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	51. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Oh wow I feel like this is getting difficult now. Not because the story is hard to finish, it's just... I don't want it to end. But here I am writing up the final battle, all that will be left is the loose ends that need tying up and that's it! Waa! I have such a great following on this story, I don't want to loose it!**

**Siiigh, I digress, it'll be a few chapters but it is ending little by little. And Naraku is still a slimy creep. He will be until he's reincarnated anyway. Then he's just this nice guy that has horrible karma, resulting in Sonya being sent back to his first incarnation and ends up helping his destruction so he can be reincarnated into her father... Agh, self-fulfilling prophecy.**

**Oh well, it's been awesome though, I just hope the battle I have planned next will come out as well as I'm imagining it in my head. Because if I somehow manage to write what I'm seeing up here, it'll be totally epic. Like, movie-worthy epic.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Faint yelling.

A pounding in my head.

The sounds of fighting.

What is this..?

The feeling of being underwater surrounds me. Chokes me. Consumes me.

I feel like I'm floating. But alone, so alone.

Mother, Father... All my brothers. They all smile at me sadly then fade away into the dark abyss I am trapped in.

_'Sonya...'_

A voice?

_'Sonya, listen to me.'_

Who are you?

_'I am the one you belong to.'_

Be... Belong to?

_'Yes. You wish to be cherished? You desire to be wanted. You want to be surrounded by family?'_

Yes! Don't leave me!

_'Do as I say and kill whoever threatens to take that away from you.'_

Kill?

_'Yes, they wish me dead. If you do not want to be alone again. Kill them.'_

The voice fades away, but not without bringing me from the darkness I float in. Blinking my eyes against the painful light pouring into the room I'm laying in, I sit up and look around in confusion. It's cold and stone, chains on the wall but the door is open. The sounds of a fight flooding through it.

I must kill them. They want to take away the one person who stays with me!

Getting to my feet, I stumble through the door, ignoring the burning pain in my neck as I make my way through the hallways, following the battle, following that voice.

_His voice._

* * *

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts, swinging the Tetsusaiga down and sending a wave of energy towards the spider hanyou with a vicious snarl on his face, Sesshomaru adding the energy from his own sword to aid in his destruction.

But to their frustration, he merely sheds the body parts that began to wither away and moves out of the line of fire, carefully placing himself in front of the estate, knowing full well none of them would dare use a powerful attack and risk destroying the building with Sonya inside.

"Where is she, Naraku?" Kagome demands hotly, arrow strung and pointed dead center in his chest with a gleam in her brown eyes. All the years she had known Sonya, she had protected her without a single thought of her own safety. Now it was her turn to return the favor, no matter what the cost.

"Ah, the wolf. Sonya." He nearly purred in delight at the thought of her, preening slightly at the deadly look he received from Sesshomaru from just saying her name. "She'll be out here shortly." He said with a wave of his hand before glancing over his shoulder with a wide sneer on his face. "Speak of the demon, and she shall appear."

All eyes were turned to the opening of the house, watching a lone figure emerge from it's shadows to reveal Sonya, dirty, several bruises and newly healing cuts littering her arms and face. But nothing as visible as the palm-sized, red spider standing out against the pale skin on point where her neck and shoulder meet.

A low growl rumbled through the air, making the pack members turn to look at Sesshomaru cautiously. His eyes locked on the mark she wore as they flickered between their normal gold to demonic red.

"Sesshomaru! Don't, you might hurt her!" Sango shouted from above where she rode on Kirara, trying to bring the lord to his senses before he changed forms. The last thing they needed was an enraged demon dog stomping all over the estate in an attempt to crush Naraku only to end up hurting their friend in the process.

Hearing Sango's words, Sesshomaru forcefully bit back the fury roiling within him, slowly calming the beast inside until it settled back down to hum in the background instead.

With a sly smile on his face, Naraku reached out and wrapped an arm around Sonya's waist, drawing her to his side and dipped his head down so he could run his nose along the mark on her neck. "Sesshomaru, your taste in women leaves much to be desired. However I will concede she is powerful." He called out, making the Inu clench his fists, frustrated beyond rational belief that he couldn't do anything while the spider held her.

"She has a fire in her that just won't go out. Even now, she's struggling against the mark. Straining against it and wearing herself down, little by little. I can hear her screaming, such a beautiful mind brought to such a pitiful position." He continued, flicking his tongue out to taste the mark before pushing her forward lightly. "Go on then, mate. Take care of them." He ordered abruptly, watching with sharp, red eyes as the wolf walked towards the small army in front of him with even steps, the sparkle in her blue eyes flickering in and out as she fought for control over her instinct.

"Sonya..?" Kagome asked hesitantly, lowering the arrow a notch as the wolf came to a stop in front of them, one fist clenched tight enough to draw blood, the other hanging loosely at her side. "Ka... Go...Me..." She uttered painfully, her face screwing up with effort as she struggled. "Run..."

"No! I'm not leaving you here! You're always protecting me, now it's my turn!" The Miko declared, earning a pitiful look from the woman before instinct reasserted control and left the flicker in her eyes to die slightly. "So be it then." Her voice changed from it's strained tone to one of cold calculation.

Blue eyes flicked over each face there, analyzing carefully before she dove at Inuyasha, knowing he was the destructive force behind the attacks. While the taller of the brothers was stronger, Inuyasha's instinct drove him to continue using powerful attacks without reprieve, leaving little space for a counter-attack.

"Damn it!" He swore under his breath, sheathing his sword and choosing instead to grapple with the wolf hand-to hand as she strove to separate his head from his shoulders without a single change in her expression. Almost a morbid curiosity painting her face as she attacked him, as if she was genuinely curious as to what would happen if she did manage to behead him.

A dark laugh echoed behind her, drawing the other's attentions back to Naraku where he stood on the stairs before them, a satisfied look on his face while he watched the wolf attack Inuyasha ruthlessly. "Vicious, isn't she?"

With a dangerous look on his face, Sesshomaru jolted forward, spurred to kill the spider more than ever while his brother distracted Sonya from what he was doing. As long as she continued to fight him, then Naraku was left open.

Instead of looking around for help, Inuyasha focused fully on Sonya as she dove, jumped and weaved about him with her claws extended, managing to catch him a few times in the chest and arms as he ducked and blocked each time she came at him. A dim memory of her attempt at training him surfaced as she suddenly appeared beside him, one foot swinging to his face and he shifted his arms into the position she nearly beat him into remembering, successfully blocking the heel and grabbing her ankle with the other hand to fling her away.

"You taught me that, damn wolf!" He shouted, advancing on her as she climbed back to her feet, seemingly unphased with his counter. "Don't you remember? You kept slapping me every time I got it wrong!"

A small spark shone in her eyes as she looked at him, the expression morphing from curiosity to outright pain and sorrow before it was forced back again along with the ember, leaving the cold countenance once again.

Sango stayed overhead, watching the fight between Inuyasha and Sonya with a small frown of concentration on her face before veering away and heading for Kagome. "Think of something?" Miroku asked from behind, peering over her shoulder to see where they were going.

"Just an idea." She replied, jumping off of the twin-tailed cat's back before they landed and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! I think I know something that might work!" She cried out, catching the Miko's full attention. "Listen before you ask anything okay?"

* * *

With another grunt of frustration, Inuyasha flung Sonya away from him by her wrists, trying not to hurt the wolf as she continually sprang at him with deadly intent in her eyes. "Remember how you helped me and Kagome?!" He shouted, making the woman stop mid-swing and stare at him in confusion for the first time. "Yeah! Yeah, you helped me realize Kagome was the one I wanted, right?" He added hastily, pleased to see something other than sadness or cold curiosity on her expression.

"You... And Kagome..?" She asked haltingly, as if trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Sonya!" Kagome's voice broke out over the noise of battle, making both Inuyasha and Sonya look over at the miko as she fired a sacred arrow at her.

"Kagome, what the hell!" Inuyasha shouted, preparing to jump and push Sonya out of the way only to be stopped by Sango. "No!"

Blinking, Sonya turned to jump out of the way too late, the arrow not piercing the skin, but instead slicing across the mark on her neck and over her shoulder to stick solidly into the wall behind her.

"Ah!" She cried out, clutching the wound in pain as she collapsed to the ground, prompting the friends not fighting Naraku to rush over and inspect the wolf as she curled on the ground in a fetal position.

"Don't worry about her, I've got this. You guys go take care of Naraku!" Sango prompted, reaching down to help Sonya to her feet and slinging one of her limp arms over her shoulders and drug her over to where Kirara waited, draping her form over the cat's back before sending her up into the air again for safe-keeping. "I hope it works..."

Turning as one, they all raced back into the fray, dodging blows from the spider and adding their own slices into his hide, one by one. Naraku, dazed by the sudden pain that shot through the bond he forced on the wolf, couldn't do more than erect a barrier and hope for the best.

Reaching out through the connection, he cursed under his breath when he found it broken, purified by the power of the miko's arrow. Had he known it would have been broken so easily, he would have completed the bond instead of being satisfied by his mark.

Turning his attention back to the fighters, he opted for Sesshomaru, who was doing the most damage with his sword that withered his flesh away with each cut made. Before long, he wouldn't have enough to regenerate if he didn't take care of the taller out first.

Aiming one tentacle at him, he distracted the Inu enough to sneak another in and wrap around his frame tightly, intending to break something inside by squeezing tight enough.

With a gloating cackle, his eyes gleamed while he watched the Inu Lord faintly struggle to get from his grip, if he had not been the one holding him, he wouldn't have noticed the miniscule movements he made.

"How the mighty have fallen, Sesshomaru." He taunted, drawing him closer so he could look him in the eye as he dyed only to be stopped by a sudden searing pain in the same appendage that clutched the lord, severing it completely from his flesh.

"What!" Turning to face the attacker, he snarled, red eyes meeting a flaring grey. "So, you've broken my bond." He growled, watching as the wolf crouched slightly in front of him, chilling grey eyes locked onto his form. Before he could say anything more, a dangerous smile spread across her lips, revealing sharp fangs that glistened in the light.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	52. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Ooh, a little bit of Sonya's and Kagome's past in this one, gives you an idea as to why she left Kagome in the first place. (Really it's there so the chapter isn't super short and I come up with how exactly the battle is gonna go down...)**

**Because: Surprise! The real battle is next chapter... I'm so lazy sometimes. But oh well, you guys love the cliffies, yes you do. Because they make you anxious the entire wait for the next chapter.**

**Anywayyyyy**

**Just letting you know, I figure there are at MOST 3-4 MAYBE five more chapters after this...**

**I'm still debating on the mini-series. No promises.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_"Hey, Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked up from the book she was studying on her bed and blinked at Sonya where she sat on the edge of the window, looking out over the view of the city it offered. "What?"_

_"What would you do if I were to just leave one day?"_

_"What? Why are you leaving?" Kagome frowned and sat up, putting her feet on the floor as she stared at Sonya worridly. "Look, just because what happened doesn't mean you have to go anywhere! Mom already said you were welcome to stay with us!" She tried to reason with her quickly, thinking she didn't want to be a burden to them._

_"No.. It's not that. I just..." Sonya sighed and ran a hand through her hair and tossed a tired smile over at her friend on the bed. "I just think it's no good if I stay here. It won't take that creep long to figure out where I've been hiding and the longer I stay here.. Well I don't want you guys in that kind of danger."_

_"Sonya, you know Mom said you could stay... No matter what..." Kagome stood and walked over to wrap the girl in a hug, tucking her head against her shoulder and simply holding her._

_Tensing her body slightly, Sonya stared out the window for a moment longer then wrapped a weak arm around Kagome. "Alright. I'll stay for now."_

* * *

_A crashing noise woke the both of them up, sending Sonya to her feet and Kagome gripping her blankets as another crash echoed from downstairs. "What is it?" Kagome whispered, fear lacing her voice as she looked over at Sonya who was shuffling through her things tucked away in the closet. "Don't worry about it." She whispered back, something glinting softly in the light before being tucked away in the waistband of her pants. "Stay here and do not come downstairs for any reason."_

_"Sonya, wait!" She tried to get out of bed before she vanished through the door but was too late. Pressing a shaking hand against the wood, she leaned her ear against it, listening intently for something._

_A gunshot rang out, jolting adrenalin down her spine and kicking her into action as she flung the door open and raced down the stairs, passing her mother and grandfather on the way. Sota happened to be staying the night at a friend's house, good thing now that she thought about it._

_Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, the first thing she saw was blood, pooled on the ground below Sonya where she stood in the hallway facing a bulky man. She covered her mouth to stifle the gasp but it was too loud and drew attention anyway, making Sonya's eyes widen then narrow in anger. "Kagome! I Told you to stay upstairs damn it!"_

_"So this is the girl you keep getting into trouble for."_

_Whirling back around, Sonya stepped to the side to stand in front of Kagome, one hand clasped to her left shoulder where the blood flowed from down her arm and onto the floor below. "She isn't part of any of this! You leave her alone!"_

_"Why would I? She's pretty enough for Benkei." He smiled coldly, sending a chill up Kagome's spine._

_"You touch her, and you will die. I promise you that." Sonya's voice was low, a dangerous note heard clearly in each word._

_"And what will you do with a wounded arm? You have a bullet clearly still inside your shoulder. You can't move it to save your life, much less hers." The man sneered, taking a step forward, eyes locking onto Kagome's over Sonya's shoulder, cruel intent and promises shining there._

_"I told you no!" Sonya shouted, her right hand dropping down to her waistband and whipping out the gun she had tucked away there earlier, aiming it directly at the man in front of them. "You can tell Benkei if he wants me, then I'll meet him somewhere else, anywhere else but here!"_

_A shuffle at the top of the stairs drew his attention, making his smile widen farther if possible. "Oh, and a lovely woman to boot."_

_Sonya shot a panicked glance up the stairs where Momma and Grandpa were standing in obvious fear. "Damn." She grit her teeth and ducked down, sweeping a leg out and knocking the man in the back of the knees, sending him down to the ground and jumping up quickly to plant a foot on his throat, gun pressed against his forehead. "I told you to leave. But you just didn't listen did you?!" She screamed in anger, her finger twitching slightly on the trigger._

_"Sonya, no!" Kagome and her family cried out, rushing forward to try and drag her away from the man. "Stop!" She shouted, turning to face all of them, the hand holding her gun shaking slightly. "Can't you see? Look at this, look at this right now! See what happened here? This is going to continue happening unless I leave! I can't protect you all the time from scum like this, one day I'll be gone doing something and one of them will come storming into the house and hurt every last one of you!"_

_They all quieted at her outburst, eyes locked on the point where the gun pressed harder against the man's head, his face beginning to break out into a fine sheen of sweat as he struggled slightly to try and get away from under her foot only to have it press harder and choke him. "People like this, they won't stop. They won't give up until they get what they want."_

_Turning a blank stare down at the man again, she narrowed her eyes at his face. "If he gets loose, he'll only go running back to his bastard boss."_

_"Sonya, we can call the police, we can get him taken to prison for this." Momma coaxed quietly, trying to soothe the distressed girl. She was so young, barely fifteen, one year older than Kagome, close to two. And here she was, struggling to keep them all safe from the horrible men that wanted her dead._

_"Shh..." She whispered softly, watching as the girl's shoulders shook with the effort to hold onto the gun she clutched tighter in defence. "Grandpa, please call the police while we take care of this man." She called over her shoulder softly, earning a low grunt and shuffling noises as the old man went to the phone._

_"Kagome, can you go get the camping rope from the shed? Quickly now." She added, sending a look over at the young girl next. Kagome shot a glance over at where Sonya was still crouched, foot on the man's neck and gun pressed to his head with a pained expression on her face. "It's ok, Kagome. Go get the rope."_

_With a nod, the girl rushed off and went to gather the rope and raced back into the house._

_"Sonya, I need you to move. I can't tie him up if you have him pinned to the floor." Momma said quietly, gently touching the girl's shoulder and making her flinch from the sudden contact. Looking at the older woman out of the corner of her eye, she slowly let up with her foot and grabbed the man by his shirt, pulling him to sit up while she pressed the gun to his temple this time. "Don't you dare move a muscle or you'll be watching your brains blow out your skull." She hissed darkly once she saw the flicker of his eyes glancing towards the door._

_Momma, choosing to ignore what Sonya said, deftly tied his hands behind his back tightly. "Tie his arms right below his elbows too, Momma. It's harder to slip out of it that way." Sonya said suddenly, making the older woman look up from what she was doing then nodded and continued upwards to tie where Sonya suggested._

_"The police are on their way." Grandpa announced coming into the hallway to study the situation. "Come on now, girl. Put that useless thing away before they get here." He coaxed in his usual, brisk fashion, waving a hand at Momma when she went to protest._

_Sonya stared at the man a moment longer, taking the time to reach around and test the knots before letting the gun drop down to her side and stood up. "I'll be upstairs then. It's better if they don't see me here." She murmured, eyes still locked on the man. "But I won't be far." The warning was clear to all that were there she wouldn't hesitate to send a bullet into his head should he try anything while she was gone._

_Kagome bit her lip and watched as her friend walked up the stairs, worry consuming her as she vanished around the corner once she reached the top._

_Later, after the police left and they were all able to get back to bed, Sonya was gone, leaving nothing but a note explaining she couldn't put them into that situation again._

* * *

"Sonya!" Kagome gasped, going to step forward only to be stopped by Inuyasha as he flung an arm out in front of her. "Don't, Kagome. She's dangerous right now." He murmured, watching as the wolf in front of them flicked her tails lightly, turning her grey eyes to each of them in turn before locking them onto Naraku once more.

"What's wrong with her?" She whispered, a hand raising up to her mouth as she studied her friend in worry. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Her instinct is the only thing keeping her moving right now."

"Instinct?"

"When Naraku forced his claim, her active mind refused it, resulting in her instinct, or inner beast, taking over so the mark would stand. Her beast acknowledged him as the mate and wouldn't allow her to refuse it." Miroku offered as an explanation, walking up to stand beside Inuyasha, his eyes locked onto Sonya as well.

"But... The mark is gone now. I purified it."

"That may be, but the beast inside her was still there when you purified the mark, Kagome. She feels threatened."

"So... Like when Inuyasha loses himself?"

"Yes, but not as dangerous. Her beast has better control over itself than Inuyasha's demon blood does." Miroku shifted slightly on his feet, the jingle of his staff ringing slightly in the air. "At this point, she has no... Alpha so to speak. And without one, she will challenge everyone in the area. Unless her wakeful mind can take control again, she'll attack each of us in turn."

"But why would she do that?" Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's sleeve, leaning forward as if she wanted to run towards her friend with everything in her body at the moment.

"She is a wolf, Kagome. The Sonya you knew before was a human, yes. But this Sonya is a wolf, and pack members need an Alpha. The Alpha Female needs an Alpha. It's how instinct works." Sango explained softly, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder in the process. "Unless she finds an Alpha, she'll challenge every male she comes across until they prove to be stronger."

"But..." She sighed, turning to look over at Sonya as she advanced on Naraku, grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Come to challenge me, wolf?" Naraku taunted, watching her with a hungry look in his red eyes.

"I doubt you'll prove yourself worthy." Sonya growled, tossing her head slightly so her hair could flip out of her eyes. "But you'll prove to be an interesting distraction at least."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha's whisper caught the Miko's attention from the scene in front of them. "What?"

"When she attacks, send an arrow right at Naraku. Maybe she can keep him distracted enough so it can hit."

"You really think that would work, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, raising an eyebrow as she studied the hanyou beside him. "It has to! It's not like we have a lot of options right now." He hissed back, ears flattening themselves against his head as he shot another look over at Sonya and Naraku.

"It's the only thing we've got right now."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	53. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Wow this one is so short. I feel bad because I really don't think I did a good job on it. It just... In my opinion, it sucks, plain and simple. I might go back here in a day or two and go over it again, clean it up and make it pretty so it's not so... Bad.**

**I really apologize for how terrible this chapter turned out to be, but right now it's the best I can do. I've been dealing with a throbbing headache for the past two hours and on top of that I have a shit-ton of stuff on my mind. Probably not the best time to be writing anything, but I promised a chapter so... Here it is.**

**I really feel bad, but what's done is done. Like I said, I'll prolly be going over this chapter here in a few days or so, I'll let you all know if I do anything to it.**

**Anyway**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

With a low growl, Sonya crouched down, eyes locked onto her target in front of her, the sounds of everything and everyone else fading away into the background. The dark one's aura was strong, but she hated it with a passion.

He needed to be destroyed. That's all there was.

Lunging forward, she reached out with her claws, intent on ripping his gut out only to dodge to the side to avoid one of his appendages aiming right for her head. "A weakling depends on your type of attack." She spat out, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth where she had bit down too hard in her rush to get away.

"If you can't fight me with your fists alone, then you are no man."

"I am more than any man." He chuckled watching her glare at him with a sneer on his face. "You will bow to me."

"Your stench is foul, the only reason I would bow to you is to empty my stomach on your feet." Sonya snarled and darted forward again, dodging the tentacles aimed at her only to growl in anger when she came into contact with his barrier.

"Sonya!" A faintly familiar voice called her name, making the wolf turn towards it in irritation and spot a glowing arrow speeding towards her. Jerking in surprise, she slammed herself to the ground as it passed overhead, grazing Naraku in the shoulder.

"You thought to kill me with such an underhanded attack?" He laughed darkly, setting his sights on the miko hidden behind Inuyasha. Looking up, Sonya studied the girl with a small frown on her face. _'I know her. I know her, but from where?'_

"This is where you die!" Naraku's voice rang out, setting the others gathered around on edge as he began attacking once more, completely ignoring Sonya as she slowly climbed to her feet once more.

"No!" Kagome cried out as Naraku managed to distract Inuyasha so he could wrap one of his slimy appendages around her and hoist her into the air.

"Kagome!" The others all doubled their efforts, trying to get to her. A flare of energy washed over them all as Sesshomaru appeared, his sword flashing out to slice the flesh holding Kagome and sent her falling to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's enraged shout could be heard over the sounds of battle, frantic to reach Kagome before she landed. "Damn it!"

A blur rushed past the fighters, headed straight for the Miko. Jumping up into the air, Sonya caught her and landed gently just outside of the battle, grey eyes carefully taking in her physical state before deeming her fine.

"Sonya.." Kagome blinked up at the wolf gripping her shoulders tightly. "Hey, it's me. You know me."

"Ka... Gome..." Sonya whispered softly, a small light of recognition sparking in her eyes as she leaned forward to take a sniff of her hair. "Don't scare me like that."

"Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" Kagome asked frantically, trying to pull away so she could see Sonya better only to be pulled into a hug. "Wh-"

"Sorry." She whispered before pulling away and turning back towards the fight. "I didn't... I didn't mean to act like this. I just..." She looked down at her hands then cast a wry smile over at Kagome. "I like it. It's who I am, Kagome. Human or demon."

"I know..." Kagome smiled back weakly before stepping up beside her. "Come on, lets finish this off."

"Yeah, then I can give that damn idiot a piece of my mind. Letting you fall like that, I ought to smack him on the nose with a newspaper." Sonya muttered, already heading back towards the others, jaw clenched tight enough to make the muscle there twitch slightly.

Kagome bit back a giggle with some difficulty at the image of Sonya punishing Sesshomaru like a dog, her teeth nearly piercing her lower lip with the effort before calming down. "Right, come on!"

With a grin, they both dove back in to help the pack. Sonya and Inuyasha working in tandem to keep the lesser demons and tentacles away from Kagome while she tried to line up a shot on Naraku.

"Sesshomaru!" Sonya called out, earning a quick glance and appearance at her side as they continued fighting. "We need to get Kagome closer. It's hard for her to get a good shot from here."

Turning his gold gaze over to the Miko behind them, the nodded once then vanished once more, his goal being Naraku himself so he could distract the spider while the others moved closer.

"Kagome, can you see it?"

"Yes! It's in his chest right now, but... It's missing a few shards." She muttered, focusing intently on the dark pulse of energy where the jewel resided within Naraku. "Well... one in my heart, Koga's, Kohaku's... And the ones you have."

"That makes seven. He has the rest of them." Kagome finished, nodding her head slightly while she thought over everything and added it to the size of the jewel. "That's about right, unless there's someone else that has a shard and we don't know about them."

"They better not, because this shit is getting old." Sonya muttered, using her claws to behead a demon aiming for Kagome with a scowl of disgust. "These things smell gross."

"Quit your whining, wolf!" Inuyasha barked from the other side, swinging his sword once more to take down two other demons aimed at him. "Shut up and keep fighting!"

"Oh like you're one to talk. All you ever do is complain!" Sonya shot back, her eyes narrowed while she took down another set of demons. "You aren't moving fast enough.' 'we can't stop now' 'why do you have to bathe so often'! I swear, I almost regret getting you together because I think you got worse afterwards!"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then snapped them back open, the arrow she held in the bow thrumming with power as she pushed more into it. _'Just a little more...'_

"Stupid Wolf!"

"Idiot pup!"

"Now!" Kagome shouted, cutting off the argument being thrown over her head and letting the arrow go, watching as it shot across the battlefield, it's pink light incinerating anything that came too close. "You die now, Naraku!"

Red eyes widened as the arrow shot through his barrier and pierced his chest, the power purifying the jewel within his body as it did. "NO!"

He cast a frantic look around for something, anything to make them loose, even the slightest bit before his gaze landed on Sonya. "Even if I die, she comes with me!" He howled, a light flashing in his red eyes before he began to disintegrate himself, one hand reaching out towards the wolf as she collapsed to the ground, arms wrapped around her chest and a whimper of pain slipping from her.

"Sonya!"

The pack all rushed over to help her only to find Kagome crying softly, both hands pressed to her chest, over her heart. "He did something to her, I don't know what it is!" She sobbed frantically, trying to push her purification energy into the shard and fix whatever Naraku did in his last moments. "I.. I can't!"

"Her heart stopped..." She finally whispered, her hands dropping to her sides as she stared blankly down at the unmoving wolf. "Sonya..."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	54. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**So, this chapter turned out awesome, like amazingly awesome. I really do feel proud of this one, more than I should be, but oh well.**

**Anyway, A few glimpses of Sonya's past before meeting Kagome. It's a little sad, but I think it's more of a... Quiet sad rather than a all-out, breaking down into tears sad. You know what I mean? Probably not, I rarely understand myself half the time, so...**

**Oh, and instead of posting the Fan Mail right after this, I'm gonna wait until later tonight and post it before I post the next chapter, that way you all have time to comment on this one.**

**That and I haven't gotten that many reviews since the last Fan Mail and I'm hoping to get a few more before posting the next one. (Hidden motive)**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A soft breeze rustled the hair on Sonya's forehead, making her scrunch her face and open her eyes with a low groan. "Hm..?" Sunlight streamed down onto her face through the leaves of a tree she lay underneath. "What.. Where am I?"

Sitting up, she looked around in confusion, noting the tranquil aura that surrounded the small field she lay in, a bridge in the distance that crossed over a small pond. Intent on finding out just what the hell happened, she got to her feet and noticed the pure white, knee-length shift she wore as it rustled in another breeze.

"Okay... I've been kidnapped, dropped off here and they changed my clothes. Great." She muttered, starting to walk curiously towards the bridge before a voice stopped her in her tracks.

_"Look Momma! I learned a new song on the piano!"_

_Turning around slowly, Sonya watched a younger version of herself race across a hardwood floor towards a cheap piano tucked away in a corner of the house she now found herself in. A beautiful woman with white-gold hair and a slender figure sat in the window nearby, a book in her hands as she turned with a radiant smile towards the young girl climbing up onto the bench in front of the instrument._

_"That's wonderful, Sonya. Let me hear it." She said softly, placing the book to the side and turning her attention fully to the little girl as she lifted the lid over the keys and placed her hands to them, soft notes filling the air that began to take the form of 'Green Sleeves'._

"That's right... I used to love playing the piano. After everything happened, I just forgot." Sonya murmured, walking forward to stand behind her younger self and watched with a sad smile as she happily played the song.

The scene shifted before her eyes once more and left Sonya standing in a familiar bedroom decorated in stars and moons as her father tucked her child-self into bed. _"Daddy, tell me a story."_

_"Well..." The man's voice rumbled slightly as he hummed in thought then flashed a bright smile down at the expectant girl cuddled up in her bed, clutching a stuffed wolf to her chest with wide blue eyes._

_"What kind of story do you want to hear?"_

_"Something... With a happy ending!" Sonya giggled and snuggled deeper into her blankets as she watched her father close his eyes in thought before beginning._

_"Once upon a time, there was a young prince and a young princess who lived next to each other in neighboring kingdoms._

_They grew up together, spent nearly every day together and they played and learned how to rule when they grew old enough to ascend to the throne._

_The prince fell deeply in love with the princess, but was too shy to tell her and so he continued to play as the dutiful friend she depended on when she needed someone there._

_Finally, the prince and princess were old enough to ascend and were to take their rightful place in their thrones. The years passed without the two friends seeing each other, but they wrote often to keep their friendship alive._

_Then one day, the prince received a letter from his beloved announcing her engagement to the lord of another kingdom and wished for him to attend the feast that was to be held in celebration._

_The prince, heartbroken over what he had learned decided he could not go for his sadness might ruin the princess's happiness._

_The celebration came and went, the prince stayed in his castle, refusing to come out for anything and taking care of his kingdom from afar._

_The years passed, the letters grew fewer and fewer until one day, they stopped. The prince, now old and grey decided he had spent enough time away from the princess and set out to travel to her castle and inquire to her health._

_Upon arriving, however, he learned she had died days after he received her last letter. Her daughters and only son were the only ones left of the princess, her husband having died years before._

_Her children then explained that their mother spoke of him often and confessed to them one night that she had hoped he would come to the celebration to stop the engagement and propose his own intentions._

_The prince, feeling the pain of new heartbreak, fell to his knees and covered his face as the tears fell. How could he have known? The princess never asked him or told him her thoughts on the matter._

_A soft light enveloped the prince, making him look up and see the face of a beautiful woman cloaked in light. "My worn prince with a broken heart, I will grant you your hearts desire. The pain in your soul calls me to sooth it and I shall." The woman said gently, waving a hand at him so he would rise to his feet._

_"You will be sent back to the day of the Princess's celebration. If you do not wish to walk this path again, you know what you must do." With that, the woman faded away, leaving him in his castle._

_Looking around in confusion, the prince caught sight of his reflection in the windows. He was young again! And that could only mean the strange woman had done as she said._

_Racing out to the stables, he took a horse and rode off into the night, racing towards his princess with a newfound determination in his soul._

_Arriving at her castle, he burst through the doors and quickly made his way up to the throne the princess sat upon. Taking her hand, he knelt on one knee, his eyes locked firmly on hers and declared his love to her and his desire for her to take his proposal instead._

_The visiting lord, having heard this only turned to the princess as she stared in shocked silence at the prince before her. "Do as you wish, Princess." He told her when she turned to look at her fiancee. _

_With a radiant smile, she placed a gentle kiss on the lord's cheek before reaching down and pulling the prince to his feet, her arms wrapping around him tightly._

_They were married within a week, the prince and princess, and grew old together rather than far apart. They had two daughters and a son, who they told the story of their parents love and how it came to be each night before bed."_

_Sonya's father leaned down and brushed his lips across the sleeping girl's head before standing. "And you, princess, will find your prince one day." With a final smile on his face, he shut the door behind him._

The scene changed again, leaving Sonya standing in a dirty alley, her younger self curled up in a small niche, her arms wrapped around her legs and blue eyes staring emptily in front of her. Dirt stained her clothing and smudged her cheeks.

_"Hey, kid. You lost?"_

_Both versions of Sonya turned towards the voice, a tall man standing off to the side with a cigarette held firmly between his lips as he eyed the young girl curled up on the ground. Finally understanding the question he asked was directed towards her, the girl shook her head and rested her chin on her knees once more._

_"Well... Did you lose your parents?"_

_At that, the young girl curled further into herself, head shaking once more as she tried to hide from the man. Seeing this, the man knelt down, the light blocking his features leaving so his face could be seen, making Sonya suck in a small breath in surprise._

_"Aoi... That's right, Aoi was the one that found me." She smiled softly as she watched him hold a hand out to the young girl with a gentle look on his face._

_"Well, how about this. I can take you back to my place for a few days. What's your name?"_

_The young girl looked up at him blankly before opening her mouth for a second then closing it again with a small sigh, her blue eyes dropping to the ground between the two of them._

_Reaching out, Aoi rested a hand on her head, ruffling the dirty hair there gently with a small laugh. "It's alright if you don't want to talk. I'm not gonna make you."_

_Looking back up with wide eyes, the girl stared at the man smiling gently down at her and managed a shy smile in return. "There you go! See, smiling makes everything seem better." He grinned and helped the girl to her feet and pulled her onto his back._

_"Come on, let's get you a hot bath and some food in that stomach of yours."_

Sonya smiled softly and watched as the figures faded away into the distance, leaving her alone in a field of white. "Hmm... Guess that's all that was important, huh?"

"Not quite, kiddo."

Whirling around at the sound of a familiar voice, Sonya stared up at Aoi in absolute surprise. "A-Aoi!" She cried out, flinging herself into his arms and clutched the white shirt he wore tightly, sobbing softly into the cloth.

"Hey now, no tears. What have I told you about that?" He laughed quietly, a hand petting her hair gently.

"That I shouldn't cry for happy things..." She whispered, wiping her eyes on his shirt like she used to when she was a child and looked back up at him with a watery smile. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to show you the way, Kid. As much as we all miss you, there's other people that need you more right now." He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her through the white slowly.

"Show me the way?" Sonya frowned in confusion, her gaze turning to face forward as he lead her along.

"Yeah, you gotta go back, Sonya."

"But... I..." She stopped and frowned again, confusion swamping her at the moment. "Why am I here, anyway?"

"You decide now is the time to ask that question? Sheesh." Aoi shook his head and chuckled lightly. "You died, Sonya. That's why."

Stopping suddenly, Sonya brought her hands up to her mouth as the memory of what happened washed over her. "Oh no..."

"Yep, and we all decided instead of leading you back over that bridge, to send you to your friends... And er..." He grinned suddenly, eyes dropping down to her neck. "Your... Demon."

"My- Demon?!" She squeaked and felt her face heat up. "Wh- I don't know-"

"He's the one that left this, didn't he?" Aoi asked, a finger coming out to trace the pulse point on her neck, following the magenta line that trailed along it.

"It's still there?" She frowned and twisted her head, trying to see it. "Yeah, it's actually kind of pretty. Never thought you'd look good with a tattoo, Kid."

"It's not a tattoo! It's a courting mark!" Sonya huffed, earning a laugh from the taller man as they started walking again. "I know I know, don't worry about it. But I figure, if that mark stayed, even after you were marked by that slimeball... Then he must mean a lot more to you than you've admitted."

Blinking slightly, Sonya felt her face heat again. "We-well..."

"You wouldn't have let him if you didn't want him to. I know you, Sonya. You'd have made him a woman if he tried to do it against your will. The slimeball excluded considering you weren't exactly able to get away from him." Aoi grinned at her again as they came to a stop once more, his hands coming out to rest on her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"You need to go back."

"But... I... I don't even know if I'm supposed to be there!" Sonya burst out in frustration. "I was born in Kagome's time. I wasn't born in the feudal era! How do I know I'm not screwing up the future by being with him if he's supposed to be with someone else?"

Aoi laughed at this and shook his head. "You really are hopeless sometimes, Kid." Turning his attention to something over her shoulder, he smiled and turned her around, showing her the sight of her younger self laying in a bed and staring up at another man as he settled down into the chair beside her.

_"Don't you remember the story Kinshiro used to tell you at night?"_

_Frowning Sonya pulled away from Aoi and walked closer to the two figures, watching as the older man grinned down at her younger self. "So... You wanna hear a story?"_

_"I'm not a kid you know."_

_"No shit, don't tell Aoi I said that to you. But this one is a good one, Sonya. I promise."_

_"Will you leave me alone after you tell me?"_

_"Yup, now you wanna hear it?"_

_The younger girl sighed and rolled her eyes, Sonya could see she was fighting back a smile as she settled down into bed and turned her attention to Kinshiro beside her. "Alright."_

_"Alright! Good, now let's see. You know our gang's been around for a while, right?"_

_"Well yeah, everyone keeps telling me it's been around longer than any of the other gangs around here."_

_"Well, haven't you ever wondered how it started?"_

_"Kinshiro, you suck at telling stories."_

_"Alright, fine you brat." The man laughed and ruffled her hair before leaning back in the chair. "You see, there was a group of bandits from a long time ago, they were known for going to all sorts of towns and villages, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest._

_Well, one day they were being attacked by some creature when a wolf with two tails appeared, saving their lives easily by killing the creature off._

_Well, these guys were pretty impressed because this wolf was obviously powerful. Not to mention it didn't ask for anything in return, so they offered their strength and skill to the wolf as a way to repay._

_The wolf didn't care and just told them to watch over it's home while it travelled around._

_They did so dutifully, the wolf stopping by from time to time only to leave after only a few days. One time it came back with several people, and the men were confused because the wolf never brought anyone back to it's home before._

_Then the wolf said it didn't need their help anymore because it offered it's help to these people that were on a long journey. The wolf wouldn't be coming back to it's home for a long time and told them they couldn't come with._

_But before sending them off, the wolf took a lock of it's fur and turned it into a ring with it's power and gave it to the youngest, making him promise to pass the ring to the next leader of their group should he ever need to leave or if he were to die._

_After that it's just been that way, they never saw the wolf again, but the group of men grew and changed over the years, the ring passing from leader to leader until it was passed to Aoi. And now you know, the origin of the Ookami gang."_

_"That story sucked." Sonya stuck her tongue playfully out at Kinshiro as he stuck his own out at her. "Well shoot me for trying."_

_"You need to brush up on your storytelling skills there, Kin."_

_"Yeah yeah, now get to sleep." The man rolled his eyes and stood up, moving away from the girl only to have her voice stop him at the door. "Kin... Thanks."_

_Turning to look at her, he offered a small smile. "Yeah, no problem, Sonya."_

The scene faded away leaving Sonya and Aoi standing in the field of white again.

"Hold on, I know that story. I did that!" She finally gasped and turned to glare up at Aoi's smug expression. "There you see? You started this gang, so that just proves you have to be in that time. You belong there."

"But... If that's true, then why didn't it protect you, the ring I mean." Sonya frowned slightly, her eyes dropping down to his hands and studied his bare fingers.

"I took it off when I first heard the attack. I didn't want that creep to get his hands on it." Aoi shrugged then rested a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, Sonya. You can't change your past, but you can change your future. But you have to go back to do that."

Sonya sighed softly and rested her head against his shoulder, prompting the older man to wrap her into a hug. "I miss you all so much."

"We miss you too, Kid. But you have a life to live before ever coming here. A nice long life with that demon of yours." Aoi murmured, resting his chin on her head as he held her close.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

"His name is Sesshomaru and he's a Dog."

"Really, now that is interesting. My little wolfling fell in love with a dog." Aoi chuckled before pulling away to study her face. "You gonna go back?"

"Yea..." Sonya sighed and looked over at a flare of light that popped up at her words. "Hey, hold on, how do you know so much about any of this? Last I knew you didn't know a damn thing about demons and their lords." Sonya said suddenly, turning to look at Aoi as he laughed outright.

"You'd be surprised what you'd learn after dying, Sonya." He grinned then flicked her forehead lightly. "So your demon's a lord, huh? Little Sonya caught herself a good one."

"Hey!" She blushed and covered her forehead with a pout.

"Just don't be so tough all the time. A man's gotta feel like he can protect you at least a little bit or they feel useless." He teased before turning her to face the light. "Now get going, we'll be waiting for you when your time comes, Sonya. We all wanna be reincarnated at the same time."

"That's just being stupid." She muttered, walking towards the light. "Eh, to each their own. Go on now, and you better not screw this up with that dog of yours."

"Oh shut up and go back to being dead, Aoi." Sonya grumbled, earning another laugh. "Don't be mean, Sonya. We're all just worried about you."

"I know..." She stopped and looked up at him with a small smile. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll be watching over you, Kid. Now go." Aoi hugged her once more before turning her around and pushing her towards the light. "Don't you dare forget to be happy either!" He called just as she stepped into the light and began floating along.

Leaning forward, she tried to make out something, anything in the strange light before a figure appeared in front of her, making her body come to a stop. "Oh great, now who?"

The figure stepped forward, allowing Sonya to see her features clearly, black hair and kind eyes, strange armor like clothing covered her frame.

"I am Midoriko. And I've come with an offer for you, Sonya."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	55. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Woo! And now we get to see exactly why and how Sonya came to be in the Feudal Era and why she was a wolf! Ahhh I love the big reveal in a story. I mean, writing a whole story surrounding one mystery is fun and all, but to write a story that hints at that one thing that is never answered until the end... That makes it all the more satisfying because everyone is frantic to find out what it is.**

**Hope it was good enough for all of you, because me? One of my best ideas. Really, I come up with all sorts of twisted things to put into stories, but this one? This one takes the cake.**

**Anyway, besides my self-congratulatory spew I just wanted to say that the next chapter will more than likely be the last one. So I'll wait to post the final Fan Mail/Author's Appreciation until then.**

**I just wanted to say, thanks for reading guys and see you at the end.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Sesshomaru knelt beside Sonya's body, his eyes refusing to move from her still face as he reached out to touch her cheek. "Sesshomaru..?"

Ignoring the voice of his half-brother, Sesshomaru stood and reached for his tensaiga._ 'Tensaiga, you will obey this Sesshomaru.'_ He mentally growled at the silent weapon held in his hand, trying to force his will upon it so he could bring her back. He had to bring her back, there was no living without that damnable, irritating wolf by his side.

Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the blade, silently commanding it to do something, anything!_ 'Allow this one to save her!'_

Nothing.

Not even a spark of power, not the smallest of pulses came from the sword in his hand. A pang shot through his chest as he let the sword clatter to the ground and knelt next to Sonya once more, gathering her to his chest tightly. _'Sonya...'_

The rest of the pack members were silent as they watched him mourn in silence. If it had been anyone else he held, they would have been shocked to see him act like this.

But this was Sonya he held, it was her lifeless body in his grip as he buried his nose in her hair. They all mourned along with him, Kagome lost her best friend.

Inuyasha lost an adopted sister.

Miroku and Sango lost a companion they could never replace.

Shippo lost an aunt.

Rin lost a mother.

They all lost someone, and it was the same person held to the Inu's chest.

* * *

"What do you mean, offer?" Sonya raised an eyebrow at the powerful miko in front of her, slightly anxious to get back to her friends. There was an Inu that deserved a smack to the head for what he did to Kagome followed by a kiss for simply being hers.

Midoriko smiled gently and reached out, touching the spot above her chest where the shard resided. "Do you know how you came to be here, Sonya?"

"Here? Well... I died." Sonya snorted lightly, rolling her eyes at the random question. The miko laughed and shook her head at the answer. "In the era you found yourself in. How did you end up there?"

"Um... Well..." Sonya pulled her eyebrows together in thought before shrugging her shoulders. "No idea really. I never bothered to find out."

Midoriko touched above the shard again, making it shine dully under her skin. "This shard is the same one Naraku placed a wish upon. His wish being to have someone with a soul like his own to help him fulfil his desire to conquer all."

Blinking at the revelation, Sonya stared up at the woman in front of her. "You mean.. He's the one that brought me here?"

"I am the one that took you to the past, Sonya." Midoriko's eyes glowed slightly before fading back away to their normal color. "He made his wish and I fulfilled it. However, He did not say the owner of the soul had to be _willing_ to help him." A mischievous glint shone in her eyes at that statement, making Sonya grin slightly.

"You know... I think I like you, Midoriko."

The miko smiled and let her hand fall back to her side, the shard in Sonya's chest no longer glowing without her contact. "You share a part of his soul, Sonya. His reincarnation is your father. You were the closest match to his wish."

"Alright... But that doesn't explain the whole 'suddenly a demon thing." Sonya eyed the woman curiously, watching as she turned away in thought.

Midoriko stared off to the side, silently contemplating for a moment before giving the girl in front of her a gentle smile. "Your body wouldn't have survived long in his world or in his clutches. I altered it so you would survive."

Looking down at herself, Sonya frowned slightly. "But... Why two tails?"

"Did you not hear the story your adopted sibling told? You needed to complete the story of the past so it could come in full circle." The miko chastised lightly, that same smile on her face.

"Alright... I can understand that..." Sonya let out a low sigh, suddenly feeling very tired at the moment. "So what is this offer of yours?"

"I offer you a choice. The jewel within your heart was the same to make a wish that brought you to this exact point in your life. However, the power in the jewel is still inside. I can grant one more wish for your sake."

"I can make you forget all the pain of your past. So you may no longer be under it's shadow. Your parents dying, your adopted family dying... Everything Naraku had done to you. I can make the pain fade away so you are only left with memory. This is the only thing I can do for you." Midoriko touched above the shard again, the light shining from it almost painfully bright before it faded once more.

"Should you remember any of those memories, they will no longer plague you with sadness or fear. Only the memories will be there, nothing more."

Sonya bit down on her lip, staring at the woman in front of her. "But... Why?"

"Your nightmares, Sonya. They will not be kind to you for years to come." Midoriko said softly, the smile slipping from her face as she regarded the wolf in front of her with a trace of sorrow. "I no longer wish to see you in pain."

"But..." Sonya stopped and let out a small breath, her eyes closing in thought. Everything that hurt her in the past would come back to haunt her eventually, she knew that once everything cooled down and she was able to relax without having something on her mind constantly it would all come rushing back to her.

She was on the verge of agreeing with the miko when Aoi's voice came to mind from a long time ago.

_'Pain is what makes you who you will be in the future. Without pain, you will never learn from whatever mistake you make.'_

_'I don't want to hurt anymore, Aoi! I keep dreaming of Momma and Daddy laying there lifeless!'_

_'Hush now, Kiddo. Listen to me, when you cry over someone you lost, it only means you loved them so much that it hurts they're gone. If you didn't have that pain in your heart, then you didn't love them. Would you want to remember your parents and not feel sadness over their passing because you didn't love them?'_

_'No...'_

_'Then crying is what you need to do. The pain will fade eventually, Sonya. But until then, just remember. You will always have someone here to hold you and help you through it. You will never be alone.'_

_'... You promise?'_

_'I swear, Sonya.'_

Feeling a small smile steal over her face at the memory, Sonya opened her eyes and looked up at the woman's face. "You know what..? No thanks, Midoriko. This pain... It makes me who I am. If I didn't have it, then I would never know the real emotion I felt towards anything anymore."

The Miko smiled brightly at her words and suddenly reached forward, pulling Sonya into a hug. "That is the answer I wanted to hear."

Pulling away, she rested her hands on Sonya's shoulders. "Allow me to grant you a wish myself."

"What on earth would you wish for someone else?" Sonya questioned curiously, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning forward, Midoriko placed her lips to Sonya's forehead lightly. "I wish for you, your friends and your family to no longer suffer the pain of loss again."

With that, she faded away, leaving Sonya alone in the halo of light. "Wait! Just what does that mean!"

"You will find out, little wolf. Now go to your family." Midoriko's words echoed around her before a sudden force shoved her forward, sending her hurtling through the light at a blinding pace.

A flash of light and sudden pain erupted in her chest as she slammed back into reality. "Ah! Ahhhh..." She coughed violently, her body lurching with pain as she spasmed slightly. "Fuck that hurt, stupid bitch..." She groaned, ignoring her surroundings at the moment.

"Sonya..?" Hearing that, Sonya turned around to face Kagome with a pained grin on her face. "Hey, Kags. What's going on? You all look like you're at a funeral or something..."

Turning her gaze from one face to the next, she soaked in the shocked expressions gleefully. Oh yes, she just loved to surprise people in the most impossible ways. This is the best one yet.

Finally realizing she wasn't laying on the ground, she turned her eyes upwards to stare at a pair of familiar gold eyes staring down at her. "Hey, Doggie. Miss me?" She grinned again, feeling a pair of arms tighten around her at the question.

Hold on a second.

_Arms?_

Looking down, she spied two identical hands resting on her leg and shoulder as Sesshomaru held her to his chest. "Hold up. Since when did you have two arms? No way you hid that thing from me all this time!" She demanded, struggling in his hold for a moment until he relented and shifted her so he could hold the arm out for her inspection.

"It was the shard in your chest, Sonya. It started glowing for some reason and the next thing we know, Sesshomaru's arm grew back." Kagome murmured, drawing the wolf's gaze back over to the miko as she stared down at a single shard held between two fingers. "Is that.."

"Yeah... After his arm healed, we all were surrounded by this pink light, then it faded away and the shard was laying on your chest." Kagome said softly, her eyes still glued onto the shard she held until a hand reached out and covered hers lightly. "Hey... I'm back now. Don't worry about it."

Casting a look up at Sesshomaru, she tipped her head over to Kagome in question. Realizing what she wanted, he reluctantly put her down on the ground so she could kneel up and pull Kagome into her arms tightly. "I'm here, Kags. I don't plan on going anywhere else either." She whispered soothingly into the girl's ear when she broke down, clutching Sonya tightly as she sobbed into her shirt.

Before she knew it, the others in the pack were surrounding her, Sango hugging both her and Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku standing off to the side with grins on their faces, Shippo and Rin squeezing their ways into the hug while Sesshomaru simply placed his hand on her shoulder.

Once she had Kagome calmed down and relaxed again, she turned her attention to the Inu behind her. "And you!" She smacked him on his new arm, making his eyes widen a fraction. "Cutting Kagome loose like that then letting her fall! She could have broken her neck!" She growled up at him, smacking his arm again.

Looking completely lost, Sesshomaru glanced over at his half-brother and Miroku, silently asking what happened only to receive two shrugs and matching smirks to accompany them.

A body suddenly hurling itself into his arms, broke his attention and brought it back down to the wolf now clinging to him tightly. "Don't you ever do anything stupid and get yourself killed, you hear me?" She muttered, blue eyes glaring up at him sullenly.

"This Sesshomaru..-"

"No, don't go all 'this Sesshomaru' or 'this One' crap on me again. You spoke in first person before he took me. You do it now." Sonya growled again, narrowing her eyes as she continued to glare.

Staring down at her, Sesshomaru opened his mouth then closed it again, completely unsure as to what was going on only to freeze when a pair of soft lips pressed against his.

Reaching up, Sonya wound her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair lightly as she moved her lips against his slowly, coaxing him to respond for a moment, then pulled away to rest her forehead against his.

"I swear." Sesshomaru murmured so she could hear, earning a smug grin and another, quick kiss before she jumped from his lap and turned to face the others. "Well! Now what?"

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	56. Chapter 46

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Alright, kinda short for a final chapter, but everything just wrapped up so nicely with the way I wrote it.**

**And I have come to a decision. I WILL be posting a Mini-series of Surrender Unto Me called 'S.U.M.- Between the Lines'**

**It'll hold a few chapters I decided not to post, some portions of other chapters I took out and just little funnies I figured you might like to see.**

**Because, the way I write, I write around some things that I think of. Like for instance, I mentioned Sonya met Koga before, but I never explained the meeting other than vague references. I'll be posting the meeting on there. And so on and so forth.**

**I'm not sure how LONG the Mini-series will be, but it all depends on my ideas and what I think is worth being posted.**

**As for the whole Sessh/Sonya thing.**

**I'm not posting any citrus. I don't think I could do it justice or anything, but if anyone is interested in it, I suppose I could type it up and send it to whoever pms me. No promises about it being any good though.**

**Oh well**

**I am going to wait two hours before posting the final Fan Mail/Author's Appreciation so you can get a final review in. **

**And now, I would like to present to you**

**The final chapter of Surrender Unto Me**

**Thank you all for reading**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's Characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A week later found the pack gathering up the spare jewel shards from Koga and Kohaku. Koga had already given them up the second he spotted Sonya giving him a look that promised a painful and humiliating death if he refused.

Kohaku... They were still searching. They didn't know if Naraku had killed him already, but if that were the truth, then where was the shard?

Sango was in a constant state of worry as they traveled each day, asking everyone they came across if they had seen a young man with his description. But the answer was always the same.

_'No.'_

_'Can't say I have.'_

_'Sorry, I can't help you.'_

Needless to say, the slayer was nearly at her whits end as they settled down for the night once more. Miroku had been... Uncommonly understanding with her emotional state and hasn't even tried to grope her once during all of this.

With a soft sigh, Sonya settled down next to Sesshomaru, her eyes locked onto Sango's form across from her on the other side of the fire. Feeling the Inu shift beside her, she looked up and flashed a slight smile at his inquiring glance. "It's nothing, just... Worried I guess."

Gold eyes flicked over to Sango's hunched form while she stared into the fire silently, Miroku sitting beside her with an arm around her shoulders. "The Slayer boy has unique stealth for one his age." He commented, earning a quick look from Sango before her eyes dropped down to the ground.

"He was pretty good at hiding." She admitted quietly then laughed. "I remember one time Father wanted him to train, so Kohaku hid himself on the roof of the house for several hours. Kirara was the one that ended up finding him."

"Then he's probably just worried that Naraku is looking for him. Once he hears that he's dead, he'll probably come out of hiding, wherever he is and come looking for you." Kagome soothed the slayer, earning a grateful smile and nod. "Yeah... You're probably right, Kagome. Thanks."

Sonya smiled and leaned up against Sesshomaru's shoulder, holding back a small yawn as it threatened to slip out. "Hmm, so... You still want me around, Doggie?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Sonya where she leaned against him and raised a hand to trace the mark on her neck. "Does this not prove that fact already?"

"You realize if you do want me, you're stuck with me. Wolves do mate for life..." She trailed off, one eyebrow raised up in question to what he said. "Hm." Sesshomaru hummed in thought, his eyes trailing over her features before closing them and pulling her closer and onto his lap. "This one believes you will be adequate in bearing a heir for This Sesshomaru." He stated loftily, earning a punch to the chest as Sonya glared up at him.

"Oh no, I am not a kid person. I don't like babies that much, they drool, they slobber and they just... Ew." She shook her head vehemently, ignoring the sudden predatory look in the Inu's eyes as he studied her. "I am not having kids."

"Hm."

"I mean it, Doggie. No kids. None, absolutely not."

Leaning closer, Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk curl the corner of his lips upwards. "I believe you do not have a say in the matter." Chuckling at her outraged expression, he folded her into his arms and buried his nose in her hair.

"I'll castrate you, Sesshomaru."

"I do not think you would get so far."

Sonya growled under her breath, ignoring the amused looks she was receiving from the other members of the pack, sulking where she sat on his lap as he held her close. "If you want kids, get some other girl for that. I'll just live a virgin the rest of my life."

She felt a low rumble against her chest as Sesshomaru growled softly in his throat so she was the only one to hear it. "In order for the bond to complete, you will be bedded." He warned quietly in her ear, making her face flush a dark red. "I'll stay single then, thanks." She squeaked out, shifting to get out of his grip only to have it tighten further.

"You are staying here, Wolf."

"I don't want to be sitting on the lap of a closet pervert!" She hissed quietly, trying to get out of his grip with as little movement as possible so the pack wouldn't notice what was going on.

Sesshomaru brushed his lips against her ear, a low chuckle sending a shiver up her spine. "You have no choice, So-nya."

"You're impossible."

* * *

**-Fast forward-**

Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru paused in the hallway, deep in thought before a familiar voice interrupted him. "Couldn't help yourself... Could you?" Glancing over he caught sight of Sonya leaning against the wall just a little ways down the hall from where he stood, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

"It reminds me of a simpler time."

"I'm sure... Simpler... I can't believe I'm jealous of her." She sighed lightly then laughed as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips, a small smile hovering around his lips as they stared at each other, her arms coming up to link behind his neck as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Then again... I do have you all to myself now..." She purred quietly, pressing herself against his chest as she toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Mo~om!" A voice cried out, dragging the two's attention away from each other and over to the young boy of ten running towards them with a distressed look on his face.

"What is it now, Aoi." Sonya sighed, pulling her arms away from Sesshomaru to crouch down in front of the nearly crying boy, one hand resting on his head as he struggled to catch his breath between heaving sobs he tried to suppress. "It's Arai. He's teasing me about my tail again!" He declared, turning to the side slightly to display the source of his twin brother's teasing yet again.

Sighing softly, Sonya shook her head and smiled at her youngest, watching as he stubbornly wiped at his eyes with a small pout on his face. "Listen to me, Aoi. Arai is making you feel bad about your tail because you're the only one that has one. Look at me, mommy has two tails and she doesn't care, does she?" At the boy's head shake she continued, one hand reaching down to grasp his chin gently and tip it up so he would stare at her.

"He's making you feel bad about it because he's jealous. Arai wants a tail too, but doesn't have one. And since you do, he wants you to feel bad." She explained patiently, ignoring the burning feeling she was getting on the back of her head from a pair of golden eyes boring into her. Aoi looked up at her hopefully, trust shining in his eyes as he stared at his mother. "Really?"

"Really. And if you really want to get him back for teasing you, don't cry about it. Flaunt your tail in front of him, make him seethe." She chuckled and ruffled his golden hair before he ran off with a sudden evil expression on his face. "Hey Arai~!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist then turned her around to face Sesshomaru, his nose gently tracing her jaw as he pulled Sonya close once more. "Mmmm..." He growled softly, enjoying the way her hands always seemed to find the small hairs on the back of his neck and tugged at them with just the right amount of force.

"Hmmm... Now that they're busy torturing each other..." She purred in his ear, earning another growl before she was swept up into Sesshomaru's arms and carried down the hall towards their chambers, a certain gleam in his eyes as he walked.

Staring up at him through narrowed eyes, Sonya watched the faint smirk playing around his lips before realizing what he was thinking. "Oh no! I am not having another cub! NO no no!" She shook her head violently, arms crossing over her chest as Sesshomaru looked down at her, one eyebrow raised up.

"Pup."

"It's cub, Doggie. And I said no. Aoi and Arai are finally old enough to play without supervision!" Sonya whined, thinking about her youngest twins that were most likely currently trying to out do each other in teasing at the moment.

A low growl reached her ears as Sesshomaru pushed open their bedroom door and stalked into the dim room, intent in his eyes as he laid her on the bed. "I said no, Sessh."

Folding her arms, she turned her head away and tried to ignore the way his lips trailed her neck down to- Oh! Right there...

"No."

A soft whimper drifted up to her as he nudged at her collarbone, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin accompanied by a pair of eyes burning into her own. "Eh..."

Tipping his head up, he brushed his lips across her own lightly, still staring into her own eyes intently. Finally with a sigh, Sonya tipped her head back and wrapped her hands in his hair. "...Fine..."

A victorious growl rumbled from the Inu as he began exploring once more, immensely pleased that the tactic he developed over the years still worked on her. After their first set of twins, she had adamantly refused to have any more. After nearly fifteen years he finally perfected the technique that wore her down until she finally agreed. Aoi and Arai were their third set of twins, and they had turned ten just this past month. He wanted another set of pups, not to mention she looked delectable while carrying them...

"No twins this time."

His rumbling chuckle was her only answer.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW THANK YOU REVIEW ~ * ~**


	57. Fan Mail 8Author's Appreciation

**Well, this is it guys, the final thing I'll ever post on Surrender Unto Me. **

**First of all, I would like to list and thank all my beautiful followers for sticking with me through all of this.**

**Alittlcraze**

**A lone Black Angel**

**Alura9287**

**AlwaysQuinn**

**Arianna Le Fay**

**Avita Life**

**Chocolover27**

**CuriousHearts**

**Gaaras master**

**HoneyGrl**

**Hope of the Darkness**

**Insanity294**

**Janiyah04**

**JayDanvers**

**Jazmon3**

**KitKatmunch**

**Kyoko95**

**Lillydale**

**LittleRin26**

**Lunarose jodes**

**MajesticSkittles**

**MrsAnimeNerd**

**NatalieKells**

**PMH923953588**

**Queen of Red Roses**

**Rashel12345**

**SailorSedna052**

**ScarletRave**

**Shayde F. Revelle**

**Skippie89**

**Southpaw17**

**SpicyMiller**

**SumerSnow**

**TAINA23**

**That Legend Died**

**Theia-The-Planet**

**WhiteDogwood**

**Wildflower84**

**WorldPeaceMan**

**awhitebear16**

**bai2468**

**cutesafur**

**draconisnoire43**

**fanfictionnatic**

**flowermanga**

**foxywolf4321**

**gingerstrikesagain**

**icecoatedsha**

**japanesegirl13**

**jasminefiregreen**

**kwiedel**

**lost in golden eyes**

**newmanlillian4**

**orangeporqupine**

**redtippedquill**

**saiya uchiha**

**wildrosesforever**

**xXallegedangelXx**

**Wow that's a lot of people to list *sweatdrop* I did it mostly because I wanted to see how long the list would be... Blimey I feel awesome after doing this. Even though my finger is cramping from the copy/pasting I did. (One at a time, ugh) Anywayyyy, I just wanted to thank all of you for following the story. It really made my pride soar when I saw that number just keep going up and up every day. You all seriously rock, why? Because if you took a peek at my other stories out of curiosity, I rarely get above the 20 follower mark on them, so it started making me feel like I wasn't any good at writing, you know? So really, you helped me a lot.**

* * *

**I would like to give special thanks to a couple of followers of mine that were constants throughout my writing and were giving me support when I needed it most:**

**kwiedel****_(You were the first to ever review on my story and for that, I thank you. Without that review, I probably wouldn't have continued this.)_**

**saiya uchiha****_(You didn't review as often as some, but the ones you did leave perked me up when I felt like I wasn't sure where to go next.)_**

**WorldPeaceMan****_(You only reviewed a couple of times, but they were seriously helpful, for that I thank you.)_**

**Theia-The-Plane****t ****_(Your constant support and love of this story helped me more than you could thank, Seriously, thanks from the bottom of my heart)_**

**luna2121****_(You are another constant I want to thank, Luna. You are just awesome for always reviewing.)_**

**Ensis96****_(Even though you were always a 'guest' with a name, you always followed and kept up your reviews. I gotta say, you are one of the most loyal I had.)_**

**Thanks to you special mentions, this story was finished. Without you, it probably would have stagnated like my other ones are right now.**

* * *

**Now then to the Fan mail portion of the chapter!**

**...**

**_Insanity294 chapter 48 . Apr 17_**

**_Hm... I just wanted to ask in wich timezone you are because I just realised if you say afternoon it could pretty much be any time without knowing that_**

**_..._**

**I answered this in a PM though it's not really important lol**

* * *

**_Mona chapter 50 . Apr 17  
_**

**_Oooohhhh... I like the idea of having Naruka's soul writhing in pain. Go get ya mate Sesshoumaru!_**

**_..._**

**Oh yea... The writhing part will be put as a little chapter in the Mini Series, trust me, that one was just too good to pass up. :D**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 51 . Apr 17_**

**_great chapters... this story is getting so good im so excited and hoping that sonya shows her powers and her true demon form that would be like great... truly wonderful work... sorry i haven't review work has been long and not enough hours in the day sometimes but i'm back..._**

**...**

**Her true demon form wasn't really going to make an appearance really, the closest you get to seeing it is her grey eyes.**

**And as for the delay in your reviews? It's no problem, as long as you enjoy it and post one from time to time it's no all good.**

* * *

**_flowermanga chapter 51 . Apr 18_**

**_Thank you for more updates :)_**

**_..._**

**As always, glad to be of service.**

* * *

**_Alura9287 chapter 51 . Apr 18_**

**_NOOO! No. No. No. I don't want this story to end. But I know it must end. Great chapter as always, keep it up. Hmm, maybe I can attempt to draw Sonya._**

**_..._**

**I didn't want it to end either *Sobs* And as for drawing Sonya? Hell yes, I wanna see this! :D**

* * *

**_kwiedel chapter 51 . Apr 18_**

**_glad he didn't complete the bond. so they could break it more easily. get him sonya._**

**_..._**

**Ew no, as much as I appreciate Naraku for his dark good looks, I have no desire to see what he would do with those... Appendages of his. *shudder* I don't sleep enough as it is, I don't need to keep waking up from nightmares about that.**

* * *

**_flowermanga chapter 53 . Apr 18_**

**_Oh my god. Sonya just died. Tenseiga!_**

**_..._**

**Tenseiga just wouldn't work because her soul wasn't crossing over, it was in transition but was heading back even while he was trying to use the sword on her. It wouldn't have worked simply because it wasn't needed.**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 53 . Apr 18_**

**_wow these two chapters were a little heart shattering the story behind who sonya is, is no diffrent if she is human or demon... i like that about her... but her dyeing at the end of 43 is hard, i HOPE SHE DOESN'T CAUSE I BELIEVE SHE DESERVES SOME TYPE OF HAPPY ENDING... but i believe in you... SO i know u will make the ending great... keep up the wonderful work cause i love this story ... can u say MOVIE... oxoxox luna_**

**_..._**

**Yeah, I almost cried a few times writing up a few parts, and as for who she is? Her appearance may have changed, but not her soul. She will always be the same.**

**And it killed me to kill her off, she's my favorite OC to use in any story I write o.o **

**Happy endings are awesome and I hope it came up to expectation.**

* * *

**_Theia-The-Planet chapter 53 . Apr 19_**

**_Whaaaaaat? No, no, no, no, no! You can't just stop like that! Why must you torture us?! Can't wait till the next chapter._**

**_..._**

**Because it's so much fun! And I'm evil and twisted... But it makes for great storytelling!**

* * *

**_saiya uchiha chapter 53 . Apr 19_**

**_Yea! A new chapter! This story is Awesome! I can't wait to read more! Lol keep up the great work and I hope things get better for you __**

**_..._**

**Thanks, I really am proud to have written something so damn popular. It surprises me really.**

**And as for what was wrong: My boyfriend and I broke up not too long before I posted that chapter so needless to say my mind was elsewhere while I was typing.**

* * *

**_Black is the New Gold chapter 54 . Apr 19_**

**_This chapter was absolutely amazing, I love this story so much!_**

**_..._**

**:D reviews like this just make my day, you know that?**

* * *

**_saiya uchiha chapter 54 . Apr 19_**

**_Ah No! Not the Cliff hanger!..I think I'm gonna cry...lol jk! Keep up the awesome work cause I can't wait to read the next chapter ASAP...lmao_**

**_..._**

**Yes, the almighty power of TL S0nya's cliff hangers! Let it torment you until the posting of a next chapter! Muahahahaha!**

* * *

**_flowermanga chapter 55 . 22h ago_**

**_That was a damn good chapter! Thanks so much! ()_**

**_..._**

**Well I'm damn proud of it lol**

* * *

**(Kwiedel, since you posted three reviews in a row, I'm just gonna put them all right here)**

**_kwiedel chapter 53 . 12h ago_**

**_I think your chapter was fine. I like the ending it was dramatic, we all knew he would do something with the shard in her heart._**

**_kwiedel chapter 55 . 9h ago_**

**_love it! i'm so sad that there will only be one more chapter. so glad you brought her back to life._**

**_kwiedel chapter 56 . 6h ago_**

**_It's over, it makes me sad. cute epilogue . I love looking into the future of the characters to see how they turn out instead of it ending right there at the end of the adventure._**

**_..._**

**Chap. 53- As long as it turned out alright for you guys, I guess I can leave it alone.**

**Chap. 55- I know, it kills me to think I have to end it man.**

**Chap. 56- *Sobs* sadpanda. And as for the epilogue... Yeah I had that part typed up since chapter Sixteen Part one . I had to tie together the whole deal with Sonya being shot and saved in Kagome's era by some mysterious rich guy. You all know that one, right?The middle of chapter Seventeen, right after the whole deal with Benkei. At least I hope it tied together.**

* * *

**_Theia-The-Planet chapter 56 . 6h ago_**

**_This was such a great ending! You're such an amazing writer and I can't wait for the mini series. I can't believe the story is over though. Anyways, great job!_**

**_..._**

**I'm so glad you liked the ending, it's my pride and joy really and the Mini series will be posting it's first chapter a little bit after this is posted so keep an eye out! It's name is going to be 'S.U.M. Between the Lines'**

* * *

**_awhitebear16 chapter 56 . 5h ago_**

**_Aaaaaaaaaah! Love it! It's too much. I've been following this story for a while and this ending is perfection... write me another one! I demand it! Well... politely request one. Ah just... write more. Love ya!_**

**_..._**

**I'm not so sure about writing another Sessh fanfic right now because I have three YYH Fanfics sitting unfinished at the moment. The closest thing to another Sessh fanfic would be the mini-series being posted after this.**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 56 . 3h ago_**

**_I love the ending but I am so sad this is over! I'm going to miss the daily posts and the story, thank you for giveing me the chance to reed this!_**

**_..._**

**I'm sad too, really, this is my pride and joy. And as for daily posts, I'll be working on the mini-series based around this story too, so keep an eye out for that if you want a few giggles now and again.**

* * *

**_icecoatedsha chapter 56 . 1h ago_**

**_You should do atleast one lemony chapter its no fun when all of that is left out... and I just made myself sound like a horny perv..._**

**_..._**

**Nah, I don't really like typing up lemons, (view the rare ones I did post in the other stories) I don't really feel confidant enough to have one posted on this story purely because it actually turned out awesome compared to my other stories. I really care about how it's viewing goes, and I really don't know how it would be taken.**

**But I am working on a Lemon on the side, if anyone is interested I could send it to their PM and let them read it that way. Just pm me about it and I'll send it to you.**

**No promises about it being any good though.**

**And as for that last comment: Please, I read plenty of lemons on here and other sites. There's nothing wrong about reading them :D**

* * *

**_luna2121 chapter 56 . 1h ago_**

**_great chapter..._**

**_..._**

**That's sort of a... Sad last review. Not that the review sucks! I'm saying, it's a sad review because it litereally feels like you didn't know how else to say it. *pat pats Luna on the head* It's alright, I'm gonna miss this story too. It's my golden one compared to the others.**

* * *

**Well... That's all for the reviews on Surrender Unto Me...**

**Wow I can't believe that it's all over, seriously, I just posted the first chapter on March 14th and it's already over...**

**Siiiigh now I just gotta try and hope that my other stories become this popular because the whole fact that I had so many followers plus reviews is what kept me going on this one.**

**I need to know people are interested in a story at least before I even try to post in it, if they aren't interested, then whats the point writing it, you know?**

**Ah that sounds depressing, I'm not being depressing, just stating a writers fact is all.**

**Anyway!**

**S.U.M. Between the Lines will be posted after this, keep an eye out for it! And don't forget to let me know what you think about the funnies in it! If you have ideas for little things I could write about in the mini series let me know. Like various things that were mentioned, but not actually written about and you were curious to see what happened sort of things.**

**Ummm... I think thats it... I don't even wanna stop typing on this because that would mean this story is fully and completely finished. It's hard to let go of something so popular, you know?**

**I just want to say one last time thank you all for being there and reading this, you really helped me and my problem with self-esteem when it came to writing. I even stopped writing the adventure novel I've been working on because I just didn't feel like it was any good.**

**Then this story started getting more and more followers and more and more reviews each day, it made me realize that maybe I'm not that bad at all. So really, you didn't just keep this story going guys**

**You made me start writing on my novel too. And for that, i cannot thank you enough.**

**Well... I guess this is it.**

**Thank you for reading Surrender Unto Me**

**Until next time **

**-TL S0nya**


	58. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So... Good news bad news**

**Bad news is I still haven't gotten the muse to finish my yyh fanfictions yet.**

**Good news is I want to keep writing so here's where the whole reason I'm posting this comes from:**

**At the end of the story, I had gotten two GREAT ideas from people for the next thing I write.**

**One of them being a Sequel of Surrender Unto Me**

**The other being a OC/Koga story.**

**I would like to ask you readers what one you would rather read, Sequel or Koga?**

**(and if its the Koga/OC should i use sonya again or another oc? I ask this because I use Sonya is pretty much everything)**

**And...**

**GO**

**-TL S0nya**


	59. Author's Note 2 (Poll results)

**Well then! That's five votes for a sequel. I believe that would be considered a winner considering only one person suggested the Koga/OC story, I'll leave that one alone until after the sequel.**

**I'll start working on it tonight just because I have so much love going on right now xD **

**I have an awesome boyfriend being all lovey like I've always wanted and now my writing is a big hit. Who else would feel good? No one, this is the best I've felt in YEARS.**

**New story will be called 'Eyes of the Devil' and it will largely be based around Sonya's and Sesshomaru's lives in the Feudal era rather than continuing it from the end of the last chapter here. **

**And as an apology to those that asked and didn't get one yet, I'll be posting the lemon I had been working on in here. If you guys don't like that sort of thing, just go ahead and skip the chapter, there won't be anything important in it.**

**Now then I'll be going on to write the sequel!**

**-TL S0nya**


	60. Author Note

**Okay sooo, I decided to enter 'Surrender Unto Me' on Inkitt for kicks. the url -Minus the inkitt part- is ****/stories/50129**** Just copy and paste it onto your browser after typing inkitt dot com. PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE VOTE! I probably won't even get in the top 10% considering how late I entered, but I can still hope.**

**I think that's it for now, please go check out my story on Inkitt and vote! I love you all!**

**~TL S0nya**


End file.
